


Vigilance

by padawanjinx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Destruction, Dirty Minded Turtles, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Violence, Heartbreak, Hurt, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 100,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: The city is safe from Krang and Shredder for now, the turtles focusing on patrolling the streets of  New York, protecting its citizens from criminal threats that lurk on every street, hidden in plain sight. When Leo saves a young woman from such a threat, he finds himself battling not only the bad guys, but his own foreign emotions. With the Foot Clan exploring ways to bring back their leader, will Leo's distraction come at the expense of the world?





	1. Don't Let the Bad Men Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumndragon209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndragon209/gifts).



> Make no money on this. Written purely for fun and entertainment
> 
> I will endeavor to keep these chapters short and upload quickly.

**VIGILANCE**

Warnings: Mentions of rape, violence, interspecies innuendo- sexual situations, character death, destruction, kink, heartbreak, comfort, tons of sexual tension and angst, sex toys, dirty minded turtles-- Don't like, DONT READ. 

0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Chapter One: Don't Let the Bad Men Win 

Blue eyes scanned the street several stories below. Their gaze missed nothing, honing in on the slightest detail. Every person was evaluated and dismissed with a practiced eye. Any form of dishonest behavior, and the blue eyes would have pierced them, watching their movement until they were alone before pouncing. Many bad men had been apprehended since the turtles had saved the city from Krang and his war machine. Chief Vincent had been very accommodating, giving the turtles their own special code to contact the police for when they catch a criminal. Crime rates were on the decline thanks to the shelled protectors. 

Each night, the turtles focused on one section of the city, hoping to appear as random as possible, lest a pattern be detected and their movements predicted. That could be disastrous. Though the officers who had assisted the turtles during the invasion were more welcoming and friendly, there were still people who would not understand the vital role the turtles played in saving the world. And those who have limited information were usually the first to jump to conclusions and cause untold suffering, for all parties involved. 

With Shredder gone, his Foot Clan scattered and leaderless, and Krang in another dimension, the turtles had no enemies in which to fight. But Leo would not allow them to fall into an idle rut. He demanded excellence, every day. 

So that is how Leonardo ended up on the rooftop of an apartment building, watching the streets below. His brothers were spaced out 5 blocks away, maintaining their own surveillance, yet close enough to offer assistance if so needed. 

Leo's walkie on his shoulder chirped, letting him know someone was breaking radio silence. 

"Dudes, this wind is irritating my shell." Michelangelo complained from his perch on a radio tower. 

"Bull," Raph growled. "You just want to get home and watch Dancing With the Stars." 

"Hey, those dancers are kick ass," Mikey said, watching the foot traffic below. 

"What part of radio silence don't the two of you understand," Leo hissed into his own walkie. Honestly, his brothers were more talkative than women at a salon. 

"Bored, bro," Mikey said, swinging on the metal of the antenna above. "There's no action here. It's dead. Night is a bust. We should totally go home." 

"Agreed," Raph said. 

Leo saw motion out of the corner of his eye. He sighed in exasperation as his brothers converged on his location. Donatello was the last to arrive. He flicked his wrist to activate a device. The light cast a pale blue over his green face. 

"Leo, crime statistics for this neighborhood are less than 5%," Donnie started. "However, if we moved twenty blocks north, the statically probability of a crime increases exponentially to 68.3%, with a slight variable adjustment for Wednesday." 

"Wednesday, dude?" Mikey asked. "What does that have to do with anything?' 

Donnie opened his mouth to begin a long winded theory about the day of the week that correlates with crime, when Raph pushed past the gangly turtle to approach Leo. 

"Leo, this night is a bust. Let's go home." 

"Totally second that motion!" Mikey put in, grinning. No doubt there was a long list of shows he wanted to watch. 

"I would recommend returning to the lair as well," Donnie put in, turning off his wrist devise. "We have been on patrol for eight days straight. There should be random times we take a break. It would help distort any possible pattern to prevent us from being tracked by unsavory eyes." 

Leo sighed in resignation. All three of his brothers were talking in very loud voices which surely carried to the street 15 stories below. Had they no concept of the definition of ninja? 

Knowing he was defeated, Leo nodded toward the east side. "Go. I'll be in later." 

"You're hopeless," Raph said, already heading toward the side that offered the best access to the sewer. "Enjoy yourself. Come on, guys. Let's go home." 

Mikey whooped, his voice hollow along the concrete ravine. "Dudes, I bet you a whole pizza Leo has a girl and wants to be alone with her." 

"Shut up, Mikey," echoed down into the sewer were the brothers disappeared. 

Leo waited until his brothers were gone and slipped between the shadows, making his way north. Given the loudness of his brothers, it was prudent to move on. Finding suitable shadows in which to hide, Leo crouched down, watching the street from above. 

Humans milled about, going about their evening rituals. Stray cats offered their own mark to the heavily graffitied walls. Traffic rumbled as background noise. Pedestrians went about their daily lives, oblivious to the 6foot turtle watching over them. 

An hour passed in statuesque silence. Had one glanced up, they would have assumed there was a strange gargoyle perched on the ledge. As always with the bustling city, it never slept, something always going on along the avenues and in the many clubs that throbbed with the life of the city. 

Leo checked the time on his phone. He suppressed a sigh at seeing the screensaver Mikey had snuck onto his phone. He'd have to get Donnie to remove the picture of the naked girl and replace it with his customary turtle crest. 

11:06 

Hardly late by New York standards, but Leo was getting a little stir-crazy. Traffic was sparse along this avenue, capturing very little interest. Leo stood, stretching his muscles before heading back to the lair to find out what craziness his brothers had gotten into on their night off. 

He was about to leave when movement caught his eye. 

Three males, hiding in the shadows of the adjacent alley. They had walked casually down the block and secreted themselves into the darkness. A rather furtive move. Highly suspicious. Less than a second later, Leo realized the object of their attention. 

A woman. Wrapped in an oversized jacket, her head down as she plod along the sidewalk. Completely oblivious to her new audience. 

Muscles rippled beneath green skin. 

The men hidden in shadows bled one to another, following the woman's progress. When she turned down a deserted alley, they mirrored her actions, obscured by the night. 

But not to the watchful eyes of Leonardo. He in turn, mirrored their action, alert to any hidden threat as they advanced toward their prey, unknown they were not the hunters, but the hunted. 

Leo waited, poised above the gloomy corner. Just as he thought, the men attacked, grabbing the woman and spinning her around. Her cry of pain as she disappeared into the opaque maw sent Leo into action. The darkness swallowed him as easily as the woman, though he was a highly trained warrior, thirsting for combat. 

Power radiated through his frame, a delightful crunch of bone to knuckle created a symphony in the alley. One man went down with a single blow, his face partially crushed from the impact with Leo's steel fist. 

The second man tried to fight the darting shadow, but he too suffered a heavy blow that rendered him unconscious. He crumpled in a bloody heap, his face smashed into a vomit stained copy of last weeks paper. 

The third man grabbed the woman from behind, holding her as a shield in front of himself. His eyes tried to make out the large shape in the dark, but he was unable to penetrate the night. 

"Back off, man! Or I'll kill her!" A sliver of a blade flashed in his hand, held close to her throat. "Back off, or I swear, I'll kill her." 

"I highly doubt that," Leo said, his voice low, threatening. Terrifying. 

With the speed and accuracy of years training in martial arts, Leo lashed out, knocking the knife aside and slamming his fist into the side of the man's head. Screaming, the man tried to regain his weapon, but Leo was faster, punching him to the face. The criminal fell to the ground, immobile. 

"Oh my gosh," the woman cried out, lurching toward Leonardo. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh my gosh, those men were going to hurt me!" 

Leo stepped out of her reach, dodging her open arms with ease while he spoke. "No problem, Ma'am. I suggest you alert the authorities." 

"What?" the lady gasped, arms dropping to her sides. Her silhouette was a lumpy shape in the pale illumination of the yellow streetlamp that peered around the corner. "The police. Yes. Yes, of course. You're right. I need to call the police." 

"Stay safe, Ma'am," Leonardo said before swinging up to the side of the building and disappearing over its edge. He was sure the shadows hid his features. He jumped from the rooftops, circling the alley he just abandoned and watched from the opposite side as the woman pulled out her phone and called the police. Leo followed suit, texting the emergency number and location to Chief Vincent. 

Within ten minutes the police arrived. The three thugs were still unconscious as they were arrested and transported away. Leo observed from a safe distance as an EMT approached the woman and began talking in hushed tones. After a minute she nodded and followed the young man to the back of an ambulance, where Leo was able to get a view of her for the first time. 

A round face framed by a wealth of dark red hair. Her lips a strawberry pink and formed a perfect bow. Her skin was a pale, flawless porcelain that made her eyes appear overly bright. But it wasn't her beauty that caught Leonardo's attention. 

It was the blood that stained her temple and cheek. 

Leo's fists tightened in anger. It was one thing to fight an enemy that meant to do you harm. There were no genders when it was life of death. 

But for a male to attack a female? A helpless, innocent woman, simply for the act of terrorizing and abusing her, was beyond imagining. Leo growled, wishing to find the men again and give them a beat down they wouldn't soon forget. But it wouldn't be out of spite or revenge. Revenge was dishonorable. However, if he lectured them, it would be more of a 'learning experience.' A very brutal lesson. 

The paramedic cleaned the woman's wounds, as Leo could detect a small gash on her temple and a more worrisome cut on her cheek that required thin white band aids. She assured the medic she was fine, and escaped his medical clutches, walking the block to her apartment and disappearing inside. 

To Leo's delight, the woman's apartment was on the top floor. Ten stories up, with a small bookstand on one side and a restaurant on the other were strange smells curled Leo's nose. He didn't know what they cooked, but it wasn't appetizing. Tall buildings flanked three sides, their shadows casting the woman's apartment building into overlapping shadows. Concealment wouldn't be a problem. 

Lights came on behind heavy curtains. Leo slipped onto the fire escape, risking a peek through the inch gap in the curtains and saw the woman he rescued leaning against the door. Three locks were behind her, all securing her inside the small but cozy apartment. Her head lulled from side to side, and with a lurch, Leo realized she was crying. Her shoulders shook and when she stood up from the door, her blotchy cheeks were wet with tears. 

He didn't know why he did it. What possessed him to do such a stupid, idiotic, non-ninja move, but his hand came up and gave a soft rap on the windowpane. The woman let out a pitiful squeak, which made Leo feel all the worse, but nonetheless, she approached the window. She removed the two security bars and undone the latch, opening the window onto the fire escape. Thankfully Leo had already gained the roof, the ledge offering him protection from her view. 

"Hello?" Her voice was timid. Apprehensive. 

Mentally kicking himself, Leo called over the edge of the roof, trying to sound reassuring and not some kind of crazy psycho stalker. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe." 

"It's you! My guardian angel," she said, risking putting her head out the window to search out the voice. The ironwork balcony was devoid of life. "Where are you?" 

"Hiding on the roof," Leo said. "Please, don't come up." 

"Alright," she said, placing her foot back inside the apartment and opting to sit on the window pane. She had wanted to thank her savior again, but if he didn't want to be seen, she could respect that. "Thank you for helping me. I shudder to think what those guys would have done had you not been there." 

"I don't want to think about that either," Leo admitted. He had witnessed some pretty shocking things. It amazed him how vile and utterly evil the human race could be toward one another. 

"I would like to repay your kindness," she said, leaning out of the window. Unfortunately her rescuer was out of sight so she had to settle with talking to the darkness. 

"There is no need." Leo suddenly felt hot from embarrassment. Usually the turtles were unacknowledged. It was a side effect to being a ninja. You couldn't take credit for your deeds and certainly didn't crave public adulation. The only reason the handful of police knew about them was because their partnership helped remove the threat of Krang. 

"It would be no trouble,' she said. "You deserve a reward. Some money or maybe I could make you a home cooked meal, if you're hungry." 

The woman's generosity touched Leo. "I'm fine. I don't need to be paid to do what's right. And I have a very strict diet." Not entirely a lie. He did have to watch what he ate. Too many pizzas made one a chubby turtle, and he didn't want to pop out of his shell. 

"Oh." She sounded... disappointed? Stunned? It was hard to gauge. Leonardo didn't have a lot of experience interacting with females. 

"I only stopped by to make sure you had gotten home safely." Leo said to cover the awkward silence. "I should go. It's getting late." 

Lame excuse, but he was a desperate turtle. 

"Yes, of course," she said, taking a chance, "my name is Mabel, but everyone calls me May." 

Leo smiled in the darkness. May. It was very fitting. She was a breath of spring after a long, cold winter. 

"Leo," he offered. 

"Thank you, Leo," she said, her voice soft as the spring rains. "Thank you for saving me." 

"Any time,' Leo said, rising to back away from the ledge that hid his identity. 

"Oh, and Leo?" 

"Yes?" He turned slightly, regarding the concrete edge. 

"Be safe out there." 

"Yes, Ma'am,' Leo said, leaping to the next building and diverting to a safe access point to the sewer. Once inside the tunnel, he replayed the evening, unable to forget the image of her cut and bruised face. 

He should have never followed her. Should have never spoken with her. The whole concept of the ninja is to be unseen. Unknown. To move in shadow and never compromise one's position. 

He had completely ignored that rule. Truth be told, he had every intention of stopping by May's apartment tomorrow. To see that she was okay. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. 

Leo halted midstep, his mind catching up to his emotions to hit him full force in the chest. 

Oh rat tails! What was he thinking?! 


	2. Shadow Into Light

**Chapter Two: Shadow Into Light**

The brief interludes on the rooftop were becoming more frequent, and much to Leo's chagrin, much more personal. It had been two weeks since he had saved May. Despite his earlier promise of avoiding her, nearly every evening found him perched on her rooftop. Sometimes she would already be in bed, in which case she left a note taped to the outside of her window. Each time she signed off with _'Be safe, Leo.'_ Other times, hours were spent speaking from the dark as she reposed on the windowsill. 

It felt nice to have someone to talk to. 

He learned she had moved to the big city almost three years ago, when she was 21. Her parents lived in Vermont with her sixteen year old sister, Vivian. Her father was a principal and her mother was a nurse. She volunteered at a suicide hotline, which was where she was coming from the night when the thugs attacked her. 

Last week she had been hired to work part time for an editing firm. He wasn't sure what that entailed, but May had been over the moon, her voice dreamy and excited as she discussed her passion. 

Leo had been envious but quickly squashed it. Envy was dishonorable. 

Each time Leo spoke with her, he found himself getting lost in a fantasy life he could only dream of. He would never know what it was like to go on ski weekends and host BBQ parties with friends and neighbors. Wouldn't attend college or go to dances. Never experience the annoyance of paying taxes and the struggles of the DMV. Would never know the heartache of be up all night with a crying sibling over a failed relationship. Would never have the chance to have a 'normal' life, finding someone to love and having a family together. But during those quiet times, perched on the roof and listening to the gentle voice of May, it was easy to visualize the rites of passage humans took for granted. 

He shared what limited information he could about his family. He was eighteen and had three brothers, one of which was already planning their "Sweeter than 18 because it's 19!" birthday party even though it was still several months away. Leo would love to invite May to the party, but that was out of the question. These few moments of conversation were the closest he could get without exposing himself and his brothers to ridicule and fear. 

The night Chief Vincent first laid eyes on the turtles, she and her fellow officers had been awash with fear and hatred, something that still haunted Mikey. 

Leonardo's most desperate wish was to live freely as the humans. Not facing the looks of horror or threats of bodily harm, just for being a talking turtle. 

Humans could be so cruel. 

But not May. She was sweet. Understanding. She knew the brothers studied ninjitsu and patrolled the city almost every evening. Which explained why Leo always spoke to her from the shadows. Her laughter at his seriousness made his green skin tingle. 

Leo finished his kata and downed a bottle of blue Gatorade while he waited for his brothers to finish so they could begin their evening patrol. Raph offered a series of powerful strikes, making the punching bag swing and creak. The side split enough to leak the sand from the inside. He rolled his shoulders, smirking at Leo. 

Mikey finished off his kata in style, his skateboard snapping into the brackets on his shell. Donatello disengaged his bo, placing it on his side as he headed to the fridge. 

"So, what's the plan tonight?" Raph asked grabbing an orange Crush and ignoring Mikey's protests. 

"Dude, not cool," Mikey griped, grabbing his own soda and downing it in a few easy gulps. 

Donatello poured himself a glass of iced tea, smacking his lips in anticipation, oblivious to his siblings cringing in disgust. Donatello used two bottles of honey when he brewed his favorite drink. The smell was disgusting to the other three turtles. 

"West Brooklyn," Mikey supplied. "That's next on the rotation, right?" 

"Calculations on predictability?" Leo asked Donatello. Leo didn't want to go to Brooklyn. He wanted to go to upper Manhattan where a certain red head called home. 

"I think we should go more east," Donatello said. "North Queens or so." He pulled out a handheld device and began tapping furiously. "Based on my calculations, a slight pattern is emerging. We never repeat the same area twice in a week. Five Burrows and four directions. Our choices are limited." 

"Shit," Raph grunted. "Time to change it up. We can take the night off? That's always random." 

"We had the night off two days ago," Leo reminded him. That evening he told his brothers he was going to go sightseeing when in reality, he spent the evening at May's. 

"Well then, let's split up," Raph said. "Me and Mikey will patrol south Manhattan. Leo, you and Donnie head to Queens. It's Friday. Should be enough crime to go around." 

Leo snorted at his brother's insinuation, but Mikey cut in. 

"Dude! Do you know how hard it is to hide when your partner is the size of a mountain?" 

Raph sneered. He was the largest of their quartet, standing at six foot six. Leo and Donnie were only an inch shorter, though they seemed even more diminished when Raph chose to throw his proverbial weight around. 

"Then you and I will pair up and monitor Queens." Donnie grinned at his littler brother. "And if you're good, we can swing by that pizza place you like so well." Mikey's eyes went wide, his voice reverent. "Seriously? That place with the thousand and one toppings?" 

"That's the one," Donnie said, steering the smaller turtle out of the lair. 

Raph flexed as he stomped past Leonardo. They traveled in silence until they split, Donnie and Mikey heading to Queens, and Raph and Leo monitoring lower Manhattan. 

Out of the sewer they erupted, each taking a skyscraper and spacing themselves a couple blocks apart. It was half past nine, meaning the party crowds were hitting their zenith. As a courtesy, Leo sent a quick message to Chief Vincent, warning her of the impeding texts for when the turtles thwarted criminal activity. She, as always, was professionally succinct. Leo tucked his phone into his pocket and started his patrol. 

\------------------------------------- 

\-------------------------------------

By 2am, the turtles had caught nearly 100 criminals, mostly theft and vandalism, but there were a few violent offenders that had to be carted to the local ER. 

Raph's smug grin nearly outshone the city lights as he and Leo converged in the park. 

Chief Vincent sent a text to Leonardo, telling him to take the rest of night off and let her division get caught up on paperwork the turtles had created with the criminals they apprehended. Though the turtles were more than welcome to come to the precinct and do their share of the paperwork. Leo politely declined. He told Raph to head home, citing the need for some solitude before turning in. Raph narrowed his eyes, but disappeared without argument into the treeline. Donnie radioed ahead to tell them dinner was going to be pizza. Again. One had to love 24hr pizzerias. 

When Leo was sure Raph had gone, he raced north toward May's apartment. It was 2:30am, and by luck, her light was on. Landing silently on the fire escape, he rapped on the window. May called the knock the _'Persistent Pigeon,'_ earning Leo's rich laughter. 

Tap. Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. Tap. 

When he noticed movement behind the curtain, he hopped up to the roof, hiding in the dark. The window opened and May's sweet voice drifted up. 

"Leo? Is that you?" 

"Yes, Ma'am," Leo answered, feeling heat creep along his cheeks. He still had moments where he resorted to being a gentleman instead of calling her by her given name. "What are you doing up so late?" 

May sighed. He heard her shift her weight to sit on the casement. "Editor called and wanted to know if I can get this novel done in a couple of days." She hummed, squinting to the clock that hung on the wall. "And I've been at it since nine-thirty this morning. I'm almost done. Only a dozen or so pages left." 

Leo admired her dedication. "Is it a good book?" 

"Not really," she said flatly. "I guessed who the killer was in the first chapter. Big surprise. It was the pregnant girlfriend. Knew he was cheating. Killed two other people to hide her crime. Blah, blah, blah." 

"Murder?" Leo inquired, finding it funny someone so timid could have such a bloodthirsty side. 

"Probably my favorite genre," May admitted. 

"What, not romance?" Leo wanted to kick himself the moment the words left his lips. Too bold. _**Way**_ too familiar. Totally inappropriate for the situation. 

"Actually, I'd rather kill em than love em," May said, blushing a little at her audacity. To recover some of her dignity, she added, "I meant to say, relationships cause too much drama. And passion _ **is**_ the number one reason _**for**_ murder." 

"Well, I would think finding the right person would eliminate the desire to kill them," Leo said offhandedly. Honestly, he had no clue. Romance was far from his mind, let alone be in his skill set. He was merely waffling on, hoping to fill any discomfiture with small talk. 

"You obviously have never been in love." 

Leo's shoulders slumped a little. No, he had never been in love. Highly unlikely he would ever experience such a thing. He and his brothers were unique. There were no others like them. Their lives were destined to remain alone, devoid of spouses and children. They only had each other to grow old with. Not that he resented his brothers. They were his family. He would always watch out for them, even if they grew so old they couldn't drag their own shell around. 

"Leo?" May's voice called him from his melancholy. 

"Sorry, thought I saw something." Leo lied to cover up his silence. "And no, I've never been in love. Not an option for someone who must live in the shadows." 

May offered a noncommittal noise. After a long moment, she spoke. "But, doesn't even the shadows need light?" 

Leo was about to speak when a heavy presence landed on his left. 

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here," Raph jeered, invading Leo's personal space to stare his brother down. "A ninja, breaking the rules." 

"Not now, Raph," Leo snapped, anger overriding panic at being found out. "What are you doing here?" 

"Me? I'm not here," Raph said, his face cracking into an evil sneer that made Leo turn cold. That look was never good. "I'm back at the lair. While you... you are out 'clearing your head' before returning to the lair to lecture us on stealth and the importance of never being seen." 

"Raph, now is not the time," Leo reiterated, hoping his brother would exercise caution. His voice was too loud, putting them at risk of exposure. "Go back to the lair. I'll be there in a minute." 

They circled one another slowly, neither backing down. 

"Oh, really?" Raph scoffed. He was unperturbed about possibly attracting attention. "What? Don't want your brothers to know you have a girlfriend? Afraid I've found you out, _brother_." Raph growled the term as a curse, towering over Leo. "All this time, you drilling into our heads about honor and here you are, lying to your brothers. Again! Sneaking off to see this chick every time we go out. Don't bother lying to me. I know you've been coming here every night. And you have the balls to jump down **my** throat about responsibility and being too emotional?" 

Leo wasn't to be intimidated. They continued to circle, neither giving ground or backing down. "It's not like that, Raph! She was attacked and hurt by three men. I only stop by to check on her. I'm concerned for her safety." 

"Yeah, right! Leo, you're lying. To **me** _and_ to yourself," Raph said menacingly. "You're not dropping by her place to check on her. Not _**every**_ night. That's not concern, that's infatuation! You're crushing on some strange chick!" 

"That's not true!" Leo argued, his voice rising in anger. Each of Raph's words were cutting him deeper than his sais. Why couldn't he go home and they could have this argument in privacy? "I don't have a crush. I'm merely a concerned citizen, watching out for a fellow New Yorker." He waved toward the traffic droning in the distance. "Exactly as any other person in this city." 

"Bullshit! You're crushing on this chick and the sad part is, you can't even see it!" Raph rolled his eyes in exasperation. To add salt to his brother's wound, he added, "Pining away for a chick you can never have." 

"A 'chick' implies the fallacy of youth and immaturity," a new voice said directly behind Raphael. "Being a mature and self sufficient woman, I prefer the term, **'broad** ', if you don't mind." 

Raph whirled and found a short red headed female wearing matching yellow sweats standing barely a foot away. The low ambient light cast his features into sharp relief, giving the small woman a full view of what she could now discern as a giant turtle. 

May had to look up... and up.. and up...and up.. way into the stratosphere, to see Raph's face. His height made eye contact difficult. 

"Are... are you.... _real_?" she asked hesitantly, unblinking, her mouth bowed in shock. 

Raph sneered, leaning down to where he was eye level with her. He knew what was coming. The inevitable fear. The horror. The hatred. The piercing shriek. The desperate cries for help to escape a giant green monster. 

"What do you think?" His voice was gruff, confrontational, breath hot on her face. 

But she wasn't quelling under his intimidation. To his surprise, she exhibited none of the usual markers for fear or fleeing. She reached up, cupping his cheeks in both her palms and marveled in wonder, her gaze raking over his green skin. 

"Wow," she breathed, tracing the line of his jaw, over his chin, even across his lips, where she smiled upon finding his teeth. "So cool." 

Raph's tough exterior wavered. He hated to admit it, but her hands were warm. Very warm. Tiny and soft, their touch quite soothing. Strangely disarming. 

Her hands traveled along his throat, down to his chest, causing him to stand up slightly, giving her unspoken permission to continue her exploration. He didn't mind her curiosity. It was a welcome change to the terror that usually accompanied humans when they first set eyes upon the mutants. 

"And you're.... you're _**real**_." She traced one of the edges along his plastron, earning a sharp intake. That area was very sensitive. "I'm not dreaming or hallucinating. This is actually... real. _**You're**_ real. Flesh and blood. Alive, breathing, talking," she pressed her hand over the middle of his plastron, sensing his heartbeat, "and you're warm. Not cold and clammy at all." 

"You're pretty warm yourself," Raph grunted, smirking at the female who didn't seem to mind she was fondling a mutated turtle. She stared up at him, completely unafraid. Raph’s gruffness disappeared completely as he noticed her eyes. They were the perfect hue of turtle green. When she smiled, it was broad, welcoming, genuine. 

Leo peered from behind his brother, getting May's attention. She gasped again, a delicate, feminine sound. She sidestepped the mountain sized turtle to focus on the one behind. 

“Leo?” she asked slowly. 

Leo offered a single dip of his head in affirmation. 

She approached, hesitantly reaching toward his face. He lowered his head, timidly, coiled as a spring in case she would freak out once she realized she'd been conversing with a giant turtle the past couple of weeks. But when she gazed into his eyes, she smiled. 

“Pretty eyes.” 

Leo blushed, adverting his gaze. 

“I can’t believe this is real. That you’re not some kind of strange monster or something scary.” 

“You don’t think we’re monsters?" Raph asked. That was usual assumption. 

“Of course not,” May waved a hand airily. “You’re turtles. Giant talking ones, but turtles. Unless threatened or provoked, turtles are generally very calm and gentle creatures." She gave Raph a dirty look. ‘Unless you’re a snapping turtle. Then you're just mean and kill baby ducks.” 

Raph opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Which was probably a first for him. 

“We’re actually mutated box turtles,” Leo said, mourning the loss of her touch when her hands fell to her sides. “Created in a lab eighteen years ago.” 

Most humans took a moment to process the concept. Mutating an animal. Giving it the ability to speak. To think on a human level. To give it humanoid features. But not May. She broke into a wide grin. 

“I love baby turtles! I bet you two were so cute, swimming around in a little aquarium.” 

Raph locked gazes with Leo. “This is totally weird, dude. She’s sweet when she should be spitting mad and screaming like crazy.” 

“Stop being so grouchy,” May admonished Raph, waggling a thin finger in his direction. 

“So why aren't you afraid of us? We’re not exactly normal?” Raph asked. 

“Neither is chivalry anymore.” May quipped then regarded Leo. “But you saved me from those men who were going to hurt me. You stopped them. You fought them off and protected me.” 

"We do it for everyone in this city,” Leo said, trying not to combust from the heat filling his cheeks. He really wished Raph wasn't there to witness. 

May reached up, looping her arms around Leo’s neck to pull him into a hug. It was a quite the reach, she so short and he so tall. But Leo bent easily to her will, allowing the small act of comfort and gratitude. He had witnessed some of the worst travesties committed by unscrupulous men. That was a fate he did not want for his newfound friend. 

“Thank you, my angel,” May said, choking on tears. She was finally able to put a face to the name and properly thank the person who saved her from being raped or murdered. Leo was an unsung hero, but she understood his need for secrecy. 

“Any time,’ Leo said softly, giving May a genial pat to the back. 

Raph cleared his throat. “You know, he’s not the only one who watches over the city and saves damsels in distress.” 

May released Leo and turned to Raph, all five foot one of baggy yellow sweats and flaming red hair, to sass the giant turtle. “Yeah, but you weren’t there that night. You weren't involved.” 

Raph's jaw dropped. Very few people teased him, most intimidated by his stature. Even April was apprehensive around him from time to time, especially when he was in a particularly surly mood. Which was most of the time. It felt... nice to be teased so freely. Especially by a total stranger. One who didn’t fear a six foot six hulking turtle. 

“Where are my manners?” May fussed. “Would you two like something to drink?" 

“No, we’re good,” Leo said, touched by her hospitality. “In fact, we should get going. We need to get home and you need to finish your book.” 

May scrunched up her nose. “Yeah, well, its been a long evening. Think I’ll go ahead to bed and finish off the last few pages tomorrow. They aren’t going anywhere. Exactly like the plot.” 

Leo chuckled and walked May to the fire escape. “Have a good night. Rest well.” 

May smiled, her eyes twinkling in the distant streetlights. “Don’t be a stranger.“ She leaned around Leo to see Raphael. "You too, Grumpy Shell." 

Raph shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

May was partially down the stairs when she called, “Oh, and Leo?” 

“Yeah?” Leo answered, leaning over the edge of the roof, Raph appearing beside him. 

May looked between the two and added, “Stay safe.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Leo gave a single dip of his head in farewell. 

May disappeared into her apartment.. The sound of her window closing and the latches being put into place drifted up to the rooftop. 

Leo made toward the south side of the building where there was a manhole cover in the back alley. 

“Leo?” Raph said after the two had entered the sewers. 

Leo's heart lurched. Knowing Raph, he was going to be unbearable. Derision, rudeness, pettiness, and merciless in his teasing. Leo had been dreading this moment. “Yeah, Raph?” 

“I like that broad,’ Raph said matter of factly. “Don’t mess it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have another chapter done in a day or two. Thanks for reading!


	3. Family and Duty

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: Family and Duty 

Michelangelo was always a handful but some days he tested everyone's patience, including Leo's serenity. Today was one of those days. 

Like all turtles, Mikey loved to take baths. There was something freeing about shedding clothes and swimming in cool water. Of course, Mikey's excuse for excessive bathing was in hope of April stopping by unannounced and catching the pervy turtle completely nude. He had been warned many times to bathe after patrols or in the afternoons, during the times April would be at work and less likely to visit. 

Not that they resented her visits. They loved her. She saved their lives when they were babies. She was family. A great guardian spirit whom they owed their very existence. 

But she didn't quite realize they were four guys, teenagers, who enjoyed water, cherishing their bath times. Nothing felt better than a long scrub and shell buff. 

Mikey was singing in the kitchen as he pulled a piping hot pizza out of the oven. A towel was wrapped around his waist while he sang his newest composition, 'Why Can't There Be Love?' 

"Mikey, you can eat when we get back!" Leo shouted, reaching the limit to his tether. It was after 9, and Mikey was still naked. "Get your clothes on and let's go!" 

"Dude, pizza tastes better when hot," Mikey said, breezing past Leo to sit at the table. His clothes were still piled beside the pool where he had dropped them before his bath. "You don't want me to starve, do ya, bro?" 

Leo opened his mouth to make it an official order, but his rebuke was stolen when another voice, older and far more authoritative, rang through the sewer. 

"Michelangelo! Finish your pizza quickly. You have earned a rest in the Hashi." 

Mikey visibly deflated, giving his father a lopsided grin in hopes of changing his mind. But Splinter was not in the mood. His tail lashed impatiently at his side. 

Leo whirled, motioning for Raph and Donnie to follow him. Master Splinter will deal with the unruly turtle. 

When the three brothers made topside, they scaled the skyscrapers with ease. Once atop the Chrysler building, Raph perched on one of the outcroppings and gave Leo a pointed look. Leo knew what he was hinting and took a long, cleansing breath, steeling himself. 

"Two weeks ago I saved a young woman from three attackers and have been checking on her every time we're out on patrol," Leo admitted. 

Raph chuckled darkly. "More than checking on her, if you ask me." 

Donnie adjusted his glasses, ignoring Raph's interpretation. "How badly was she hurt?" 

Leave it to Donnie be more concerned about injury than the possibility of Leo's intentions. 

"She had a cut to her temple and her cheek required two butterflies," Leo said. He stood statuesque, tall and dignified, the wind whipping about him and making the ribbon on his katanas flutter. "Last night, after patrol, I stopped to check on her and Raph found me." 

Raph grinned triumphantly. He may be the size of a mountain, but he could be stealthy, surprisingly light on his feet, despite his bulk. 

Donnie read between the lines. "I take it there was a confrontation, in which case the woman would have been curious and investigated, exposing our secret, if you had not already disclosed such a thing previously." 

Leo shook his head. "I remained in shadow. Only spoke to her from the darkness of the roof. She never saw me until last night." 

"I take it the surprise was not met with positive favor," Donnie said. 

"Actually, she was a pretty cool broad," Raph put in, sniggering at Leo's scowl. "She wasn't scared at all. In fact, she fondled me." 

Leo growled. "She merely touched your face and chest to confirm you were physically there and not some kind of hallucination or apparition." 

"Nope, she's into me," Raph said, trying hard not to laugh at Leo's indignation. No wonder Mikey was such a pain. It was fun getting Leo riled. Nothing funnier than that logic minded, stick up the ass, spoilsport, getting his hackles up. "I could tell from her eyes. She wanted me." 

"Please." Leo folded his arms over his chest and stared at his brother. "I take it, you have been developing feelings for this woman and her interest in Raph has ruined your plans?" Donnie hazarded. 

"There is no plans, and no, there aren't any feelings," Leo said, wanting to slap the smugness right off of Raph's face. He jerked his head toward the red clad turtle and added, "Raph's under the false assumption that I have romantic inclinations, which couldn't be further from the truth." He threw his hands up and gestured in May's direction. "I didn't act quick enough to prevent her from being harmed. She suffered injury. I check up on her purely to assuage the guilt I feel for allowing those men to hurt her. My hesitancy won't happen again. I won't allow another woman to be hurt." 

Oh, Leo wanted to congratulate himself on such a beautiful pile of shit. 

Yeah, he felt terrible she had gotten hurt when he should have acted quicker. But there was much more to his visits than simple health checks. He enjoyed hearing stories of May growing up, or listening to her talk about her day. It was the companionable friendship that kept him going back. Nothing more. Despite what Raph thought. 

"That's a load, Leo, and you know it," Raph said, his bandana dancing in the wind. 

"Need I remind you, it was _**you**_ who barged in, making an ass of yourself, that lead to May finding out who and what we are." Leo felt a zing of pleasure upon Raph's stunned silence. Oh, he struck a chord. 

"So, how did she take it?" Donnie asked innocently. 

Raph broke out in snorting laughter. Leo shot him a death glare. 

"She was calm. Didn't scream or curse, or try to get away." 

"She fondled me," Raph repeated, garnering another growl from Leo. "She did! She touched my face, my chest. She didn't rub your chest. Only said you had pretty eyes." 

Leo was seriously contemplating if Raph was capable of flight when Donnie interceded. "She wasn't afraid?" 

"No. Quite the opposite," Raph said, becoming more serious. "In fact, you should meet her. Right now. She's only a few blocks away. Let's go, Donnie." 

Without another word, Raph leapt off the skyscraper. 

"Get back here, Raph!" Leo yelled, chasing after his bigger brother. 

Donnie followed behind, his lithe form keeping even pace with the two who kept a shouting commentary as they traveled north. 

When Raph landed on May's roof, he sauntered toward the fire escape, but Leo blocked his path. "Don't even think about it, Raph!" 

Raph smirked. "Territorial, are we?" 

"No, but she only just met you," Leo argued. "And you don't know the knock to let her know it's not an intruder." 

"Oh, the love birds have their own special knock," Raph said, fluttering his eyes and gracing Leo with a simpering smile that was more befitting a southern belle than a mutant ninja turtle. 

"Don't be an ass," Leo huffed, dropping down to the iron balcony and finding the curtains drawn as always. Raph appeared beside him, his supercilious smirk visible from the ambient light. 

Tap. Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. Tap. 

The signal was met with the dimming of lights before the sash was thrown open. "Come on in." May called as she retreated from the window toward the kitchen. "Hope you're hungry. I made enough to feed an army." 

"Sweet," Raph said, shoving Leo aside. His shell banged into the casement as he entered the inner sanctum May called home. 

"Raph, you're such an ass," Leo hissed, entering the room and stepping aside to allow Donnie to get in so he could close the window. He raised his voice so May could hear. "I brought one of my brothers to meet you." 

Raph would have offered a retort, but he and Donnie were busy admiring May's living room. 

One would expect a typical place occupied by a female to be stuffed with lots of girly colors, flowery designs, an overabundance of pillows and trinkets, and maybe an alarming amount of glitter and scented candles and tons of scented potpourri sachets. 

But May's home was far more simplistic, if not a little heavy on electronics. There was a large overly stuffed grey and green sofa with two matching recliners, and dark cherry wood tables spaced for convince. But the thing that captured Donnie and Raph's attention was her entertainment area. A 60" flat screen sat opposite the comfortable furniture, with a couple of gaming systems stacked below and a huge double bookshelf tucked away in the corner. Almost every game imaginable was alphabetized on the many shelves. 

"Oh," Donnie moaned, finding May's computer system which sat innocently on the lower cabinet in her desk. He knew at first glance it was the most advanced gaming computer available. Her monitor was a 40" flat screen, leaning against the wall at a strange angle. He stepped to the desk curiously, and found the bottom part of her monitor had broken, forcing her to prop it on the wall. 

"Sorry guys," May said, entering the room, wiping her hands on a purple apron. "Had to make sure the rolls didn't burn." 

Raph was sniffing the air appreciatively. "No problem. Smells delicious." 

"Didn't know what you guys would be able to eat, but I made a pot roast, veggie casserole, rolls, and fresh sliced strawberries." Movement near her computer drew her attention. She squeaked at the purple clad turtle, "What are you doing?" 

Donatello was crouched down, examining the broken monitor. "This is a simple break. Happens all the time with this brand. Their stands aren't suitably built to withhold the weight of the screen. I could fix this for you if....you....want." His voice trailed off upon first glance at May. 

She was nothing at all what he expected. Dark red hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, smooth pale skin dotted with freckles, and brilliant green eyes that mimicked a turtle. 

She approached the new turtle, her hand outstretched. "May." 

"Donatello, but you can call me Donnie," he said, taking her small hand in his own. Her skin was nearly translucent compared to his own. 

"Donatello? Like the painter?" 

"Sure. April named us when we were little," Donnie explained. "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and me." 

"April?" May asked. "What, isn't she Italian too?" 

"We'll explain later," Raph said, pulling his attention away from May's video games. 

May glanced around her apartment. "And Michelangelo?" 

"Home," Leo said. "Got into trouble, so Master Splinter is overseeing his discipline." 

"Your father?" May hazarded a guess. 

Leo nodded in affirmation. 

"You'll like him," Raph said, plopping down uninvited in a recliner. It groaned under his weight. "He's a rat." 

"As in rodent, or a snitch?" 

"Rodent." Raph said nonchalantly, waiting to hear the shrieks of a female protesting the thought of a rat. He was sadly disappointed. 

"Well, maybe I'll get to meet him sometime. Until then, dinner's ready, so get your shells into the kitchen and grab a plate." 

May whirled and lead the way, Leo dutifully following. 

"I wasn't sure what you guys could eat." May prattled as she stirred a large crock pot on the counter. Dinner rolls were steaming on one side of the stove while a foil covered casserole dish sat opposite. A bowl of strawberries was next to the plates and silverware. 

"Actually, we can eat most foods," Leo explained, his stomach growling in answer to the delicious smells. 

"Prefer pizza," Raph added. 

"Pizza?" May sputtered. "Wouldn't that get boring after awhile?" 

"Not really," Leo said, accepting a plate from May. "Love vegetables, meats, cheese." 

May removed her apron, revealing a spring green tee and baggy jeans and made herself a plate before leading the three turtles to her small dining room. May thought it was going to be awkward, but Raph offhandedly mentioned her video games and joked that they _**had**_ to belong to her boyfriend because girls _ **couldn't**_ be gamers, and their verbal sparring began. "Then I challenge you to a duel," May said, pointing her fork at Raph. "Just pick the night." 

"Yeah, right," Raph said, loving the heated banter with the red head. Oh, she had fire! "I'd mop the floor with you, shortie." 

May narrowed her gaze and dropped her voice to a menacing growl that made Raph flinch. "Oh, you are **so** on. And when we're done, I'm gonna own your ass." 

Raph choked on a roll at her audacity. 

"Can anyone join this tournament, or is it by invitation only?" Donnie asked after polishing off his plate. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the first bite. 

"Anyone," May said, but Raph spoke over her, "Invite only." 

May ignored Raph and smiled at Donnie. "All of you are invited. But you have to promise not to tease your brother when I whip him." 

"And what if you lose?" Raph said, sending a grin Leo's way. Leo showed his teeth in a warning snarl, but that didn't stop Raph from continuing. "How about the winner of the tournament gets... you." 

May wasn't to be discouraged. She offered her most dazzling smile. "The winner doesn't get me. The winner gets to fight me." 

Raph shuddered in mock fear, but the effect was ruined by his amusement. "Fight Leo, more like." 

A thud shook the table as Leo's foot connected with Raph's shin. 

"If Mikey doesn't get into trouble, we can play this weekend," Leo said, drawing the conversation back to stable ground. 

"Great! How about Friday night?" May asked. 

"What about our civic duty to patrol the streets and protect the citizens?" Raph asked, throwing Leo's favorite logic back in his face. "Can't have any kind of fun when there's criminals out there. Hurting women." 

Leo made a mental note to give Raph an extra hour's worth of katas next time they worked out. "We have to take random time off to keep any possible enemy from predicting our movements." 

"Not to mention Chief Vincent has expressed concern with the overpopulation of the prison system," Donnie added. "We are responsible for a 60% increase of the city's overall arrests. They don't have the space." 

"So we should stop protecting people because society doesn't have enough places to put em?" Raph asked, stealing a roll off Leo's plate. "Yeah, that makes sense." 

"As long as they don't free those three assholes who attacked me," May said, shivering a little at the memory. The bruise on her cheek and temple had disappeared. But there were many nights when May awoke, frightened, clutching her wrist where the man had grabbed her. 

"That won't happen again," Leo said firmly. His phone chose that moment to chime. Unfortunately, Mikey had struck again. The text alert was the sound of a woman gasping in pleasure. Leo's face darkened in humiliation as he scrambled to answer the text. His wallpaper was once again risqué as he opened the file to find a message from April. 

"Gotta go, guys! There's a pursuit of a stolen armored car," Leo said, moving fluidly toward the window. 

The other two turtles were hot on his heels. 

"Sorry about this," Donnie said to May. "Dinner was delicious. You are a wonderful cook." 

"Yeah, you're a great broad," Raph said by way of farewell before he was out the window in a flash. 

"See you tomorrow?" Leo asked, pausing at the window. 

"Absolutely." May smiled. "Be safe, Leo." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, off to chase monsters and save people.


	4. Out of Sight

CHAPTER FOUR: Out Of Sight

Mikey snored on the couch sprawled out with limbs going in every direction. He had been in such a position for the past three hours. Master Splinter had seen fit to give him a 12 hour attitude adjustment in the Hashi. Now the troublemaking turtle was out cold. 

Which meant he was fair game. 

All was fair in love and family. And the turtles were no different. 

Donatello bit his tongue as he put the finishing touches on his masterpiece. Having the steadiest hands, he was the natural choice to draw a handlebar mustache on Mikey's upper lip in semi-permanent marker. 

Mikey had a strange fear of facial hair. Even as a child he would cringe upon seeing mustaches, goatees, or full beards. Oddly enough, his own fur covered father never incited such panic. 

Raphael was adding the last stitches to the bra he was grafting onto the utility holster Mikey wore. He was graceful with the needle, careful not to poke Mikey and wake him prematurely. 

Leonardo was poised over the back of the couch with a cup of water tilted in his hand, allowing a single drop to splash onto Mikey's crotch. The wet spot was steadily growing, resembling a time when Mikey would wet himself. 

Splinter observed their prank but wisely held his tongue. Mikey had it coming, and the rat wasn't going to interfere. 

Raph finished his stitching and gave Leo a silent thumbs up. Which was a good thing as April had arrived unnoticed and caught the naughty turtles. 

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" April asked loud enough to wake Mikey from his nap. 

The orange clad turtle shot upright, shrugging off sleep within a few seconds, and stood up, arms stretched wide to greet his favorite human. "Angel cakes! What up, babe?" 

April's expression faltered. Mikey in a mustache was not flattering, nor was the pink lace bra and obviously wet zipper. 

"Ah, Mikey, is there something you want to tell me?" 

Mikey followed her gaze to his chest, where a lacy bra was bridging the straps of his utility holster that looped his chest and shell. He fingered the delicate edge and feigned uncertainty. "Not my color? Does it make me look fat?" He noticed the dark wet stain on the front of his pants. "Dudes!" he yelled to his brothers, who had miraculously appeared on the far side of the room, acting innocent of any wrongdoing. 

"Mikey, I've warned you about taking care of your delicates," Leo called, relaxing casually on a kitchen chair. 

When Mikey turned away from them, Raph gave Leo a fist bump. Donnie added an air bump while he concocted some breakfast. 

Mikey tugged on the bra, griping under his breath about pranks not being funny. It took some wrangling, Raph doing an excellent job of application, before the offending garment could be wrenched free. 

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that," April said, waving her hand airily. 

"That is most prudent," Splinter put in, passing by the beautiful brunette with a young bonsai he was going to transplant. 

"The reason I stopped by was to ask if you guys could give me some back up?" April cut right to the chase. She really didn't have to ask as the turtles would always have her back, but it nice to forewarn them of possible danger. Getting into trouble and then calling for help became tedious. Not to mention there wasn't always the guarantee they could arrive in time to save the day. New York was a big place. Traveling by sewer and drains was much quicker, but one could never predict when there would be repair crews working in specific tunnels. 

"Sure," Leo said, glancing to Donnie as he placed a frozen pizza in the oven. "Do you need us now, or can it wait until after breakfast?" 

April's face creased apologetically. "I was kinda hoping you'd be able to come now. I can buy everyone breakfast on the way." She put in hopefully. It was a major inconvenience to ask them to ignore breakfast to come at her beck and call, but she didn't want to risk heading out on location with only a gangly cameraman as backup. 

At least when she worked with Vern, she could count on his help. He wasn't much in a fight, but he was loyal. She had questions to her new cameraman, Alex. He was more interested in giving her orders. Where to stand. The best angle for background shots. How to fix her hair. What points she should focus on during her broadcast. He called it 'performance news'. April called it misogynist micromanagement. 

"Free breakfast? I'm there!" Mikey chimed in. He shifted in his wet pants and added sheepishly, "After I change." He scurried off to his room, growling at his brothers when he passed, "Not funny, dudes. Totally uncool." 

Leo smirked. He knew Mikey hadn't realized he was sporting faux facial hair. The tsunami of panic was going to be hilarious. 

"So, what do you want us to do?" Raph asked, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. He was itching for a fight. 

"I'm meeting Alex at the docks in about an hour. There was another robbery and I'm sure the Foot Clan, or at least what remains of them, are behind it," April prattled on. "I wanted you guys to check out the area. See if you can find anything, especially Foot Clan related." 

At the mention of Shredder's gang, the three turtles focused intently on April. 

"Do you think they're trying to find a way to bring Shredder back from whatever dimension Krang was banished to?" Donnie asked, checking the temp on the oven and setting the timer. 

Chief Vincent confided Shredder's supposed fate when she interrogated Karai, though it was only conjecture. Karai swore Shredder teleported to the Technodrome in order to join their new ally, but the turtles had not seen the crime lord while battling the giant brain in a robotic suit. Donnie postulated Shredder may have teleported to a new location, possibly to begin another wave of assault when Krang began his campaign. 

No one believed that though. They knew Shredder was still with Krang. In what capacity, they didn't know, but those two were still a threat. Karai had remained tight lipped concerning their training facilities and any other laboratories the Foot employed. Vincent took solace in the fact that Sacks' building and TCRI were now out of commission. She only prayed there weren't other Foot related facilities hiding in plain sight in the New York skyline. 

"There's no doubt they are in disarray," April said. "Their leader and second in command are MIA. There's been no sign of Baxter Stockman, though you can bet your sweet shell he's planning his revenge." 

Mikey returned wearing dry pants and preened, looping his arm around April's shoulders. "Shells are sexy, aren't they babe?" 

"Totally," April agreed, nuzzling her green Romeo. 

As always, Mikey ate up the attention. 

"You need a lift?" Donnie asked, grabbing the keys to the garbage truck the turtles had outfitted for crime fighting. 

"Better not. Alex might get suspicious if I show up in a garbage truck." April headed for the door. She checked the specialized watch Donatello made for her birthday and turned on the homing signal. "Keep a safe distance. Alex is always on the lookout. Don't need him putting two and two together." 

"Gotcha," Leo said, following Donnie to the truck. 

"What about breakfast?" Mikey asked, disheartened he wouldn't have his favorite cereal coated pizza. 

"I'll pick something up on the way. When Alex is distracted I'll sneak it into the truck for you." 

"No burritos," Leo called, giving a shudder. "Makes Mikey and Raph gassy." 

Raph smirked, then yelled toward Master Splinter. "Can you watch the stove, Master?" 

"I'll deal with it," Splinter answered, waving his sons away while he transplanted his miniature Japanese shrub. "Go." 

"Thanks, Dad," three turtles called, climbing into the truck. As always, Raph didn't bother with farewells or sentiment. 

A computer screen blinked on the dashboard, showing April's exact location. They traveled innocuously, maintaining the speed limit and keeping a low profile. Technically the truck was illegal. Though they worked with the police, they didn't want to risk losing their secret asset. 

Parked on the furthest edge of the docks, the turtles traversed the distance to the waterfront. A wall of shipping containers provided cover as they concealed themselves among the valley of metal. With silent direction, Leo separated them, Donnie and Raph together and Mikey with Leo. 

Mikey wasn't known for being covert, but when he was placed in a critical situation where his goofiness could cause his brothers to be hurt, he settled down to become quite the ninja. If only Leo could get him to exercise such control -all- the time. But he wasn't a miracle worker. 

"Stand there, so I can get the busted container in the shot," came a male voice that oozed pretentiousness. "Too bad I didn't bring any smoke bombs. Could have added to the drama. Maybe if we're lucky, something will creak and fall during broadcast. Sparks would be nice, too." 

"Who are you, Michael Bay?" April huffed, shedding her jacket to reveal a pale blue top that showed off her petite frame. She ran her fingers through her brown tresses and puckered her lips, warming up her mouth before the camera began rolling. 

"Are you going to wear that?" Alex asked. 

"It's fine. Perfectly suitable for broadcast," April said, trying to maintain her calm so she didn't go on air with murder in her eyes. 

Leo and Mikey peered over the edge of the shipping container they were perched on and saw the obnoxious human who degraded their adopted family. A tall, gangly male in his early twenties stood fiddling with a camera. His hair was platinum blonde and styled akin to the Hollywood movie stars of the 1940's. His shirt was neon pink, tucked into jeans that were snug on his trim waist. The very epitome of fashion plate playboy. 

"Aren't you going to fix your hair?" he asked impatiently. 

April chewed on her bottom lip to keep from saying something hostile. Thankfully the wind picked up, combing her brunette tresses. Taking advantage, she smiled salaciously, "Windswept is so sexy. Which means higher ratings." 

"Uh huh," Mikey breathed. Leo elbowed him sharply in the side. 

Alex hummed in agreement and hoisted his camera on his bony shoulder. "Filming in five, four, three..." He held up his hand to signal recording and April started. 

"Hello everyone, this is April O'Neil reporting from the docks where in the early morning hours a dozen armed men dressed in black disabled the security system, overcame a guard, and stole undetermined merchandise that was slated for shipping to the London Museum later this week. This is the third shipment that has been raided in the past two weeks." 

Alex panned his camera slightly to get a better view of the damage. As he hoped, there was an unexpected clang of broken metal that fell from the warped frame. 

"Questions arise as to why these particular shipments are being targeted. Sources confirm the items taken were of no commercial significance, ceremonial headdresses, pottery dated from the Iron Age, and the mummified remains of a Mayan priestess among other assorted items. One has to wonder if this theft was in connection with recent rallies for the preservation of indigenous rights, or could this be the work of something more insidious? Stayed tuned to Channel Six for further updates." 

"And, cut," Alex said, stopping the recording. "That was great. Excellent timing, eh? Focus in on the damaged container? Really sold the shot, I think. Guess you have to have _'the instinct'_ to get the perfect shot at the perfect time." 

April didn't bother bursting his bubble. She helped him pack up the microphone in its case. "Some people have it. Some people don't." 

"Exactly!" Alex interjected. 

April pretended to check the time, flipping open the specialized device on her wrist. To her surprise, strange symbols randomly pulsed across its miniature screen. Frowning, April tried to figure out the language, but it didn't resemble anything she had ever seen. Hurriedly she pulled out her phone and recorded the symbols. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, coming up beside her and trying to see what held her attention. 

April shoved her phone in her pocket and closed her wrist device. Thinking quickly she said, "Oh, it's my alerts to remind me to take my medication." 

"Uh, huh," Alex said, sauntering away and muttering, "Knew were you medicated." 

April let it go, following him to the news van where he began to pack up equipment. She grabbed the three bags of food she had bought on the way to the location, and swung them at her side. "It's a beautiful day. I'm going to walk around the docks. See if I can spot something." 

"Yeah, you do that," Alex said, shutting the doors and locking them. "Catch ya at the office." 

"Later." April watched him drive away and skirted the edge of the nearest container. As she expected, Leo and Mikey were waiting. 

Mikey immediately put his hands out in a grabby motion, eager for food. 

Leo crossed his arms. "Anything you're not telling your viewing audience, April?" 

"Duh," she said, retrieving a slip of paper. "The curator gave me a manifest for each shipment that was struck. It appears to be random antiques, but I thought maybe Donnie could plug it into his computer and find out what no one else knows." 

Leo read over the items, some of which had asterisks. "Why are these marked?" 

"That was stuff from South America. Thought Donnie could see if any of those came from the same location where Bebop and Rocksteady went in Brazil." 

Leo tucked the paper in his pocket and touched the walkie on his shoulder. "Donnie, have you found anything?" 

There was static for a moment, then Donnie's voice came over the airwaves. "There's residual radiation, but I'm having a hard time pinpointing it's source." 

April motioned for Leo to lean down. When he did, she hit the talk button on his walkie. "Donnie, earlier I was checking the time on the watch you made me, and it started flickering with these weird symbols. I think they were a kind of language, but nothing I've ever seen." 

"Is it doing it now?" Donnie asked, already heading toward April, Raph lumbering along behind him. 

April flipped open the watch. Plain numerical time greeted her. She walked back to where she recorded her evening report, but the watch was still a regular timepiece. When she rejoined Leo and Mikey, who had his mouth full of bagel and mayonnaise, Donnie and Raph landed silently beside their brothers. 

"Signals gone. Either out of range or maybe it was a random thing. Picking up a phantom signal. A ghost broadcast," April said. Donnie slumped in disappointment. April waved her phone under the purple clad turtle's snout. "But I recorded a few seconds. At least, before Alex interrupted me." 

"That guy's an asshat," Mikey said, the white mayonnaise halfway hid his Sharpie mustache. 

April held out her phone so Donnie could work his magic, transferring the files from her phone to his. "Did you find out anything? Do you think this is Foot related?" 

"Always the possibility," Donnie muttered, opening the file and staring at its contents. He frowned at the half dozen symbols that flashed on the screen. "That's odd. I could swear I've seen that symbol before." 

"And you can't place it?" Raph asked, nudging the tech turtle and grinning at his brothers. "Come on, Genius. Don't tell me you're losing your touch." 

"There are hundreds, if not thousands of permutations that result in a language structure. Even the most rudimentary roots may have several dozens diversities. Surely you don't expect me to know every single one of them?" 

"With your brain, yes," Raph deadpanned. 

Donnie's radiation meter dinged. He grabbed the device from its case and checked the screen. The levels were slightly higher than from the other side of the dock, where he and Raph had been investigating, though the levels were still considered harmless. 

"There's traces of isotopic radiation," Donnie said, reading the screen. 

"Dangerous radiation?" Leo asked. "We don't need any more mutations." 

"No, no, nothing like that," Donnie explained. "People are exposed to various forms of radiation every day. For the most part it's harmless. It's just odd to find this particular kind here. The isotope is strange but it's harmless as well." 

April's phone rang, Vern's face lighting up on the screen. She accepted the call and put it on speaker. "Hey, Vern. How's it going?" 

"Bored. Fame's a fickle thing, O'Neil." Vern's voice was tinny from the phone. He was probably on the road. "The Falcon isn't much of an icon anymore. Some of the cops must have let slip that I was a wingman in the takedown of Shredder." 

April pursed her lips together. Yeah, she could guess which cop had let that tidbit of information slip. 

"Do you know, I may actually have to work for a living again?" Vern asked incredulously. 

"You can always come back to Channel Six," April said. "Be great to have my wingman back. This new guy sucks." 

"I'll think about it." Vern didn't sound thrilled at the news of a replacement. "Do me a favor and put in a good word for me at the station. Oh, gotta go!" 

"Will do," April said and hung up. 

"We need to get back to the lair," Donnie said quickly, looking up from his electronics. "I think I may know where I've seen this sigil before." He scuttled off toward the truck which had been parked close to the disused section of the dock. 

"We'll let you know if we find out anything," Leo said, grabbing Mikey by the scruff of his shell and directing him after Donnie. Raph swiped one of the bags of food from Mikey's grip, earning a pitiful whine. April decided to wander along the docks, hoping to find any clues to the mystery of the stolen antiques. 

When the turtles got into the truck, Mikey let out a piercing shriek. He had caught glimpse of himself in a mirror and noticed his Sharpie facial hair. The trauma was instantaneous. The ride home had been almost unbearable with a panicking turtle who had eaten way too much mayonnaise. 

\---------o0o0o0o0o---------- 

Yeah, needless to say... the truck will need to be cleaned and aired out awhile. LOL 

Gotta love Mikey! :D 

Plenty more humor and craziness to come! Hope ya'll stick with me! :D


	5. Tubin'

ENJOY...................

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER FIVE: Tubin' 

Donnie parked the truck a good distance away, as it needed a thorough cleaning and tune up before further use. Absently he disappeared into the niche that held the bank of a dozen or so screens. He was oblivious to any one or any thing. When he was focused on something, the world dissolved around him. The Foot Clan could infiltrate the base wearing nothing but weapons and smiles and Donnie wouldn't even notice. When science was involved, reality was lost. If he found any concrete evidence, he'd let his brothers know.

Mikey immediately stripped and dove into the pool that served as their bathtub. He scrubbed vigorously at his face, shouting violent oaths toward his brothers. It was one thing to wake up in a bra and wet pants. It was dastardly to add facial hair to the prank. That was below the belt. 

Raph laughed all the way into the kitchen, sniffing eagerly at the pizza that had been removed from the oven after it's baking. The eggs, bacon and toast April had provided to compensate the turtles had not been enough to fill Raph's bottomless tank. Leo joined him and together they split the pizza. Leo was thoughtful enough to leave Mikey one slice. After he finished rubbing his face raw. Neither brother were sympathetic though. Mikey had subjected all of them to the same kind of torment. Usually it was crude drawings or obscene phrases. It took Raph two whole months to get the Sharpie 'hair' out of his armpits. 

Half an hour later, Mikey emerged from the water, his face too red to detect any residual ink. He downed the leftover slice and pulled out the ingredients to make another. Donnie came rushing into the room, excitement making his shell practically buzz. 

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked in half amusement, half anticipation. 

"Remember the ghost signals April recorded?" Donnie said, placing several sheets of printer paper on the kitchen table. On each page was a drawing of the sigils. "Well, at first I ran a translation algorithm, trying to establish the basic root and then work from there. But nothing came up. These symbols aren't recognizable in any form of Earth's languages." 

Leo, Raph, and Mikey (fully dressed and mustache free), gathered around the table, studying the symbols. 

"Remember when I hacked Krang's ship?" Donnie asked. When the other three nodded, he continued. "Well, my systems detected unknown symbols. I hadn't thought about them since we sent the Technodrome back to where it came from. The downloaded files I placed on a non-networked computer, just in case there were viruses or anything that could be used to locate the lair." 

Leo and Raph exchanged a look. They were in silent agreement on Donnie's excellent foresight. 

"Anyway, I scanned the symbols April collected and ran them through the same computer that I downloaded specs from Krang's ship, and the computer recognized the symbols!" 

"Really?" Leo asked. 

"Dude!" Mikey said, slapping Donnie on the shell. "That's awesome! So, what does it mean? Did you get the designs on Krang's ship and can use his tech to give us an upgrade? Or did you find his secret porn stash?" 

Donnie made a choking noise. "No, no porn." 

"Aww, man," Mikey sighed. "That'd been cool, seeing some alien action." 

"Remind me to check the parental controls around the lair," Leo deadpanned. 

"Adapting weapons specs might be a good idea," Donnie muttered, getting lost in thought again. 

"Donnie!" Raph barked, snapping his brother out of his daydream. "Focus! So, do you know what these symbols mean?" 

"Well, no." Donnie's cheeks tinted a dark green. "I haven't been able to associate the symbols to any known language on Earth. The computer is still running comparisons. Might take a few hours." 

Mikey deflated. "Bummer. Could have been some wicked cosmic recipes." 

"So, if you can't translate the symbols, what has you so excited?" Raph put in. 

"The fact the symbols match means there's an 81% chance the Foot Clan are responsible for the thefts at the docks. Probably searching for a way to bring Shredder and the Technodrome back. We have to figure out what they're looking for, if they haven't found it already." 

"Try this," Leo said, extracting the list April had given him earlier. He had completely forgotten about it until now. "It's a list of everything stolen thus far. April put stars by the items that may have come from the same region Bebop and Rocksteady went to retrieve a piece of the dimensional portal." 

Donnie took the list and collected the handful of papers with the alien symbols and scurried to his computer network, a new puzzle for him to ponder. 

Splinter entered the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Michelangelo, you may want to check your pizza." 

"Crap!" Mikey barked, hurrying to the stove. Thankfully the pizza wasn't burnt, merely crispy around the edges. 

"Master Splinter, would it be okay to bring someone to the lair?" Leo asked. 

"Someone?" Splinter asked, nose twitching in doubt. "Who is this someone?" 

"A girl," Raph supplied, adopting a smirk. 

Leo's cheeks heated. 

"Wha?" Mikey said, eyes wide and expectant, pizza temporarily forgotten. "You listened and signed up for online dating! Good for you, dude." 

"It's nothing like that," Leo protested, shooting a dirty look to Raph, who continued to glow with smug satisfaction. "She was attacked and I saved her. I've been checking on her. She had gotten hurt and I was concerned over her health." 

"Wait, isn't that stalking?" Mikey asked. "Or is it Stockholm?" 

Raph snorted. "Yeah, _ **concern**_. He keeps telling himself that." 

Splinter regarded the blue clad turtle. Even at a young age, Leonardo carried the burden of responsibility. He had always been trustworthy. Hardworking. Honorable. He was never one to give into frivolity, unlike his brothers. 

"And this girl, does she know of us? Our...unique situation?" Splinter asked, stroking his long whiskers. 

Leo shifted uncomfortably, nodding affirmative. "I told her I have three brothers and a father, and that you trained us to be ninjas. That's all she knew. I only spoke to her from the darkness of the roof. Then Raph showed up and started yelling and she found out exactly _what_ we are." 

"Holy..." Mikey breathed. He flashed back to when he and Raph had infiltrated police headquarters. "What did she do?" 

"She's pretty cool," Raph said. "Fondled me. Thought I was the coolest thing she had ever seen." 

Leo riled, knocking Raph in the shoulder. "She did not! She never said that! You're such a liar." 

"Says the guy who had been seeing this broad for weeks and never told his family?" Raph jeered at him. 

Leo opened his mouth to argue, exhaled hotly, then pursed his lips. Taking several deep breaths, he spoke to his father. "She was unafraid. Understanding. She didn't even back down from Raph when he tried to intimidate her." 

Splinter raised a brow at his surly son. Raph shrugged one shoulder. He was an ass. He knew it. No sense in denying it. 

"And this girl, she is trustworthy?" Splinter asked. He had dreaded the day when his sons started to show interest in relationships. Puberty was difficult enough without factoring in mutation. 

"Yes," Leo said. He had spent many nights talking with May. He knew she was a good person. Add the fact she hadn't screamed, fainted, or attacked them when she first saw them, it was a safe bet she wasn't given into hysterics or prone to do something foolish in the heat of fear. "I believe she is trustworthy and can keep our secret." 

"Speaking from logic?" Splinter asked, struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Oh, he's speaking from something alright," Raph teased. 

"Eh he," Mikey laughed, waggling his brow line at his brother. "Did you show your shell?" 

Splinter's tail whacked Mikey upside the head. "Enough. If Leonardo says this girl is trustworthy, then we will give her the benefit of the doubt. Bring her this evening. I'm curious to meet the young lady who has captured your interest." 

Leo put up his hands defensively. "It's not like that Master Splinter. She's...a friend. Nothing more." 

"Huh," Splinter harrumphed. He'd be the judge of that. 

Hoping to distract everyone from the subject, Leo pointed to the dojo. "Come on, guys. Work out time." He raised his voice in the direction of Donnie. "Work out time, Donnie. Let's go!" 

Mikey's groan was muffled as he had an entire slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. Donnie skittishly exited his computer lab, falling into step with his brothers. 

"And Raph, you have an extra hour," Leo said, leading the way into the dojo. 

"What? What for?" Raph yelled. 

"Because I've noticed your stamina has been lacking as of late." Leo assumed the first stance for his kata, crouching low to adjust his center of gravity. "You are tiring quicker and if you are negligent, you may get one of us hurt because you are unable to keep up. We need you guarding our backs, not flat on your own, taking a nap." 

Raph growled menacingly. He didn't appreciate having his work ethics called into question. 

0o0o-oo0o-0o0-o0o--0o0o0o-0o0o00--o0o0o0 

After an intense two hour work out, Donnie and Mikey retreated. Mikey went to finish eating his cold pizza and Donnie returned to his computers, hoping the decryption program had found a match. Leo settled in to meditate and Raph, out of spite, decided to continue his work out. Leo pretended not to notice. When Raph finished landing a series of powerful strikes to the training dummy, huffing with superiority and stalking out of the room, Leo smirked inwardly. Raph had performed well above standard and never realized he was being punished for his insolent behavior earlier. 

Evening descended fast on the city. As soon as the shadows were long, Leo left the lair to invite May to visit his home. Mikey had to be physically restrained, wanting to overcome the lady with his 'charms.' Splinter made him clean his room to burn off his excess energy and to keep Raph from throttling his little brother. 

Tap. Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. Tap. 

May opened the window to allow Leo inside. He dropped to the floor without a sound. May marveled at his stealth, given his size and obvious strength. 

"Evening," she beamed, jerking her thumb over her shoulder toward the kitchen. "You hungry? I have some pork chops I can warm up." 

"No, thank you," Leo said. "Actually, if you are able, my father would like to meet you." Leo paused, suddenly very nervous. "That is, if you don't have anything else planned. I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to and have plans, but I..." 

"Leo!" May said over the rambling turtle. She wondered why he was so talkative. Usually he was succinct in his speech. "I don't have anything planned. I'd love to meet your dad. If he's not busy." 

Leo perked up. "Meet me on the east side alley in five minutes." 

May blinked. "Which side is east? I'm not a compass you know." 

"Behind the building." Leo clarified. 

May grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket along with her phone and wallet with emergency money and credit card. She doubt she would need it, but it never hurt to be prepared. 

When May arrived in the dark alley, she flashed back to the night three weeks prior. Only this time, three strange men weren't trying to hurt her. Leo would never hurt her. Of that, she was certain. He had many opportunities to do such a horrendous thing, but he was always the gentleman. Err, turtle. And she was willingly walking into the dark, trusting he would be there. 

Sure enough, a head bobbed into view. "Down here." 

May approached Leo's head and sighed. "Well, good thing I'm not wearing anything fancy." 

With Leo's help she descended the ladder. He replaced the manhole cover so no one will get hurt or figure out his favorite access point. May searched the tunnel for Leo's siblings, but they were alone. 

"Umm, the lair is in lower Manhattan," Leo said uncertainly. "It will be faster if I carry you." 

"You mean, we can't walk?" 

"My way's quicker," Leo said. 

"Which is?" she trailed off. 

"Sliding on my shell." 

"Like body surfing?" 

"Exactly." Leo gestured for May to loop her arms around his neck. She hesitated but slowly raised her arms in surrender. 

"Okay, but if a pipe breaks and hits me, or I get a turd up the nose, I'm going to beat your shell off!" 

Leo chuckled, pulling her into his arms and accessing the direct route home. “I promise, nothing is going to get on you. It’s perfectly safe.” He was surprised at her weight. Despite wearing baggy clothing, she was relatively thin. 

“My warning stands,” she added, whimpering and hiding her face in his neck. 

Leo heard her muttering under her breath, “no turds, please, no turds.” He laughed and fell to his shell, skimming the water and gaining speed. May squeezed his arm in a death grip. 

Faster and faster the two sped through the storm drain, Leo’s shell providing excellent surfing. First left, then right and back again, he knew how to manipulate the small stream to gain speed and do minimal damage to his shell. Not that the aged brick and mortar could hurt him. Bullets ricocheted off his shell. Doubtful the concrete could cause damage. 

Bank left, then another left, speed increasing to allow Leo the ability to hug the tight corners, shifting his center of gravity and maintaining control to rival the skills of a race car driver. 

May's fear slowly bled away. Her grip lessened and she took a chance, opening her eyes to find the world of stone moving at a blur. She risked lifting her head to see the direction they were going and saw a fork in their path. Her hand gripped his arm, but Leo banked and took the right side with ease, centrifugal force keeping him from spilling his cargo. 

“Out stop is coming up,” Leo said, shimmying from side to side to give himself drag for the exit. The drain widened and opened up, resembling a subway terminal. Leo skidded, planting his feet and hopping up onto the stone 'platform' with ease. He sat May on her feet. "Thank you for riding the Turtle Express. Please collect your possessions and be mindful that some contents may have shifted during flight." 

May straightened her black tee shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. I didn't get a face full of shit." 

Leo couldn't contain his mirth, laughing uproariously. He motioned toward the left tunnel that would lead into their lair. 

May was barely over the threshold into the place Leo called home when there was a loud voice that echoed in the stone chamber. 

"Hello, hot cakes!" came the voice of a newly smitten turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.... time for Mikey to shine ;)


	6. Introductions

CHAPTER SIX: Introductions

Michelangelo fell over himself as he rushed toward the red head at Leo's side. 

"And what's your name, baby?" 

Leo placed a hand on Mikey's plastron in warning. "This is May. May, this is my brother, Michelangelo." 

"But the ladies call me Mikey," he said, waggling his brow. "Nice you meet you, gorgeous! In case you haven't figured it out, I'm the bod, brains, and charm of our little group. The whole package, rolled into one turtle." 

"Oh my!" May grinned, playing along. She adored this smaller turtle already. "Pleased to meet you, Mikey." 

He gave Leo a supercilious sniff. "Told you she would love me. No one can resist." 

"Whatever," Leo muttered. 

"Hey, I have an April, you have a May, all's left now is for Donnie to get a June and we can have all the good months!" Mikey threw an arm around Leo jovially, but the older turtle wasn't having any of his nonsense. He wanted to make a good impression. 

"Enough, Mikey," he said under his breath so only Mikey could hear. "Behave." 

"What about Raph? Would he have August? _Augusta_?" May put in thoughtfully. She ignored Mikey insinuating more than friendship. 

"Naw, Raph's too mean," Mikey said with a twinge of faux sadness. 

"Hey! I think he's rather nice." 

Mikey sputtered, staring at May as if she sprouted a second head. "Say, wha?" 

"I heard that," came a gruff voice from across the room. 

"Hey Grumpy Shell." May sent a dazzling smile Raph's way as he approached. 

"Heh,” Mikey half laughed at May’s nickname for the belligerent turtle. But his laughter turned into a yelp of pain as Raph swept his feet out from under him. Mikey spun dreidel-style on his shell a moment. 

May was liking the orange clad turtle more and more. He was the epitome of rotten kid brother. She could relate. Her sister Vivian was a handful. 

While on his back, Mikey gazed up adoringly to his newfound friend. "You look great from this angle." 

"Oh, yeah? What do you call that move? Ornery turtle?" May quipped. 

Mikey rocked up and down on his shell, drawing his arms and legs up close to his plastron. His grin was goofy, playful. "Drunk turtle with a keg." 

"Up, troublemaker," Raph said, nudging Mikey with a foot. 

Mikey used his momentum to spring to his feet with a ninja's grace, and in a flash, picked May up bridal style, and spinning her around the room. "All this can be yours, baby, if you marry me!" 

May squealed. Being so close, she could make out the faint discoloration along his upper lip. “Is that a… mustache?” 

Mikey instantly sobered. 

"Don’t mention facial hair,” Leo said, trying to finagle a way to remove May from Mikey's arms. “Mikey has a thing about it. Creeps him out.” 

Mikey recovered, the dark clouds disappearing in the intensity of his contagious sunshine. He sidestepped Leo's attempts at wresting the damsel from his arms. “Come on, babe. Agree to marry me. Don’t you want a real turtle?” 

May didn’t miss a beat. She grinned and said, ‘Yes, so why don’t you hand me off to Leo?” 

Mikey faltered, eyes going wide, mouth open in shocked silence. May sniggered but another pair of arms plucked her out of Mikey’s grip. Leo lowered her to her feet, and sent a warning glare to Mikey that he needed to stop the flirtation. Leo was reaching the end of his patience. Mikey retreated. Raph's grip on his shoulder was another gentle reminder that he needed to tone down his 'charms.' 

“I’m going to have to keep my eye on you, aren’t I?” May asked Mikey. Leo loomed as a green ghost next to May. 

Mikey preened. "Well, I **am** a ladies man.” 

“Where’s Donnie?” 

“In his lair of motherboards,” Raph said, motioning over his shoulder to some unknown location. “He’s working on a puzzle right now so there’s a good chance we won’t see him awhile. He tends to become focused.” 

“May, this is my father,” Leo said as Splinter stepped out of the shadows from where he had been watching the stranger interact with his sons. Mikey's childish exuberance was laughed off. Raph's rough exterior was softened. Leo was as protective as ever. 

Splinter expected the normal shrieking one may hear when meeting a four foot talking rat. God only knows the screams he endured when he was introduced to Chief Vincent and some of her officers who had worked with the turtles during Krang's invasion. 

It was one thing to accept six foot talking turtles that put their lives on the line to protect the oblivious citizens of New York. It was another thing all together to see a huge ass rat wearing a kimono and shoes. 

"Hello, my name is Splinter," he said, tail twitching, hoping there wouldn't be a repeat scream like when he first met Vern. That male reached shocking octaves when frightened. 

Everyone held their breath waiting on May's response. 

She didn't scream or hyperventilate. Instead, she took a tentative step toward him. Splinter steeled himself for the worst, trying to be appear non-threatening to the female. She eyed him up and down, her brow creased slightly but displayed no other signs of distress. 

May recalled Leo telling her about his father. Given the white whiskers of the mutant in front of her, she was now face to face with the person who raised Leo to be a hero. 

"Two questions," May said, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. "One, are you going to bite me?" 

Splinter was taken aback, but shook his head. "No. Why would I do such a thing?" 

"When I was little, I rescued a field mouse from the filter in the pool and it bit me." May took another step closer. "I don't fancy getting rabies shots again." 

"No, I don't bite," Splinter smirked. "And your second question?" 

"Are you going to use the bathroom on me? Because that mouse _traumatized_ me for life," May said. "And that wouldn't be cool." 

Splinter sputtered, holding up his hands. "No, I will do no such thing." 

"Good," May said, getting within arms reach. "Cause that'd be weird." She held out her small pale hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm May Forrester." 

He shook her pale hand, smiling at the unusual human who showed no fear in meeting a talking rat. Her proximity gave him the opportunity to see the viridian of her eyes. They were the perfect turtle hue. 

“Welcome to our home, May.” Splinter gestured toward the communal living room and offered May a seat on the mismatched sofa. 

"It's great! I love what you've done with the place!" She exclaimed, loving the craziness of the decor. 

It was obvious each of the turtles had a hand in the motif. It was a conglomeration of quiet sophistication, playground, and gym. Funhouse and frat house mixed with the high tech corporate office that hinted to Japanese culture. Completely cluttered, insane and perfectly homey and inviting. 

"Designed it myself," Mikey said, plopping down beside May and making himself a little _too_ comfortable. 

Leo growled low, yanking his little brother by the rim of his shell to get him to move. Mikey whined but vacated his seat, deciding to sit on the coffee table facing May. Leo settled himself in a dignified manner, a silent threat to the rambunctious turtle who sometimes didn't realize when he crossed a line. 

He needn't worry though. Mikey behaved admirably, joking and laughing, even when Splinter told May the story of their existence. May was both impressed and enchanted by their fairy tale beginnings. Mikey went so far as to swear he was actually a cursed prince and the only way to break the spell was to have a beautiful maiden fall in love with him. 

Donnie withdrew from his solitude when the conversation grew noisy. He stretched, yawning widely and poured himself a cup of tea before joining the festive group. 

"Hey, Donnie!" May called, waving the purple turtle over. "How ya doing?" 

"My eyes hurt," Donnie muttered, sipping his tea. "Been staring at the screens for too long." 

"You know that's bad for your eyes, right?" 

Donnie gave a half hearted shrug. 

"So, what are you working on?" she asked. 

"Attempting to decrypt alien symbols that I downloaded from Krang's ship a few months ago." 

"That giant metal basketball thing?" May asked, wide eyed. She had witnessed the alien monstrosity being assembled. The sheer magnitude of it had terrified her. 

Mikey sputtered. "Metal basketball? Yeah, I guess it was. Didn't feel that way when we in it." 

"You were IN it?" May gasped. 

"We fought Krang. Sent him packing back to his own dimension." Donnie elaborated. 

"Kicked his ass, no sweat. Home in time for pizza," Raph put in. 

"Bad ass," May said, nudging Raph who was sitting on her left. 

"Totally." He agreed. He reclined next to May, his large feet propped up on the table next to Mikey. It was unusual to see him so relaxed and at ease, especially around a girl. 

Even around April, Raph was surly and caustic, mostly to do with the argument the two had when Raph found out the tracker April had brought to their original home that allowed the Foot to find their location and kidnap them. April swore she had no idea the gold card Eric Sacks gave her was a homing device, but Raph didn't believe her. Not entirely. 

He sneered in her face about always finding the story, even if it meant selling out her friends. Since then, there had been an underlying tension between the two. They remained cordial, but cool around one another, Raph still harbored ill feelings toward the woman who had brought the enemy to their doorstep. 

"I would have been terrified to be on that ship. What did he look like?" 

"A chewed up piece of gum with a face full of sharp teeth," Mikey said with a shiver. He leaned forward, his shell scraping the table he was sitting on. His voice was a whisper. "Dude was creepy." 

"How did you beat him?" May asked breathlessly. No one she knew had seen the mysterious invader. And now she had four eye witness accounts. Who had placed their lives on the line to save the people of New York and beyond. The entire world owed the turtles a tremendous debt. 

The turtles talked over one another, telling the gruesome, horribly cool tale. To their credit, neither took sole responsibility for bringing down the threat from another dimension. The highlights of their recollection was the bravery and brilliance of one another. 

"So, tell me about these symbols," May said after the nearly full hour of the turtles iliad. 

Donnie went to his work station and collected the sheaf of papers that held his sketches of the symbols. "The computer is running a translation and decryption program but so far, no luck." 

May glanced over the drawings. They were all roughly the same size and surprisingly, rather elegant. Donnie had an artistic side he didn't broadcast. She turned the pages upside down, sideways, even backwards, staring at the strange symbols from every conceivable angle. 

"Kinda reminds me of one of the languages in Skyrim," she muttered, staring at the pale outline through the paper. 

"A gamer?" Mikey perked up. 

"Oh yeah!" May changed symbols, squinting through the faint mark on the paper. "And I will mop the floor with all of you when we have our tourney." 

"Tourney?" Mikey asked, glancing between his three brothers. They hadn't told him of May's challenge. For good reason. 

"May's game collection puts yours to shame, Mikey," Raph said with a laugh. "Even some limited edition stuff from overseas. She challenged us to a tournament this weekend." 

"U.S. _and_ Asian versions, with booster packs, cheats, and I didn't merely challenge you, Raph," she said, eyeing the red clad turtle and winking. "I promised to wipe the floor with you." 

"Rather full of yourself." He goaded, loving that fire that started to burn in her eyes. "Guess we'll see, won't we, broad?" 

"Damn straight, Grumps." She dished out unabashed. Holding up two sheets of paper, she attempted to fit the twisted symbols together as a puzzle piece. 

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked, sliding to the edge of his seat in expectation. 

"Well, Krang's ship fit together like a 3-D version of tetris. Maybe their language is similar." May made a face when none of the lines fit in any particular pattern. Frustrated she tried another symbol. It too didn't match either of the previous examples. "Can I get a copy of these to take home? Maybe check them against some of the bootleg copies I have of obscure games. Sometimes the designers take obscure references to create the details of a game. You never know, might be able to piece something together to act as a stepping stone." 

"Sure," Donnie said, collecting the papers and running off to make copies. He returned shortly, holding out a set for May to take home. "I wrote my number on the top sheet. If you find something out, let me know." 

"Will do," May said brightly, tucking the papers into an empty pocket. She glanced at her phone and gasped, "Holy shit, it's almost 4am!" 

"So?" Mikey shrugged, hoping to get the attention focused on himself. "We don't need a lot of sleep." 

"Well, this girl does," May said, rising off the couch. Her legs were stiff from disuse. "I was going to get some provisions for our tourney this weekend and I need to get my shopping done early." 

"It has been a great pleasure meeting you," Splinter said, stifling a yawn. "I do believe it is also time for me to call it a night." 

"You too, Splinter," May said, cordially shaking the rat's hand again. 

"Come on, I'll take you home," Leo said, getting up and stretching. He towered over May. She stared at his sheer size and obvious strength. She was glad he was on her side and not against her. No doubt he had the ability to end her in the blink of an eye. 

Not that he would. He was too honorable for such evil. 

A streak of orneriness flared back into life in Mikey. He grabbed May, tucking her into his chest. "Are you sure you don't want to marry me? I come with all kinds of benefits. Course, you'd have to get married in my signature orange." 

May gave him a little affectionate squeeze, then extracted herself, pointing to her flaming red hair and ghostly pallor. "With _**my**_ complexion? I'd resembling a flickering flame, ready to set the city on fire!" 

"You already set me on fire!" Mikey crooned. "My shell's burning!" 

May poked Mikey in the plastron. "Then I suggest you visit the free clinic. You might need antibiotics." 

Mikey's jaw hit the floor. 

Raph, Leo, Splinter, and Donnie laughed uproariously. It wasn't every day someone could keep up with Mikey's antics. 

Mikey recovered quickly. "Will we see you later tonight?" 

"Can't. I'm volunteering at the hotline until eleven," May said apologetically. "And when I get home, I'm usually tired and need some time to decompress." 

"Hotline?" Mike said, but his voice was drown out by Raph. 

"We don't sleep much, so you're welcome to visit any time." The burly turtle offered. "Especially during the day. It's easy to get bored being down here all the time." 

May could only imagine how lonesome it must have been for the turtles growing up. Observing the world above but never being able to physically interact in it. How isolated they must have felt, never being able to play with other children. Her heart ached for them. 

"I'll try to stop by in the afternoon," May offered. "And remember, you're coming to my place this weekend to get your butt kicked." 

Raph smiled cheekily. "Yeah, we'll see about that." 

"Speaking of which, Leo, is there a store nearby so I can pick up a few things to get an early start on the cuisine?" 

Leo nodded. "A bodega a block away. Come on, I'll show you." 

"Good night everyone," May called before following Leo through the numerous tunnels that consisted of the turtle's lair. "Thanks for inviting me! It's been great!" 

Raph and Splinter waved goodbye. Mikey blew kisses. Donnie had returned to his bank of computers unnoticed. 

Mikey sighed after the two departed. "If it doesn't work out with April, I now have a back up." 

"Yeah, right," Raph said, bumping his arm into Mikey's shoulder. "That broad is off limits." 

"Calling dibs, Grumpy Shell?" Mikey teased. 

Raph grabbed his little brother in a bear hug, squeezing him hard enough to get his point across. "Don't call me that!" 

Mikey planted a wet, slobbery kiss on Raph's cheek, earning a disgusted cry. Raph dropped Mikey, wiping his face and snarling obscenities under his breath. 

"Let me guess, only May can call you that?" Mikey laughed, dodging Raph's blow aimed for his head. He danced out of reach from his brother and continued to provoke him. "Big sappy turtle, all cuddly and loveable and only let's his girl call him cute names." 

Raph huffed in exasperation. "Hardly. It's not me you'd have to fight for her attention. It's Leo." 

Though that wasn't completely true. He liked May. She didn't back down and sassed him without hesitation. Plus, she hadn't freaked out when she first laid eyes on him. 

"What?" Mikey paused. 

"Oh, come on! Didn't you notice how Leo never left her side?" Raph asked incredulously. "He's into her. He just don't know it yet. Turtle's got it bad, but is too clueless to see it." 

It took Mikey a moment to process the information. He asked Splinter, "What do you think, sensei?" 

Splinter had been staring distantly at the place where May and his son disappeared into a tunnel. He was slow to answer. 

"I think there are going to be great and terrible things happening to our family. We must be diligent to ensure evil does not destroy who we are." 

With that cryptic message, Splinter shuffled off to his bed, leaving behind two confused turtles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Predictions?


	7. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Raph yumminess! Enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVEN: **Progress**

The turtles were perched on the Empire State Building, high above the glittering landscape that had been their home for eighteen years. Leo's eyes were closed as the wind howled lowly, a mourning song that always accompanied the heartbeat of the big city. Donatello was adjusting a small transceiver along the base of the peak, innocuously surveying the city and transmitting potential alien radiowaves to a device he designed to act as an early warning system. He had finished it only an hour ago and now he was leading his brothers all over town, installing the transmitters in a grid pattern. 

Raph and Mikey were several floors below, watching the traffic crawl at an agonizing pace. Neither had said anything to Leo about Master Splinter's perplexing insight the night before. 

"Done," Donnie called, sliding along the glass and metal to land next to his brothers. "Only 27 more to go." 

"Lead the way," Leo said, gesturing toward the massive expanse of lights and sounds. 

Donnie leapt from the side of the building and began leading them south. 

Rejuvenated, Leo instructed Raph and Mikey to take flanking positions and scour the city while Donnie worked. Raph flexed happily, swooping down into shadows as a silent wraith. Mikey attempted the same thing, dropping onto a fire escape. Sadly, someone's cat was sitting there and squalled bloody murder upon finding a 6ft turtle staring at it in the dark. 

By the time Donnie finished setting up his sensory net, Leo, Mikey, and Raph had nabbed a couple dozen criminals and left them for constabulary pick up. 

"Good job, guys," Leo said. "Head back to the lair. I'll be there shortly." 

"Gonna see your lady love?" Mikey crooned. He got a palm in the face for his effort. "Bro, totally cool if you want to be alone. Totally understand." 

"It's not like that, Mikey." Leo protested for the umpteenth time. "I'm only stopping by to make sure she made it home safely. She walks home after working the hotline." 

Mikey smirked. Raph had explained about the suicide hotline, but Mikey still possessed a dirty mind and warped the truth into something unseemly. "Yeah, _'hot'_ line. Right. You're hoping she'll buff your shell tonight." 

_**thunk!**_

The sound rang out as Leo smacked Mikey on the shell, causing him to stagger. 

"Enough!" Leo warned. "It's not funny, Mikey. May deserves respect. She helps people. She makes a difference. You shouldn't insinuate such things about her. It's...dishonorable." 

"Sorry, man. Only trying to lighten the mood," Mikey said, shifting his shoulders to ward off the lingering pain from Leo's punch. His shell took the impact without damage, but the tremor still rattled throughout his frame. "You're wound too tight, dude. Need to loosen up. She's a cool chick." 

"Broad," Raph corrected automatically. "She prefers to be called a broad. She thinks _chick_ makes her sound childish and immature." 

"Exactly. Time to stop acting like children. We're adults now. We need to start behaving as such," Leo said, hopping up onto a rail to launch himself to the adjacent building. "I'll be along shortly." 

Leo jumped from one building to the next, scaling the heights with practiced ease. He half expected his brothers to follow him, but after ten blocks, he realized they had heeded his instruction. At least he hoped so. He'd kick some serious shell if one of them dropped by unannounced. 

Landing quietly on the fire escape, Leo was about to knock on the window when he saw the white note taped on it. He plucked it up and opened it to read May's message. 

_Leo,_

_Had a looong, tiring evening. Need some quiet time to decompress. Hope you don't mind. I promise to stop by tomorrow afternoon. I'll even bring pizza. Don't tell Mikey._

_Goodnight and Stay Safe, Leo._

_-May_

He extracted a small pen from his pocket and scribbled affirmation and taped the paper lower on the window, letting May know he had received the missive. With wraithlike stealth he retreated several blocks away and escaped into the sewer to begin his trek home. 

His disappointment must have shown through because as soon as he entered the lair and Mikey saw him, he frowned. 

"What's up, bro? Did she slam the door on your tail?" 

Leo wandered into the kitchen where Mikey was putting two pizzas into the oven. "May was already asleep. Didn't want to wake her." 

"You could have wakened her with a kiss," Mikey suggested with a brow waggle. 

Leo gave his incorrigible brother an exasperated sigh. "Mikey...." 

Mikey piped down, nudging Leo with his shell, his expression lowly. "What's wrong, bro? You seem...blue." 

Leo chuckled. One couldn't be mad at Mikey for long. "I'm going to work out. Save me some food." 

"Will do!" Mikey saluted and guarded the oven door. 

Leo retreated to the dojo, where he spent the rest of the night practicing the more complicated forms of traditional ninjitsu. When the sun was chasing away the long shadows of the night to fill the world with brilliant light, he dragged his tired shell to bed, where he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

\---------------- 

May struggled with the four pizzas she had ordered. When she had taken this route previously, she didn't have to balance four pizza boxes. It was a lot harder than what she thought. Deciding not to risk dumping all four onto the ground, she carried them one by one until all four were safely in the sewer. Replacing the manhole cover, she began the two block journey to the turtle's home. 

To her dismay, the turtles were no where to be seen. The only one in the lair was Splinter, and he was sitting regally on pillows, hands resting on knees, eyes closed. Since there was no door to knock, she rapped her knuckles on the underside of the pizza box. 

"Knock, Knock," she said softly. 

Splinter opened his eyes and smiled at the visitor bearing such delicious smelling gifts. 

"Ah, May, please, come in," he said, standing up and stretching out his legs. He hobbled to the kitchen where she placed the pizza on the table. "You did not have to do this." He motioned toward the food. "It is unnecessary to provide such things for a visit." 

"I felt horrible for ignoring Leo last night, so I thought I'd make it up to him by surprising you all with a light lunch," May said, pointing to the boxes. "Meat lovers, cheese lovers, taco, and Hawaiian. Not really sure what they'd want, but hopefully this will be enough." 

"More than enough," Splinter said kindly to the young woman who had befriended his sons. "Pizza will never go to waste in this house." 

"Teenagers, huh?" May quipped. 

"They have loved pizza since they were tiny," Splinter imparted, handing May a napkin. She accepted it and together, they took a slice of Hawaiian and settled on the couch. "Would you like to see videos of their youth?" 

"Family movies?" May asked, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet under herself. She was wearing a pale pink tee shirt over black cargo pants. Her socks were mismatched, brilliant neon, and a crime against fashion. Splinter loved them immediately. 

"Precisely. April recorded many videos of the turtles and myself in her father's lab," Splinter explained, picking out the first DVD and putting it in the player. 

"The one you told me is a reporter for Channel Six? That pretty girl with the dark hair?" May asked, recalling the harrowing tale Splinter told her of their origins. 

"She had a nose for news even at such a young age," Splinter said and pushed play. 

The childish voice of a young brunette came on, showing a standard lab with all kinds of scientific equipment. There was an explanation of genetic research and a brief glimpse of a green ooze, then on the screen popped four adorable baby turtles swimming in an aquarium. April's voice named each one, showing their faces up close and the colored wax on their shells. 

Each turtle's introduction earned May's exclamation of adoration. "Awwww! How cute! Oh my gosh, look how adorable!" When one of the turtles lurched at the glass, shattering it, May nodded. "Gotta be Raph." Sure enough, when the camera panned, there was a telltale smudge of red. 

The video was only thirty minutes long. Splinter asked if May wanted to see another and she eagerly accepted, loving the glimpse into their lives. It was hard to imagine such strong, powerful warriors started out so helpless and tiny. Before the next movie started, May glanced around the room. 

"Shouldn't the guys be getting up? It's almost one in the afternoon." 

"They went to bed at ten this morning, so they should be getting up soon." At May's astonishment, Splinter added. "They require far less sleep than the rest of us. A trait of which I am extremely jealous." 

"Yeah, me too," May admitted. "I need at least 7 hours or I'm intolerable. And don't forget the coffee!" 

"Hmm," Splinter hummed in agreement. 

The second movie started and within two minutes, Raph came half stumbling into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He zeroed in on the pizza, not realizing they had company until he went to sit on the couch and found May smiling up at him. 

"When did you get here?" he asked huskily. 

May took in Raph's appearance more closely. Usually the turtles wore various cord, tape, strips of fabric, and even a couple bandaids along with their masks. They also wore utility harnesses that looped their shoulders, crossed their shells, and secured around their waists and held their various weapons and gear. The other three also wore footwear, whereas Raph preferred the natural feel of barefoot. 

The only thing he currently wore was his signature red mask and a pair of loose fitting red boxing shorts with the word 'Everlast' stitched along the front. His shell, arms, legs, and sides were devoid of all other ornamentation. Naked without his gear, every bulging muscle was on full display, his wide, powerful thighs, broad shoulders, thick corded biceps, he was the epitome of powerhouse masculinity. 

Now that he was so stripped, May could make out the extent of his ink as well. There was a turtle tattoo on his left arm and a full sleeve tribal pattern that covered his right shoulder to halfway down his bicep. 

"Hasn't been long. Brought pizza and Splinter's been showing me your baby movies," May said, nodding toward the screen that showed a tiny Michelangelo swimming in circles. 

"Thanks for the grub," Raph said, saluting with his plate of five slices. 

Leonardo staggered in the room at that moment. Like his brother, he went straight for the food before realizing he had company. He too was bare of all regular gear, wearing only dark blue shorts and mask. 

May noticed the same turtle tattoo on Leo, though his was on the opposite shoulder. He also had two other tats on his forearm that had always been covered by a brace when she saw him. She had noticed the thin barbed wire tat on his left bicep when he first entered her apartment. She had thought it an oddity, but now she realized the extent of their ink. 

Leo halted midstep, staring at May as if he'd never seen anything quite like her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hello? Left you a note last night saying I'd be by with pizza," May said. 

Leo blinked several times, his foggy brain throwing off the last vestiges of sleep. "Right. Sorry, forgot." He barely sat down in a recliner when the pizza paused halfway to his mouth. "What are you watching?" 

May crooned. "You're baby videos! You all were so adorable!" 

The scene changed to one of Leo swimming and pooping in the water. Leo blushed, sinking into his chair. "Thanks, dad," he muttered, lowering his head partially into his shell. If it was possible to die from mortification, he wished it would happen already. 

May roared with laughter, Raph chuckling beside her. Splinter sat nonchalantly, staring serenely at his son. 

A grumpy voice mumbled from across the room. Mikey came in, dragging his shell in semi-consciousness. He didn't immediately head to the kitchen as his brothers. Instead, he directed his step to the swimming pool. His hands were already at his shorts, ready to jerk them down to jump in the water when three voices raised in alarm. 

"Michelangelo!" Splinter, Leo and Raph all yelled in unison. 

The orange clad turtle nearly jumped out of his shell from fright. He went to scream at them for the rude awakening, but caught sight of May. 

"Hey baby!" he said, sauntering over. "You almost caught me during bath time." He struck a sultry pose. "Wanna join me?" 

May pointed to the screen where a baby Mikey was paddling after Raph. "I've already seen you take a bath. And it was absolutely a-dor-able." 

Mikey gasped at the screen, then to Splinter. "Showing her our baby movies? That's low, sensei." 

"Father's prerogative," Splinter said with a dismissive wave. He stopped the movie as May was no longer watching. 

Mikey plopped down into another recliner, stretching out his short legs. 

May noticed he had a small tattoo peeking out on his hip. She couldn't tell what it was and didn't feel comfortable asking about it. Knowing Mikey, he'd want her to inspect it. Closely. He shared the same turtle tattoo on his arm. 

May arched a brow. "You guys have tattoos? Aren't you a little...young?" She asked Leo, who had reemerged from his mortification. "You said you're eighteen and yet your tattoos don't appear new." 

Raph flexed his arm, showing off the turtle tribal tat. "Donnie was sketching one day and I liked the pattern so I asked sensei to tattoo it on me. Got my first ink when I was thirteen." He nodded to his two brothers, "Leo and Mikey got theirs shortly after. Donnie doesn't have any. He's afraid of needles." 

"I don't blame him," May said with a shudder. "But, thirteen? Kinda young, don't ya think?" 

"Oh, we're Jewish, so it's okay," Mikey said. "Legal adults." His facade didn't last long. He broke into a wide grin and made a kissie face. 

"Yeh, Jewish," Raph said, gaining his feet to get another slice of pizza. "No one's docking my tail." 

May's jaw dropped. 

Mikey gave an involuntary shudder. Leo shrunk partially into his shell again. Splinter sent a disapproving glare at Raph's retreating back. 

Donnie came scurrying into the room. Unlike the others, he was alert, bright eyed, and brimming with energy. 

"Guys, there was a break in at the museum last night, and oh! Hi, May!" 

"Hey Donnie," May said, waving at the perky turtle. 

"We'll check it out tonight," Leo said, shifting into his natural leadership role. "Has April given you any information?" 

"Just that there was a break in. She didn't get the assignment. She said she'll try to stop by and get a list of stolen items, but can't promise she'll find something." 

"Speaking of which, I ran those symbols through some of my games and didn't find anything that matched," May said. "Sorry, Donnie. I'll keep trying though." 

Donnie displayed his dimples. "I haven't come up with anything either." He perked up, eyes wide and expectant. "Do you want to see my work station?" 

"Would I?" May said, getting up to follow Donnie. She gave Mikey an affectionate pat on the shoulder as she passed. He of course, basked in the attention. Leo scowled and finished his breakfast pizza. 

Donnie lead May through the family room, around the corner and in a small niche, at least a dozen computer screens were arranged hanging from a conglomeration of metal pipes. One screen blinked with security feeds that surrounded the lair. Another flashed with a series of numbers, no doubt a decryption program still trying to decipher the strange symbols heisted from the alien ship. 

Six screens flipped through various security feeds. May was able to identify several subway stations and a few traffic intersections. 

"Donnie, have you hacked into the city's security feeds?" May had a feeling she already knew the answer. 

"Maybe," Donnie said unevenly. 

"You little rebel," May said, nudging the purple turtle with her shoulder. Donnie's dimples made another appearance. She noticed at least four Ipads splayed about on his desk, flanked by three keyboards and a mouse on each side. "What's on these?" 

"This one is directly linked to the sensor net I developed to monitor for transmissions that may be of extraterrestrial origins." Donnie tapped the screen to show its ever active sweeps of the city. Little dots indicated the transmission points. "This one is set to monitor police frequencies with a program running in the background that's designed to alert us to any potential threat using key words." He lifted a flat rubbery keyboard to expose two Ipads that were charging. "The one on the left is formatted to detect radiation and various isotopes. The one on the right is a backup for the portable system I carry." He turned to show the small device held via velcro and straps. 

"And that one?" May asked, pointing to a pad that blinked. 

Donnie suddenly grew skittish. "I use that one to read." 

"Read?" May asked, having a feeling what was causing the turtle such distress. She picked up the device and tapped the screen. Sure enough, a book appeared. "Sexy Sirens of the Caribbean?" 

Donnie blushed, snatching the tablet from her and clicking the screen off. "Research." He mumbled, placing the Ipad on the opposite side of his desk, furthest from her. 

Not wanting to cause him further embarrassment, May pointed to a screen that showed the moon. "Screensaver?" 

"Live satellite feed," Donnie corrected. "In case Krang decides to rebuild at a greater distance and then attack the Earth from a place where we have no defenses." 

"Smarty pants," May said, bumping her shoulder into his. 

Donnie shied away, ducking his head slightly into his shell. 

May picked up the sheaf of papers that held Donnie's scribbles of the symbols. "I keep feeling as if I have seen these before. I just can't place it. It's right on the edge of my brain." She held the paper up to one of Donnie's computer screens. The light x-rayed the drawing, but didn't provide any more insight. "You know, I even traced these with colored pencils, held them up to mirrors, and still came up with nothing." 

"I feel as if the answer is staring us in the face," Donnie muttered. He hated having a puzzle he was unable to solve. He thrived on challenge, but if he didn't make noticeable headway, he became frustrated. 

May shuffled the papers together and laid the stack on top of Donnie's Ipad. It turned on from the touch, lighting up the stack of papers. May glanced to the layered symbols, then back again. 

"Whoa! Donnie, check it out!" She straightened the papers so the symbols lined up to form a rudimentary hieroglyphic. 

Donnie jumped to his feet, staring down at the new icon. "What the..." 

"We were thinking in two dimensions. Up, down, backwards," May said, beaming at the purple clad turtle. "When we needed to be thinking in **three** dimensions. Like that chess game on Star Trek." 

Donnie snapped a picture and uploaded it to his decryption program. It immediately hummed with life, spitting out variations and possible translations from long dead cultures. One word in particular seemed to become a reoccurring theme despite the culture of origin. 

Donnie glanced to May. "Go get Leo." 

May didn't need telling twice. She dashed from the room in a red headed blur. She too had noticed the dire warning flashing on the screen. 

Donnie stared at the warning still being translated, a dark and horrible feeling creeping into his gut.


	8. Heroes

CHAPTER EIGHT: Heroes

"Guys! Donnie translated the symbol!" May shouted, then spun on her heel and raced back to Donnie's side. Three shadows immediately followed her. 

"Talk to me, buddy," Leo said, standing directly behind Donnie as he typed a command line into his computer. 

"May figured it out," Donnie said, throwing a smile to the woman standing on his left. "She placed the pages on top of one another and created a symbol using 3D rendition. I've been running variables and the computer has come up with some disturbing finds." 

Leo leaned closer, squinting to the list of words being translated on one of the screens. The one that concerned him the most was repeated in several dead languages. 

_**'Destruction.'**_

"The computer has been able to match variations of the symbol to at least three civilizations of the Pre-ceramic Age in South America, roughly 1500 BC. The Nasca, Norte Chico and Tehuetche civilizations stretched over what is now Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, and Argentina." 

"To the point, Donnie," Leo stressed, knowing Donnie was prone to being long winded. 

"I cross referenced some of the list April gave us and there was at least one item from these cultures that had been stolen." Donnie adjusted his glasses and stared at Leo. "And all of them have something in common." 

Raph growled from behind Donnie. The commonality was frighteningly obvious. 

"Destruction." Donnie paused, then started pointing out the different artifacts that had been stolen. Thankfully the museum had kept a detailed photo of everything. Donnie hacked into their database and began running the symbol against their archives. "All of these symbols, from several ancient tribes, thousands of years old, all translate into death and destruction." 

He pointed to one screen which showed an archaic pot with rudimentary impressions. "Destruction of life." Another screen. "Death to the world." Another. "Pot of fire." 

"Wait a minute," Mikey said. "What's Pot of Fire? Like in Harry Potter?" 

"More than likely that was that particular culture's way of saying _cauldron_ or possibly, _orb_." Donnie gave a lopsided shrug. "Things **do** get lost in translation you know." 

"Or it could mean, Technodrome," May said softly, staring at the screen in frozen terror. 

Raph draped an arm around May's small shoulders. "Not to worry. We'll protect you. It's what we do." He gave her a nudge, grinning down at her. "Right, broad?" 

May laughed softly, leaning into Raph's side, accepting his reassurance. "A shell around the world?" 

"Built right in," Raph confirmed, throwing a sneaky glance Leo's way. As he expected, Leo was frowning, but didn't speak. 

"Do you think these cultures talking about the Technodrome coming to Earth? As in, a prophesy?" Mikey asked. 

"It is possible." Donnie downloaded the file and emailed it to April with a note to check the symbols against the information from the museum break-in. "Maybe April can find something out from the curator. Hopefully she can get back to us before this evening when we go investigate." 

"Investigate?" May guessed. "As in, break in? After hours?" 

"We never steal anything," Mikey said unnecessarily. He wiggled between Raph and May and looped his arm around her. Raph sidestepped, letting his little brother saddle up to May. "Leo usually makes us sneak in somewhere and Donnie watches the monitors to make sure we go undetected. Keeps us on our toes." 

"With so many cameras, it must be difficult," May said, playing into Mikey's hands. Naturally, he preened. "Being so handsome and adorable. Even as a baby, the camera loved you." 

Mikey positively glowed. 

"Can we stay focused?" Leo groused. Mikey's attention span was limited. Didn't need him being distracted by a pretty girl. 

"Is there anything in those languages that tells how to defeat this threat from the sky?" May asked. 

Donnie typed away on two different keyboards, his attention split between several screens. The others realized his need for concentration and remained quiet, giving the resident genius room to operate. After a couple minutes of intense typing, Donnie adjusted his glasses and spoke. 

"The Nasca tribe of southern Peru created geoglyphs, symbols that can be seen from the sky, that mostly resemble animals, but archeologists have speculated for decades over the construction and meaning of these pictographs. Some are the size of football fields. Given the era, roughly 2000 BC, these images were far too complex of the time. They had no means by which to geo-navigate their designs, nor the ability to fly, so the reasoning behind these symbols is incomprehensible." 

Leo laid a gentle hand on Donnie's shoulder, letting the purple clad turtle know he was rambling again. 

Donnie took a deep breath and continued. "Most archeologists believe these symbols were specifically designed for aesthetic purposes. Art, basically. The tribe was peaceful and there are no signs it was ever attacked or fortified against possible invaders." 

"Ancient graffiti?" Mikey asked. 

"More or less," Donnie said, gracing the youngest turtle with a gentle smile. "But I must agree with the few that view the symbols as something else. At least, they're only partially right. Here, look at these symbols," he pointed to a screen that displayed four large crude land art pictograms, "These appear as basic representation of animals, but with the translation program, and the baseline established from the symbol May discovered, coupled with the similarities between the other two cultures of the time, this is more of a warning than mere 'art.'" 

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, leaning in to peer at the screen. The ancient designs appeared more juvenile than anything serious pertaining to the destruction of the world. 

"In conjuncture with each other, they loosely translate into _**'Danger here. Go away.**_ '" 

May had been squinting at the screen too, though her eyes detected more than stones and rough drawings made in the ground thousands of years ago. "Donnie, can you generate an outline of these pictographs?" 

"Sure," he said, opening a program that extracted the outlines he marked. 

"What do you see?" Leo asked. 

"Hunch," May said with a shrug. "3-D chess." 

"What?" Leo asked, completely lost. 

May didn't answer. She waited until Donnie had all four drawings outlined and saved to a new file. "Now, can you overlap them?" 

"3-D chess," Donnie said, smirking and manipulating the pictograms with ease. 

"Blow this one up," May said, pointing to one of the drawings. "And shrink this one." 

Donnie followed her instructions, curious as to what she could detect amongst the primitive expressions. 

"Can you rotate these two?" May asked, directing the actions she wanted Donnie to take on the screen. "More to the left. Little more. Okay, now shrink it by half." 

Donnie complied. 

There was an audible gasp from five separate sources. There on the screen, the four pictures combined to create a rustic outline...of a turtle. Almost identical to the tribal crest three of them bore as tattoos. The lines weren't a perfect match, but close enough that the resemblance couldn't be ignored. 

"Well, if we ever needed confirmation of heroes, can't get more obvious than that," May quipped. 

Any further banter was cut short by the ringing tones of a new male voice. "Hey, guys!" 

Donnie made sure the translation program was still running and followed his brothers and May out of his tech cove. Casey Jones greeted them warmly. Then his eyes fell on the short red head. 

"And who might you be, little lady?" 

Suddenly there was a wall of turtle separating him from May. Two very large, very aggressive turtles, one clad in blue, the other in red, standing shoulder to shoulder, glaring down at the flirtatious human. Directly behind them was Mikey and Donnie, passively blocking the view to May, who kept trying to peer around their shells to see the new arrival. 

"Guys!" May snapped, slapping Mikey on the shell. "What gives?" 

It was Leo who took the lead, scowling darkly at Casey before sidestepping to allow the human to see May. "Casey, this is May. May, this April's boyfriend, Casey." 

The more formal introduction of Casey's title made him pause, but he beamed at the red head. "Nice to meet you. Haven't seen you around. How long have you known the turtles?" 

"About three weeks," May said, noticing how Raph and Leo flanked the human. She could tell he was a flirt. Not like Mikey, all fun and laughter, but a true ladies man. The dangerous kind. There was a twinkle to his eye and a sexy curve to his lips. 

"They get weirder," Casey said, laughing a little. Raph growled. Mikey beamed happily. "Anyway, the reason I stopped by, I wanted to ask you guys for a favor." 

"What kind of favor?" Raph asked, crossing his arms and appearing even larger. The turtle certainly knew the art of intimidation. He shifted, his shell partially blocking May from sight to keep Casey's attention centered on himself. 

"I wondered if you could have a word with April." Casey got down to business, now oblivious to the strange woman being guarded by four turtles. "She's been taking way too many risks lately." 

"Risks?" Leo asked, copying Raph's pose. "She's an investigative reporter. Risk comes with her job." 

"Yeah but it seems lately she's taking unnecessary risks," Casey said, sighing and running his hand through his short hair. "I'm worried about her. Especially with that new camera guy tagging along. The guy sets off my radar." 

The turtles relaxed slightly. They hadn't been too keen on Casey and April dating, thinking he was more of a playboy, incapable of monogamy. But their opinion was slowly turning more favorable. 

"So, can you guys watch over her?" Casey asked. "Not all the time, but when she goes out on assignment, especially with that new camera guy?" 

"You do realize we have other things to do than babysit your girlfriend, right?" Raph asked. 

"Only for the dangerous stuff," Casey argued. "Besides, there's four of you. You all don't have to go together. One at a time would be fine. I'm betting each of you can take on a dozen or so humans and not break a sweat." 

Raph smirked. 

"April calls us when she needs us," Leo explained. "If she feels something can be more than what she can handle, she gives us a call." 

"She does? Well, at least she took my advice to heart." Casey asked, relieved. "I swear, that woman is going to drive me to an early grave." 

"Chicks do that," Mikey said wisely. He draped an arm around May, "Right, baby cakes?" 

"Not getting into that argument," May said, lightly punching Mikey in the ribs. He was so solid, it was like punching a wall. "In fact, I should get going before this conversation goes into territory I don't feel comfortable wading through." 

"I'll walk you out," Casey offered with a dangerously sexy grin. 

Leo stepped forward, "That won't be necessary. Come on, May. I'll show you another route you may use so no one gets suspicious." 

May waved goodbye to everyone, save for Splinter who was no where to be found. "See you guys tomorrow night. Ten o'clock sharp. Be there, or forfeit bragging rights." She gave Mikey a supercilious sniff. "That is, if you can put your shell where your mouth is." 

"Oh, it is **so** on," Mikey promised. 

Leo lead May away, his hand at the small of her back, directing her into a side tunnel. 

Casey waited until they were out of sight then focused on the other three turtles. "What was that all about?" 

"She challenged us to a video game tournament," Raph explained. "She thinks she can whip us." 

Casey had the misfortune of being lured into a gaming competition with Mikey a month prior. He lost $500.00 on the bet. 

"Maybe I should warn her," Casey muttered. Mikey liked to playfully distract while he upped the ante, eventually going in for the proverbial kill when he had achieved his goal. The turtle was a baby-faced cheat that waited until your guard was lowered before he dealt the final blow. 

"Wouldn't be prudent to talk to her alone," Donnie warned, heading to the kitchen to begin dinner. It was his turn to cook and since he had cracked the puzzle that had been bothering him the past few days, he returned to his regular routine. Which meant it was his turn to cook and clean up. Then Leo would insist on an hour of stretches before night fell and the turtles began their lengthy patrol. 

"Oh, and why is that?" Casey asked. 

"She's Leo's girl," Mikey explained, following his brother into the kitchen. "You be unfaithful to April and you deal with us," he pointed to himself, Donnie, and Raph, who was leering from the shadows, "but if you mess with his girl, Leo will end you in a heartbeat." 

"Leo's girl? Really?" Casey half laughed. When he noticed the three dark looks, he sobered. "You're serious? She and Leo are... _together_?" 

"He says it's not like that," Donnie reiterated, but Mikey cut in. 

"But it is. He just doesn't know it yet." Mikey pulled out a bag of shredded cheese to add to the lasagna Donnie was making. 

"The mind does not always know the heart's intentions," came Master Splinter's voice as he hobbled into the kitchen. 

"And you're okay with this?" Casey asked. It was strange, discussing romance with three turtles and an old rat. Could his life get any stranger? 

"I doubt my concerns would raise alarm," Splinter said evasively. "But I trust my son, _all_ my sons," he glanced between the three now working in the kitchen, "to do what is right and not allow the ignorance of others to hurt those they care for." 

Casey gave a slow nod, his brow knitted together. After a minute, he spoke slowly. "Wish my dad was like that." He gave a half hearted smile to Splinter, who twitched curiously. "When I was thirteen, there was this girl, Shandrah who lived on our block. I went to school with her. She was smart. Funny. And her smile," he sighed in recollection, "that smile could make the world stop. Stunning. Anyway, my dad saw us kissing one day. He didn't approve, you see. She wasn't...white. He dragged me away, beat me so bad I couldn't walk straight for a week." 

The turtles were silent. Raph kept his head down, slicing bananas to put on Mikey's half of the lasagna. 

"Anyway, I better get going before April gets off work," Casey said, dusting off his past and headed towards the door. 

Raph called after him. "Casey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Sorry your dad was a jerk," Raph said, not caring he was being insensitive. 

"Thanks, man," Casey said, genuinely touched. His gaze met Splinter's, "We all can't have great dads, but we make due with what we have." 

If Splinter was capable of blushing, he would have been one red rat. 

"And just so you know," Donnie put in, "the watch I made for April's birthday has a homing beacon and a panic button. If she needs us, we'll be there." 

"We'll always be there," Mikey added. 

"You can count on us," Raph said, then cleared his throat and returned to slicing bananas. 

Casey bowed his head slightly and took his leave. 

0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 

ANYONE NOTICE THE SONG TITLES? IF YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE, LEAVE A MESSAGE. NO CHEATING TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T CATCH IT. ;)


	9. You're Mine, Beotch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than normal

CHAPTER NINE: You're Mine, Beotch!

By 10PM, May had her apartment ready for an epic battle. At least, on the screen. Physical battles she was never adept and she really didn't want her apartment trashed. She had spent the better part of the day cooking and tidying up the space that would be used for smackdowns of biblical proportion. She would leave the turtles to pick what game they wished to challenge her on, and then she had every intention of whipping the shell right off them. She only hoped they weren't sore losers. That could be awkward. 

Tap. Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. Tap. 

The familiar sounds of the _persistent pigeon_ echoed in the shadowed room. May grinned, rushing to the window and throwing it open in invitation. One by one, four enormous shells slipped through the curtains. When they were inside, May closed the window and curtains and turned the lights on brighter. 

All four were in their full gear. Weapons in scabbards, cords or strips of material wrapped around joints. Duct tape wound around legs or wrists. 

"Disarm, guys," Leo called, removing his twin katanas and placing them near the window. "Don't want to cause any accidents." 

Without protest the other three obeyed, placing their weapons near the exit. May stared wide eyed at the sharp, dangerous edges of the swords and sais. They were deadly. Fierce. Terrifying. She shuddered to think what it was like seeing the turtles wield such dangerous weapons. 

"Thanks," she said with a shuddery breath. Leo smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. Her worries melted away. "I made a bunch of food, so I hope you're hungry." 

"Always," Raph said, heading straight into the dining room. He sighed in pleasure upon finding the table covered in food, buffet style. 

Mikey had zeroed in on the video game collection, his blue eyes bugging. "Want it. Want it. Have it. Need it. Want it. Will kill for. Need it. Need it. Will trade Raph for. Want it. Will voluntarily be a slave for a month to have." He hurried over to May, pulling her into a hug, his snout nuzzling her hair. "Marry me! _**Please**_ , say you'll marry me and I can share your toys." 

May giggled, "I don't... know..." 

"Come on. Marry me and make me an honest turtle," Mikey said, not giving up. He was determined to get dibs on her game selection. 

May drew back, staring up into Mikey's face with surprise. "You mean, this isn't real?" She flicked an edge of his shell. "You're not a real turtle?" 

"Nope." He said sadly, then stage whispered. "It's a Lee Press On Shell." 

May choked on her laughter. She loved Mikey's wit. 

"What do you say?" Mikey persisted, ignoring the warning signs Leo was throwing his way. "Marry me." 

"I can't," May pretended to be heartbroken. "I'm engaged to a stink bug on the first floor and I'm afraid he doesn't take rejection well." 

Mikey's jaw hit the floor. Leo's too. Donnie was snickering while he read over the game titles. Raph snorted, entering the room holding two plates stacked high with assorted food. 

"Really?" Leo asked Raph upon seeing the food. 

"What?" Raph shrugged. "She said when we visit, we're welcome to anything." 

"Anything?" Mikey perked up, sweeping May into his arms. "Well, I picked what I want." 

Leo's grip on his shoulder prevented him from going anywhere. "Put her down, Mikey. Now." The last came out as a deep growl. 

Mikey complied, his expression sheepish. "Okay, fine. I'll take the games. _**You**_ get the girl." 

Leo's glare was dangerous, but Mikey knew he wouldn't be throttled in front of a witness. He sauntered over to Donnie and tried to decide on a game. Donnie threw him a huff of disapproval. 

"Sorry about that." Leo apologized, trying to ward off the heat in his cheeks. "Mikey doesn't realize he's not that funny." 

"I'm adorable," came the shout from across the room. 

"It's okay," May said, looping her arm around Leo's. Her smile was infectious. "I know he's full of shit. I don't take anything he says seriously." 

"Oh yeah?" Mikey called, waving a game at May. "I'm going to kick your ass, honey." 

May's eyes gleamed viciously. "Oh, bring it!" 

\-------------------------------- 

Four hours later, the only one left standing was Mikey. He stared at the screen, his fingers working the controls in a furious pace, his tongue stuck between his teeth. 

May was beside him in the exact same pose. With a final swing of her digital sword, she ran Mikey through, winning the game. She bounded up to her feet and did a little dance, her bony arms and legs flapping around haphazardly in her lavender tee and pink cargos. "Booyah, beotch!" 

Mikey huffed, falling back on the sofa to stare at the ceiling. "I lost ... to a _**girl**_. I'll never live this down." 

"We all did," Donnie called from the recliner. He was on his third helping of food, with no sign of getting full. 

"Who's ready for another round?" May asked, grinning to each of her latest victims. Donnie held up a hand in surrender. Mikey was still suffering from defeat. Leo dusted the corn chips off his hands and volunteered. 

"How about something that requires footwork?" he asked, picking out a game and laying out a mat that had arrows and symbols on it. 

"And you're long legs don't give you an advantage?" May asked skeptically, standing beside of Leo and measuring her hip to his mid-thigh. 

"Probably not," he grinned. "But my training invariably will. Now, let's begin." 

Within five minutes, May was drenched in sweat, struggling to keep up. Her short legs twitched and danced to match the moves, but Leo's natural agility and ninja training gave him a massive advantage. When the game finally stopped, his score was twice as May's. 

May panted, doubling over with palms on her knees. "Holy.... shit. That...was intense." 

Leo frowned, placing a hand on her back. "Are you alright? Your face is red." 

"Exhausted," she said, falling to the couch and wiping her brow. "There's no way I can move like you." 

"I can teach you," Mikey offered with a grin. 

May laughed. "Yeah, I bet." 

"My turn," Raph said, stepping up to Leo and sneering at his slightly shorter brother. "Reset. And put it on something... challenging." 

"You're on," Leo said, resetting the game. 

May rolled her head toward Mikey. "This is going to be interesting." 

"Yeah, you should see them fight." When May looked alarmed, Mikey elaborated. "We only spar. Not really trying to hurt each other, though that does happen sometimes. But it's to hone our skills. We all challenge each other. Even Master Splinter spars with us." 

"Scary," May said, watching in awe as Raph and Leo moved with lightening speed. The points racked up higher than she had ever seen them. 

By the end of the game, both turtles were out of breath, but Leo was once again victorious. Donnie stepped up, reset the game and in a flash, the two were a blur of motion. 

May marveled at their speed and strength. "Shouldn't Leo take a break? He's probably tired." 

"Doubtful," Mikey said. "Leo's stamina outlasts all of us. Even Master Splinter can't keep up with him sometimes. Thought you'd already know that by now." He waggled his brow suggestively. 

"Mikey," Raph warned, tossing a roll and hitting Mikey on the temple. 

Mikey feigned innocence. "What, dude?" 

Raph's expression was all it took. Mikey piped down. 

Donnie bowed out gracefully, panting and dropping onto the recliner. 

Leo faced Mikey. "Ready, mouth?" 

"Dude! I already lost -to- a girl tonight! Don't make me lose in _-front-_ of the girl!" 

"Mikey forfeits," Leo said, turning the game off. 

"So, who won the tourney?" Mikey asked. "Leo kicked everyone's ass this final game." 

"But May held the title to all the others," Raph put in, smiling at the small red head. He didn't mind losing to her. It tickled him to watch her do her celebration dance. It didn't even bother him when she called him her 'beotch.' 

"Yeah, May kicked our asses," Leo said, crossing his legs to drop onto the floor Indian style. "You won. So, what do we owe you?" 

"How'd you get so good?" Donnie asked. He was impressed with the way she outmaneuvered each of them in their respective games. 

"Always loved games," May said with a lopsided shrug. She smiled at Leo. "Hmm, never thought about payment." 

"Do you need us to step outside so you two can decide on what you want to do?" Mikey asked, earning a hearty punch to the shoulder. "Ow, dude! That hurt!" 

Raph pursed his lips, wanting to unleash a tirade but held his tongue. 

"Look, I know what you're insinuating, Michelangelo," May said. Mikey knew he was in trouble because she used his full name. "But it's not like that. Don't embarrass Leo with such talk." 

Mikey's shoulders drooped, crestfallen. But for only a moment. He broke into a wide grin and without warning, launched himself across the coffee table to land on top of Leo, wrapping his arms around his brother and filling the room with kissie noises. 

"Oh, Bro! You know how much I love you." Mikey called, tumbling end over end with Leo. "Gimme a smooch!" 

There was the sound of a light tussle, then Leo emerged victorious, straddling Mikey's midsection and pinning the smaller turtle into place. 

"Are you quite finished, Mikey?" Leo asked, dropping his full weight on his brother to reiterate his dominance. 

"Not really." Mikey waggled his brow. He leaned up, snapping his jaws at Leo's thigh. 

Leo shifted slightly to stay out of the way of Mikey's teeth, but the motion was enough to allow Mikey a chance to free his hands. His fingers came up, pinching Leo hard on the undershell. 

Leo bellowed, slamming his fists into Mikey's biceps. Mikey lost his grip, gasping from the explosion of pain. 

"Guys!" Donnie yelled, getting their attention. He pointed to the floor. "May's neighbors could call the cops on us! Knock it off!" 

"No one lives in the apartment below," May said, smirking at the two brothers now shoving each other on the floor. "Pipes broke about four months ago and the landlord is too cheap to pay for all new plumbing. So, it's empty." She jerked her head toward the door, "Apartment across the hall is empty and the elderly gentleman below that is hard of hearing, so there's no risk of you being heard." 

"Dude." Mikey breathed reverently, rising to put his snout right up on Leo's, blue eyes mirroring blue eyes. "We could have a bachelor pad!" 

"NO!" Leo shouted. 

Mikey puckered up and kissed his brother on the nose. Leo grabbed him by the scruff of his shell and pulled him away, disgusted. 

"Don't be an idiot." 

"Are you guys always like this?" May asked, amused. She and Vivian used to act the same way. Before she moved to the big city. She missed her family terribly. 

"Always," Raph said, getting up with great reluctance. "It's almost five. We need to get going." 

The other turtles whined. May yawned. She wasn't used to staying up all night. And unlike her favorite reptiles, she required several hours worth of sleep to function. 

"Food's cleaned up and dishwasher is loaded," Raph said, heading toward the window and retrieving his sais. With a flick of his wrists they whirled in his hands and slipped easily into the scabbards at his sides. 

May appreciated Raph's consideration. "Thank you." He dipped his head once and opened the window, waiting for his brothers. May dimmed the lights so Raph could open the curtains. 

"Everything was delicious," Donnie said, collecting his bo and securing it to his back. 

"This was awesome," Mikey said, muscling Donnie aside. "We need to do this again, babe." 

May laughed. "Yes, it was awesome and we will totally do this again. That is, if I can think of anything to be a suitable reward for kicking your shell." 

"I won't do dishes," Mikey said with a straight face. 

Mikey grabbed his nunchakus and spun them through the air. Smirking, he rocked to one hip. Unfortunately such a position put him close to a table and with a loud clattering of ceramic, one of May's knickknacks went flying, shattering on the floor. 

"Excellent job, numb nuts," Raph sighed in exasperation. 

May moaned. "My mother gave me that figurine." 

"Sorry. My bad," Mikey said, putting his nunchakus away and shying from May. 

Leo bent, picking up the three shards that had once been a single ornament. He handed them to May. "Sorry about that. I'll give him extra time in the dojo for that." 

"Oh man," Mikey whined. 

"It's okay. Accidents happen," May said dismissively, accepting the broken pieces to dispose of them. 

"No, they don't. Not to ninjas." Leo gave Mikey a reproving glare. "We must be careful, alert to our surroundings at all times, especially when our weapons are involved." 

Mikey had the good grace to blush in shame. 

Leo slid his katanas into their sheaths. "Thank you for an entertaining evening." 

May smiled. "Your welcome. And we're definitely going to do this again. Though next time, I'm putting all breakables out of Mikey's reach." 

Mikey's blush faded into amusement. 

"Good night, err, morning," Leo said, gesturing for his brothers to exit. As Leo was easing through the window, May called. 

"Leo?" 

He poked his head through the curtains. "Yeah?" 

"Stay safe." 

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ADORE Mikey?


	10. Nudity, Stink Bugs, and the Knicks

CHAPTER TEN: Nudity, Stink Bugs, and the Knicks

May slept until noon, then set about her regular routine, tv blasting her favorite shows while she cleaned, though there wasn't much to do as the turtles had been hospitable houseguests and cleaned up after themselves. When evening rolled around, she walked the four blocks to the hotline. Despite the sadness of the callers, May's spirits were uplifted. 

Just after eleven she left the building and headed home. Out of habit, she glanced upward, hoping to catch sight of a ninja, but sadly, there were no such shadows. She had barely gotten into her apartment and secured all the latches when there was a familiar tap on the window. Racing across the room, she lowered the lights and opening the window to allow Leo in. 

May glanced behind him, but he was alone. "Where's the guys?" 

"Patrol," Leo said. "Wanted to make sure you got home alright before I join them." 

May adored her big green defender. His protectiveness was quite charming. 

"Were they wired up after the games this morning?" May asked. 

"Actually, we all slept in. Master Splinter said he checked on us twice to make sure we didn't slip into comas." Leo laughed. "Oh, and Mikey offered to pay for that thing he broke with his pizza allowance." 

"It's really no big deal." May waved him off. She had been trying to think of something to solidify her win, but nothing had come to mind. Other than menial housework. And somehow that didn't seem right. Suddenly, an idea occurred. "Hey, you said you like basketball, right?" 

"Yeah," Leo said, crossing his arms over his plastron and regarding the short woman skeptically. "Why?" 

"Do you like the Knicks?" 

"Yeah," Leo said slowly. He was starting to get worried. 

"Well, for losing in the tournament, the four of you must go to a game with me." 

Leo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was a sweet gesture. But not wise on the execution. "We'd love to, but we can't exactly sit in the stands. People will freak. They aren't fearless and accepting like you. They'll scream, faint, and stampede to get away." 

"Have people done that to you?" May asked, placing her hand on his arm. 

Leo stared at the tiny white hand in stark contrast to his own dark green skin. It didn't seem fair. But then again, nothing in life was promised to be fair or easy. He sighed. "A few times, yeah." 

Heartache made May want to smack the people who had acted so callously toward Leo and his brothers. They were only _turtles_ , for crying out loud! It wasn't as if they were giant spiders or praying mantises. **Those** would be horror beyond imagining. But...turtles? 

"I'm sorry people were so cruel to you," she said, her thumb stroking his forearm. She marveled at his scaly skin. It amazed her that he was so warm. And strong. All muscle and bundled cords. Strength enough to crush her in a single blow. Yet, never using that strength against her. 

"Humans fear what they do not understand." Leo parroted his dad's wisdom. He lulled into a relaxed state, eyes drifting closed. A sense of peace and safety covered him like a blanket. 

May suppressed a giggle at Leo's lethargy. She was sure he'd start purring in contentment at any second. 

Leo cracked open his eyes, coming out of his trance. 

"Sorry, thought you were going to nod off," May quipped. 

Leo shook off the warm blanket that had fallen on him. "I better get going. The guys will wonder where I am." He opened the window. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," May said. "Oh, and Leo?" 

"Yeah?" he asked, half in, half out. His mouth was quirked in a grin. He knew what was coming. 

"Be safe out there." 

"Yes, Ma'am," he said softly, disappearing into the dark. 

\------------- 

The next afternoon, May took several trips down the ladder, bags of food swinging from her arms. She learned her lesson about cumbersome pizza boxes. From now on when she brought food, it would be bagged. She was almost in the lair when it struck her how easily she navigated the sewers and how quickly she had adapted to using them. Despite the smell, which wasn't as bad as she thought, considering it was mostly storm drains, it was quite peaceful below ground. The sounds of traffic and yelling people were muted to a hum in the background. 

She rounded the corner and heard a hearty splash coming from the next room. Bags swinging on her bony arms, she followed the sound until she saw a green head pop up out of no where. She just gained the edge and noticed the turtle wasn't wearing any mask, and as she neared; his shoulders, chest, and waist came into view, he wasn't wearing anything else. 

Totally naked turtle. 

"Bad time?" she said, before she saw something she'd regret. 

There was a scared yelp, then the turtle completely retracted into his shell. It wobbled on the stone for a moment then settled inert on the edge of the pool. 

May stepped forward, seeing the lonesome shell and wondered how in the world such a large person could fit into such a compact space. 

"Dammit, Mikey," Leo snapped, storming over to the couch and removing a blanket. He went to the unmoving shell and draped the blanket across the lower half. 

Head and arms appeared, then in a move so fluid and graceful it was shocking to find it coming from a turtle, he rolled to his side and over, dragging the blanket around him. Legs popped out and elegantly gained his feet and ran to his room, the blanket wrapped expertly around his waist. 

"He keeps hoping April will catch him," Leo said, shaking his head after his brother's retreat. 

"Not to worry," May said, holding up her arms to cue Leo into helping her. He immediately rushed to her, taking most of the bags. "Wouldn't be the first naked body I've seen. Just didn't want to embarrass _**him**_." She winked at Leo. 

"Highly doubtful," Leo informed her, leading her to the kitchen. "What smells so good?" 

Splinter entered the room, his long nose twitching. "My dear, you do not need to feed us every time you visit. You are perfectly welcome here without bringing food." 

"Leo saved my life. Food is the least I could do by way of reward." May shooed Leo to the side and began to empty the bags. "I have two buckets of fried chicken. Mashed potatoes, fried potatoes, two dozen rolls, some sort of broccoli and cauliflower with cheese casserole thing, and I stopped at a bakery and bought five dozen assorted cookies and an apple pie." 

"Such things are unnecessary," Splinter said, scowling when Raph appeared and began to open containers. The red clad turtle paused, giving his father a sheepish expression. "I taught my sons to do what is right, regardless of reward." 

"And they do," May assured the rat. "But this is something I wanted to do. Don't you get tired of pizza all the time?" 

"Bite your tongue," Mikey said, fully dressed, joining their group, his eyes zeroed in on the abundant food. "Nothing can beat pizza, but this sure makes a turtle think." 

"Well, if it isn't our favorite exhibitionist," May grinned, earning a jaw drop from Mikey. "Surprised you didn't jiggle in here wanting your shell buffed with turtle wax." 

Mikey recovered quickly, face splitting into a grin. "Well, I have some, if you'd be so inclined." 

May smacked him on the shell. "Well, I'll do the bonnet, but _**you**_ get your undercarriage!" 

Laughter filled the room. Mikey scooped May up and nuzzled her neck, making her squeal. "How I told you lately I love you?" 

May played along, completely immune to the flirty turtle. "I know, dear, but my heart belongs to a stink bug." 

Mikey sighed, setting May down. "Well, as long as he treats you right. Hey, Leo?" He shoved May toward Leo. "Be a good stink bug and thank your girlfriend for the food." 

Leo sputtered, brain not quite catching up to form coherent words. May noticed his discomfort and decided to torment him further. She threw her arms around his waist, as far as she could given the size of his shell, and smiled up at him. 

"You're my favorite stink bug. But if you cheat on me, I'll leave you for a caterpillar," she said, somehow managing to keep a stern face. 

Unfortunately, Raph couldn't contain his laughter. His chest shook with mirth and his eyes began to water from the sheer terror on Leo's face. It was beyond priceless. Even Master Splinter was laughing. 

"Did I mention I crawl really sexy?" Mikey put in hopefully. 

May laughed, giving Leo a hug before releasing him. He blinked, frozen into place, the memory of her hug lingering. 

"Dig in guys," May said, accepting a plate from Raph, who grinned mischievously at her. "Oh, and before I forget," she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Raph, who took it, squinting at the paper as if it had offended him, "that's a seating chart of Madison Square Gardens. Since I won the tourney, I decided my prize. You guys have to watch one game of the Knicks with me this coming season." 

"And why do we need a map of the Gardens?" Raph asked, opening it to indeed find a seating chart. There was also a red line that ran from one side, all along the upper deck that lead to a far corner with a small space highlighted. 

"To find your way around," May said, putting a couple drumsticks on her plate. Leo dropped a scoop of mashed potatoes next to her chicken, then ladled out his own portion. Mikey handed her silverware and a wide, innocently wicked smile. May ignored him. "You're going to see the games. Live!" 

Raph exchanged a glance with Leo. They already saw the games live. Only no one else knew that. 

Leo sighed. "May, I told you, we can't let people see us. They'll freak out." 

Mikey's jocularity subsided at the admission. 

"Duh! That map is the way to get my skybox. You can sneak in and out and no one will see you," May said, grabbing four white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies and placed them on her plate. "You're going to watch the games with me. As my guests. It's my box. I can do what I want with it." 

"You?...You have....?" Mikey was slow to process the info. The other turtles were slow too, including Donnie, who had arrived in time to hear the announcement of a private skybox. 

"Well, I prefer the Rangers, but I've slowly evolved into a Knicks fan." May ventured to the table where Splinter was already seated. He regarded her in a mysterious way. "Bought the box about two years ago. Season ticket holder for Rangers and Knicks. So I can use it whenever I want." 

Mikey dropped to his knees and crawled over to May. "This caterpillar humbly begs for the beautiful maiden to marry him and take him to live far away, high in a skybox." 

May laughed, planting a kiss to the top of Mikey's head. "I would, but your father disapproves." 

Mikey cast a dirty look to Splinter, but the rat held his ground. 

"She's taking advantage of your youth," Splinter said, playing it up and earning hearty laughter from May and the other turtles. 

Mikey crawled to Splinter and stage whispered. "I know. I was kinda hoping she'd take advantage of me." 

Splinter sighed at his youngest and most incorrigible son. 

"Cheating on me already?" came a female voice. 

Everyone turned to find April standing in one of the tunnels. April's arms were crossed, her full lips pouty. 

Mikey's humor faded, remembering she was now dating Casey. "Well, you cheated on me first, so I'm on the rebound." 

April smirked at the craziness of Michelangelo. She waltzed into the kitchen, sniffing the banquet that was displayed in take-out containers. "Since when do you guys prefer chicken over pizza?" 

"May kindly brought us some lunch," Raph said, filling up his own plate and seating himself next to May. She all but hid in his shadow. 

May sensed his change in attitude. She touched his arm, brow creased with worry over what had him so upset. His hardened expression softened drastically as he gave a little jerk of his head to ward off any questions. May bumped his shoulder affectionately and took one of the cookies from her plate to put on Raph's. 

"Oh, you must be the girl Leo likes," April said, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Bout time we get some new blood around here. Testosterone is stinking the place up. I'm April." 

"May," she said, shaking hands with the pretty brunette. 

"Wow! All we need is June," April laughed. 

"That's what I said!" Mikey piped up, finally collecting some food. 

"And Augusta," May added, looping an arm around Raph. "For Grumpy here." 

Raph made a noise between a laugh and a growl. 

April's penciled brow arched. Raph wasn't the easiest turtle to get along with, let alone be comfortable enough to joke. He could be extremely aggressive and mistrustful, and in April's personal experience, slow to forgive. There were times when he was cordial toward her, then other times, like now, he was cold, aloof. She learned to give him space when he was in such a mood. 

"You hungry?" Donnie asked, loading up a plate. "There's plenty." 

"No thanks," April said. "I stopped by to tell you the curator said there was one thing missing from the list of stolen items," April removed a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Donnie, "it was from a private collection, so the curator didn't add it to the main manifest." 

Donnie put down his plate to open the paper. There were pictures from every angle, along with a brief history of the piece, but it appeared to be a plain, heavy basin. Exactly as the countless others, only slightly larger. The pictograms were the same as what had been found on other pieces of recovered pottery, Donnie practically memorizing the crude shapes from going over the data several times in search for something he may have missed. 

"I'll run it through the computer, see what pops up," Donnie said, tucking the paper into his pocket and grabbing a glass of tea from the fridge. 

"Appreciate it, buddy," April said, then narrowed her eyes at Leo, who was piling up a plate full of casserole. "And one more thing, has Casey mentioned anything about you guys following me on assignments?" 

Leo paused, knowing he was in dangerous waters. He didn't want to give anything away and betray Casey's trust, but if April was already aware, he didn't want to appear disloyal. 

"He stopped by earlier and inquired of your safety, but I assured him, the watch Donnie made has a homing beacon and panic button. You push it, we'll be there within minutes." 

April regarded the blue clad turtle for a moment. Finally deciding he was telling the truth, she nodded. "Good. I told him there's nothing to worry about, but he doesn't believe me. He thinks I can't take care of myself." 

Turtles and rat remained quiet on that issue. No way were they going to dispute the woman. 

May however, didn't completely support her gender. "Most times, women can handle themselves. Other times," she smiled at Leo, "we need to be rescued from the bad guys." 

April sighed in disagreement, but held her tongue, as Leo was smiling at the small red head. It was strange, seeing him so relaxed and happy. Usually he was wound too tight. Always putting his brothers through training exercises and barking orders to correct their mistakes. He was more of a drill sergeant than a team member at times. It was strange to see an easy going, laid back, domesticated Leo. 

Wanting the attention on himself, Mikey piped in. "You should have been here earlier, April. I was taking a bath." He waggled his brow suggestively. 

"Oh my!" April feigned intrigue. She knew Mikey was all bluster. "I don't know if my heart could have taken the sight!" 

May leaned out from Raph's shadow, winking at April. "You didn't miss anything." 

"Ah!" Mikey visible deflated. He stared incredulously at May. She blew him a kiss and a cheeky smirk. "That's harsh." 

"Accurate," Raph grunted, finishing his plate to grin at his little brother. 

"I'll make it up at the Knicks game," May said. "Pizza, nachos, hot dogs, popcorn, drinks." 

Mikey's eyes grew wider by the food selection. "Deal!" He cocked a grin toward April, "May here has season tickets to Knicks and Rangers in a skybox. Maybe you should tell Casey. I'm sure he'd love to go to the games with her." 

April frowned. She knew Mikey would joke and pretend he had a chance with her, but he knew she was serious with Casey. It bothered her he would try to set her boyfriend up with someone else. She was going to have to have a long, stern lecture with him. 

"Actually, I would rather have you guys," May said, then nodded to Splinter. "And Splinter too, if you wanna come to the games." 

"Your generosity is appreciated," Splinter said kindly. He used his tail to smack Mikey under the table without anyone noticing. "However, sports do not appeal to me." 

"Well, if you wanna go, you are most definitely welcome," May said, finishing off her food and leaning back. Her chair rocked slightly with the motion. 

April checked her watch. "Errggg, gotta go. Going on location to the local zoo for another puff piece. Boss thinks all the reporting I do on the thefts is bad for ratings, so now I have to go interview a zookeeper." 

"Stereotyping, huh?" Donnie smirked. April did tend to cover stories with a darker nature now that she was considered a **'serious'** reporter. She had taken several pictures and video during Krang's invasion, omitting the turtles, but when she showed the footage to new woman in charge of Channel Six, she had gotten her old job back. With a small raise. 

"As long as we maintain ratings, who cares, right?" April quipped. "If you find out anything, you know how to get a hold of me." 

Donnie waved. Mikey let out a dreamy sigh. 

"Nice meeting you," April called to May. 

"You too!" May emerged from Raph's shadow, waving genially. 

Leo glanced around to the now empty plates and said, "Training time." 

Three voices groaned in unison. 

"We'll start with an hour of meditation, then go from there," Leo said, rising from the table to put his plate in the sink. His brothers followed his lead, moseying behind him into the training room. 

Mikey lagged behind. "Want to come watch us work out, babe?" 

May sniggered. "Some other time." 

Mikey opened his mouth to speak but someone grabbed his shell and dragged him away. 

May pointed to the sink full of dishes. "I'll wash, you dry?" 

"Agreed," Splinter said, picking up a dishtowel. 

When they were finished, May left without saying goodbye to the turtles, citing the need for them to concentrate and not wanting to disrupt their routine. Splinter escorted her to a drain several blocks away. She gave him a gentle hug and took her leave to get ready for her shift at the hotline later that evening.


	11. How Will I Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I uploading too often?

CHAPTER ELEVEN: How Will I Know?

"Sloppy! Again!" Leo barked to his brothers. 

Donnie whimpered. Mikey glowered darkly. Raph was growling worse than a disturbed bear. They had been practicing the same balancing kata for the past forty-five minutes. Given their previous hour long weapons free form training, cardio workout, and performing the standard 50 precision katas, they were starting to become irate with their leader. Leo was finding the least little misstep to order a complete redo of the kata while he observed their poise and execution. The first dozen or so times were their normal perfection, but Leo insisted they were sloppy and would only excuse them when they got it right. Which was why he was now facing a mutiny. 

"Enough!" Splinter yelled. "Leonardo, a word." 

Raph dropped to the ground and stomped out of the room, sweat pouring off him to trickle around his shell and soak his waistband. Mikey followed, a perfect copy of his bigger brother, throwing a dirty look to Leo as he passed. Donnie dragged himself out of the room. All three stripped on their way to the bathing pool and jumped in, sinking to the bottom to enjoy the cold, muted isolation ten feet below. 

"Sensei?" Leo asked, dropping to a knee to regard the mutant who had raised and trained him. 

Splinter considered his eldest for a moment. "I sense much turmoil in you. Is there anything you wish to discuss?" 

"No, master," Leo said a little too quickly. 

"No bullshit," Splinter said, motioning for Leo to sit. They faced one another as they had done a million times before. "Tell me, what troubles you?" 

Leo knew when he was cornered. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably as the bottom of his shell scraped the concrete. "Truth is, I'm not sure what is troubling me." 

"Is it possible the center of your distraction has red hair?" Splinter hazard a guess. 

"I _**do**_ like her. She's easy to talk to and she didn't freak out when she realized what I am," Leo said, brow line creasing. "She's fun. Doesn't mind Mikey's flirting, or Raph's growling." 

Splinter remained quiet, waiting for his son to voice what was subconsciously eating away at him. 

"Mikey makes all kinds of insinuations, and she plays along, for the most part," Leo said, rubbing his face in aggravation. **Why** did this have to be so difficult? "But there are times when I wonder if she is serious. If there's.. _something_ , maybe, between us." He groaned, grinding his palms into his eyes. "I always thought if you fell in love, there were fireworks, and your heart beat out of your chest, your eyes bugged out, you couldn't breathe, there was music and laughter and sounds of singing birds." 

"And you do not feel this?" Splinter asked. 

"I.... I don't think so," Leo said with uncertainty. "I feel warmth and happiness, and a sense of peace, but nothing close to what the movies and books say you should experience when you fall in love." 

"You care for May, yes?" Splinter already knew the answer, but he was hoping some clarification would help Leo sort out his emotions. 

"Yes," Leo said immediately. "She feels...familiar. Safe." 

"A great friend, perhaps?" 

"Yes. A great friend." Leo frowned, his blue eyes dark with sorrow. "But what if she feels differently? What if she wants something more? Something I'm not sure I can reciprocate?" 

"You have not asked her?" Splinter shook his head. "Instead of punishing your brothers and yourself over possibilities, why don't you talk to her and find out exactly how she feels. You may be causing yourself unnecessary grief." 

"But...what if she feels something I'm not sure I'm capable of providing? Or what if she doesn't want anything further and I make an ass of myself?" Leo sighed, shrinking down on himself. It was amazing how tiny he could become. "What's wrong with me, dad?" 

"The pangs of adulthood I'm afraid," Splinter said, reaching out to caress the top of Leo's head. Since Leo was a child, the gesture always soothed him. "There is no cure for the heart." 

"Figures," Leo said. 

"Never be afraid to speak to me about what plagues your mind." 

"Even if it's a topic you aren't comfortable with?" Leo asked, a ghost of a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. 

Splinter paused, clearing his throat. "Well, ninjas must not show fear or weakness, but I must confess, some things should remain in the dark." 

Leo's chuckle turned into a deep laugh. He knew he could talk to his father about anything, though some topics were too uncomfortable to broach. 

Splinter sniffed, curling his nose. "But if you decide to speak to the young lady this evening, be sure you smell better." 

Leo took the hint, gaining his feet and heading to the bathing pool to join his brothers. He shed his clothes and smirked, seeing all three reposing on the bottom, tucked into their shells. He sank to the bottom to join them, enjoying the peaceful silence of still water. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Tap. Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. Tap. 

May opened the window to allow Leo inside the darkened room. It was near midnight. She was in oversized pink PJs and yawning at her visitor. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Leo asked. 

"No. Only settled in a few minutes ago." May peered at the window, expecting Leo's brothers to appear. 

"The guys are in Brooklyn tonight," Leo explained. "There's something I wanted to ask you, and I needed to make sure they wouldn't interrupt." 

"Wow. So serious. Coming from you? I'm shocked," May quipped, turning on a small lamp and motioning for Leo to sit with her on the couch. He seemed torn over the decision, but settled at the far end, his back ramrod straight. "What's got the stick up your ass, Leo?" 

He took a deep breath, prepared to start the long soliloquy he had practiced all evening. But when the time came for him to recite his thoughts in an elegant, articulate manner, his mind went blissfully blank, his lips having difficulty in cooperating. 

"I was wondering... and it's okay either way.. I mean, you can feel whatever.. that's cool.... okay... but I was wondering.. more than wondering.. more like... worrying... but that sounds negative and I don't want you to think it's negative in any way because it could be positive, but it's all up to you.. either is fine by me... and I..." 

"For heaven's sake, Leo! Stop prattling and spit it out already!" May raised her voice to be heard over his aimless prattling. 

"Are you interested in a romantic relationship with me?" Leo blurted out. Soon as the words were past his lips, his face ignited. 

"Say again?" May asked, not quite sure she heard correctly. 

Leo rested his head in his hands, unable to meet May's eyes when he spoke. "Do you have any romantic expectations regarding myself?" 

May blinked, absorbing his words. Realizing he was embarrassed and not wanting to humiliate or belittle him, she chose her words carefully. "Do you have any romantic expectations toward me?" 

Leo took it as a good sign she wasn't screaming or throwing him out, yelling in disgust or calling him names. He chanced a peek in her direction and found her curiously staring at him. There was no trace of aversion or anger on her face. 

"I... I don't know," he said hesitantly. 

"Me either," May said softly, risking a chance to grasp his larger hand in both of her own. "I do like you, Leo. But being in love with you? I don't know if we have that kind of chemistry. Do you?" 

"I don't know," he repeated, his two fingers tracing along the smoothness of her pale hand. They were such a contrast. He so large and green and scaly. She so small and pale and soft. He was a mutant, she was a normal human. 

"Maybe, if given some time, we may develop deeper feelings," May put in, taking her time to explore the dark green hand so gentle with her. "If we find there is more than friendship between us, would you be adverse to it?" 

"Never thought about it," Leo admitted. Her touch was peaceful to his spirit. "What about you?" 

"Well, Mikey has made some not so subtle innuendo, and I must admit, the thought had crossed my mind a time or two, but I didn't think you would be interested in such a relationship. You're always so focused, and you have your family to take care of. A responsibility to the people you protect. I wouldn't dare come between you and your family or to the important job you do." 

"But, you're interested?" Leo asked, his brow knitted together. He was supposed to be seeking clarity, not adding more questions and confusion to his already befuddled mind. 

"Actually, I think of you as such a great friend, I would hate to ruin it with trying to pursue something more, especially if you weren't interested." May picked at the edge of his fingernail. It was weird, finding such a human-like thing on a turtle. "Would you want to risk our friendship for a potential romantic one?" 

"I'm not sure," Leo admitted. "I always thought that love happened like in books and movies. An instant attraction, with fireworks, and everything being perfect in the world. But I haven't felt that. At least, I don't think I have." 

"You've been reading too many romance novels and watching too many chick flicks," May laughed. Her laughter faded as she reached up, cupping his cheek in her small hand. He nuzzled into her touch, sighing heavily. "How about we hold off on the romance until we're both on the same page? Have the same feelings. At the same time." 

"And you wouldn't be adverse to.... dating... me?" Leo asked, pulling away from the lulling peace she invoked with her touch. 

"You are more honorable than all of the guys I've ever dated. It would be refreshing to know my date isn't going to try to abuse or molest me." 

"Who did this and where might I find him?" Leo asked, tense as a spring, ready to protect May's honor. 

May laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Relax, big protector. They're all in Vermont." 

"I foresee a road trip," Leo said darkly. 

May shook her head, amazed at the giant turtle who was the epitome of a gentleman. "Always the hero, huh?" 

Leo's tone softened. "Only when protecting a lady." Worry flickered across his face as he asked, apprehensively. "So, where does this leave us?" 

"It leaves us as friends," May said gently. "Given time, if something more develops, we'll address it. If not, we'll still have each other." 

Leo snorted at her cheesy quote. It felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. May wasn't rejecting him, nor pressuring him for something he wasn't sure he could provide. Romance was the furthest thing from his mind. But it was nice to know it could still be an option, _if_ and _when_ he felt inclined. 

He noticed the grey bag draped over the couch. "What's this? New decorator?" 

May's cheeks flushed pink. "Dress. The hotline is having a little get together this Friday evening and I didn't have anything nice to wear." 

"What kind of get together?" Leo asked, plucking at the zipper to get a glimpse at what May had bought. "Black tie? Cocktail? Informal?" 

May knew what he was doing and thought it was cute. Especially since he didn't quite realize how adorable he was trying to act nonchalant. "It's a semi-formal get together. The people who operate the hotline are throwing a little party for the volunteers. Sort of recognition for all the work we do. Helping others. Being a friendly ear." 

Leo suddenly realized May had been a hotline for him. She had been a breath of fresh air, a gentleness that had balmed his weary spirit. He loved his brothers and father, but there was something unexplainable about May that made it easier to talk, easy to open up, easy to release all the pent up frustrations from the burden of being a leader. Someone who would listen and not judge. She was a natural nurturer. 

"Last year they rented a banquet room," May explained. "Bout forty people. Dinner and then during dessert, they give recognition to volunteers. There's a montage playing on a big screen, usually centering on the couple who run the hotline. They do love to see themselves on the screen." 

May smacked Leo's hand when he tried to get a peek of the dress she picked out. 

"Ow!" Leo pretended to be hurt, withdrawing from his investigating. "Only wanted to see what color you picked out. Hopefully nothing red or orange." 

"You're worse than Mikey," May said laughing.. "It's green and no, you can't see it. I'm not much of a girly-girl, and I don't need you to make fun of me dressing up like a princess." 

"I would never," Leo promised, holding up his hands defensively. His phone moaned seductively, causing him to flush. He fumbled to answer the text and found Chief Vincent's message. "Sorry, I didn't pick that tone. Mikey likes to change it. Donnie's tried to lock it so Mikey can't change it, but he figures it out." 

May giggled. "Well, I was going to say I was jealous. But, given that little monster, I'm not surprised." 

Leo held up the phone so she could see the half naked woman on the wallpaper. "He keeps changing it, whether I want him to or not. He leaves everyone else alone, but loves to mess with mine for some reason." 

"Chief Vincent?" May asked, reading the screen. 

"Chief of Organized Crime. She and her fellow officers helped get us to Krang's ship so we could take it down. We work together now. She keeps our secret and we catch bad guys, where her officers collect them and send them to jail." 

"Knew you were a bad ass," May quipped, right when the phone moaned seductively again. 

Leo opened the message to hide his embarrassment. He read her text out loud. "Update on your cases: 1406 convictions resulting in 693 fines, 209 home confinements, and jail time for remainder. 1-5 years. Good job, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Thank you for your help." 

May tsked. "Told you. Hero in a half shell." 

Leo headed to the window. "I should get going. Gotta make sure Mikey is staying out of trouble." 

"Yeah, good luck with that," May said with a grin. "He's going to be incorrigible when you join them, knowing you were here with me." 

Leo heaved a heavy sigh. "Yup. He'll hound me all evening." 

Struck by inspiration May asked tentatively, "Leo, how about we...annoy Mikey?" 

A wicked smile cracked Leo's tough exterior giving him a sinister, maniacal look. "What do you have in mind?" 

"Well, since Mikey keeps messing with your phone, let's see what happens when we put something a bit more personal on there." 

"Like what?" Leo asked, suddenly wary of the nefarious gleam in May's eye. He had a feeling he didn't like where her diabolical mind was going. 

May motioned to the phone. "Take a picture of us kissing. That way, Mikey won't change it and drive you nuts with hacking your phone." 

"My luck, he'll tear it up, thinking there's something else more incriminating on here," Leo said, setting the phone to take a picture. 

May smiled, placing her hand on his cheek, drawing him to her. He leaned down, eyes wide, not sure what to expect. May closed her eyes. He copied her. She pressed her lips to his, tilting her head slightly to ensure full contact. He mirrored her actions, lightly brushing her lips with his own in a gentle, hesitant way. It reminded her of her own first kiss, sweetly awkward and tender. She was soft, yielding, warm to the touch. His head was swimming with the input, finding her lips so delicate and half the size of his own. 

May withdrew and snickered. "Leo?" 

"Yeah?" he asked dreamily. 

"You forgot to take the picture," May said, trying to suppress her amusement. 

"Wha?" Leo sputtered, blinking rapidly. "Oh! Right! Sorry! One more time?" 

"Alright, but get it right this time, Casanova," May quipped, schooling her features and repeating the kiss. She heard the snap of the camera and pulled away, taking a peek at the picture. It turned out better than she imagined. She thought it might be weird, such a pale human kissing a big turtle, but it didn't look strange at all. It was... sweet. Tender. Natural. 

Leo saved it to his wallpaper, smirking worse than the cat who ate the canary. "Now, I only have to wait until he steals my phone again to see his reaction." 

"Let me know," May said, taking his phone away and programming in her own number. "Particularly any meltdowns or shocked silences. That would be unlike him." 

Leo replaced the phone in his pocket and headed to the window. "I should go. Criminals to catch." 

"Damsels to save," May said, joining him at the window. "And Leo?" 

"Yeah?" he grinned foolishly. 

"Stay safe out there." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Leo whispered, offering a single dip of his head and then he was gone into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Splinter doesn't like bullshit and having a sex ed talk REALLY twitches his fur. LOL


	12. Dudettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fun new character to toss into the turtle mix. Not sure if I'll use her again but Lacey was really fun. And I loved writing her interaction with Mikey and Raph.

CHAPTER TWELVE: Dudettes

"Excellent job, Donnie!" Leo called, planting his feet high atop a skyscraper. Raph arrived beside him a moment later, rolling his shoulders and stepping aside as Mikey came flying toward his brothers. Despite his flailing, he landed with the ease of a gymnast. Donnie planted his feet with style, spinning his bo with masterful ease.

"Raph, you're up next," Leo said, motioning toward an outcropping 100+ stories above the ground.

Raph smirked, taking up position on the stone structure and in a display of brute strength, slung his brothers across the street onto the next building.

Leo had devised a new kind of practice, playing on each of their strengths and challenging them to become more creative. Being constantly outmaneuvered by Shredder due to his age and extensive training, the turtles had been at a disadvantage. Then when Krang invaded, they had gotten their shells kicked. Enough to the point that Leo had devised all new training regimes and blended techniques from various forms of martial arts and their new favorite past time of skimming skyscrapers and hurtling through the air. The next time they faced an enemy, either in a robotic suit or with brains hanging out of stomach, they were going to offer more of a challenge and not be so easily defeated.

In the past couple of months, the task had also evolved into a kind of game, where each of them would catch or catapult their brother across a space, improving their strength, balance, and targeting skills. The only time there had been mistakes was when Mikey got overly exuberant in his acrobatics, and nearly fell to the pavement below. Thankfully his brothers were adept at catching their youngest and preventing him for incurring injury. Most of the time.

For ten blocks the turtles traveled via the airwaves. Mikey performed a complicated slingshot maneuver that sent Donnie and Leo hurtling through the air simultaneously. They skittered over the glass framework and caught the edge, landing on the iron balcony that jutted along the topmost levels. They exchanged a glance, knowing it was quite the feat of strength to toss them so far. Raph came barreling through the air, arms windmilling when he thought he'd miss the railing. Thankfully, his reflexes allowed him to catch the end of an iron bar. Leo grasped his wrist and spun him onto the balcony.

"That was totally awesome!" Mikey beamed, arriving next to Donnie and high fiving the purple turtle.

"Definitely awesome!" Leo agreed. "Course it will be dangerous to attempt these stunts when the winter comes."

Mikey's enthusiasm died down. The turtles, like all reptiles, despised the bitter cold. Luckily their mutation prevented them from slipping into hibernation which was common with their kin.

"Dude, we **have** to go skiing this year," Mikey said, adopting a surfing pose. "Donnie's been working on a cool new snowboard and I'm dying to try it out."

"Actually, I made all of us snowboards," Donnie admitted sheepishly. During the turtles rescue from Eric Sacks, Donnie had enjoyed playing in the snow. It was a vast contrast to the grey, slushy sludge that seeped into the sewer during New York winters. The snow on the mountain had been pristine, brilliant white, and so much fun. Had their situation not been so dire that day, Donnie would have spent hours playing in the glittering powder. "Thought we could also use them for balance and improve our techniques during blizzard conditions."

"Donnie, can you check out lodges in remote areas so we can plan an excursion?" Leo asked.

Raph bit back a retort. Leave it to Leo to consider it an -excursion- and not a vacation. The turtle was all work and no play.

Donnie grasped the handheld device from the velcro on his back and typed in a reminder.

Leo's phone went off, moaning in pleasure. He withdrew the phone and glared at Mikey. "Seriously, dude, you need to stop doing this. What if I'm in a dangerous situation? This could give away my location."

"Or get you laid," Mikey quipped without skipping a beat. He dodged Leo's blow and spun expertly on his heel, partially hiding himself behind Raph.

Leo stalled when he saw the picture on the screen, his lips tingling with the memory of the kiss from earlier. The phone moaned seductively again, causing Leo to blush and promise himself he'd change it as soon as possible. To hide his discomfort, he read the message from Chief Vincent, asking to meet. Leo typed in an address a few blocks away and informed his brothers, "Vincent needs to see us."

"Man, I hope we aren't in trouble," Raph said, pretending to be scared.

Four shadows sped to the location. They didn't have long to wait. A non descript black crown Vic pulled up. Chief Vincent straightened her black jacket and walked boldly into the shadows, where she knew the turtles waited.

"What's up, Chief?" Mikey crooned.

"The Mayor is giving me grief because our arrest numbers are through the roof," she said, pacing the narrow alley. "I get slack because the crime rate is high, and I get grief when they think I've exaggerated the number of collars. I explained to him that you four have been assisting in the apprehending of criminals, but he somehow manages to think it's impossible for only four people, as he has no clue to who you guys are, can have so many legitimate arrests, and yet, no form of police training!" She threw up her hands in defeat and whirled on Leo.

"We have two options," she said, holding up her forefinger to tick off the options. "One, you guys stop outperforming the police, or two, the mayor gets to meet you and realize your.... _special,_ circumstances and stops riding me over the city being safer than it has ever been!"

The turtles shared a glance. It was Leo who took lead. "That will be acceptable. If you want to schedule a meeting, we will honor it."

"I can also brief the Mayor on my most recent findings," Donnie said, pulling the Ipad out from its place on his shell and tapping the screen. "There has been some worrisome thefts that we believe are related to the Foot Clan. They may be trying to open a portal to get Shredder back."

"Dear Lord, that's all we need!" Chief Vincent cried. She took a deep breath and glared at Leo. "I'll set up a time to meet the mayor. Is there a day that will conflict with your schedule?"

"Not really," Leo said, though secretly hoped the mayor wouldn't want to meet on Friday.

"Right, I'll text you when the mayor is available," she said, pausing and glancing between them. The turtles recognized the look. Something else was bothering her and she was deciding whether or not to bring it up. Thankfully she made up her mind quickly. "One more thing. My daughter is seven. She loves turtles. Any reptile actually. Can't learn enough about them. Rather an obsession, but I believe when someone has a passion, you should encourage it and not discourage it. So, if you would be so inclined, may she meet you as well?"

"If you think she can handle six foot talking turtles and not be scared," Leo said, smiling to hide his skepticism. "Then we would be honored."

"Lacey isn't afraid of anything," she muttered. "Which makes me proud and scared at the same time."

"Bring the little dudette," Mikey said, putting his arm around the Chief's shoulders. "I'll be happy to babysit."

Chief Vincent laughed, knowing that was never going to happen. She trusted the turtles with protecting the city. Her daughter was another matter all together. She didn't trust anyone with her little girl.

"I'll let you know," she said, extracting herself from Mikey and heading to her car. She opened the door and face the alley, where she could barely make out four shapes in the dark. "Now, stop hanging out in dark alleys. Skulking around. People will get the wrong impression."

In a flash, the four shapes were gone.

Later that night Leo received a moaning text, informing him the mayor wished to meet on Friday night at nine. Autumn was approaching, the shadows fell on the city earlier, meaning the turtles could have more time above ground without being seen. They relished the longer nights but hated the bitter cold of coming winter.

Leo confirmed the time, a part of him frustrated he wouldn't be able to follow May to the dinner her boss was throwing for the volunteers. He stared at the picture on his phone, the memory of May's lips haunting him.

"Come on, Leo!" Raph called from where he was perched on a ledge. "Your turn!"

Leo put away his phone and leapt up, catching Raph's hand and somersaulting through the air.

"Mayor wants to see us this Friday at nine." Leo informed his brothers when they were stationed high above. He didn't want them to know what had really distracted him. For the time being, he wanted to keep the kiss a secret. Though it was done in fun, there was a part of him that didn't want the outside world, including his brothers, to know. Though it was only a matter of time before Mikey struck again.

"Awesome!" Mikey called, settling himself in to watch the world below. "Five to one odds the mayor will faint when he sees us."

"I'll take that bet," Raph said, sitting next to his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Friday arrived with a nip to the air. Autumn was starting to bow to winter that began to creep down from the north. Soon it would be dumping freezing rains, sleet, and snow upon the city, making it difficult for the heroes to remain unseen. The only solace they found was donning large coats afforded them the ability to walk among the people. No one paid attention to fellow commuters who were bundled up against the cold. 

At eight-thirty, Leo landed on May's roof, his brothers quickly following. Leo rapped on the window and as always, it opened to allow them admittance.

Leo stepped over the threshold and instantly stilled, staring in shock and awe. Raph bumped into him, grumbled something inarticulate, then he too froze. Donnie let out a little squeak of appreciation. Mikey slipped inside and instantly broke into a broad grin.

"Damn girl, you _**fine**_!" He crowed, sizing her up and down appreciatively. "But, you'd look better in orange."

May rolled her eyes and pretended to be double checking the contents of her purse. She wore a long, viridian gown that glittered when she moved and made her eyes sparkle. The sleeves were off the shoulder, providing an excellent view of the numerous red freckles that dotted her shoulders, chest and back, resembling a smattering of embers along her pale skin. Her red hair was twisted into an elegant design on her head and for the first time since the turtles knew her, she was wearing make up, eyes smoky and sultry, lips stained a coppery red.

"A redhead wearing orange?" she laughed, but it sounded strained. Forced. "I would be accused of attempting to torch the place."

"Hey, you light my fires, baby," Mikey grinned.

Leo noticed the a hitch to her breath and sweat along her brow that had nothing to do with the curve hugging dress she wore. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He stepped forward, blocking her from view of his brothers.

"I'm fine," she whispered, but there was a quaver to her voice.

Leo didn't buy it. "What's wrong?"

"Found out there's going to be over a hundred people there. Hate crowds," she admitted, taking several deep breaths that made her ember dusted bosom heave. The action did not go unnoticed by a certain blue banded turtle.

"Deep breaths," Leo coached, "it will be alright. You can get through this. You can leave at any time. No reason to stay longer than you are comfortable."

May continued to take deep breaths. Leo was right. She could get through this. It was a little get-together with work friends and their loved ones. Shouldn't be too bad. Easy peasy.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" May gasped and dashed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Raph asked, alarmed by May's strange behavior.

"She's pregnant," Mikey said, nudging Leo with a grin that could only be described as shit-eating. "Way to go, bro!"

Leo huffed, shoving Mikey away. "It's nerves, you idiot. She's scared of crowds."

"Yeah, sure," Mikey goaded, giving Raph a brow waggle which earned an exasperated sigh. Mikey wasn't to be deterred. "So, when do I get to be an uncle?"

Raph wrapped his arms around Mikey and gave him a little squeeze. "Enough, Mikey. Don't embarrass the broad."

Mikey faked a coughing fit and wrapped his arms around his brother in a bear hug. "Totally cool, Raph. Hey, wanna pitch in for their baby shower?"

Leo flicked Mikey in the back of the head. Unfortunately their banter had not went unnoticed by May. She stood, holding a washcloth to her neck, staring at Mikey with bright green eyes.

Raph unceremoniously dropped Mikey. The younger turtle staggered to catch his balance. His cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Sorry, May."

Not to let the little turtle off the hook so easily, she said, "It's okay, Mikey." She turned to Leo, totally serious. "The only question is: do we need a crib, or an aquarium?"

Silence hung lower than Leo's mouth. He blinked in slow motion, his brain fuzzing for a moment. Raph snorted, walking by with his fist held up for an air bump. Leo missed the motion and took the bump in the shoulder.

"That's my broad," Raph said, laughing.

May picked up her purse, took a deep cleansing breath and said, "My taxi should be here. I'll see you guys later."

Taking the hint, the four went to the window. Mikey grinned devilishly, no doubt ready to lay on the snark, but Raph ushered him out the window. Donnie grinned, winking and disappeared after his brothers.

"Good luck," he called from the fire escape.

Leo waited until he heard his brothers clamor to the roof before he spoke. "If you get uncomfortable, leave. There's no reason to stay and torture yourself. You are not obligated to remain there under duress."

"So wise for one so young," May quipped. Her smile softened, genuine, warm. "Thanks, Leo. Now, go save bad guys and let me simper my way through a banquet to later come home and throw up and hide under blankets until it's safe to come out again."

Leo laughed. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he reached out, pulling May to him and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead, mindful of her hair and makeup.

May's hand caressed his plastron. "Stay safe, Leo."

"Yes, Ma'am," he whispered, releasing her and slipping out of the window.

May locked up the window and exited her apartment, ready to face the crowd.

\--------

The turtles made it to the mayor's office with seconds to spare. As expected, Chief Vincent was waiting for them.

"I've briefed him on your circumstances and he assures me, he will remain open minded." She motioned for the turtles to follow her through a side chamber into a large, ornate office, where a man was standing in the middle of the room, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He froze when he noticed his visitors enter his office. "Mr. Mayor, may I introduce the four turtles who have been assisting the police in the apprehension of criminals. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mayor," Leo said, dipping his head formally.

The mayor's eyes went wide. He sputtered, unable to comprehend the giant talking turtles standing in his office. He stood staring, a mixture of horror, shock, and disbelief warring for supremacy. His confusion was broken a couple seconds later by a loud, ear piercing shriek, coming from the doorway in the opposite direction.

Everyone turned to see a small platinum blonde girl standing in the threshold, her attention focused on the four turtles. The turtles cringed, their worst fears coming true, but instead of the scream being fearful, it was....joy?

"Lacey!" Chief Vincent yelled, admonishing her daughter. "I told you to wait in the other room until I come get you!"

"Mommy!!" Lacey yelled, though she didn't look at her mother. She was staring at the turtles. She took off as lightning, heading straight for Michelangelo. "Turtles!"

Mikey dropped to a knee, arms held open to receive the lanky limbed missile that was aimed at his chest. Lacey flew into him with surprising speed and strength, knocking him onto his shell, where he spun from the impact, a squealing, gangly blonde held protectively in his arms.

The mayor started, terrified what would happen to the small child with such a large and potentially dangerous creature. But he drew up, hearing child and turtle giggling and observed how the two interacted. He knew never to judge a book by its cover, but it was hard not to automatically assume the worst when confronted with something so big and possibly deadly.

"You're real!" Lacey squealed from atop Mikey. She was seated on his plastron, her tiny hands busy along his chest and around his shell. "There's no zipper! You aren't a guy in a costume! You're a real turtle!"

"Lacey Marie!" Vincent yelled at her daughter, but she was completely ignored.

Mikey giggled, grabbing Lacey's tickling hands around his shell. "Yeah, I'm a real turtle. Now stop, you're tickling me."

Lacey wouldn't be deterred, she broke free from his lax grip and began tickling his sides.

Mikey laughed, accepting the torture. He pretended to fend off her tickle attack, rocking from side to side until inspiration dawned and he withdrew into his shell. Head, arms, and legs all tucking in.

Lacey gasped loudly in alarm. She stared down at the turtle she was straddling, then to her mother, who had been worried about the reception her child and turtles were going to have. "Mommy! I broke him!"

Mikey's head and limbs popped out. He grasped Lacey, causing her to yell then berate the turtle who tricked her.

"Shame on you!" she said, wiggling free to shake a finger at the naughty turtle. "I thought I broke you."

Mikey couldn't help but notice the striking similarity between mother and child and instead, focused on the blonde sitting atop him. "I couldn't help it. If you kept tickling me, I would have peed."

Lacey's face twisted into an amused grimace. "Oh, you would have gotten into soooo much trouble."

"Yup," Mikey said, rising up into a sitting position and holding onto Lacey so she wouldn't fall.

Realizing the girl wasn't in danger, the mayor motioned toward the dual leather couches. "Shall we sit?"

The turtles and Chief Vincent, who kept glancing to her daughter, sat and began discussing the finer points of their partnership. The mayor slowly warmed up to the idea of the turtles helping the city, and with the most recent reports, crime was dropping. Which meant safer streets and happier voters.

Nearly three hours passed in deep discussion, the mayor getting more details and patiently wading through Donnie's technical jargon when he explained the surveillance system he designed to monitor the sky. At first the mayor was angry, calling for a breach in privacy, but then Donnie explained the system was detecting specific types of airwaves and isotopes, like the ones that surrounded Krang's ship, and they are all pointed upward, not downward. For good measure, Raph added it was no different from the thousands of satellites in orbit or the innumerable cameras that were on street corners, businesses, subways, and private homes. The mayor's indignation cooled, especially after hearing the tale of the turtles taking on the alien ship and sending it back to its original dimension.

Chief Vincent occasionally glanced to Mikey, who was busy playing with Lacey. She used the orange banded turtle as a jungle gym, climbing all over him. To the worried mother's relief, he appeared to be having just as much fun and didn't mind the gangly child's enthusiasm.

Leo's phone dinged, signaling he received a text. He was silently thankful he had changed the ringtone after Vincent's earlier message. Had she and the mayor heard the tone Mikey had programmed, that could have lead to a very awkward situation. Not wanting to miss the message in case it was April calling for help, he excused himself from the conversation and went to the window. It was from Splinter.

 _ **'Home**_.'

Leo frowned at the message and replied.

' _ **Finishing with the mayor. Will be home soon.'**_

He put the phone in his pocket and rejoined the group. "Sorry to cut this short, but our father is needing us home."

"Is everything alright?" Chief Vincent asked. She had met Splinter on Ellis Island and though she wasn't a big fan of rats, she had liked the elderly rodent who had raised his sons to be heroes.

"He only said he needs us home," Leo said, turning to find Mikey standing at the opposite window, Lacey sitting on his shoulders. "Mikey, we gotta go!"

"Aww, man," Mikey groaned, trotting over to make Lacey laugh. She hugged his head, placing a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy! Look how tall I am!" Lacey called.

"That's nice, honey, but you need to get down. Mikey has to go," Chief Vincent said, lifting her arms to get her daughter off Mikey's shoulders.

But Lacey wasn't going to give up her perch. "I want to stay with Mikey. He's fun!"

"I understand that, but he needs to go home," her mother said, voice getting an edge that meant danger. "Now, give him a hug goodbye and we'll go home too."

Lacey pouted, hugging onto Mikey's head. "He's so cute. Can I keep him?"

Mikey beamed at his brothers. "Told you the ladies can't resist."

"Whatever," Raph said, stepping up and holding out his hands to lure Lacey off of Mikey. "Come on, young lady. Your mother said it was time to go."

Lacey muttered incoherently and held out her arms, allowing Raph to scoop her up off of the shorter turtle. She smiled at Raph, her disappointment long forgotten. "You're really big! Did you get big by eating your vegetables?"

"Yup," Raph admitted, carrying Lacey to her mother.

Lacey leaned forward, her small hands brushing along Raph's cheeks. "Where's your ears?"

"We didn't listen to our parents, so our ears fell off." Raph managed with a straight face.

Stunned at this revelation, Lacey turned to her mother, who gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Are you going to start listening now?"

Lacey gasped. "Oh yes!"

"Good," the Chief said, smiling at the turtles, especially Raph. _Thank you_ , she mouthed.

He nodded then grasped Mikey by the shell and hauled him toward the window. "Come on, troublemaker. Time to go."

"Bye, Lacey!" Mikey waved then took off into the night.

"It has been a pleasure, Mr. Mayor," Leo said, shaking the man's hand. "We look forward to continuing to serve this city."

"An honor to be working with you. Oh, and here," the mayor said, going to his desk and extracting several small cards. "This has my work and home numbers. If you need something, or you detect something," he focused on Donnie, "don't hesitate to call. I can have the national guard and coast guard on alert within five minutes."

"Thank you," Leo said, pocketing the cards. "Hopefully we will never need them."

The mayor sobered. "Yes, let's hope."

Leo's phone dinged. Withdrawing it, he disappeared out the window.

_**'Now'** _

_**'On our way.**_ ' Leo typed and lead his brothers through the winding maze of the city.

"Did Master Splinter say why he needed us home?" Raph asked as they dropped into the sewer for the remaining journey.

"No, merely he needed us home."

"Dude, if he ran out of peanut butter again, I'm gonna be seriously upset," Mikey quibbled with a pout. "I was having fun with that little dudette."

"Must be something important," Leo reiterated, leading the way into the lair.

And found Master Splinter sitting on the couch, May sobbing in his arms as he attempted to calm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Thank You to the readers and reviewers. I try to upload every other day or so, hopefully you won't get sick of this story before its done.


	13. Warriors Creed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the awesome readers and reviewers! Y'all rock! Hope you enjoy this little chapter... be warned.... turtles+ training+muscles+sweating= HOT

CHAPTER Thirteen: Warrior's Creed

"What happened?" the four turtles shouted in unison. 

Leo knelt in front of his father and May, placing a hand on her arm. She was still wearing her beautiful green gown. When she looked up, his heart stopped. 

Her usually pale cheeks were blotchy, bright green eyes blood shot and ringed by dark makeup. 

May launched herself into Leo's waiting arms, her sobs doubling as she cried on his shoulder. Her words were broken when she tried to speak. 

"Someone..... someone broke.... broke in.... to my... apartment." 

"Someone broke in?" Raph asked, flexing in agitation. He knelt next to Leo, his hand gingerly coming up to pat May clumsily on the back. He wasn't sure how else to ease her torment. What he really wanted to do was bash someone's head in. 

Mikey and Donnie knelt beside their brothers, offering silent support to the distressed woman. 

It took several minutes to calm down, but May withdrew, hiccupping and wiping her face. Donnie fetched a box of tissues and after a few moments to catch her breath, she spoke. 

"There were a lot of people at the dinner tonight. Too many. It was too much for me," May said, staring at Leo, tears sparkling the green of her eyes. "When I came home.... home at eleven," she whimpered, hiccupping a few times as fresh tears threatened to fall. "Someone had broken in. They trashed my home. Destroyed it." 

Mikey gasped in horror. "Including your video games?" 

May paused, her brain slow to catch up to Mikey's words. Such a childish concern broke through her distress, causing her to bark a laugh at his main focal point. Leave it to Mikey to be worried about her collection. She wiped her eyes, smearing the smoky makeup even more. 

"Video games, tv, everything is either on the floor or stolen. When I saw the door broken, I went downstairs and called the police. Once they cleared the place, one of the cops stayed with me while I packed a bag." She pointed to other side of the room where there was a small suitcase. "I didn't know where else to go." 

"You did the right thing," Leo assured her, holding her trembling hands. "We'll go check it out. See what we can find." 

"The cops are still there," May said, shadily dabbing at her eyes and nose. "They said they were going to collect evidence, and for me to go through everything tomorrow, make account of everything stolen." 

"Man," Mikey breathed. "That sucks." 

"Everything is insured, so I'm not worried about that," May said quickly, then pulled her phone out of her purse that was sitting on the couch beside Splinter. "Things can be replaced. But this...." she scrolled through her phone, then held it up for Leo to see. "Someone left **this** on my wall." 

Leo squinted, his brothers crowding around to see the small screen. The picture was of a spray painted message in vivid, dripping blood red paint. 

_'I see you'_

The simple message sent a chill down the turtles' spines. It was a warning. Plain and simple. A threat that at any time, May was in danger. 

"Is someone watching _me_ , or are they aware of _**you**_ guys?" May asked in a small voice, staring between the four heroes. 

Splinter held out his hand to see the picture. May passed it over and stared helplessly at Leo. 

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be wise if you moved." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," May said with a shiver. "It's bad enough they broke in and trashed my home, but to leave such a message? That's beyond creepiness." 

"You'll stay here until you find a place," Leo said matter of factly. He missed his father's narrowed expression at the declaration. 

"That's sweet, but I don't think it's a good idea," May said, reaching out to caress Leo's cheek. "I'll go back home tomorrow and make an inventory for the insurance company. While I'm at it, I'll start packing and check out any apartments for rent." 

A worry line creased Leo's brow, but he held his tongue. He didn't like the idea of May going home when such an ominous message was scrawled on her wall. 

"You should move closer," Mikey said. "That way I can be closer to my nieces and nephews." 

Splinter drew up, staring between his son and May. May was laughing but Leo was shaking his head in exasperation. Splinter sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to have one of _those_ discussions with Leonardo. The rat didn't think _'he'_ was old enough for that particular conversation. 

"We'll see what's available," May told Mikey. She rubbed her eyes in fatigue. Now that she had informed her friends of the potential danger, and knew they were safe, the weight of the evenings events had begun to settle on her shoulders. She fought the urge to yawn, but it was a losing battle. 

"I think the young lady has had an exhausting time," Splinter said, returning her phone. "You are welcome to stay here tonight, my dear." 

"Thank you," May said, giving Splinter a hug. 

"Come on, you can have my room," Leo said, standing and holding out his hand. 

"Dude! Why can't she have mine?" Mikey asked, rolling to his feet and offering his hand as a second option. 

"Because if she stays in your room, she'll need a tetanus shot," Leo quipped. 

"At the very least," Raph added. 

May placed her hand in Leo's, and rose to her feet. "I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind. I don't want to put you out." 

"Nonsense," Leo said, leading May away from his family. He picked up her overnight bag and lead her to down a tunnel to a short junction where there were several doors inset at wide intervals. Leo opened the door that contained his own room and stepped aside to allow May to enter the room first. 

May gasped at the cleanliness of the underground room. There were a few weapons on display and several shelves that were heavy with books. A golden key was hanging by a hook over the bed, which was nothing more than a mattress with a couple threadbare blankets folded neatly on the edge. 

"It's not much, but you're welcome to it," Leo said hesitantly. Now that he had a guest, suddenly he felt self conscious about his inner domain. 

"It's great," May said, turning to loop her arms around Leo's midsection. 

Leo tensed for a second, not used to physical contact, but relaxed, folding May into his arms. He felt her tremble, her breath hitching. 

"What if someone knows about you?" May whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks. "What if they figured out who and what you are and they sent that message to let you know they know they can hurt you, that they can use me to get to you, or maybe send someone, like a scientist or something, to come after you and they catch you and your family and it would be all my fault for them finding you." 

Leo blinked, amazed she said all that in one breath. "We'll be fine. Don't worry about us. We know how to protect ourselves." 

"But what if you can't?" May asked, withdrawing to stare up into Leo's face. "What if they overpower you? They could take you hostage and do all kinds of horrible experiments to you!" 

"That has always been a possibility," Leo said sadly. Since they were unique, there was always the chance a science minded or military person could capture them and dissect them to learn their mutated secrets. 

"I couldn't stand it if that happened," May muttered, sniffling back the tears that wanted to fall for the horrors the turtles could face at the hands of curious humans. "Leo, I want you to promise me something." 

"Anything," he said immediately. 

"Promise me that you and your family will set up safe houses. In case you get separated and need a place to stay while you recover or regroup. Set up at least four places, around the city or several miles away, that you can use as safe harbor in case someone tries to catch you." 

Leo was taken aback. It never occurred to him to have a back up location in case their home was compromised. Again. It would be wise to have such safe places in case of attack or their secret was compromised. 

"I promise," Leo said. "I'll have each of the guys to find a suitable safe haven. Donnie can wire it up on a secured network, and create a program to dump his hard drives so no one could hack them and compromise our locations or those of our allies." 

May heaved a sigh of relief, feeling all every bit of the roller coaster emotions she had experienced this evening. 

"Get some rest," Leo said gently. 

May nodded mutely, bending down to open the overnight bag she had stuffed with clothes. 

Leo was at the door when he turned back. "Oh, and May?" 

"Yeah?" she asked. 

"Sleep well." 

"Yes, sir," she said softly. 

Leo blushed and closed the door to give her some privacy. He barely took two steps when Mikey popped up out of the dark. 

"What, no good night kiss, bro?" 

Leo's fist landed with a crunch, making Mikey yell and clutch his face. 

\---------------------------- 

May woke up with a chill. Shivering, she pulled the blanket closer to her neck and felt the thinness under her fingertips. There was also a spring that was poking her in the side and a deep gully that would perfectly fit the curvature of a shell, but played havoc on a human's spine. 

Out of curiosity, she pulled the blankets to her face and inhaled deeply. They smelled of Leo. Not sweaty and sticky and gross like most males, with hormones and pheromones choking the senses, but there was a clean, crispness and an underlying aroma of aged, well worn leather. 

_'Kinda like his skin_ ,' May thought, taking the opportunity to glance around Leo's room. 

The room was more or less a shortened tunnel lined with bricks on three sides. The room was roughly 15ft wide by 40 feet long, a high arching dome ceiling that gave a nice cozy, Hobbit-like feel to the place. The bed was at the far end with a small nightstand beside it that held a lamp, a stack of books, and two drawers that May didn't feel comfortable exploring. The golden key glinted on the wall, a strange out of place ornament for such a studious occupant. May wondered what the key opened. 

Two rows of well polished, highly dangerous blades were arranged on the wall between the bed and doorway. Opposite was three asymmetrical bookshelves. As she would have expected, they were tidy and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. A single dresser with five drawers sat near the doorway, no doubt containing Leo's clothing. 

Hurriedly she got dressed, not wanting to linger in case her hosts believed her up to no good. Praying she didn't have morning breath, she opened the door and carried her case into the main room. 

Splinter waved her over from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a steaming mug. May joined him, sniffing the air and smelling a rich roasted coffee. 

"Cups on left cupboard bottom shelf," he said. "Leo brewed a fresh pot an hour ago." 

"How long have the guys been up?" May asked, getting a chipped mug from the cupboard and pouring some coffee. 

"They have not slept yet," Splinter said, sipping his coffee. "They have been too emotional to rest, so Leo is putting them through katas to burn off their anger and focus their minds." 

May looked for a clock, but didn't find one. "What time is it?" 

"Nine-thirty two," Splinter said. 

May sipped her coffee, loving the strong kick it provided to wake her up. She paused for a moment, weighing her words before speaking to the ancient rat. "Master Splinter, what if someone knows about the guys? And they put that message on my wall to show them how vulnerable they are?" 

Splinter thought long and hard, staring into the swirling coffee, then to the young lady who sat opposite. The worry in her eyes was genuine. And her point was valid. It was a troublesome thought. 

"My dear, there will always be those who seek to harm us, either by intention or under the guise of scientific knowledge. The only thing we can do is be more vigilant, and take precautions." 

May still wasn't convinced. "But what if someone captures them? _Hurts_ them? It will be all my fault. I valued their friendship over their safety and now, they are in danger." 

Splinter rose, shuffling to the red head and placing a hand upon her own. "My sons are honorable warriors. I have trained them to do what is right. That is why they train, perfecting their skills so they may overcome any obstacle. To never back down from evil and stand up to danger." 

"Doesn't it scare you?" May whispered. Her heart was performing strangling maneuvers in her chest, threatening to cut off her air. "Having them hurt? The possibility of never coming home?" 

"That is a possibility," Splinter said sadly. "But I trust in their abilities. I trust they will protect one another. That if it comes down to fighting for what is right, they will do so without hesitation, for they may be the only ones who step up to protect the innocent from evil." 

"Death before dishonor, huh?" May asked. 

"Not exactly." Splinter motioned for May to follow him. When she fell into step beside him, he lead her down one of the tunnels. "There is no dishonor in fleeing to protect a loved one. However, when there is no other who will stand up to evil and injustice, it is the honorable thing for a warrior to accept such a challenge, even at the cost of his own life." 

As they walked, May could hear the sounds of grunting and a long, dull, droning hum. She realized the sounds were coming from the room Splinter was leading her to. Standing in the doorway, she saw all four turtles, grouped in twos, battling imaginary foes. Raph and Leo's metal weapons sang through the air, while Donnie and Mikey's wooden weapons provided the accompanying bass that made their song deadly, and achingly beautiful. 

Their speed was incredible. A blinding whirl of motion that never ended. Where one ducked, the other swiped high. When one cut low, the other jumped. Spinning, kicking, weapons flashing, each pair moved as a single entity. 

"Change!" Leo yelled, drawing up his katanas as Donnie jumped away from him and Mikey took his place in the small confinement. "Begin!" 

The new pairing was just as deadly as the last. Each compensating for the change in partner, incorporating each skills to benefit their own movements. Furiously they worked, eyes focused distantly to enemies unseen, their partner at their back in a mirror image that battled shadowy foes. 

Slice, whirl, parry, thrust, spin, each unit melded together into one. It was an awesome display of martial arts skills and the unspoken bond between brothers. 

"Wow," May breathed. 

"They trust in their abilities and one another," Splinter said, watching his sons move with deadly grace and fluidity mastered over years of training. 

"Together!" Leo shouted. As one he and his brothers moved, shell to shell, creating a circle of weapons, each guarding the other's back. 

They moved as one, twisting, turning, ducking, where one was left vulnerable, the others would compensate to protect. Round and round they went, grunting with the force of their blows. Raph maintaining a symphony of growls as he moved with his brothers. 

"Holy shit," May muttered. "I didn't... know...they could... move like that." 

"Years of training," Splinter said, one furry brow cocked toward the young woman. He knew she was aware of their ninja training, but apparently the gravity of their dedication had not been completely understood. "Though I fear losing them, I must place my trust in them. Their skills. Their dedication." 

May nodded slowly. Her own estimation of their survival went up drastically upon seeing them in action. Whatever they faced, they would not go down quietly. 

"Finish in three...two....one...." Leo called, panting hard. 

All four turtles stopped instantly, poised in defensive positions. Sweat glistened on their green skin and trickled down, soaking their clothes and creating a mosaic of moisture on the concrete beneath them. 

"Fuck, Leo," Donnie gasped, doubling over, hands on knees, struggling to catch his breath. "That was brutal." 

"Five minutes rest, then sparring," Leo ordered. 

"Dude!" Mikey said, chest heaving in exhaustion. "We haven't even had breakfast yet! I'm starving!" 

"You heard Leo," Raph growled, his sweat soaked mask darkened to the stain of blood. "Rest, then we spar." 

Mikey and Donnie groaned. Leo gave a crisp nod to Raph, appreciating his support. 

"Leonardo," Splinter called, drawing attention to himself. "Michelangelo is correct. You need to eat. Training is done for the day. You have performed admirably." 

Leo opened his mouth to argue, but with May watching, he closed his mouth and gave a formal bow to his father. He dropped from the platform on which he was training and approached his father and May. 

"How did you sleep?" he asked. 

"Well, thank you," May said, smiling at the hulking form that towered over her. Leo could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. And given the rigorous workout he endured, he was especially menacing. But May wasn't scared. "You are...amazing." 

Leo flexed at the adulation, cords and tendons standing in contrast to thick muscle. 

"Get a room," Raph groused, sauntering past, his sais flashing at his sides and disappearing into their sheaths. May gave him a playful swat to the arm, which earned her a grin from the normally surly turtle. 

Leo followed his father and May into the main room, where Mikey was already raiding the kitchen. 

"I need to head home," May said, placing her empty coffee mug into the sink. "At least what's left of it. Need to start the inventory so I can contact my insurance company." 

"You sound like a commercial," Mikey quipped, breaking the glumness of the situation. 

May gave the orange clad turtle and affectionate pat to his shell. He threw his older brother a cheeky grin, which earned an eye roll from Leo. When May made to step away, Mikey shuffled closer, bumping her with his shell in an unspoken request. She obliged, giving his shell a couple of hard circular rubs. Mikey drew up as peacock in full plume, grinning wickedly at Leo, who out of brotherly love, gave him a rude gesture before May caught the action. 

"We'll be there as soon as it's dark," Leo told May. "Donnie can run some scans. Maybe he'll find something the police miss." 

May glanced to the sofa where Donnie was face down, already sound asleep. "Poor guy. You really wore him out." 

"He'll live," Raph said, opening a carton of milk and downing its contents in a few gulps. He wiped his mouth on his wrist and added, "Need to build his stamina anyway. In case we're in a long fight. He has to be able to keep up." 

May could see his point of view. The others were muscular and able to utilize their strength. Donnie was much thinner, more lithe, which gave him speed, but made him physically weaker than his brothers. If they were in a situation that required prolonged combat, Donnie would be at the disadvantage. 

"I better get going," May said, picking up her bag. "Let you guys get some rest." 

"Thank goodness," Mikey said, plodding toward the pool, stripping off the tape, bandages and mask. "I need some naked time in the water." 

"And with that," May said, heading toward the exit. "I'll take my leave." 

"Allow me to walk you out," Splinter said, motioning for Leo to remain behind. Obediently, Leo followed his brother's example and began to strip. He could use a cold soak to offset the weariness and tension. 

Splinter walked May to a door that lead into a nearby subway. She was grateful there were so many access points, so no one would track the coming and going of the turtle's lair. 

"Thank you, Master Splinter," May said, giving the kind rat a peck to the furry cheek. "For helping me." 

"Any time, my dear," Splinter said, shocked the woman would display such affection. "Do not worry. Things will work out." 

May took a reassuring breath. "I hope so." 

Bracing herself for the arduous task ahead, she made the journey to her apartment, hoping the police had found a clue. She prayed it was a random, run of the mill robbery, and not something far more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas? Cold showers? Joining them in the pool? :D


	14. Aftermath

CHAPTER Fourteen: Aftermath

Night had barely fallen when May heard the familiar tapping on her window. She opened it, allowing the four ninjas entry into her home. 

"Wow," Mikey said, glancing at the mess. 

"Police were here all morning," May explained, overwhelmed with the damage done to her quaint home. "Just finished with the inventory for the insurance company. So far the only things stolen were my laptop, dozen or so video games, and some costume jewelry. Nothing of worth, really. They did more damage than actual burglary. Landlord was pissed and assured me he's having a crew come and install a more secured door. But I'm not risking it. I'm moving." 

"I'll say," Donnie said, sliding the goggles over his eyes to begin a scan. 

May sighed in defeat. Her furniture was slashed, the stuffing yanked out of her couch and recliners. Tv and computer monitor smashed. The sparse art and figurines were wrecked. But the most frightening thing in the room was scrawled on the wall opposite of the door, a brilliant message as soon as she entered the room. 

_'I see you'_

May gave the graffiti a sidelong glance, shivering slightly. Every time she looked at it, a cold chill froze her blood. 

"Place resembles **my** room," Mikey quipped, picking up the smashed remains of a figurine. 

"Only cleaner with a smaller chance of danger," Raph added, grabbing a broom May had propped in the corner. "Hey Donnie, how about concentrating on the message and not the damage." 

Donnie frowned beneath the heavy goggles. "The message may have been written to throw off suspicion from something else. I'm going to be thorough and scan every room." 

"The rest of us can help with the clean up," Leo volunteered. 

"Great! I got the bedroom!" Mikey called, heading for the hall, but Leo caught him up by the scruff of his shell. 

"You help Raph with the living room, I'll take the kitchen," Leo ordered. "May can deal with her bedroom on her own." 

"Don't want me to see your porn stash, right bro?" Mikey asked. 

Before Leo could berate him, May spoke up. "I could use the help in my room. Mikey's welcome to join me." She eyed the orange turtle who blinked sheepishly. "As long as he stays out of my underwear drawer." 

"Depends," Mikey said walking to May with all the swagger of a long time Lothario. "Have anything sexy that could fit me?" 

May gave his form a long scrutiny before she spoke. "Doubtful. Leo's already stretched out my best stuff." 

Mikey gaped in shock. He stared over his shoulder to gauge his brother's reaction. Instead of surprise or annoyance, Leo offered a smug smirk and headed into the kitchen with a little swagger to his shell. 

Mikey joined May in her room and to his disappointment, there wasn't anything remotely kinky. He half expected to see all the things he saw in movies: whips, chains, leather halters, handcuffs, porn collection and other assorted things associated with a healthy sexual appetite. The most risqué thing he saw was a romance novel on her bedstand. 

"Mikey, can you move the mattress so Donnie can check under it?" May asked, dragging a couple of large suitcases out of the closet. "I don't want to leave anything unexamined." 

"Sure," Mikey said, lifting the mattress and propping it on one side. Sadly, there wasn't anything under said mattress that he could use as ammunition to tease Leo. "Wow, this place is totally trashed." 

The rumpled blankets fell to the floor, showing the mattress had been slashed and gutted like her furniture. 

"Bastards shredded my clothes," May said, yanking on the garments hanging in her closet, "and even took hammers or something to bang up my pots and pans. I mean, who does that?" 

"Totally messed up," Mikey agreed. 

"Can you go through my closet and see if anything is salvable while I clean out the drawers?" 

"Sure," he said, taking out hangers one at a time and scrutinizing the clothes. "Sexy." 

May turned to see him holding up a slinky green dress that had been torn down the middle. "Maybe if I was a street walker." 

Donnie entered the room, his goggles giving him a bug eyed appearance as he slowly made a circuit, scanning everything in sight. 

"Don't forget the mattress," Mikey said, jerking his thumb to the bedding. 

Adjusting the lenses, Donnie focused on the bed, the dresser, the closet, the floor, walls, ceiling, then as a ghost, he exited, moving on to the bathroom in search of clues. 

"Sorry, babe, only found a couple dozen or so things that weren't trashed," Mikey said, holding up the few clothes that had escaped damage. 

May collected them and dropped them into her open suitcase. "What kind of monster destroys a woman's clothes?" 

Mikey had a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue but decided not to speak. Master Splinter and Leonardo had been lecturing him a lot lately about his need for selective quips. He needed to heed his elders advice and think before speaking, as his mouth had a tendency to get him into all kinds of trouble. Now was a good time to exercise their advice. 

Within the hour May and Mikey had packed her clothes and toiletries, (Mikey asking, "What are these for?" while holding up a couple tampons) which made May blush with embarrassment and distract him with menial labor. Mikey hauled the heavy suitcases to the door. She whistled when she found Raph bent over a bag while he tied it off. He righted himself and shook his shell suggestively, waggling his brow and smirking as he struck a pose for his audience. May giggled, rolling her eyes at the normally gruff turtle. 

"Leo still in the kitchen?" May asked, but Leo's voice called from the doorway. 

"Finished in there. Piled everything on the dining room table." He entered the room and jerked his head toward the kitchen. "Donnie, can you do one more sweep?" 

"Sure," the purple turtle said, rising from the floor where he had been unhooking May's computer. He pointed to the black box. "Would you mind if I took your computer to the lair and checked it out for viruses or worms?" 

"Okay," May said with a shrug. "Just, don't laugh at my browser history." 

"Couldn't be any worse than mine," Donnie admitted with a blush. 

"Want us to take this stuff to the dumpster in the alley?" Leo asked. "This furniture might be difficult for a normal human to move." 

"I don't want to impose," May said, staring mournfully at her shredded couch and recliners. 

"It's no bother," Leo said, motioning for Raph to assist him. They lifted her couch with ease and carried it to the hallway. Mikey enacted as scout, leading them down the stairs that opened on the abandoned alley to allow them to deposit their burden. On the way back up the stairs, Leo took the time to confide in Raph. "The message written on her wall was also scratched into her table with a butcher knife. I found it when I cleared off the broken dishes." 

Raph stared at his brother in the dimly lit stairwell. "Do you think she knows about it?" 

"Doubtful," Leo said. "All the plates were smashed and the dust was undisturbed." 

"I'll take care of it," Raph offered, hurrying into May's apartment and finding the trash bags Leo had placed on top to hide the message. He moved them aside and hoisted the table into his arms with ease, making sure to keep the writing covered as he carried it out the door. 

May grabbed a couple of the bags to carry down, but Mikey took them from her, pointing an admonishing finger at her. "If you want to help, act as lookout." 

May lead the way up and down the stairs as the turtles emptied her apartment of all the broken things of her past. As the last of the bags and furniture were tossed away, filling the dumpster to capacity, May stared at them, her heart heavy. It was disheartening to see her stuff thrown away. That her life, her possessions could be tossed away so callously. Her life so easily erased. Tossed into a dumpster and forgotten. 

"Come on," Leo said gently, placing his arm around her and leading her back up to her apartment. May leaned into him, allowing him to escort her home. 

"On the plus side, there's not much left to pack," May said when they entered her apartment. After the turtles purged the broken items, there wasn't much left to transplant to a new location. 

Donnie had saved most of the movies and games, making sure the cases were stacked neatly. The empty cases were piled on the coffee table, their flaps yawning open as baby birds, searching for someone to feed them. A handful of knickknacks survived, along with two large prints set in antique frames that she had found at a flea market. Figures the cheap stuff would have survived. One coffee table was smashed, but the other two were unharmed. 

"I'll get boxes to pack tomorrow," May said with a yawn. The task of tidying up her place had taken a toll on her. Thankfully it wasn't so daunting with the turtles help. Her place had never looked so sparse, more of a showcase piece you'd find in a magazine. "Thanks for helping me clean up, guys." 

"No problem," Mikey crooned, throwing his arm around May's bony shoulders. "So, is there anything else you wanna take back to the lair?" 

May hugged the spunky turtle. "Thanks for the invite, Mikey, but I've booked a hotel. I called my insurance agent and they'll pay for a couple of weeks while the apartment is repaired from the damage." 

"But, at Hotel Shell, you get tech support, entertainment, a heavy lifter, and sexy green stud," he waggled his brow suggestively. "Guess which one I am, baby." 

"Enough," Leo said, shoving Mikey away. He regarded May carefully. "Are you sure you want to stay at a hotel? You're more than welcome to stay with us until you find a new place." 

"It's a sweet offer," May said, stepping up to pull Leo into a hug. He gave her an uncomfortable pat on the back. She leaned back to stare up into his face far above her. "But at a hotel I have 24 hour concierge, maid, hot tub, on call massage therapist." 

"Dude I can do all that," Mikey put in, grinning. "And if you want, I'll wear a maid outfit." 

"Why do I have the sneaky feeling you _**would**_ have such a thing?" May asked. 

Mikey's adopted a serious expression that was ruined by the mirth in his blue eyes. "Difficult period in my childhood. But I'm soooo over it." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" May quipped, taking pity on Leo and putting distance between them. It tickled her he's was so self conscious. He was too uptight for his age. And after seeing a glimpse of the training regime he put himself and his brother's through, he needed some fun and laughter in his life. She picked up her phone, bringing up the address to her hotel. She showed it to Leo. "This is where I'm staying. Top floor. Meet me there in half an hour. I'll have pizza delivered." 

"We'll be there in two minutes," Mikey said immediately. He grinned. "Give us pizza and we'll do anything you want." 

May laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you could be talked into anything if pepperoni and cheese were involved?" 

"Don't get me started," Raph muttered, picking up May's two suitcases with ease. "I'll carry these to the elevator." 

"Thank you, Raph," May smiled. 

Donnie hefted her desktop into his arms. "I'll drop this off at the lair first." 

May grabbed her purse, gave her apartment a disheartened sigh and shut the broken door. The latches hung uselessly along the frame, unable to function properly. The door wouldn't keep out a housefly, let alone burglars, but May still closed it to give the illusion of safety. 

"Pizza's ordered and will be there in less than thirty minutes. See you guys there." May said from the elevator. 

The turtles took to the rooftops while May hailed a taxi. 

By the time May made it to her hotel, exhausted and cursing the lineage of whomever thought of traffic lights, she waited with growing impatience for the clerk to finish confirming her reservation. The only thing that helped her sanity was the pizza delivery guy who arrived as she was accepting her hotel key. 

He frowned when she accosted him at the desk. "Six extra large?" 

"That's mine!" She said, handing him a large bill. "Keep the change!" 

The delivery guy smiled, "Thanks, Ma'am." 

May was already heading to the elevator, a bellboy in tow with her luggage on a rack. The bell dinged each floor, taking forever to get to the top suite. May sniffed the stack of pizza boxes in her hands, her stomach growling. If she wasn't careful, all this bad food was going to make her fat. 

Finally they reached the top. May tipped the gentleman and shut the door, locking it soundly before going to the window. As expected, the turtles were waiting, Mikey zeroing in on the pizza like an orange clad ballistic missile. 

"Girl, if it doesn't work out with Leo, I'll be your little turtle," he said, opening a box and scooping out a slice. 

May winked at Leo, prancing up next to Mikey and picking up a slice. "Nothing about Leo is little." 

Mikey's jaw hit the floor. 

Raph sniggered. Donnie adjusted his glasses, his cheeks tinted with embarrassment. 

"Don't encourage him," Leo chastised May, joining them and checking the variety of pizza May had ordered. 

"Nice pad," Mikey commented, checking out the spacious living room with dual leather couches facing each other. Behind the couches were double wide mahogany doors that lead to bedrooms. A wet bar resided in one corner next to the floor to ceiling windows. Heavy drapes were closed to allow privacy, though it was doubtful anyone would be observing them from such a height. 

"It'll do while I find a new place," May said, raiding the bar for a cold Sprite. "Checking the ads for something along the downtown area." 

"Closer!" Mikey crowed, plopping down on the couch next to Raph. 

"Guys!" Leo yelled, throwing paper towels at his brothers. "Don't make a mess! We're not animals." 

"Technically we are," Raph said, wadding the napkins up in his hand. 

Silence rung after Raph's words. Mikey's joyfulness faded to dismay. Donnie chewed slowly, staring blankly into the distance. Leo studied the floor, the pizza slice in his hand now forgotten. 

May sensed their shift in attitude and sat down next to Leo. "You're more human than most," she nudged Leo, gazing adoringly into his crystalline eyes, "and you're much cuter." 

"Dudes, get a room," Raph said, winking at Leo. 

"They already have one," Mikey said, getting up to raid the pizza for seconds. He paused near the bar. "Hey, mind if I grab a beer?" 

May narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you underage?" 

"No," Mikey said, but Leo spoke over him. 

"Yes, he's underage," he glared at Mikey who had the good graces to be ashamed of himself for trying to pull the wool over May's eyes. "We all are." 

"Dude, we have the pizza, and check out the view!" Mikey threw open the drapes, showing the massive cityscape that was New York. "Can you imagine cracking open a cold brew with your bros with a view like _**this**_?" 

"First, we're underage," Leo reiterated. "Second, we don't know how alcohol will affect us due to our species and mutation. Third, if we get drunk, it wouldn't be prudent for a drunk turtle to be 100 stories above the pavement." 

Mikey deflated. "Yeah, point taken." 

"No alcohol," May said, staring pointedly at Mikey. "I'm not contributing to the delinquency of minors." 

"Right," Mikey grinned, clattering around in the fridge. No one saw him slip a small bottle into a compartment on his utility belt. 


	15. Threats and Laundry Baskets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to giggle

CHAPTER Fifteen: Threats and Laundry Baskets

May yawned, taking the elevator to the lobby. It was nine in the morning, not that it was early for her. Usually she was up and about by seven, but the turtles had stayed until after four. She didn't mind the late nights, but the early mornings were a bitch. 

Her morning was spend finding boxes, which was harder than what she thought. Apparently cardboard was a rare commodity that no one shared freely. In the end she had to buy plain boxes at a packing store. Thankfully her taxi driver was courteous and helped her carry them to the elevator that would take her up to her apartment. 

The door gave easily, giving her access to the once tidy and homey interior. Now it felt ...hollow. No longer 'home.' Someone had not only robbed her of possessions, which were easily replaceable, but they also took her sense of safety. Something that wasn't replaceable. She felt violated. Cheated of her sanctuary. 

Starting in her bedroom, she collected the small mementos that had survived the purge. Candles, picture albums, childhood keepsakes, and trinkets from her many vacations with her family were packed away in boxes and hauled to the living room next to the door. Linens and towels were kept free to wrap anything fragile that survived the break-in. Bedroom and bathroom finished, eight medium sized boxes reposed by the door, each labeled to designated rooms for easier moving. 

Purposefully avoiding the wall with the message, May headed for the kitchen to see what was salvageable and paused in her tracks. There was a new message below the first. 

_'I missed you'_

May covered her silent scream as she stared wide eyed at the message painted in red. The lines ran down as blood, making the message even more sinister. 

A knock at the door made May jump and shriek. 

Two guys in dark blue jumpsuits stood in the doorway, toolboxes held in their hands. 

"Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am," the one on the right said. He was older, judging by the salt and pepper hair that was cut in a military style. "But we're here to replace your door." 

"Are you alright?" the one on the left asked, his dark brow furrowed. "You're really pale." 

"I'm..... I'm fine," May lied, taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the new message to send to Leo and the police. She pretended to be surveying the room while her phone recorded the men and their conversation. If they were up to no good, she wanted a record of her demise. 

"Ma'am, you might want to wait downstairs," the older one said, lifting his toolbox as he explained. "It's going to get pretty noisy in here while we replace the frame and door." 

"Yes, yes of course," May said. "I was just leaving." 

Hands shaking, she collected her purse and skirted the two men. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Ma'am?" one asked as she stepped into the hall. There was a pile of lumber and a door still in plastic wrap leaning on the wall. 

May turned and offered a halfhearted wave. "I'm fine, thank you. Have a nice day." 

"You too," they chimed and set their heavy boxes down to begin work. 

When she got downstairs, the landlord greeted her. "Hope you like the door. I'm having extra locks placed on it as well." 

"It's fine," May said absently, heart racing, head pounding. She gained the street and hailed a taxi, having it to drop her off in an alley closest to the turtles lair. 

She found Splinter rummaging in the kitchen. 

"Master Splinter!" May gasped, hand her chest to catch her breath. 

"What is wrong, my dear?" he asked, leading her to the table to sit. "What has happened?" 

"There was another message on my wall," May pulled out her phone and showed it the ancient rat. "I sent a copy to the cop in charge of my case but he said it was probably a prank. I sent it to Leo too, but he hasn't responded." 

"He is asleep," Splinter said, staring at the message highlighted on the small screen. "You found this message this morning?" 

"Yes, when I arrived to pack up what little I have left," May explained. "Donnie said he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary when he performed his sweep, so it appeared to be a random break-in. But this...." She accepted her phone and stared at the picture of the newest threat. 

"Do not fret, child," Splinter said, stroking her auburn tresses. "You are safe." 

May offered a weak smile. "At least with this message, we know the stalker is after me, and not the guys. They're safe." 

Splinter drew up. He didn't like the idea of someone preying on a helpless woman. His sons could handle themselves, so he wasn't as worried about them as he was the young lady who had captured the heart of his eldest. It endeared him to hear she placed the safety of his sons above her own. 

A strange noise came from the sofa. Frowning, May glanced and saw a shoe propped up on the arm rest. The noise rattled again, a sound of wet flatulence and low growling. 

Splinter placed a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture and winked at May. 

Curiously she rose and followed the noise, finding a turtle passed out on the couch. Given the long gangly limbs and electronics decorating his person, there was no doubt it was Donatello. Though it was hard to tell, as his head was retracted into his shell. May gasped upon seeing the apparently headless corpse. Then a strangled snuffling snort came from the shell and ruined the sinister effect. She giggled, returning to Splinter at the table. 

"They have always done that," Splinter confided. "When they tuck into their shells, they snore." 

May struggled not to laugh too loud. "That's the cutest thing." Her phone dinged signaling a message. She opened it and sighed heavily. "My insurance said they will cover everything. Thank God." 

"Wise to have taken such a precaution," Splinter said. 

"Mom always says it's better to be safe, than sorry," May parroted one of her mother's favorite expressions. 

"Indeed." 

May's stomach chose that moment to growl. She gave Splinter a guilty look. "Sorry. Was busy packing this morning and then saw that new message and the repair guys showed up to replace the door and I came here immediately." 

"You are welcome to anything we have," Splinter gestured to the kitchen. 

"That's sweet," May said, patting his gnarled hand. "But I do believe it's my turn to provide food," she jerked her thumb to where Donnie's foot stuck out over the arm of the couch, "besides, that lot will be waking up soon and you know their appetite." 

"Growing turtles," Splinter grunted. "But your offer is unnecessary. We have what we need." 

May wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Well, I'm in the mood for chicken salad, and I prefer to make it myself. So, what do you say we hit the local bodega?" 

Splinter stroked his whiskers. He knew that look. It meant no matter what he said, she was going to do what she wanted and if he was a wise male, he would take heed. He was only a rat but he understood females glares. He may be a trained ninja, but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with a woman. 

"Is there one close by I can drop the groceries to you and we can haul them back here?" 

"Since I have no other choice," Splinter said, rising to his feet and leading May down a tunnel where a wagon was waiting. 

Later, when May was shopping in the bodega, the absurdity of her life struck her. She had just walked down a sewer tunnel with a four foot rat pulling a red wagon... and that was perfectly normal. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Leo awoke to the smell of something delicious, drawing him out of bed. He followed his nose until he found May in the kitchen, humming softly as she watched over a skillet. Splinter, Donnie and Raph were already seated at the table with large bowls of salad. 

"What's this?" Leo asked, stepping into the room. 

May threw him a beaming smile. "Your choice of grilled chicken or diced ham on your salad." 

"Or both," Raph grunted, mixing his salad unnecessarily. 

"And four kinds of cheese," May said, motioning to the family sized bags of shredded cheese. 

"All of them," Raph added, popping a forkful of veggies, meat, and cheese into his mouth. 

"Brat," May scolded playfully. 

Raph grinned. 

"Dude, what smells so good? Aside from the hot chick at the stove?" Mikey asked, ambling in. 

"Food," May said, tapping Mikey's fingers when he went to pick up a chunk of ham bare handed. "Wash your hands, young man!" 

Mikey stuck out his tongue but obeyed. 

"What is all this?" Leo asked, finding the cabinets and fridge stocked to capacity. There were even boxes of food on the countertop, as there was no more room in the cabinets. The turtles' pantry had never been so full. 

"May went ... shopping," Splinter said by way of explanation. 

"How did you afford all this?" Leo asked before he could stop himself. 

"I'll be getting a good settlement from my insurance," May said, continuing to brown the chicken breast in the skillet. It was also brand new, as May had seen the banged up pots and pans the turtle used. "Sides, I like helping others. Makes me feel better." 

Leo's phone dinged to alert him of the missed message. He opened it to find May's picture, his expression hardening. "What's this?" 

May saw his phone and instantly quailed. "A new message was on the wall this morning when I went to start packing." 

"You never said anything," Raph said, abandoning his food to snatch Leo's phone from him. He saw the picture and growled at May, "Why didn't you say something sooner?" 

May went ghostly pale. "I had forgotten about it." 

She poked at the chicken listlessly, not really seeing it. Leo stepped up, placing a comforting hand on her back. He glared at Raph, who had the good graces to look ashamed of himself. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, handing Leo his phone. He flexed his powerful body, itching to find the person who was tormenting May in such a sinister fashion. "So, what are we going to do? Let's go find the guy and bust his head open!" 

Splinter made a noise of disapproval but it went unnoticed. 

"For one, we don't know who's doing this, so we'll watch May's apartment tonight. Maybe the guy will come back," Leo said, rubbing May comfortingly. The color was slowly returning to her cheeks. 

Raph overshadowed the couple, staring down at the short red head. "We'll get to the bottom of this. And the guy will be very sorry he messed with you." 

May's eyes sparkled as she gazed up into Raph's face. "My heroes." 

Mikey chimed in, budging Raph out of the way. "We can't help it. It's our jungle/caveman instincts. Gotta protect the chicks." 

"Technically we aren't descendants of primitive man, nor of a jungle environment," Donnie explained before stuffing himself with endives and cheese. 

"Well then, we protect our broads," Raph said with a small sneer in Donnie's direction. 

Mikey wrapped his arms around May, pinning her arms to her sides as he nuzzled her neck. "And our future sister in law!" 

May laughed, the oppressing weight of danger evaporating with Mikey's affectionate banter. Playing along she said, "Forget it, Mikey. We're not naming our first born after you." 

Mikey gave her a happy squeeze and a kiss to the cheek. "I figured as much, which is why I don't mind if you name any of the others after me." 

"And how many kids do you think I'm going to have?" May asked, wiggling free to turn the chicken. 

"At least four," Mikey said. 

May squeaked. "Well, not sure I'd be willing to have four." 

"It's cool! We can babysit!" Mikey volunteered, much to the chagrin of his siblings. 

"Enough," Leo growled, fists clutched tightly at his sides. 

Feeling particularly ornery, May slinked up to Leo, looping her arms around him and smiling adoringly into his eyes. "If you're in the mood, I can go strap a laundry basket to my back." 

Splinter groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, his hands clamped over his ears. He could have lived his whole life without that mental picture. 

Donnie choked on his salad, his eyes bugging out as he struggled to breath. Raph rushed to his side to pound him on the shell. Partially chewed salad sprayed on the table. 

Mikey chuckled at Leo's expression. 

Leo was a stunned, frozen statue. May's hands traced along the fleshy part of his shell, her grin mischievous. The sensation made Leo start breathing again. He captured her hands and held them gently. Trying to play along, but having a hard time concentrating, he managed to grind out, "Not in front of my dad." 

"Whoops!" May sent Splinter an apologetic look, which he missed as he was still self-blinded and deaf. 

"Dude, you can't tell me there isn't anything going on between you two," Mikey said, adding chicken breasts to the ham in his salad. "There's enough electricity between you two to run the whole city for a month!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just ADORE Mikey! So rotten!


	17. Some Turtles Never Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers: I'm wanting to work on another story but unsure WHO to focus on as the main love interest. So I'm going to leave it up to you.... which turtle should have the next story? Which one needs more romance stories written about them?

CHAPTER Seventeen: Some Turtles Never Learn

"Leo, how long are we going to do this?" Raph asked. The two were poised above May's apartment, watchful for anyone trying to break in. The past four hours had been spent in absolute stillness. Normally, such a thing wouldn't bother the ninjas, as their training often required long periods of immobility. But Raph was a creature of motion. He could only be immobile for so long, then he had to act, usually with intense violence. 

"I want her to be safe," Leo whispered, risking a glimpse to his brother. 

The turtles had dropped to the fire escape and examined the room through the window. The curtains had been left open, affording a good view. The graffiti had been painted over, Donnie approved the color, and from where the turtles could see, the locks on the reinforced door appeared secured and completely in tact. The window had been latched, the two security devices keeping it sealed from intruders. It remained locked from the inside. 

No one had disturbed the place. All was safe. Secure. 

But Leo had a gut feeling. One that didn't sit well and gnawed along the edges of his mind. 

He knew there was something amiss, but he was unable to focus on its source. 

"We stay," Leo said before Raph could argue. "We find the person behind the break in and leaving those threatening messages. We find him, we can move on." 

"To the rest of the city?" Raph asked gruffly. "Come on, Leo. We're supposed to be guarding the entire city, not a single building." Leo turned, glaring daggers, but Raph wasn't to be deterred. "Look, I like the broad too, but there are millions of other people out there, getting hurt right now, and we ain't out there. We're stuck here. Watching a locked, empty room." 

"We stay." Leo reiterated, settling back into his original pose, watching, waiting. 

"Why?" Raph asked, crossing arms over his chest and staring resolutely toward his brother. "The place is secured. No one is getting in there. Not with all those new locks. We're wasting time watching a locked room." 

"We stay, end of story," Leo reiterated harshly. 

" _You_ stay," Raph said, huffing and stalking to the edge of the building and leaping into the darkness. 

Leo snarled, making a mental note to punish Raph's insubordination later. Thankfully Donnie and Mikey saw the reasoning in Leo's argument and remained at his side till dawn. When they returned to the lair, Raph was no where to be found. 

"Raph, state current location," Leo said into the walkie on his shoulder. All of the brothers carried the waterproof communication devices wherever they went. They were as essential as weapons in the fight against crime. 

Static met Leo's inquiry. 

"Donnie?" Leo asked, following the purple clad turtle to his bank of computers. "Can you ping his phone?" 

"Already on it," Donnie said, typing away. A moment later there came a blip moving steadily toward the base. "He's already on his way. Should be here in a couple of minutes." 

A couple of minutes turned into ten but finally Raph came tromping into the room. Leo opened his mouth to start on his rebuke but then he noticed the marks on Raph's arms and legs, face, and torn clothing. 

"What happened?" Leo demanded, rushing to his brother to assess injury. 

Raph shoved Leo away. "I'm fine. Only a little road rash. Stolen car with two kids inside. Cops couldn't get him cornered so I dropped in on him from above. Scared the shit out of him. He slammed on the brakes and I went skipping along the pavement and slammed into an oncoming semi. Nothing I can't handle." 

"Some of these are pretty nasty," Donnie said, scanning Raph's injuries with his specialized goggles. "We will need to clean them, make sure you don't need stitches." 

"I'm fine," Raph reiterated, but Donnie grabbed his arm to halt his escape. 

"I said they need to be cleaned and examined in case you require stitches," Donnie repeated, glaring at Raph. It wasn't often the bespeckled turtle got angry, but when health was involved, his brothers usually deferred to his more advance medical advice. 

Raph acquiesced, following Donnie to the treatment room. He knew what was coming whether he wanted it or not. As soon as Donnie grabbed the alcohol, Raph steeled himself and toughened out the burning storm. 

Leo remained in the shadow as his injured brother was attended. Arms folded, he stared as Raph's injuries were revealed, raw and bloody. 

"Don't start," Raph said through gritted teeth. He focused on Leo, and the lecture that was undoubtedly coming. 

Leo watched as the clear antiseptic turned red with Raph's blood. He thought long and hard for a moment then spoke, "You were right. At least partially." 

Raph gaped for a second, wincing when Donnie dabbed a nasty gash on his forearm. 

"There are others out there who need help," Leo continued with a hard edge that made his brothers take notice. "But those who need our help most are those who keep our secret. Who keep _**us**_ safe with their silence. And when one of them is in danger, it is our duty to return their loyalty." 

Raph bristled. "I know you love her, Leo, but we can't spend our entire lives watching her every move." 

"I do not love her," Leo protested angrily. 

"Bullshit!" Raph spat, directing the pain from his injuries into his voice. "Just because you can't find a way to say it, doesn't make it a lie. I know it. Donnie knows it, Mikey knows, Splinter, hell, even May knows it. But you're too stubborn and blind to see what is directly in front of you." 

"We are friends, nothing more," Leo said heatedly. He really didn't want to have this conversation. 

"You coward," Raph snorted. "Just admit you love the broad!" 

"I don't!" Leo yelled. "And don't call me a coward!" 

"You do!" Raph parroted. "And you are! Admit it to yourself because the whole world can already see it, plain as day! Could see it from space, glaring right outta New York! Love, love, love, love!" 

Leo's fists curled at his side, but he refused to give into the anger coursing through his veins. It wasn't honorable to attack a brother, especially when said brother was already injured and unable to defend himself. He took several deep breaths, clearing his mind of the violence he wanted to inflict. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about her," Leo said after a time. His gaze was sharp as daggers, "But one thing I am for certain, those who are closest to us are vulnerable. They don't possess our strength, our training, our abilities. The only defense they have....is us. And I won't let anything happen to those who put their faith in us." 

Raph bristled but backed down. Leo was right. Those who knew about them and kept their secret needed their protection. Shredder may be missing, but he still had plenty of minions to enact revenge. The turtles were vulnerable through those they cared about. If Bebop and Rocksteady ever escaped, it wouldn't be beneath them to hurt the women who knew of them. Or use them as bait. Honor wasn't on the resume of those two delinquents. 

Raph's eyes narrowed at his older brother. "You said I was partially right." 

Leo nodded toward Raph's injuries. "There are other people in this city who need our help. That is why until the one who broke into May's home is caught, one of us will be on guard duty every night. The others will patrol the city and return to the job we were doing before we were....sidetracked." 

" _Sidetracked_." Raph sniffed. He winced, trying to jerk his leg away from Donnie who was dabbing a blood soaked gauze on a particularly nasty gouge in his thigh. "Watch it, witch doctor!" 

Donnie was unperturbed. He had attended many injuries of his brothers. "You don't need stitches but you'll have to keep this wound covered for a couple of days." 

"I'll be fine," Raph said, trying to escape Donnie's probing digits. "That hurts!" 

"So? You're a badass. Suck it up and deal," Donnie argued. Out of all his brothers, Raph was the whiniest. He was quiet about sustaining injuries but as soon as they were noticed and had to be cleaned or stitched, he became a big baby turtle. 

"Rest up, you have two hours of meditation," Leo ordered, giving Raph a pointed stare. "No arguments. You know the rules. When we are out in the field, you follow orders, not ignore them. The extra meditation will help you get your head on straight. If not, you can stay at the base until you remember who is in charge of this team." 

Raph showed his teeth, but Leo ignored him, walking out of the room. 

"Can you believe his nerve?" Raph groused, flinching from Donnie's attention to his bloody foot. "Ouch!" 

"Master Splinter put Leo in charge for a reason," Donnie said, washing away road debris and examining the rough green flesh that had met asphalt. "Whether you like it or not, Leo is in charge. I know it's in your nature to butt heads with him but you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that Leo has trained long and hard to be given such a pivotal role." Raph growled in warning but Donnie went on. "He disciplines his mind and body, training twice as hard as any of us, and when he makes a decision, he has to be sure of it, and himself. If he makes a mistake, one of us could get hurt, or killed. And that would fall upon him. His conscious. His decisions. His failure." 

Raph didn't wince when Donnie dabbed on some antiseptic on his ankle. Now that he thought about it, if something _ **did**_ happen to Leo or his brothers, that kind of responsibility weighed heavily. And Leo wasn't one to take things lightly. He would always carry the weight of his failures, however minute everyone else found them. 

Donnie applied a wide bandaid to Raph's ankle and stood up to admire his work. Raph had at least two dozen such bandages all over his person. "Keep em clean for a couple of days and they should heal up fast." 

Raph checked out his new decorations, feeling as if a toddler had practiced playing doctor. Now that the wounds were cleaned, they were already feeling better. Within a few days, they would be a memory, thanks to the mutagen that coursed through his blood. Raph hopped down off the table and made to leave, but Donnie stopped him. 

"Raph, I know there's always been friction between you and Leo, but we're adults now. A team. Sometimes the world depends upon our ability to work together." Donnie replaced the antiseptic on the shelf and regarded his biggest brother. "We should be grateful Leo doesn't let leadership go to his head," he paused for emphasis, "and use his authority to bully us around." 

Chastised, Raph hobbled out of the room, fatigue starting to make his injuries more noticeable. Instead of going to the meditation room, he went to the kitchen, raiding Mikey's stash of Orange Crush. He saw Leo out of the corner of his eye and pretending he didn't know his brother was observing, he emphasized his limp and sat at the table, morosely staring at the can in his large green hand. 

He knew Leo had their best intentions in mind. If Raph was honest with himself, Leo **did** make wise decisions, putting the team ahead of a personal agenda. At least, until now. Raph understood where Leo was coming from, wanting to keep May safe. He liked the broad. She was funny and sweet, and had the ability to look past his grumpy exterior to see the softie under his shell. He didn't mind her gentleness, or the casual ease she exerted when around the unusual family. She showed no fear, no animosity, or ill intent being around four giant turtles and a talking rat. Completely at ease. Homey even. Accepting and caring and compassionate where most would have been afraid. 

Normally Raph fancied females that were tall and muscular like himself. One's who could handle a guy of his strength. But May's gentleness made her appealing, despite her petit stature. 

Not that Raph have intentions toward her or any other human for that matter. Darkness clouded his thoughts. 

He and his brothers were the only ones of their kind. They were unique. A rarity. An unbelievable, award winning, career making, scientific find. The formation of a manufactured mutation. Something that supposedly had extraterrestrial origins. A lot of factors came into play with their evolutionary growth. One that would be extremely difficult to duplicate, with no guarantee of similar results. 

And by some strange miracle, Leo had found a human that saw past the mutation, past the barrier of species, past the science that had gifted the turtles with their lives. She saw them as any other. Nobel. Heroic. Their character defined them in her eyes. Even with Mikey's childishness and Raph's aloofness. She saw past that. 

So why did Raph feel so agitated? Felt the need to push Leo. Challenge him. 

Shouldn't he be elated his brother had found such a person? Shouldn't he cut Leo some slack when his heart, so often empty and cold, had found acceptance and companionship? 

There had always been tension between them, Leo being the only one who could physically challenge Raph's strength. Leo had never overtly set to overshadow him or intentionally incite conflict, but it was as if their entire lives they were at war with each other. As they had gotten older, it had become increasingly worse. 

Perhaps that was why Splinter chose Leo to lead the team. Raph temperament made him unsuitable for such a position. 

And maybe, just maybe, Donnie had a point. 

They **were** adults now. It was time to leave childhood grudges behind. They had a city to protect. Citizens to keep safe. A world to save. And in Leo's case, a damsel to protect. 

Which wasn't easy when said brother was too blind to see what was right in front of him. 

Perhaps that's why Raph was so angry lately? He could see the chemistry between May and Leo, though Leo steadfastly ignored it, and felt... cheated. Left out. Alone. 

Leo was clueless as to the gem he had found. Someone to look past the green skin and shell and see a guy that carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Who could make the wrong call and get his brothers hurt or killed. Who battled his own demons of self worth every single day. 

Raph felt the pangs of remorse throb worse than his injuries. He was... jealous. Of all the things in the world, he was jealous Leo had found someone and he didn't. 

Guilt made his shell feel twice as heavy. Leo deserved happiness. They all did. Would he begrudge Donnie if he found someone? Or Mikey? Though Mikey thought he stood a chance with April. Raph wasn't too pleased with the idea of Mikey pursing her, a part of him still angry that she had lead Eric Sacks to their home and subsequently nearly killed their father and had gotten them captured. She had apologized profusely, but there were times when Raph's grudge flared to life. 

Leo entered the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge. Raph paid him no mind. He was too tired, too sore, and now after he had time to think, ashamed of himself. He didn't realize what Leo was doing until something cold touched his wrist. 

"Here, you need these," Leo said, gaining Raph's full attention. He was holding two ice packs. "You have a nasty bruise on your cheek and arm." 

Raph accepted the ice packs mumbling, "Thanks," and remained motionless while Leo balanced an ice pack on his forearm where the green was turning black. Leo sat down next to Raph and held the other ice pack to the side of his face, his blue eyes scrutinizing the damage. 

Raph couldn't count the number of times Leo had provided such bedside manner. Despite all the friction, they were still brothers. All the fights and animosity and as soon as one was hurt, the other immediately became their caretaker, though usually it was Leo tending to Raph's injuries from his own aggression and poor choices. 

Even after all the grief Leo went through, he still protected and cared for his brothers. Raph opened his mouth to speak but a yell broke the silence. 

" _Ouch!_ Shit! Donnie!" Mikey called, circling the room with a black contraption hot on his heels. Bolts of electricity shot out, zapping Mikey in the neck, face, shoulders. " _Ouch!_ Do something! _Ow! Ouch!_ Dude! Yeooow!" 

Donnie stalked into the room, a small box held in his hand. "I told you to not mess with the prototype! But did you listen?" 

"It was, _Ouch!_ , sitting there, _dude_! and it had _ow!_ , all these nice buttons," Mikey explained as he ran laps, zigzagging and dodging the blasts. Most of them found their target, which meant Mikey was going to have to spend some extra time in training. He should not be so predictable. "I can't say no to buttons, _ouch_!" 

Donnie fumbled with the control box, griping under his breath as he tried to shut down the drone intent on electrocuting Mikey. Raph and Leo heard a few interesting words among the acerbic language. "Battle Drone," "Targeting memory system," "Prototype weapon," being the most abundant. 

Mikey got the bright idea to tuck into his shell. Unfortunately the drone was prepared, because it sent a blast right into his tail, which sent him skittering along the concrete where he popped up and continued to evade the electric jabs. 

" _Ow_! Do something, Donnie!" Mikey yelled. 

"I'm trying," Donnie snapped. He tapped a few more buttons then slammed the black box into his open palm. Whatever he jostled did the trick. The drone shut down, landing delicately as a dragonfly, staring maliciously at Mikey. "I hope this taught you lesson about messing with stuff you should leave alone!" 

Mikey held up a hand in solemn oath, nodding vigorously. "Lesson learned, dude!" 

Donnie huffed and stormed away, rattling the control box to discern what had caused the malfunction. 

It took all of two seconds before Mikey was puffing up his shell, holding up his arms, aggressively swaggering. "You wanna piece of me? You wanna piece?" 

Raph looked to Leo and muttered, "He didn't learn." 

"Never does," Leo added softly, watching their youngest brother continue to posture with the inactive drone. 

"Leo?" Raph said after a long moment. "Sorry about cutting out on you earlier. I know May is important to you. And you're right. We need to make sure she's safe." 

Leo's lips twitched in a smile. "When the danger has passed, we'll resume our regular duties." 

"Does the danger ever pass? For us?" Raph asked. It was meant to be a joke to lessen tension but Leo's expression darkened. 

"Let's hope so, Raph. Let's hope so," Leo said as Mikey continued to pick a fight with the now dead drone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Mikey! Acting all bad ass for a drone! lol 
> 
> And PLEASE remember readers, tell me who you think I should give some much needed romance to in the next story.


	18. Hero With A Rash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals happily* SO great to hear from readers! Ya'll are keeping me going! Here's to the adventure and the turtles we love!
> 
> ps-More antics with Mikey, for those who can't get enough of him.

CHAPTER Eighteen: Hero With A Rash

o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o 

"Leo!" Donnie yelled. "Leo, get in here!" 

Leo came hurrying to his brother's side, ready for action. "What is it? What's wrong, Donnie?" 

Donnie typed on one of the many keyboards at his tech station. "Remember when I was hacking the weather satellite network in an effort to track potential transmissions and monitoring atmospheric conditions conducive with interdimensional portals around Earth and the moon? Well, I was able to get in and my program has been monitoring satellite communications, purely a background program that doesn't interfere with the satellites intended purpose and not traceable back to the lair or to us..." 

"Donnie." Leo warned. He knew his brother had a tendency to get off topic and let his conversations wander into the scientific. 

Donnie returned to the reason he called Leo into his workspace. "My program just detected a data burst. It wasn't directed to anywhere in particular, and it was only in the ether for a few seconds, but I believe someone is attempting to communicate with Krang." 

"How can you be sure it's directed toward Krang and whatever dimension he was sent?" Leo asked. "It could be any one of the satellite networks set up around Earth that monitor space transmissions." 

"Because I've also hacked the satellite to detect the base isotope from the mutagen used to mutate Bebop and Rocksteady." 

"How did you find more?" 

Donnie shifted uncomfortably. "I...ah... scraped some off the wall... when Raph... threw it." Donnie refused to meet Leo's gaze. He stared at the screen instead. "I didn't plan on using it. Least, not how you think. I needed an unadulterated sample to place in the analyzer to search for similar signatures on Earth. Just in case." 

Leo didn't like the idea Donnie had a sample of the purple ooze. He knew his brother wouldn't use it for nefarious reasons, but having such a thing around, especially with Mikey getting into everything, wasn't a good idea. Donnie must have read his mind. 

"The only sample I have has been deactivated," Donnie said, risking a glance at Leo. "I nullified its capabilities after I had scanned its unique signature into my databanks." 

Leo nodded once. "Good thinking. So, where did you detect it from? TCRI?" 

"No, the isotopic signature was only a blip, along with the aborted transmission, but it originated from Tokyo, Japan," Donnie said, bringing up the map of Japan. He zoomed in to a geo-shot of Tokyo. "Unfortunately the trace was too minute to pinpoint. I can only estimate an approximate 50 mile radius." 

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Leo said, disheartened the entire Japanese metropolis and most of its surrounding countryside were within the detection range of Donnie's program. "Any way to narrow the field?" 

"This is as narrow as it gets, I'm afraid," Donnie explained, pushing his glasses higher on his flat nose. "There's a chance that if we were closer, I could get a more accurate reading, but as it is, the trace is too tiny to get a closer approximation." He turned to Leo, who was hovering on his right. "There's no guarantee I'll be able to pinpoint a location, given it only appeared during the few seconds of transmission, but do you think we should investigate?" 

"It's an awfully big place," Leo said slowly. "Do you have a way to track the signature if we were in the city?" 

Donnie blinked, unable to make eye contact. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no. I had planned on it, but I, uh, haven't had time." 

Leo placed a hand on Donnie's bony shoulder. He knew Donnie performed his best, experimenting and inventing, always looking for something to help them in their fight with villains. And though he was loathe to admit it, Leo did place a lot of responsibility on Donnie, utilizing his technical and scientific skills. But Donnie never complained. 

"It's okay, buddy," Leo said, giving Donnie a reassuring squeeze. "You've done well. In fact, you've outdone yourself." He gave Donnie an affectionate nudge, "Again." 

Donnie blushed. "So, are we going for another plane ride? You know Raph really isn't up to it right now, right?" 

Leo smirked. Yeah, even if Raph wasn't recovering from rolling on asphalt and slamming into a semi, he still had a problem with planes. Leo guessed it had something to do with confined space, or maybe the fact they were a mile in the air. And turtles couldn't fly. Being on the many skyscrapers or New York didn't affect Raph, but any time he had to be enclosed, he became restless and unruly. Moreso than usual. 

"Considering the size of the search area, and given the higher risk for being seen and possibly captured, I don't think it would be wise," Leo said. "When we followed Bebop and Rocksteady to Brazil, they were going to a remote location. Going to Japan puts us in unnecessary danger. Too many risks on finding transport, zeroing in on a location, then facing unknown number of enemies on their own turf. Then having to risk exposure in a foreign country, and then having to find transport home." 

Donnie gave a shiver. The return journey from Brazil was something he tried to forget, not only because of the danger they faced when searching for a plane headed to the states, but because of the harsh words spoken. Donnie knew everyone had been speaking out of fatigue, anger, and frustration, but the words still hung in the back of his mind, haunting and painful. 

Leo continued, disrupting Donnie's thoughts. "We'll remain here, but keep your sensors tuned in." 

Donnie grinned. "Always do." 

Leo gave Donnie a pat on the shell and exited the computerized lair. In the main room he found Raph passed out on the couch, the tv turned on to Judge Judy. Mikey was sneaking up on his unsuspecting brother with what appeared to be a tree branch from a... Christmas tree? 

"Mikey!" Leo hissed, getting the orange clad turtle's attention. "What are you doing?" 

Mikey smiled innocently, big blue eyes crystal clear and angelic. "Nothing." 

Leo curled his finger at his youngest brother to join him away from Raph. Reluctantly, Mikey followed orders and scuffed his shoes as he approached. 

"What is that?" Leo asked, pointing to the branch in Mikey's hand. 

"I think Donnie called it a Douglas Fir," Mikey said thoughtfully, holding up the branch and examining its needles. 

Leo had a feeling he was going to regret it, but he asked anyway. "And _ **why**_ do you have a piece of a pine tree?" 

"Next time we go on patrol, thought I'd use it as cover. You know, ninjas blend into their surroundings," Mikey said, waving the branch in an effort to hide behind it. 

"Yes, but there's not much foliage on skyscrapers and in alleys," Leo explained, patiently. He loved his little brother, but sometimes he was trying on the nerves. Especially when he was in one of his goofball moods. 

Mikey held the branch up to his chest and waggled his brow, sticking out his leg in a sultry pose. "Or maybe I can use it in a new burlesque show." He shook his shell and licked his lips. "Wanna join me on stage? We can be a dual act." 

Leo snorted. "I'm not even going to ask how you even **know** what a burlesque show is. But I'm warning you, if you use it to pester Raph, I won't be sympathetic when he shoves that branch up your tail." 

Mikey grimaced. "Yeah, bad idea. Was gonna tickle him with it but now you mention it, it might not be a good idea." 

"Smart thinking," Leo praised. "But you can pester Donnie. He needs a break from those screens." 

"Oh!" Mikey squeaked. As fast as green lightning he was off, branch waving madly in the air. 

Leo sighed. He really should take up drinking. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

May stood aside as the delivery man exited with polite smiles and gratitude for using their services. When they were gone she closed the door, securing the locks and latches and placing the iron bolt into the floor. She sighed, feeling a sense of peace that quickly morphed into dread. 

The movers had delivered the new furniture, wrapped in protective plastic. She debated on whether or not to remove it, but decided not to, at least until she found a new place. No sense in unpacking furniture only to cover it up again for relocation to a new apartment. 

But the chances were getting slim. 

She had visited four apartments during the day. The first wasn't too bad, but it didn't have the bonus of long shadows and seclusion that Leo and his brothers need when visiting. There was also a lack of sewer access along the block that would make their visits even more difficult. 

The second apartment had a cockroach race on the first floor, which May immediately vetoed. She didn't care of the Taj Mahal was reconstructed on the top floor. Bugs warranted an immediate dismissal. 

The third place smelled of cat piss and a truck stop's ashtray. May couldn't stomach the stench and fled the complex, gulping in fresh air. 

The fourth had everything she dreamed of, expect the superintendent who showed her around gave her the creeps. He leered in the doorways, effectively blocking her in until she had to ask him to step aside. Then he would stare her up and down, following close enough to feel his breath on her neck. Five minutes and May pretended the place wasn't ideal and did her best impression of a spoiled diva, storming away and demanding the elevator go faster, as she was very important and had other business to attend. 

It was great to reach the safety of the busy street. She huffed in exasperation, and treated herself to a dessert rich lunch. Once subdued by sugar, she visited a furniture store and set about picking new pieces to replace the items that were damaged. A notice from her insurance company gave her a hefty budget, so she didn't worry about the cost. New sofa with matching recliners, new lamps, new bedroom suit, as she was rather tired of her old one anyway, with new mattress and linens. Pillows for the couch, recliners, and her bed, and a new small dining room table that was expandable to easily accommodate four turtles and a rat. 

The new table was shoved into the furthest corner of May's dining room, as it was a foot longer than her original and took up more space. She resigned to the fact she was going to have to upgrade her living space, especially if Leo and his brothers decided to stay for slumber parties. Mikey already challenged her to a second round of games and she wanted to surprise them with a Japanese monster movie marathon. She was particularly excited to watch Gamera with them. 

Furniture ordered, she gave her address and the store promised prompt delivery. Within two hours, the delivery men had brought her purchases into her apartment. They commented on having the luxury of an elevator, as they didn't fancy carrying everything up ten flights of stairs. 

May tore off the plastic wrap on her new mattress, wadding up the pile of plastic and tossing it in the trash. Her new bed was queen sized, and if she was honest, she had upgraded the larger size with a specific person in mind. New linens in spring green and dark blue pin striping completed her ensemble. Pleased, she exited her bedroom in time to hear a familiar tapping. 

May opened the curtains and a blue banded turtle waved through the glass. May unlocked the window and let him in. Three other shapes followed him inside. 

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked, then saw the rough scabbing and bruises on Raph and immediately flew into mother hen mode. "Oh my God! Raph! What happened to you? Sit down! Dear Lord, look at you! What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting! Leo, why isn't he at home in bed?" 

May whirled on Leo, her turtle green eyes fiery with righteous indignation. He held up his hands defensively, not wanting to incur her wrath. Raph lowered himself onto the plastic wrapped couch and smirked at Leo behind May's back. 

"Donnie already attended to him. It's more cosmetic than actual damage," Leo said, but his voice was hollowed and a little high pitched. He feared the wrath of a red head on the war path. 

May spun to Raph, who played up his injuries, breathing heavily and wincing when May examined the marks on his face, arms, and chest. 

"What did you get into?" May asked, half angry, half worried. 

"Carjacking," Raph grunted. "Guy stole a car with two kids. I stopped him. I hit a semi and he nearly ran me over." 

"Oh my gosh!" May exclaimed faintly, carefully putting her arms around Raph's neck and hugging him. He gave Leo a cheeky smirk. Leo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't need to get yourself hurt to show you're a badass. We already know." She gave him a little peck on the cheek which earned a dark scowl from Leo. "Such a hero, aren't you, Grumpy?" 

Raph laughed, his gaze dropping to the floor from embarrassment. 

"He'll be fine," Leo reiterated in a loud voice. As he hoped, May let go of Raph. "It's late. Are you going to your hotel room tonight?" 

May checked the clock. It was almost nine. "Oh dear, I didn't realize it was so late. Yes, I need to get to the hotel." She glanced around the room, torn. With the furniture filling the void and the added security measures on her door, she didn't feel as vulnerable. However when she saw the dark plum wall, it was easy to imagine the message bleeding through the paint. She swallowed hard, not ready to spend the night yet. 

"Mikey will follow you to the hotel," Leo said, nodding toward the youngest brother who immediately snapped to attention and gave a formal salute. 

"At your service, Ma'am." 

May collected her purse as the turtles went to the window. Leo waited on the fire escape while she closed and latched it securely before going to the door and locking it up. Once the room was sealed, Leo gained the rooftop and spoke to his brothers. 

"Raph, remain here to watch the apartment. I'll be patrolling around the block. Donnie, I want you one block past me. When Mikey returns, he'll join you." 

Mikey hopped up on the edge of the roof, watching the sidewalk ten stories down. When May appeared and got into a taxi, he gave Leo a grin, "I'll make sure to kiss her goodnight for you, bro!" 

Leo huffed in annoyance. Raph laughed, settling in to watch over an empty apartment. Donnie and Leo took off in opposite directions, ready to face criminals and dish out some justice. 

At least in a three block radius. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

May entered her hotel room a quarter after ten. Tossing her purse onto the countertop in the small kitchenette, she heard a sharp rap on the window. When she opened the curtain, Mikey was striking a sexy, suggestive pose. Laughing, May allowed him inside, where he entered soundlessly. 

"Mikey, I don't think anyone is going to bother the place while it's empty," May said. "Maybe you guys should take the night off? I know Raph could probably use it." 

"Meh, he's a tough ass," Mikey said with a dismissive wave. "He'll heal quickly. We all do. It's the mutagen in our blood." 

"I don't know," May said, going to the fridge and pulling out a can of Orange Crush. She tossed it to Mikey who caught with it ease, his beaming smile lighting up the room. "That road rash was pretty bad." 

Mikey cracked open the can and took a long drink. Wiping his mouth on his arm, he gave a half hearted shrug. "He had his shell cracked once. By Shredder. Split right in the middle, and that bad ass _**still**_ slammed into a Hummer and sent it flying into a tree. The dude's a tank, I'm telling ya." 

"Damn," May breathed. She couldn't imagine such a thing. 

"But his shell healed in a few months. You can't even tell it now," Mikey said, finishing his drink and tossing it into the trash in an excellent three point shot. He fist pumped to celebrate and headed to the window. "I better go or else Leo will think we're having an affair." 

May snickered and played along. "Yeah, you don't want him jealous. All angry and muscular and strong and sexy and dominate..." 

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it!" Mikey interrupted, making a gagging sound. "I did **not** need that mental picture, thank you." 

May couldn't help but add salt to the wound. "But he's so strong and handsome and makes my knees go weak and my heart go pitter-pat." 

"And...there turns my stomach," Mikey quipped, his tongue hanging in a gagging gesture. He shot May a dirty look. "I don't need the details of my brother's attributes." 

May patted his arm, laughing softly. "Be careful out there, Mikey." 

"You know it, baby," he winked and heaved himself out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus far on the poll, Donnie is leading with 3 votes to be the next one to find a love interest. Though his story WONT be a sequel to this one. My stories are mostly stand alone. So whatever happens here, stays HERE! lol


	19. Owl's Wisdom and Peacock Posturing

CHAPTER Nineteen: Owl's Wisdom and Peacock Posturing

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

The next day May sat her suitcases down in her apartment and surveyed the living room. When she unlocked the door, all of the bolts had remained engaged with no signs of being tampered with. A dozen boxes reposed next to the door, ready for transport when she found a suitable place. Plastic covered couch and recliners, two tall lamps that had white packing foam peanuts sticking to their bases, all greeted her with unfamiliarity. She missed her old stuff terribly. It was well used, broken in, and fit. It was going to take a while to get used to the new things that would greet her for a long time to come. 

Relocking the door, she heaved her suitcases into her bedroom, but didn't bother unpacking. Instead she kept the hamper open for dirty clothes and dressed directly from her suitcase. She planned on having a new apartment within the next week or two, and didn't want to mess with constantly transferring her clothes from dresser to suitcase. 

She half expected one of the turtles to be waiting in her apartment, but it was empty, exactly how she had left it the evening before. 

In fact, she didn't even flinch when she first stepped over the threshold and saw the plum wall. The color was growing on her. It was lively, attractive, and went well with the angles of the room and her color scheme. If she was stuck there for longer than she wanted, the color was most agreeable. 

Checking the fridge and finding it bare, as Leo had thought the food could have been contaminated and disposed of everything, May sighed and realized she'd have to go shopping. While she was out, she decided to buy some disposable plates and silverware, as her plates and bowls had been smashed in the break-in and her silverware was already packed for moving. Like most who lived up a long flight of stairs, May despised carrying too many bags and employed a grocery trolley that folded away when not in use. She got it out of the closet, grateful it hadn't been stolen, and grabbed her purse. 

May exited her apartment, the keys clanking as she rotated through the locks. She had color coded them on her key chain, blue for the top lock, then red, yellow, purple, and black. The locks themselves were plain, ordinary, and identical, confusing to someone who wouldn't know May's colorful combination. 

She traveled a block and a half to a bodega and filled her trolley, blessing its invention as she entered the elevator and punched the top floor. Though the multiple locks took much longer to unlock, she didn't mind the extra inconvenience. They kept her safe. They kept her home, her sanctuary, safe. 

Groceries put away, she stared for a long moment at the food she had bought and decided she was in no mood to cook. What she wanted was burgers, fries, and milk shakes. And four turtles and a rat to share it with. 

Relocking the door, she hurried to the elevator and found a taxi at the curb disgorging a passenger. She slipped in and gave an address a block away from the turtles' lair. As she hoped, there was a diner close by, the smells drawing her in from around the block. Ordering a dozen cheeseburgers, dozen fries, and to be safe, a dozen chicken sandwiches, she toddled to the subway, balancing the six chocolate milkshakes with some difficulty. Thankfully no one paid her any attention when she disappeared down the dark tunnel. 

Mikey was in the kitchen, head in the fridge when May approached. "Hey ya, handsome!" 

Mikey let out a very undignified half shriek, half cat yowl, jumping in the air and adopting a defensive stance. When he realized it was May, he clutched his chest, panting hard. 

"Damn, dudette! Give a turtle a shell attack!" 

"Sorry, Mikey," May said, stifling her giggles. "Where's the guys?" 

"Donnie was showing Leo something he found online and Raph's sleeping in the dojo," Mikey counted off. "And Master Splinter went for a walk." 

"And _**what**_ are you doing?" May trailed off, noticing Mikey had a white film all over his chest. 

"Waxing," Mikey said with a shrug. He grabbed a handful of napkins off the counter and rubbed the film. It came off easily. "Gotta keep this shell looking fabulous." 

"Oh, it does," May agreed, setting the bags on the counter. 

Mikey tossed the napkins and rubbed his plastron suggestively. "Wanna dance, babe?" 

May smirked. "Alright hotshot, let's see what ya got." 

\--------o00o0o0o0o0o0----o00o0o0o0o0o0o----------o0o0o0o0o0--------------------------- 

Leo stood behind Donnie, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at the main screen where Donnie worked. Motion in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His somber expression instantly brightened when May approached. 

"When did you get here?" he asked. 

"Bout twenty minutes ago," May said, giving him a smile and placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Brought some burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Mikey put everything in the fridge. Said you ate a couple hours ago." 

"Thank you," Leo said. "You don't have to do that, you know." 

"I like to and I want to, so nah." May stuck her tongue out earning a laugh from both turtles. 

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked, noticing their youngest was suspiciously absent. 

"We were dancing and he kept flirting," May shrugged nonchalantly. "I know he's full of shit, but to teach him a lesson, I put the moves on _**him**_. He's hiding in his room at the moment, scared." 

"Good. That will keep him subdued for a couple hours." Leo returned his attention to the monitor. 

"Hope so," Donnie huffed in annoyance. "I'm still picking out pine needles!" 

Leo chose not to divulge that it was -him- who had suggested Mikey come pester Donatello with the branch. Had Leo known there would be sap and pine needles everywhere, he would've made Mikey take his toy away from the lair. Now everything Mikey touched had a sticky residue. On the plus side, the lair now had a tinge of pine, making it feel outdoorsy, woodsy. It was a nice change to the sometimes stagnation of underground living. 

May gave Leo a raised brow. He gave a slight shake of his head and mouthed, _'don't ask.'_

"Before I forget, would you like to have your computer back?" Donnie asked, pointing to the black tower that was partially hidden behind a monitor. 

"Would it be okay to keep it here? Until I find a new place," May said. "I called the publishing house and told them what happened. They said it was okay and to let them know when I can get back to work. Apparently the boss has been robbed a time or two and was understanding." 

"What about the hotline?" Leo asked. "You still going to volunteer?" 

"Talked to the couple who operate it and they said that though they hated to see me go, they understood." May fiddled with a sticker on Donnie's chair. She loved the skateboard motif he used to construct something comfortable for him. "But the commute from across town will be too much. When I find a new place, I'll see if there's anything within walking distance." 

Leo made a noncommittal noise. He didn't like the idea of her walking at night. 

"So, what are you two delinquents doing?" May asked. "Porn sites?" 

"Hardly." Leo scoffed. 

Donnie remained quiet, staring intently at his screen. A dark tinge appeared on his neck. 

"I am attempting to recalculate the parameters of a scanning program that searches for a specific unique isotope." He slid his glasses back into place and humped up closer to the screen. "I have a baseline established of the isotope from the blood work and tissue samples I collected from Bebop and Rocksteady. Factoring in the purity of the sample I scraped off the wall, I'm attempting to recalibrate the sensors on the satellites to also detect the signature with better accuracy." He glanced to May and added, "Discreetly of course. I won't interfere with the normal operations of the satellite. They will still be able to do the job they were designed for." 

"Say what?" May blinked. 

It was Leo who took up the explanation. "Shredder had mutated two criminals, Bebop and Rocksteady, into a warthog and rhino. When they were captured a few months ago, Donnie was allowed to collect some samples from them and has been able to keep tabs on them." 

Leo picked up a small Ipad and touched the screen. It showed two blinking dots. 

"This constantly monitors those two. If they escape from prison, we can track them via their unique mutation. But since each mutation is different, Donnie had to use an unadulterated sample of the ooze and is attempting to get his program to identify the signature as a whole." 

"That way if there are any more being mutated, the program will recognize the main baseline structure, regardless if has been tainted with other impurities to enhance or control a mutation?" May hazard a guess. 

"Precisely," Leo agreed. 

May leaned over, nudging Donnie's cheek with her own. "What did I say? Genius." 

He ducked his head partway into his shell to hide his embarrassment. 

May rose on her tiptoes to see down into his shell but she was too short. "How do you guys do that?" 

"We're turtles," Donnie said by way of explanation, protracting his head all the way. He was amused by May's astonishment. It was as if she forgot they were a different species and she was shocked by even the slightest reminder. He wished all humans were as accepting. 

"How does Grumpy do it? He's so.... big!" May exclaimed. 

"I heard that," came the gruff voice of a drowsy Raphael. He yawned, joining the three at the monitors. "What am I supposedly too big for?" He purposely looked at Leo. "Besides the obvious, of course." 

Leo's lip curled but he didn't speak. His arms drew tighter across his chest. His shell rose and fell in a steady, deceptively calm, manner. 

"Retracting your head into your shell," May clarified in amusement. She knew what he was hinting. Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts, considering it would lead to an awkward situation, she changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I brought burgers, fries and milkshakes." 

"Starving! Lead the way, broad." 

Raph waited until May was out of the room and glanced to Leo's statuesque posture, standing ramrod straight, arms crossed, piercing eyes staring resolutely at the screens and a scowling grimace. He snickered. "Dude, you got it bad." 

Leo refused to acknowledge him. 

Raph sauntered away humming a love song. 

"You know, a milkshake sounds good," Donnie said after Raph left. "Clear my head while I'm at it. Get back to this with fresh eyes." 

Leo gave a crisp nod, following Donnie to the kitchen, where Raph was leaning on the counter next to the microwave. Mikey joined them, no doubt following the smell of food being reheated in the microwave. 

"Hello, sexy," May said, wanting to give the flirty turtle a dose of his own medicine. As May guessed, he was all talk and no play. 

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck, unable to make eye contact. He muttered something inarticulate. 

Raph enjoyed seeing Mikey subdued. He gave May an appreciative salute, which she answered with a little curtsy before opening the fridge to retrieve the milkshakes she had placed in there earlier. When she bent over, Raph admired her denim covered ass, which earned a growl of warning from Leo. Raph held up his hands in surrender, returning his attention to the microwave. 

May placed the milkshakes on the table and searched for Splinter. "Master Splinter isn't back yet?" 

Leo settled down onto a chair, grabbing one of the shakes. "He often times goes on a walk. Sometimes he's gone all day." 

"Probably needs the peace and quiet," Raph quipped, staring pointedly at Mikey. 

Mikey had the grace to be ashamed of himself. Truth was, he always made a lot of noise. Singing, dancing, working out, playing games, riding his skateboard, all required his mouth to be as active as the rest of him. He wasn't happy until he was creating several decibels worth of noise. It was a wonder he excelled at ninjitsu, considering the silence and stealth a ninja must incorporate. But when it came time to make a stand, Mikey embodied professionalism. 

"What can I say?" Mikey gave a half hearted shrug. He knew he was a handful at times. "I have restless shell syndrome. Need to be in constant motion and making noise." 

"And yet, you're a ninja that requires stealth and invisibility?" May asked skeptically, winking at Leo. His grim expression softened a little. 

"When our shells are against the wall," Leo said, "we can always count on Mikey." 

The orange banded turtle beamed at the praise. 

Changing the subject so Mikey wouldn't get a big head, Raph asked, "Any luck on finding a new place?" 

"Only place that I found came with its own troll." My shivered, imagining the oily man's gaze raking over her again. Even the thought of him gave her the creeps. "The super freaked me out. Gave me the impression to be the kind of guy who'd use his key to get into your apartment and jerk off in your underwear drawer." 

The turtles exchanged glances, unsure how to respond. Such a thing never crossed their minds. The more they were exposed to the human world, the stranger and more insane it became. 

It was Mikey who found his tongue first. "Kinda like what Leo does, right?" 

Leo sputtered, nearly choking on his milkshake. "Michelangelo!" 

"He wouldn't!" May gasped, then winking at Mikey she added, "No need. He's already stretched them out." 

"OH!" Mikey yelped in laughter. 

May wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, nuzzling his cheek. "You should see him in the black lace...... hmmm.... sexy." 

"Oh, God," Leo muttered, sinking his head into his shell to escape May's hold and his brothers' expressions. 

May squeaked as Leo disappeared. "I wish you guys wouldn't do that. It's so _weird_." 

Leo's head popped back out, earning another little noise from May. Wanting to change the subject, he spoke. "How long will your insurance pay for you to stay at the hotel?" 

May rubbed her face and answered. "A few more days or so but I decided I'm going to go ahead and stay at my old place until I can find something new." 

"What?" Leo barked, jumping to his feet to tower over May. "What if the burglar comes back? It's not safe." 

Mikey stage whispered, "Watch, he's going to go caveman on her ass." 

"It's safe! Mr. Davis installed a new door and frame, both are reinforced. I have half a dozen security latches on the thing." May placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at Leo with building anger. "I'm sure I'll be safe until I can find a new place." 

"Absolutely not!" Leo's voice rose, a clear sign he was becoming furious. It took a lot to get the eldest to show negative emotions, but when he did, there was usually a volcano of bile that erupted. "It's not safe! I forbid it!" 

"Oh, you forbid it, huh?" May snapped. "Last time I looked, _buddy-boy_ , I am older than you and quite capable of making decisions for myself! If you want someone to boss around, I suggest a puppy!" 

Leo leaned down, his nostrils flared. "You may be older, and can make decisions for yourself, but not when your safety is concerned! Whoever broke in can come back. When... you're... home! You can't defend yourself like we can!" 

"I bought a stun gun and can of military grade mace," May snarled heatedly. It irked her that Leo thought her helpless. Yes, she had been attacked in an alley, hence their first meeting, but she was caught unawares, on the street, late at night. Her own foolishness had caused her to become a victim. But in her own home? "They're by my bed in case I need them. I can't live in a hotel being afraid to live my life due to the actions of an asshole! Besides, you guys have staked out my place for a few days and what have you found?" 

Leo huffed but didn't speak. 

"I'm sorry, what?" May pressed, leaning over, hand cupping her ear as if to hear better. "What was that?" 

"No, we have not found anything." It pained Leo to admit but he was still adamant. "But that doesn't mean there is no longer danger." 

"Leo, please! New York has a high crime rate! There's always danger," May said. She couldn't believe that only a moment ago he was nice and acting cute, and instantly turned into a raving, power hungry despot. "In fact, I'm surprised it took this long for me to be mugged or otherwise attacked. This kind of stuff happens all the time in the big city." 

"Not anymore," Leo growled. He wasn't used to having someone dismiss his logic. "We won't allow it! You can't go back until the person who broke in is caught and dealt with." 

"Hey," Raph said, grasping Leo's arm to get his brother to back off, but Leo was having none of it. He shoved Raph away without looking at him, his gaze fixed sorely on the short woman who somehow managed to stare him down. 

Mikey and Donnie exchanged glances. Leo was treading in dangerous waters, allowing his feelings to override his senses. They always berated him for being unemotional, but now they saw the true depths of his emotion, especially when the safety of a certain red head was concerned, they realized maybe it was better if Leo kept everything bottled up. The dominating, commanding, protective Leo right now was quite terrifying. 

May's brow rose, Vulcan style. "Well, I've already brought my suitcases home and have made my new bed. I plan on sleeping in it... **tonight**! And if you think your posturing, male ego is going to dictate what I can and cannot do, then you can pucker up and kiss my ass!" 

May whirled, waving to the other three turtles. "Later, guys." She marched out of the lair without another word, the fire of indignation and wrath following her path. Leo clenched his fists and teeth, snarling obscenities usually heard from Raph's mouth. He stormed off in the opposite direction, growling oaths and hissing chastisement under his breath. He passed Master Splinter, who was returning from his walk. 

"Leonardo?" Splinter called to his son's retreating back. When Leo answered with a slammed door, Splinter entered the kitchen to see his other sons sitting passively at the table. "What has happened?" 

"Lover's quarrel." Raph explained. He loved watching the verbal sparring. It was nice to see someone stand up to Leo and give him a dose of his own medicine. Raph was honored to have witnessed such a thing. His estimation of May went up considerably. 

"Oh dear," Splinter sighed, taking a seat. "What did he do?" o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in deep shit.... hehhe


	20. Turtles  Who Stare At Boobies

CHAPTER Twenty: Turtles Who Stare At Boobies

Leo took a deep breath, allowing it to fill his lungs, collect his negative emotions, and exhale them slowly, ridding himself of their darkness. Despite what his brothers thought, he did experience emotion. His secret was not letting those emotions cloud his judgment and rule over his decisions. 

In and Out. 

Deep, cleansing breaths. 

All anger and frustration and irritation drifting away into nothingness. Released into a void where they could do no harm or disrupt his inner balance. 

After his argument with May, which he still didn't understand why she wouldn't listen to his logic, he had stormed to his room to cool off. An hour of pacing had not helped. Nothing on TV, nor any game, music, book or other distraction eased his mind. He was furious. 

A vigorous two hour work out, fifteen minutes of which, Raph offered to spar with him until he knocked his brother on his shell. Hard. A little too hard. Raph was only halfway healed from his encounter with the semi, and though most of his superficial injuries were already fading, the underlying damage remained. Not wanting to cause himself further injury, and making a promise to beat up Leo when he was fully healed, Raph exited the dojo to let his brother blow off the steam that was building under his shell. 

Sweat dripping, heart pounding, anger coursing through his veins, Leo opted to meditate, always finding solace in its tranquility. It had taken a lot longer than he cared to admit to calm down. 

Finding his center had helped ease the torment in his mind. He floated in the peaceful nothingness until he felt ready to face the world again. When he opened his eyes, he let out an un-ninja like squeak. 

"Sensei!" 

Splinter inhaled deeply, his eyes slow to open to regard his son and pupil. He was sitting opposite of Leonardo, mirroring his meditative trance. 

"How long have you been there?" Leo asked, suddenly self conscious. His skills were lacking if he was unable to sense his mentor join him less than three feet away. 

"About an hour," Splinter said softly, staring at his first hatched. He waited patiently for his son to speak. 

Leo had always been the more responsible of his siblings, which is why Splinter chose him to lead. But Leo carried a hidden burden of self doubt and sense of inadequacy. Regardless of what his brothers' thought, Leo suffered from emotions too deep to give voice. Such as it was now. 

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to escape the conversation, Leo resigned to his fate. He wasn't sure if Splinter possessed the ability to help him sort out what going on in his head, being as inexperienced as Leo when it came to dealing with females, but he was a very wise rat. 

"I don't know why I became so angry," Leo admitted, his shoulders drooping and making his shell rest on the wooden pallet he was sitting on for his meditation. "I tried to get May to see the danger of returning to a place that could not offer her protection, but she refuses to listen. She thinks the locks will protect her." 

"And you do not believe so?" Splinter asked. 

"They're locks," Leo explained. "They can be picked. And we can't spend every single night on her roof, monitoring her neighborhood. There are other people, other victims, being hurt. I shudder to think what would've happened to the two children who were in the hijacked car Raph stopped. And I _know_ there's other crimes being committed. The world does not stop simply because someone I care about has been victimized." 

Splinter stroked his whiskers thoughtfully. "And you wish to return to patrol but feel obligated to remain watchful over May?" 

"Yes," Leo said, drawing his knees up to lean his forehead on them. His voice was muffled when he spoke. "I don't know what to do, Dad. I want to keep her safe, but then I feel guilty about the crime that's committed, and we were unable to prevent it had we not been playing babysitter. Then when we **are** on patrol, helping people, I'm worried May will be unprotected and will come to harm." He met his father's eyes. "Who knows what could have happened to her that night I stopped those men from hurting her. Then to have her apartment broken into and those....messages, painted on the wall..." 

Leo trailed off, eyes crinkled in distraught. 

"It will always be in your nature to protect the ones you love," Splinter said, once again amazed by his son's determination to protect the world. "I experience such conflict when you and your brothers go topside. I fear what will happen. If one of you will be injured. If one of you are captured. If one of you may never come back. It is an irrefutable probability that a tragedy may occur, causing injury or harm to our loved ones when we are not around to protect them. But May is a capable woman. It doesn't diminish the love you have for her if you do not watch over her every minute of every day." 

"I don't love her," Leo immediately argued out of habit. 

Splinter stretched out a gnarled hand, placing it on his eldest son's head. "My dear, Leonardo, stubbornness does not suit you. I can see how you feel about her. Your brothers can see. Even May knows how much you care." 

Leo leaned into his father's touch. Despite the knobby knuckles and long claws, his hands were always gentle. Loving. Caring. Even in rebuke Splinter's hands were gentle. 

"I have no idea how I feel," Leo admitted. "There are...unknown emotions, that plague my mind. Most of the time I can dismiss them, but... not always." 

"Like when you argue with the one that holds your heart?" Splinter guessed. 

Leo's brow drew down. He tucked his legs tighter under his chin and scowled distantly. "When you have chemistry with someone, an instant attraction, aren't you supposed to see sparks and have an orchestra ringing in your head?" 

"Perhaps love isn't an instant explosion or a supernova that lights up a screen," Splinter said after a moment. "Maybe you are expecting something that doesn't exist. After all, you are basing your theory on the fabrications of Hollywood. Maybe love isn't what they have promoted it to be? Maybe it is the calmness one feels when the other is around? The one who takes away all the fear and doubt and eases the suffering of the heart. A gentle breeze that lifts the spirit and renews their strength?" 

"But what if that's not what I feel?" Leo whispered. "How would I know?" 

"My son, there is no easy answer when it comes to love," Splinter said sympathetically. He could only image the turmoil Leo was going through. 

Emotions were far more difficult for him than for his brothers. They were used to expressing themselves. Freely. But, Leo? Not so much. He had a habit of bottling up his emotions, especially ones that he was unused to and unable to compartmentalize. 

"Have you broached the subject with May?" Splinter asked. 

"Yes." Leo sounded miserable. "She said she values our friendship and isn't adverse to being more than friends." 

Splinter had to hold back his expression. Definitely _**not**_ a conversation he wanted to have, but one that apparently needed to happen. Leo was torn, and the only way to ease his misgivings was to find out all the details, however intimate and unpleasant Splinter may find them, and give his son advice to put his worries to rest. 

"And this did not bring you comfort?" Splinter narrowed his eyes at Leo's flustered expression. "Her acceptance did not lessen your worries?" 

"I really don't know what I feel, Dad," Leo admitted, sighing heavily. "There's a part of me that enjoys her company and I want to see her safe, and happy." 

Splinter waited, knowing there was far more that needed to be said. Leo only had to find the right words. 

"Then there's a part of me that wonders what I'm thinking? She's a full blooded human. I'm...not. She may have accepted our differences, but what about everything else? How we live? The dangers we face? The ridicule? The scorn? I know some accept us, the police and April, but there remains a sense of distrust among them. Of not quite fitting in." Leo's blue eyes were dark, drawn. "How could I expect someone else to live in the shadow of mockery and hatred? To be seen as less than... human? I can face the ridicule and shame. That's nothing new. But to subject May to something so cruel?" 

"If she accepts you so, what makes you think others will not?" 

"She's... _different_ ," Leo said. "She sees with her heart, not her eyes. Other humans only judge by what their eyes can see." 

Splinter's lips quirked. His son was wise in so many ways. Others? He was totally clueless. 

"And if they see us together," Leo continued, not catching his father's expression. "If we were ever...physical, if it's even possible, I fear the hatred of strangers. What they would think or treat her." 

Splinter shifted uncomfortably. He was relieved to hear Leo's problems had not stemmed from a physical manifestation of the attraction he shared with May. It was nice to know they were both going slow and gauging their relationship before taking such a big step. Splinter didn't think his psyche was able to have _**that**_ particular revelation. 

It was difficult enough when the turtles hit puberty and he explained to them, separately as they tend to be obnoxious when together, about how offspring were made, both mammal and reptile. Raph and Leo had absorbed the information and went back to being unruly youths. Donnie had become interested in biology and chemistry. Mikey learned it was normal to stare at boobies. 

Which he took every opportunity to do. 

"What should I do, Dad?" Leo asked, meeting his father's gaze. 

"I think you need to stop thinking the worst and see the rare opportunity you have," Splinter said evenly. "It does not matter what the world thinks or how strangers see you. It is how you view each other. And if there is love, then you ignore the rest of the world and focus on what you **do** have." 

"But what kind of world would I be condemning her to? My world is the shadows and the night. Hidden away. It's not fair to ask her to give up everything she knows to join me in darkness. She deserves better than that. She deserves the sun." 

Splinter didn't know what to say. It was difficult to ask someone to give up living on the surface. Being underground wasn't for everyone. Most would have went stir crazy long before now. 

"There is always a way," Splinter said after a moment. "When one sets their mind to it. She may surprise you." 

Leo opened his mouth to speak but there came a deafening crash from the main room. Faster than humanly possible, Leo was up and out the door of the dojo, drawing his katana as he raced down the tunnel, Splinter hot on his heels. They burst into the room in time to hear Donatello yell. 

"Dammit, Mikey! What did I tell you about messing with my prototypes?" 

Sure enough, there was a curl of smoke coming from the far wall where the drone had hit the concrete. Mikey came scurrying into the room, tossing a little black box over his shoulder. As he ran past the crashed drone, it sparked and burst into flame. Thankfully there wasn't anything combustible in the area and it merely charred the wall with soot as its fuel burned out and melted the plastic casing. 

"Course, you can always move topside to live with her," Splinter said offhandedly. 

Leo grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the molten lump that was once a prototype for an attack drone. Donnie came belting out of no where, bo at the ready, chasing a now screaming Mikey. Leo sighed, knowing no matter what he felt for May, moving topside was never going to be an option. 

He could never leave his brothers. They were his family. The only ones of their kind. They needed someone to look up to. Help them. Keep them safe, from enemies and each other. It was his duty as eldest to keep watch, to lead by example and be their strength and conscious in their hour of weakness and despair. 

That's how it had always been, and how it would always remain. He would not forsake his family, even at the expense of his heart. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Raph asked, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. 

Leo didn't miss the wince when Raph moved, no doubt still aching from their earlier sparring. Leo didn't mean to hurt him. He felt guilty for allowing his emotions to get the better of him. Because of that, Raph had suffered injury. But if he asked, Raph would deny it. 

"First, we stop by May's so I may apologize for being an ass," Leo said, earning a startled gasp from his brothers. Raph punctuated his look with a sneer. "Then one will patrol around her block while the other three resume our usual duties." 

"Let me guess, you're going to be the one to stay with her and the rest of us patrol while you get your shell waxed?" Raph asked, crossing his arms over his plastron and grinning at his leader. 

"Actually, I want you to watch over her," Leo said, ignoring the urge to slap the smugness right out of his brother. "The rest of us will patrol a few blocks away." 

"Leonardo, you don't think we're becoming predictable, do you?" Donnie asked, sending a nasty glare to Mikey. Mikey had escaped reprimand for breaking the prototype Donnie had spent a month working on. 

"This is only temporary," Leo said, leading the way through the tunnels and long drain that deposited them close to May's apartment. "Once she finds a new place, we'll resume our normal schedule." 

"Or we'll get stuck staying around her new place," Raph quipped, nudging Mikey, who grinned childishly. "At least until the honeymoon. Then we'll have to make ourselves scarce." 

"Not funny," Leo snapped, glaring at his bigger brother. 

Raph's sneer was visible even in the low lighting. "Wasn't trying to be funny. I was being serious." Raph dropped his condescending attitude and gripped Leo's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Seriously bro, she's a great broad. I like her. I know why you want to keep her safe. And," he took a deep breath, steadying himself, "if you want to spend more time with her, or move in with her, whatever, we would understand." 

Leo's shock was quickly replaced with his normal, passive gaze. "Not even considering it." He placed a hand over Raph's that was on his shoulder. "Afraid you're going to be stuck with me until the end of time." 

"Damn," Raph quipped, his orneriness returning. "And here I was hoping to take over when you retire." 

"Yeah, ain't gonna happen," Leo snorted, jumping into the stream that routed them toward May's. 

Raph, Donnie and Mikey followed suit, their shells gliding easily along the brick and mortar tunnel. 

When they exited the sewer and scaled the building, Mikey made to drop down onto the fire escape, but Raph stopped him. "Let him grovel on his own. Come on, Mikey. Let's go see what's happening on the other side of the roof." 

"Oh, man!" Mikey whined. 

Leo gave a halfhearted glare to Raph but secretly, he was glad his brothers wouldn't witness his groveling. He stepped to May's window and raised a hand to knock but paused upon finding a note taped to the glass. Stomach falling to his feet in apprehension, he opened the letter. 

_Leo,_

_You're on my shitlist at the moment. Give me some time to cool down. Then we need to have a little discussion._

_May_

_ps, stay safe_

Leo took out his phone to send her a text, his gaze lingering on the photo of their kiss. 

_**'I'm sorry. I was an ass. Forgive me?'**_

The message went through but the recipient wasn't currently available. Leo guessed she turned off her phone. He took a pen from his utility belt and scribbled on the paper, just in case she didn't check her messages right away. 

_I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me. I only want to keep you safe._

_Leo_

_ps, yes ma'am_

Taping the missive back on the glass, Leo returned to the roof to join his brothers. He found them on the far side, Donnie staring belligerently in the distance with his arms crossed. Mikey was bouncing on the edge of the roof, Raph's arm draped over his little brother protectively. They all turned when Leo approached. 

"That didn't take long," Mikey remarked. "Did she forgive and kiss you?" 

Leo chose to ignore the kissie faces Mikey was giving him and addressed his two siblings that weren't inflicted with youthful obnoxiousness. Well, Raph was more belligerent than obnoxious, though it was a close call most days. 

"She left a note on the window that she was still pissed and will talk to me when she's had time to cool down," Leo explained. 

"Well, you **were** an asshole." Raph stated matter of factly. 

"I'll try again later," Leo said, nodding to the deep shadows stretched along the roof. "Raph, you stay here since you're still recovering." Raph's lip curled in anger but he didn't argue. "Mikey, you and Donnie are with me. While Raph monitors this block, we'll take up a rotating flanking position." 

"I flunked flank," Mikey said seriously. 

Everyone rolled their eyes and set about their assignments, Raph waiting until he was alone before laughing softly to himself and allowing the shadows to swallow him. 


	21. Obedience

CHAPTER Twenty-One: Obedience

May woke from a sound sleep, stretching luxuriously in her new bed. It was so much bigger and softer than her old mattress. She should have bought a new one years ago. Dreading the day, and what may result in another huge fight with Leo about her decision to stay in her old apartment, she got up and immediately headed for the window. It lifted her heart to notice it was taped lower on the sill, a sign Leo had responded to her missive. 

Her first thought when she removed the note was Leo saying good bye and ending their friendship. But her anxiety was misplaced. She read his message, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth. 

She didn't know why she was so mad at him. It might have been his commanding tone, which once she thought about it, was sweet and more protective than controlling. Though at the time, she was pissed he would be so bold as to issue her _orders._ She wasn't one of his brothers. She wasn't his subordinate. She was under no obligation to obey him in any way, shape, or form. 

The first thing she was going to address with him was his bossiness. If he couldn't respect her independence, then their friendship was at a stalemate. But if he wanted more, he was needed to accept she was not one to be controlled. 

Needing coffee, she went into the kitchen and started a fresh pot before taking a shower. When she passed the purple wall, she gave it little notice. No longer did she imagine the paint bleeding, a sinister message crawling along the wall to haunt her waking hours. Now it felt as if it belonged there. That it had been there the entire time. 

Loaded with half the pot of coffee and a sense of purpose, May traipsed through six apartments, calling it quits by two in the afternoon. Vaguely she thought about stopping by for a tetanus shot, as the last apartment was more of a spokes model for rusty pipes and septic conditions. 

May gave pause when ordering a rotisserie chicken for a late lunch. Lately she would buy extra lunch and spent a couple hours in the afternoon with Leo and his family. 

Now? 

May missed them all terribly. But she was still angry over Leo's posturing and though she wanted to see his family, there was no way to do so without Leo's presence at the lair. Resigned to solitude, she paid for her chicken and went home, mind drifting with the delicious aromas coming from the bags. She half expected strays to follow her, begging for a bite. 

As she grabbed a paper plate, she wondered how Leo and his family were doing. His text had been apologetic, exactly as his written note, but every time she thought about him barking orders, her rage flared to life. 

Her mother called it the curse of being a red head. It was always easy to rile up those born of fire, and when their flame was stoked, it took a long time for the embers to die down. A trait she inherited from her mother. 

Perhaps it was good to have some time apart. To think. To sort out emotions without interference and then when time had allowed cooler heads to prevail, she'd reassess the situation. She didn't want to confront Leo while her fires were smoldering. That could cause irreparable damage. 

And losing Leo wasn't an option she wanted to consider. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

The day flew by and before May knew it, there was a tapping at her window. Throwing open the curtains she found Leo crouched on the balcony, his face expectant. It would be childish to close the curtains on him and refuse to speak, so she undone the latches and let him in, arms crossed in a perfect imitation of him when brooding. 

"You're still in the doghouse," May warned before Leo could speak. 

"Doghouse?" Leo asked curiously. 

"It's an expression reserved for those who are assholes that must be forgiven, or in this case, return to my good side," May explained 

"I'm sorry," Leo said sincerely. Creases formed along his cheeks, his blue eyes lost a bit of their sparkle, his mouth set in a grim line. "I had no right to speak to you in such a manner." 

"You're damn right," May snapped a little harsher than what she meant. Leo flinched from her tone. Guiltily she stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm and gazed up into his face. "I'm not a child and I'm most certainly not someone under your command, Leo. I'm a full grown woman who is older than you and I don't appreciate being bossed around as if I'm incapable of making decisions on my own." 

"I know," Leo admitted. "I was merely concerned about your safety in a place that has proven to be easy to infiltrate." 

May held in a laugh. Leave it to Leo to be so defensively minded. "I have twice as many locks, a heavy floor mounted bolt on the door, windows upgraded with new locks, and a can of wasp spray and tazer by my bed." 

Leo drew up, confused. "Wasp spray?" 

"Shoots up to 20ft. If someone breaks in, I want to get their eyes before they get too close. Or at least slow em down long enough to get my zapper on their balls." 

Leo flinched, but a voice came from the open curtain. "I think my shell shrunk," Raph said, slipping in through the open window. Mikey and Donnie came in behind him. "Got tired of waiting. Thought you had enough time of making up. It's time to get to work." 

Leo curled his fists, his lip drawn in a partial sneer. He was going to beat on Raph when there wasn't any witnesses. Raph answered with a leer, clearly not intimidated. 

Mikey bounded forward, pulling May out of Leo's reach and twirling her around the room. "What's up, hot stuff? Did you miss me?" 

May laughed, throwing her arms around Mikey's neck and praying he wouldn't drop her. "Always, stud muffin!" She inhaled his scent, marveling at his unique smell that was so much like his brothers. 

Considering they lived in the sewer, she expected them to smell of raw sewage and decay, but they each exuded the smell of well oiled leather, rich and supple, soft yet tough, with an underlying scent that was distinctive to each. It wasn't a musk per say, reminiscent of sweaty men and pungent pheromones, but it was distinctly male. Safe and warm and protective, and disarmingly attractive. A well worn, comfortable envelopment of leathery maleness that chased away the cares and fears of the world and simply allowed her to feel secure in a world spinning in chaos. 

Mikey placed her on her feet and faced his brothers, adopting a smug, Casanova grin. "What did I tell you? The ladies can't resist." 

May tucked to his side. Unable to loop her arm around him due to his shell, she opted to lift her arm along the seam that joined his shell to his body to caress the back of his head. Mikey stiffened immediately, every muscle flexed as taut as a spring. His breath hitched, catching in his lungs. May frowned, stepping around to face him. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

Mikey started breathing again, a little labored. "No, nothing like that. It felt.... good, actually." 

"The join of our bodies to our shells is a very sensitive area," Donnie supplied. "It's where we are most vulnerable. To allow another so close is a display of trust and acceptance." 

"Oh," May said, cottoning on to the explanation, and its underlying meaning. "Sorry, Mikey." 

"Hey, no sweat," Mikey said, grasping her shoulders and grinning foolishly. "Feel free to stroke my shell any time!" 

_Smack!_

Mikey swayed a little from Leo's strike. It wasn't enough to hurt, but the message was clear enough. Mikey was toeing a dangerous line. It was time to exercise caution and retreat from the direction the conversation was heading. 

May opened her mouth to speak but a crunching noise drew her attention to Raph, who was seated on the plastic covered couch with the bag of half eaten chips she had left on the stand in one of his massive hands. Most would have been angry he had the gall to make himself at home, seating himself without invitation and eating her food without asking. But not May. She found it endearing Raph was comfortable enough to make himself at home. 

Seated on the sofa next to the lamp that was the only source of illumination in the room because she didn't want the window highlighted when her visitors arrived and departed, May got a glimpse of Raph and instantly riled again in protective hen mode. 

"Raphael, what in the world happened to your eye?" she demanded, stalking to him as fiery thunder about to unleash hellfire. 

Raph knew he was in trouble when she used his full name. He shrunk on the sofa, but with his bulk, it was a difficult feat. "Nothing!" 

May towered over him despite being eye level with the giant turtle slouched on the couch. Her hands grasped his face, turning it left, then right. His normally brilliant green eyes were slightly dulled, his right eye swollen into a squint that resembled a pirate. Without asking, May pulled his mask away to reveal the blackened skin beneath. 

"What happened?" she demanded darkly. 

"I was sparring with Leo," Raph said, hoping to throw May's wrath toward his brother. As he hoped, May whirled to a surprised (and guilty) Leo. "He's still recovering from injury and you beat him up?" 

Raph nearly cracked his shell in laughter from the sight of his stoic big brother being cowed by a tiny red headed fireball. 

Leo, being clever and well versed in tactics, turned the tables on his brother. "Raph assured me was able to spar and though I was going easy on him, he couldn't block a simple punch." 

Raph's eyes narrowed, the swollen one creasing shut. Oh, Leo was going to pay for that later. 

May spun to Raph, her rage redirected to him. She pointed a thin finger and barked angrily, "What were you thinking? You're still healing! You need to rest and recover!" 

Raph gulped. Damn, she may be little, but she was _scary._ "I know. I'm sorry! I just wanted to show Leo I can keep up with them and not hold him back." 

Leo made a crude gesture at Raph, which earned a grin. 

"Well, I sincerely hope you don't plan on doing anything strenuous tonight," May said, examining Raph again. He remained immobile, allowing her to manipulate him at will. "Good to see most of your wounds from the other night have healed nicely." 

Raph offered a smile at the praise, flexing his arms to show the nearly blemish-free scales. "The mutagen helps us to heal faster." 

"Well, it's a good thing," May grouched, huffing at the swelling around his eye. "I have a family remedy that will help reduce the swelling." She marched toward the kitchen, throwing Leo a dirty look. "That is, if your brother stops abusing you long enough to allow your wounds to heal." 

Leo pretended to be ashamed but as soon as May was out of earshot, he muttered to Raph, "You'll pay for that." 

Raph rolled his shoulders, smirking. "Bring it on, bro." 

May returned carrying a plastic cup and spoon, a Ziploc baggie filled with ice, and a washcloth. She didn't speak, merely placed the washcloth in his hand, put the ice pack on top, swirled the spoon in the cup and scooped up a weird smelly goop that she moved to smear on Raph. 

Raph leaned away from the spoon trying to dab the home remedy on his swollen eye. May hovered over him, narrowed eyes warning Raph of his imminent demise if he didn't obey. Reluctantly he closed his eyes and awaited his fate, expecting a burning sting from the application of the smelly stuff on the spoon. To his surprise, it was cool and soothing, taking away the incessant throb that had been present since Leo's fist had connected. 

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" May asked to the room in general while she attended a skittish Raph. 

"Raph is going to stay here to guard you, and the rest of us are going on patrol nearby," Leo explained, curious as to what she was doing to his brother. 

Mindful of his eye, May put a light layer around the perimeter, then grabbed his hand that held the ice pack and directed him to place it over the affected area. "Ice for thirty minutes, then you can take it off." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Raph agreed immediately. 

"It is unnecessary to place me under guard," May said, breezing past Leo to return to the kitchen. He followed her. "The doors are locked and when you guys leave, the window will be secured." 

"Not an option," Leo said. 

May threw away the cup and spoon, and whirled to Leo, fire burning in her eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Leo! I'm safe here while I'm searching for a new place. You don't have to hover." 

Leo stepped forward, using his height to tower over the small woman. He leaned over her, his hands resting on the countertop, trapping her between the cabinets and his body. His voice was a low, aggressive growl, one that meant she was not to argue. 

"Until you have found a new place, you will remain under my protection, however way I see fit." 

May swallowed hard, feeling his hot breath on her face. Electricity arced between them that had nothing to do with anger. The hairs on her arm stood up, tiny antenna receiving a phantom signal that distorted her brain and made her legs weak and her lower belly wobble. 

Leo's expression softened, staring into the startled green of her eyes and the perfect pink bow of her full lips. His voice was a strained whisper when he added, "Please, don't fight me on this. I only want to keep you safe." 

May inhaled sharply, reveling in his rich, leathery scent. But this time, there was something else. A strange, earthy, woodsy smell, reminiscent of a calm lake hidden within a heavily forested valley. Each breath was a punch to the chest, threatening to rob her of air, and yet, drawing her in closer and closer. 

"Okay," she breathed, hoping he didn't notice her trembling. 

Leo withdrew abruptly, blinking rapidly and then exiting the room in a hurried stride. Entering the living room he motioned toward the window. "Time to go. Donnie, you and Mikey with me. Raph, the roof." 

Raph made to get up but May spoke up, "Raph can stay here. Guard me from inside the apartment." 

Donnie suppressed a grin, trying to get Mikey onto the balcony but the youngest brother was eager to watch the soap opera reality happening in the apartment. Donnie struggled, yanking on Mikey's shell to get him to move but it was proving a difficult task. 

Leo paused on the way to the window. Turning in slow motion, a frown creasing his features, he made to speak but May interrupted him. 

"He can protect me better from inside. If anyone breaks in, he'll beat their ass." 

Raph puffed his considerable bulk in affirmation. Oh, he would kick some ass. Plus a lot more. And it would be nice being in the apartment all night and not stuck up on the roof. The smells coming from the restaurant next door turned his stomach. 

Leo warred with himself. He trusted May life with any one of his brothers. They would defend her or go down fighting. But he still didn't like the idea of May being alone with Raph. Raph had a tendency to let his mouth run, a habit that was no doubt influenced by Mikey. Both tend to forget there is sometimes a line that shouldn't be crossed, and they seemed to take great pleasure in testing that line. 

"I bought a new tv, so if he wants, he can set up the video games and play. I'll leave the window open in case you guys need him as back up," May said evenly, despite the hammering of her heart. She motioned to Raph, who was already eyeing the TV. "Wake me up so I can lock the window behind you." 

Raph nodded. "No sweat. An entire night of playing games without having Mikey pestering me? Sounds like heaven." 

"Dude. Not cool." Mikey pouted at the window. 

"Then it's settled, " May said. "Raph will stay here to protect me while you three patrol the neighborhood. Anything slips past you, he'll deal with them." 

Leo sighed in resignation and joined Donnie and Mikey. He was halfway out the window when May called. 

"And Leo?" 

"Yeah?" He asked, already knowing what she was going to say. 

"Stay safe out there,' May said softly. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Leo answered, a sense of peace settling over him. The ease in which they returned to their regular, comfortable companionship softened his turbulent emotions. All was right in the world again. 

The curtains fell back over the window, blocking the outside world. The single lamp beside of Raph gave off a soft, yellowish glow that bathed the monstrous turtle in golden light. He gained his feet, dropping his ice pack on the coffee table, and headed toward the boxed TV. He paused beside of May, smiling down at her. 

"I half expected you to give him a kiss goodnight," he jeered good-naturedly. 

May gasped in scandalous shock, smacking the large turtle on the bicep. It didn't even phase him. "Raph! You're worse than Mikey, you know that?" She huffed and spun on her heel, marching toward her bedroom. "I'm going to bed. You know where the kitchen and games are. Don't wake me up with the noise. But don't forget to wake me up before you leave." 

She didn't wait for confirmation. The door to the bedroom shut with a bang, hiding her behind its surface. 

Raph smirked, taking a deep inhale of her lingering scent. She may deny her feelings all she wanted, but there was no mistaking the aroma of arousal that had been present since she and Leo returned from the kitchen. She may not want to admit it, and Leo was most certainly never going to admit it, but there was something between the two. A sexual tension that was eroding their senses and sensibility, only stopping when they acknowledged their attraction and ended the friction caused by their deniability. 

What they did beyond that, Raph didn't even want to imagine.


	22. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.. FINALLY! Poor Leo... it's taken him long enough to decipher what's going on between his head and heart.

CHAPTER Twenty-Two: Tension

May was in a sound sleep when the world boomed in her head. Half screaming, she started, eyes flying open to find a green face a few inches from her own. Mind clouded by fog, she lashed out, punching the snout with her tiny fist while her lungs expelled air from unknown depths in a scream that would have made a diva proud. 

Leo toppled backward, clutching his face and cursing fluently under his breath. 

The noise drew the attention of the other three turtles. As one unit they rushed inside May's bedroom, weapons drawn only to find Leo grasping his face on the floor and May scrambling to disentangle herself from her sheets. 

"Leo?" Raph called. 

"Oh, God, Leo! I'm sorry!" May said, finally waking up enough to realize who had been trying to wake her. She nearly fell out of the bed on top of him. "I'm so sorry! Oh, God! I didn't mean to hit you! You scared me. I'm so sorry." 

Eyes watering, Leo regained his composure. It wasn't the first time he had taken a punch to the nose, but when he caught the impact unawares, it stung even worse than facing an assailant. Sneak attacks hurt worse than planned ones. 

"Dude! She knocked your ass _down_ ," Mikey goaded, earning a smack from Donatello. 

"My fault," Leo muttered, checking to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding. Thankfully, it wasn't. "I should not have tried to shake you awake." 

May fumbled with his hands, knocking them aside to allow her to view the damage. Given the dark green of his skin, it was hard to detect anything. "I'm so sorry! You scared me." 

"I get that," Leo said, extracting himself from her examination to gain his feet. He pulled May up with him, holding her to him a second longer than necessary before taking a step away. "I came to tell you we were leaving and you need to lock the window." 

May peered out her small bedroom window. Dawn was fast approaching, chasing away the ambient light given off by the surrounding buildings and street below. 

"Right," she said, holding her hand to her chest. Her heart hammering wildly, and not necessarily from fear. 

"Man," Mikey moaned, putting away his nunchakus. "Here I was hoping to walk in and find them in a compromising situation." 

May looked scandalized. Leo was angry, touching his tender snout. Raph was laughing under his breath, his shell shaking with the effort. Donnie rolled his eyes, grabbing Mikey by the scruff and directing him to the living room. 

"Enough, troublemaker," Donnie chastised, pushing Mikey toward the window. 

Mike snickered suggestively. 

May followed the turtles to the window, offering them tired goodbyes as she closed the casement and locked it, drawing the heavy drapes over the shimmering glass. Padding back to her bed, she lay down, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how she was going to be able to fall asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Dawn was stretching its fingers into the dark alleys and concrete valleys that made up the skyscape of New York. May leaned on the counter while her coffee brewed, blistering hot and strong enough to keep the entire city awake for a week. 

Sleep had not reclaimed her when Leo had so abruptly awoken her two hours prior. After tossing and turning for an eternity, she decided to leave the confines of her empty bed and start her day, albeit earlier than usual. Needing coffee to jumpstart her sleep deprived mind, she waited by the coffeemaker, staring at it in hopes of a quicker delivery of Black Silk awareness. 

The pot was only halfway perked when she poured a cup and staggered to the shower. Stripping as she went, tossing her clothes into the open hamper, she carried the cup into the shower and turned on the spray. Instantly she jolted awake, adjusting the dial to a hotter setting and allowing the water to cascade over her while she shocked her system with a hefty dose of caffeine. 

Once finished, she left her cup in the shower, wrapping in a towel and picking through her open suitcase for something to wear. Towel dropping to the floor, she sat on the edge of the bed to put on her panties. Unbidden her eyes drifted to the side where Leo had been a few hours prior. Without warning, she was bombarded with the image of him kneeling there, eyes expectant. It was easy to imagine him rising, hovering over her as she lay, weak and trembling on the bed, naked and hungry, while he carefully parted her legs, and took his rightful place between them. 

May gave an involuntary gasp, breaking her fantasy, her cheeks flushed. Now was not the time to indulge in such thoughts. She berated herself as she dressed, refusing to indulge her fantasy world. When Leo was ready for such a thing, if ever, she'd reciprocate. But until then, she wouldn't do anything to endanger their friendship. 

Perhaps she should consider getting a vibrator? Might help ease her tension. The dull pulse between her legs agreed. 

Needing to get her day started and distract her from unseemly thoughts, she set out looking for more boxes to pack her belongings. The dozen or so by the door mocked her every time she saw them and she was getting tired of their stare. She **had** to find a new place. Leo and his brothers couldn't babysit her every night. They had a duty to do and she was interrupting that with her inability to find a new apartment. 

Before packing her things, she needed a place in which to put them. Checking for any new listings, she found a few and hailed a taxi, directing the driver to southern Manhattan. 

The first two apartments were terrible. Open spaces. No shadows. Bright lights. Security cameras and alarms on all windows that when the superintendent opened one for viewing, immediately screamed a warning. He punched in a code to disarm the system and warned her that any unauthorized opening or closing of the window set off the intruder alarm. He thought that was a bonus point to the apartment as being safe for a single young woman. He didn't realize it was more of a hindrance to a woman who was regularly visited by four talking turtles. 

The third place she investigated stole her heart. It was a loft apartment on the top floor of a fairly modern high-rise that overshadowed the surrounding buildings by at least five floors. The ceilings were cathedral style, arching high overhead with moulding that reflected a retro era. The living room and dining room blended into one another, able to hold her new dining table and 6 chairs, small curio cabinet, and short sideboard, with plenty of room to spare. The living area had large windows big enough to allow the guys easy passage. A wrap around sectional couch would box in the corner to be used as her gaming area without cluttering the floorspace and allowing easy access to the kitchen that held all the modern conveniences in high polished silver, complete with oak cabinets and granite countertops. 

The bedroom was nearly twice the size of the one she currently occupied, with two walk in closets. A master bath was sectioned off between toilet and walk in shower. The super mentioned the shower had been built for someone with disabilities, including extra handle bars and three adjustable showerheads. 

May immediately imagined a certain someone standing under the three nozzles, water spraying over him as he welcomed her into the pale blue tiled enclosure. 

There was also a greenhouse on the roof for residents, though only one person took advantage, and usually let the plot go to seed every year. There were vents and outcroppings and as May toured the roof, she delighted to know there were so many places the turtles could hide to avoid detection. No cameras were on the roof or the stairwell, at least not up that high. The first three floors had cameras mounted everywhere, a security guard always on duty to ensure the safety of the tenants. 

Just one hitch. 

The rent was twice what she had anticipated. 

Once the initial shock wore off, May walked listlessly through the spacious apartment. It was perfect. Everything she ever wanted and more. She wandered around the living room, sadly mapping out the room to accommodate her desk, the tables, sofa, recliners, her bookcases that held her now diminished game collection. A squat fireplace was nestled in the middle of wall on the far side. She didn't know if it functioned but she could easily imagine laying in front of a crackling fire, the amber light dancing on the walls, blushing her skin as flame. 

The superintendent spoke into his phone and by his pacing and sharp answers, he wasn't too happy with whoever was quacking at him from the other end. Abruptly he ended the call. Scowling, he approached May. 

"If you can move in within three days, I'll knock off 500. Deal?" 

"Deal!" May said, shaking hands and hitting the stratosphere. Fate was smiling kindly upon her. "I can move in on Saturday." 

"Great! Let's go get the paperwork out of the way and you're free and clear." 

May followed the man to his office and spent nearly two hours signing her name on the fate of a dotted line. By the time she was done, signing papers in triplicate, her hand cramped, but her heart alight with happiness and possibilities and the eagerness of fate working out in her favor. She was three blocks from the turtles lair and there were several dozen access points around a 10 block radius, granting her access without raising suspicion. 

Deal struck, May left the new complex in search of boxes. The few things she had left to pack were going to take a day or two, then hire professional movers to carry her heavy furniture and boxes. She knew the turtles would help but the risk of them being spotted was too great. 

Boxes and packing tape in hand, she returned to her apartment, a bounce to her step and a newfound purpose. Night had fallen when she heard a light tapping at her window. Filled with anticipation and immeasurable glee, she threw the curtains wide, bathing Leo in brilliant light, causing his green skin to glisten. Had she not known it was him, she would have assumed he was something otherworldly, alien. She didn't wait for him to speak before blurting out the good news. 

"I found the perfect place! I'm moving in on Saturday!" Happily she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a crooked hug. "I can't wait to show you guys! It's huge! And it's only a few blocks away from your home!" 

"That's awesome," Leo said, breathing in the scent that was distinct unto her. It was soft, feminine, reminiscent of a field of wildflowers kissed by the sun and bathed in cool rains. It was a very peaceful, soothing aroma that threatened to lure him into a mollified trance. 

"Where's the guys?" May asked, glancing around Leo to check the window. The light from her apartment cast the fire escape into sharp relief, a skeletal black framework hanging silently on the wall to haunt the building. 

"Patrol," Leo explained, omitting the fact he wanted to see May alone. 

He missed the quiet conversations they used to have while he hid on the roof. Not that he begrudged his brothers and May for their amicable friendship, but sometimes, Leo wished things were back the way they were. The benediction of when he was able to pour out his heart to a stranger without judgment or conflicting emotions. 

Now? Leo was a walking contradiction. His mind telling him one thing while his heart lead him another. It was so much easier when he could speak to the empty darkness and not the beautiful, sweet, desirable woman now gazing up at him with jubilation, her turtle green eyes alight with burning flame, her perfect bow-like mouth stretched across dazzling white teeth. 

And he was hopelessly, helplessly, completely dumbfounded that such a wonderful human being saw past his green skin and shell to express interest in pursuing a romantic relationship. 

Was wrong to want something....more? 

It might not be so bad. At least he could try. Hopefully May wouldn't be disgusted when she realized how different they really were. Then again, she had not been afraid or sickened when she first laid eyes on him. Or Raph. Hell, she practically molested his brother and didn't even flinch! Not that Raph was complaining. If anything, the smug bastard gloated about it, rubbing it in. 

Maybe she wouldn't be turned off by a more intimate setting. She already admitted to interest in expanding their relationship, allowing Leo to decide when he was ready to take the next step. She never pushed him one way or another. And he did have a secret admiration for the human form, so much like his own and yet, so different. The lack of shell being an erotic turn on. 

He wasn't sure what possessed him but without thinking he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. As he remembered they were warm, and sweet, and oh, so delicate. Surprised by his own audacity, and fearful of her response to such a blatant action, he withdrew, eyes wide and terrified, hands falling at his sides. He hoped and prayed he hadn't overstepped his bounds or she had lost interest. 

May's eyes fluttered to gaze up adoringly into Leo's, her cheeks flushing, her smile faded into something else. Needing more, craving more, she captured his face in her tiny hands and brought his lips to hers. 

The action startled Leo, his mouth opening in a gasp that May took advantage of. Hesitantly she traced his lips with her tongue, coaxing his own into a sensual play. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but they took over where his blank mind left off. They rested on her waist and slowly dropped to the swell of her hips, guiding her to press against him. She moaned into his mouth, her breasts pushed into his plastron. 

Leo broke the kiss, out of breath and dangerously overheated. "Wait." 

May panted, her cheeks flushed ruddy, her heart hammering in her chest. "What's wrong?" 

"It's just.... you're a..... human, and I'm..." Leo sputtered anxiously. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea. 

"You're still a person, Leo," May said, running her hands down his biceps and up over his plastron. "A living, breathing, male with desires as any other that walks this planet." 

"True. Physically I share many attributes as humans. Bipedal motion, opposable thumb, muscle structure, even teeth and tongue," he demonstrated by smiling and licking the corners of his mouth, "but that is where the similarities end. I am still a turtle." 

"Which means what?" She leaned closer, touching as much of him as possible, her hands never ceasing to explore his chest and arms. 

Leo paused, unsure how to phrase it. It didn't help she was distracting him with those damnable warm hands. 

She stroked the part of his shell that met flesh, earning a shuddering breath. Hoping to break his apprehensive with some humor, she asked, "Would it help if I put a laundry basket on my back to set the mood?" 

Leo couldn't help but snicker at the mental image. 

"Leo, I already told you that if you want a more intimate relationship, I'm not adverse to it." 

"You'd be willing to... to try?" 

"Yes. Only if you're interested.' 

Leo paused for a moment. Was he ready for such an important, mature step? May caressed the flesh near his shell, sending tingles along his nerves that pooled in his groin. His decision was made for him. "Yes." 

"Then that's all that needs to be decided." She smiled up at him, stroking the heated skin that joined to his shell. It amazed her, being so soft with hardly any scales, and the way it joined to the hardened edge of the shell fascinated her. 

"But what if we aren't... compatible... in that way?" Leo asked hesitantly. He had seen adult movies and knew what to expect with human anatomy, how they fit together. He wasn't sure if he and May were able to do those things he saw in the movies. 

"There are other ways to express passion and pleasure with someone," May assured him. "We have fingers, tongues, and there's all kinds of toys we can use to pleasure one another." She glanced down to his zipper. "Compatibility isn't always physical, but if you want to engage in pleasurable activities, there is always a way." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You probably will, but it depends on what we're doing." She grinned salaciously, hoping to assuage his misgivings. "Some pain is a bit of a turn on." 

Leo drew up, appalled at such an idea. 

May laughed, holding him tighter to reassure him. "Would you like me to stop by an adult toy store and find some things to play with? You know, just in case?" 

Leo hesitated, not sure if he was ready for such a thing. Thankfully, his instincts already knew. Driven by something no longer dormant, now burning hotter than lava racing through his veins and igniting a raw, urgent desire, culminating in the nearly explosive desire to mate and dominate. To claim. To... love? 

Slowly, he nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"Okay.. then when you are ready," May said, sliding her hands along his arms, "then when you're ready, we can take our time and explore. Find out what works for us." 

Leo wanted to heave a sigh of relief, but didn't feel it was the time to do so. Heart hammering wildly and needing to put some distance between them so he could think properly, he gave a nod to leave but May used his utility harness to pull him back down to her level. Her scent hit him full on, making him feel dizzy and overheated. And the normal scent of feminine fields kissed by sun and rain were saturated with a new, more potent scent, one that was musky, animalistic. Exotic. It made his heart pound and his body tense for some unknown action. 

"Stay safe, Leo," she breathed upon his lips. 

"Yes ma'am," he whispered, lightly brushing their lips together before leaving. 

May closed the window, securing the locks and closed the drapes before going to bed. More than ever she regretted not having a vibrator to ease the tormented throbbing between her legs. 

Stripping naked, she crawled between the sheets and tried to rest but her mind rebelled. Vivid images of Leo popped into her head. Hovering over her, staring down her naked, hungry body. The feel of his lips tracing her neck, shoulders, breasts, lower still until his wide shoulders parted her legs and allowed him to explore the most secret part of her. 

When she had coaxed his tongue into playing, she could already imagine it flicking her clit and probing her sex. 

He was always so shy and timid. Would he remain so in an intimate setting or would he become dominate? The thought of him rising above her, their hips moving together in perfect harmony was enough to drive her mad. Griping about an overactive imagination, she got in the shower, blasting cold water to ease her tension. But it did little to curb her desire. She imagined Leo in the shower with her. Holding her in his arms as he ravished her against the wall, or towering over her while he pounded her from behind. 

That particular visual made her ache even worse. Whimpering she massaged herself, dying for release as her mind played dirty tricks, creating all kinds of pleasurable fantasies. 

She hoped he wasn't adverse to doggy style, as it was her favorite. But if he was apprehensive about their species difference, she didn't want to remind him of such a thing by mentioning an animal's position. 

But oh, how wonderful it would be. He was large enough to crawl over her, bite her neck as she knelt on hands and knees to allow him to slide in deep. Each thrust would rob her of senses until she came, screaming and begging for more and as the true gentleman he was, he would oblige, marking her as his for an eternity. 

May cried out from the less than satisfactory orgasm that claimed her in the shower. She shakily stepped out, wrapping up in a towel and vowed to find a decent vibrator or dildo tomorrow when she went shopping for toys to share with Leo. 

Barely dry, she got into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the laundry basket line again. What can I say? I love that visual. So, neener neener neener :P


	23. Everyone Loves A Terrapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL for your wonderful reviews and interest in this story! It's made my muse tickled and kicking around other ideas faster than an epileptic grasshopper with hiccups!

CHAPTER Twenty-Three: Everyone Loves A Terrapin

Leo climbed a radio tower and touched his walkie. "Status." 

"On the move," Donnie whispered. "Mikey and I are in pursuit of a mugger." 

"Need back up?" Leo asked, trying to get his muscles to cooperate. He hoped he wouldn't fall off the tower. He had left May's feeling weak and shaky, distracted and tense. He had to make a quick visit to the sewer to relieve some tension or he'd blown his shell. 

Unfortunately, his self quickie had been less than satisfying and his mind kept replaying the conversation with May. Her hands, her warmth, her taste, that wonderful smell. That smell had hardened much more than his shell. The fact she was willing to explore a deeper, more meaningful relationship. Apprehension and excitement warred for supremacy. He couldn't wait to explore May, yet at the same time, he was terrified she would be appalled by his non-human form. 

"Got him," Mikey crowed. "Knocked him out and sent the alert. The boys in blue will be here in a few minutes. Go Team Green!" 

"Returning to patrol on southern blocks," Donnie reported while Mikey continued to gloat. "Hey, there's a pizza place with a buy one get one deal going on. Should we get them now or wait until dawn? Not sure when they close. I think we can call it in and have it ready for pick up, but there's no guarantee they'll be able to get the order done." 

Leo smirked at Donnie's rambling. "Call them and find out when they close, Donnie. If they're open past midnight, we'll finish up early and grab a slice before heading home." 

"What? And leave your girlfriend unprotected?" Mikey asked in shock. 

"I'll check on her again before we call it a night," Leo said, letting the term caress his senses. He rather enjoyed the title. 

"Ah, good night kiss, of course," Mikey laughed. "Tell her if she ever wants a real turtle, she knows where to find me." 

"I'll do that," Leo quipped, rolling his eyes though no one could see him. He was glad his brothers got along so well with May. He didn't want any weirdness, apart from Mikey's flirtations, but there was really no way to stop that. The turtle was notorious for eyeing any female. 

"Guys, they're open all night, and if we place an order by midnight, they can give us coupons for upcoming deals." Donnie reported enthusiastically. 

"Do it!" Mikey commanded. "Ask em if they deliver too. Hey, I might be able to get a part time job delivering pizza for them! I'd be a millionaire!" 

"Or piss off their customers for eating their orders before delivery," Donnie snorted. "Placed order. Will put money on the corner of their window sill, and they'll leave the pies in the side alley. Told them we're undercover and no one can see us." 

"Meet you guys in three hours then," Leo said. "Call if you need back up." 

The other two signed off in affirmation. Leo frowned, wondering where Raph was during the report. He needn't wonder long. A large shape landed next to the base of the tower. Leo recognized his brother and dropped down beside him. 

"Report?" Leo asked. 

Raph didn't speak right away. He paced a little, sizing Leo up, no doubt trying to find the right words to express himself. 

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or beat the hell out of you." 

Tact was never Raph's strong suit. 

"What?" Leo frowned, wondering what was rubbing his brother the wrong way **this** time. 

"I saw you." Raph paused, squaring himself with his older brother. "In the window. The light wasn't turned down, you two stood in the window and you made out." 

Leo felt his heart sink, but his trepidation was quickly replaced with anger. "You were watching me?" 

"I was monitoring the surrounding block, where you told me! And on my way, what did I see? A turtle standing in a spotlight making out with a human." Raph glowered, his face twisted into a cruel sneer. 

"That's not cool, Raph! You shouldn't have done that! That's an invasion of privacy! Of May's privacy!" 

"I don't care what you two do behind closed doors," Raph snapped, rolling his eyes in a perfect imitation of Leo. "She's a great broad. I like her. I'm actually happy you found someone to tolerate your ass, cause if anyone could use the stress release, it's you, Leo. You're wound so tight with a stick so far up your ass, I'm surprised you can even walk straight." 

Leo's mouth dropped in shocked indignation. He made to speak but Raph grabbed his arms, his voice dropping low, menacingly as he stared Leo down, their snouts almost touching. 

"But while you're busy getting your shell buffed, you let yourself be seen." Raph let the words sink in, his eyes staring into Leo's. "You allowed yourself to be _seen_. To be exposed, which exposes _**all**_ of us. If you're going to play 'turtle under the sheets' then do so discreetly. Not out in public where anyone can see. That's what you always preach to us, right? Staying in shadows. Being unseen. Protect ourselves and each other from unwanted attention." 

Leo sputtered, having his own words thrown in his face. How many times had he lectured his brothers on stealth and safety? And he completely disregarded his own warnings. 

Some ninja. 

Leo's shoulder's slumped slightly. "You're right. It was...indiscreet. I should have known better. I let myself get caught up in the moment. I will endeavor to exercise more caution." 

Not to mention, heap on the tons of guilt and self loathing that accompanied him when he failed at a task. Leo was his own worst enemy at times. 

"Just... be careful," Raph said lamely, releasing his hold on Leo. He knew Leo was the most responsible between the brothers, but it was understandable he'd lower his guard every once in awhile. "At least close the curtains when you two want to be alone." 

Leo gave a single dip of his head in affirmation. 

"She seemed really happy to see you," Raph said, hoping to bring Leo out of the remorseful scowl he wore, "did you promise her a little extra turtle time?" 

Raph winked, nudging Leo suggestively. Leo laughed, blushing a little and rubbing the nape of his neck down to his shell in order to stave off his embarrassment. 

"It's not like that, Raph," Leo said, though he knew very soon, that was to change. His denial was no longer going to work. "She was excited because she found an apartment." 

"Oh, yeah?" Raph asked, then playfully punched Leo in the shoulder, his earlier animosity now forgotten. "That's great! We can finally leave this area and get back to doing our job." 

Leo hummed in agreement. Randomness was paramount to their patrols. The stagnation worried him over the past week and a half, but May's safety was their top priority. Once she was moved, she would be safely distanced from the one who broke in. But if she was ever in danger, the turtles were a couple blocks away and not have to traverse the extensive drainage lines along the island. 

"It's closer to the lair," Leo confided to Raph. "She wanted to tell all of you about it, but since I had already sent you out on patrol, and one thing lead to another..." 

Leo trailed off, adverting his gaze. It was difficult to speak about romantic inclinations with his brother. Raph wasn't the easiest turtle to talk to or get along with. He tended to be caustic and have a vitriol bite that stung the heart more than the ears. 

But Raph wasn't in a foul mood about the subject. Leo suspected it was because Raph really did like May. She gave him sass and didn't retreat when he was being an ass. Not to mention, she didn't hesitate in fondling him the first time they met. The fact she was immediately accepting of the turtles said a lot about her character. And Raph respected those who saw him as a **person** , and not as some sort of freak or lab experiment. 

"You do realize it's going to be hard keeping Mikey from visiting when you two want to be alone, right?" Raph asked, totally serious and not trying to further embarrass his older brother. 

Leo sighed. Such a thing never entered his mind, but now that Raph brought it up, Mikey was the very definition of a bratty younger brother. Leo was going to have to sit him down and have a long, serious talk, laying down the ground rules and warning Mikey about his innuendos and attitude. 

"Might have to keep him on a leash for awhile," Raph suggested, scanning the street far below. 

"Or a shock collar," Leo added, earning a laugh from his brother. 

Raph swept his arm toward the city. "After you, fearless leader." 

Leo took the invite, and the unspoken message. Raph accepted and supported his relationship with May. Leo was touched and honored by Raph's approval. Of all his brothers, Raph was the easily the most argumentative and bad-tempered. To have his support meant more than words could express. 

As Leo prepared to move, his phone dinged an alert. He checked the sender, hoping silently it was May, but it was Chief Vincent. When he opened it, he frowned. 

_**'can mikey play with me?'**_

Leo showed Raph the message, who chuckled, his shell shaking. 

"Think she's drunk?" Raph checked the time. 11:41pm. 

"Doubtful. No, I think Lacey found her mother's phone," Leo said, typing in a short reply. 

_**'Mikey has to work but I'll ask him later.'**_

Raph snickered. "I think Mikey has an admirer." 

"Playmate is more like," Leo corrected. His phone dinged again. 

_**'k. when'**_

_**'Tomorrow. Now, go to bed, Lacey.'**_ Leo wrote. 

_**'k'**_

A large icon of a kiss appeared on Leo's screen. 

"First you, then Mikey," Raph said, shaking his head. "If we're not careful, we're gonna be overrun with estrogen." 

Leo laughed, leaping to the adjacent building to begin his patrol, Raph following behind a second later. 

By the end of the night, nearly fifty criminals had been caught and collected by the local police. By 5am, the turtles were collecting their second round of pizzas, having had a quick dinner at 1am, and were returning to the lair when Leo peeked in on May. Her curtains were drawn and there were no sounds coming from inside. All was quiet and peaceful. Gently he touched the glass, resting his palm on the cool, slick surface for a moment. As the waning night, he was gone, down into the underground tunnels that served as his home and sanctuary. 

Leo arrived in time to hear Donnie yelling. 

"Mikey! Dammit, did you spill Orange Crush on my keyboard?" 

"No!" Mikey immediately answered, hiding the can he was holding behind his shell. 

Raph growled a warning at the both of them. Master Splinter was asleep. They needed to lower their voices. Instantly, both guilty turtles lowered their heads and shuffled to the kitchen table, where Raph was opening the pizza boxes and retrieving plates. 

Leo leaned on the tunnel wall, arms crossed over his chest, watching his family with amusement. Donnie collected a stack of pizza, going to the fridge and grabbing a bag of mozzarella to sprinkle in layers to make a pizza lasagna. He hummed while he worked, then made a hasty retreat. 

It took a few seconds to figure out why he was in such a hurry. 

When Mikey picked up the bag of mozzarella, it was empty, save for a few crumbs. 

"Dude! Not cool!" Mikey yelled at Donnie's retreating shell. 

Mikey picked up a baseball that had been in the bowl on the table, and lobbed at Donnie. The ball missed, bounced off the wall, ricocheted off a table. There was a loud crashing and shattering of something. 

Mikey smiled broadly, angelically, hoping whatever he broke wouldn’t make his brothers mad enough to kill him. 

Raph leaned over to get a better view at what was broken. 

“Sorry, bro. Didn’t mean to break your stuff.” Mikey sidestepped to the opposite side of the table, away from Raph in case he was pissed. 

Raph offered a half hearted shrug. “It’s okay. You broke your Chuck Norris statue.” 

"What?" Mikey whined, racing across the room to find a shattered body of Chuck Norris immortalized in ceramic. “Oh man.” 

Raph glanced up to see Leo leaning in the doorway. "Are you going to eat or what?" 

Leo sighed, disengaging from his solitude to join his brother. Raph handed him a plate, his expression neutral. 

Mikey joined them, plopping down on a chair, staring sadly at his plate. "He's gone, guys. Broken. No way I can fix him." 

Leo and Raph gave faux solemn nods in remorse for the ceramic dead. The grief didn't affect their appetite. Both polished off their slices with a few bites. Raph went for seconds while Leo leaned in his chair, stretching out his long legs. 

"We'll have to give him a proper send off," Mikey said, sprinkling salt on his pizza before grabbing the chocolate sauce. "Have a day of mourning." 

"Right," Raph said, winking at Leo. "Burial at sea it is." He made a flushing sound, followed by a snigger. 

"Dude!" Mikey barked, aghast. 

Leo checked the time and yawned. "We should hit the sack. Need to be up early." 

"Oh, man! Why?" Mikey fussed, his lips ringed with pizza sauce. "We don't have to get up early for school." 

"Need an early start on searching for alterative bases and safe houses," Leo said, getting to his feet and stretching. 

He had explained May's idea of safe houses after the break in. Twice the turtles had scoured the sewers and storm drains in search of a secondary lair, but the closest thing they found to an alternative site was in lower Queens, and even then, conditions weren't ideal. Mikey mentioned returning to their former home, but that was quickly dismissed, as too many members of the Foot were aware of the location. Donnie suggested they concentrate their efforts further inland. 

"Rest up, guys," Leo said, taking his leave of his brothers to lock himself in the quiet solitude of his room. 

Once he was alone, he stripped, crawling into bed. But his mind betrayed him, presenting images that made it difficult for him to find rest. May's scent lingered on his pillow from where she had slept in his bed several night's prior. He buried his face in his pillow, inhaling the soft, delicate scent that calmed his spirit but ignited his blood. 

Idly he wondered how she tasted. Her lips were delicate and yielding to his own. Was the rest of her skin as soft and pliable? Would she allow him to sample every inch, including finding the source of that damnable smell that tickled his senses and primed his body for glorious and delicious things? 

Was the taste as sweet and intoxicating as the scent? Unbidden, the image of May laying open and waiting beneath him popped into his head. If she so allowed, he wanted to get drunk on her taste and hoped she wasn't adverse to reciprocating. His most secret fantasy was having May on her knees, staring adoringly up at him, her turtle green eyes glittering and half lidded as she suckled him into oblivion. 

Leo gritted his teeth, stifling his shout of release. He fell boneless, shaking and weak, his senses overcome with the power of his orgasm. Panting, he breathed in May's scent, imaging it was her who was sharing the experience, and praying she was amicable to the extensive mating ability of turtles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtly isn't Raph's style. Not to mention the thrill he must have gotten being able to throw Leo's words back at him and point out HIS mistake. Has to get those little jibes in. He likes keeping Leo grounded, and reminding him he's not infallible.


	24. Harnesses, Vibrators, and Dildos, Oh My!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content: Adult toys: to be used in the bedroom with a sexy turtle. If interspecies relationships gross you out, read no further.
> 
> AN: Now we get into the darker stuff. I'll be moving to a secured, undisclosed location after this chapter. I love my readers but y'all may wanna bust my butt after this.....

Chapter Twenty-Four: Harnesses, Vibrators, and Dildos, Oh My!

o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0o-o0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

May awoke mid-morning, yawning and shoving her blankets off. The cold air hit her naked skin and with a jolt of awareness, the previous evening came flooding back. Leo's kiss. His agreement to take their relationship to the next level. Her promise to find an alternative means for them to be together if they were unable to consummate their relationship. She was also reminded of her less than pleasing orgasm in the shower and planned on investing in a decent vibrator. She hurried out of bed and picked through her clothes, her destination already in mind. 

Like most of New York, everything was condensed. It was common to find eateries, pharmacies, markets for veggies and flowers, and even the impromptu flea market along frequented alleys. There was also a healthy smattering of clubs, bars, and stores that catered to the adult tastes of sexual exploration. 

Which was where May was headed. She had never been in an adult store. Previous boyfriends had wanted her to join them in searching for something sexy to share, but the furthest she ever experimented was watching porn or sharing erotic stories while her partner tried to act out the scenes being read. The closest she came to using props or enhancers was the normal, run of the mill, vanilla flavored fetishes of chocolate syrup, strawberries, whipped cream bikini and ice. 

Not exactly an extensive resume but the half dozen men she had dated hadn't inspired any further sensual play. They each wanted to experiment in the bedroom, but she was never comfortable taking things to their level of interest. Her last two boyfriends had broken up with her with explanations of her drab bedroom skills and lack of enthusiasm. 

Their hurtful words hadn't helped her already minimal self esteem. 

Now she realized, she just wasn't that into them. 

With Leo, it was new and exciting, and so erotic on its own, taboo level she wished her previous lovers could see her now. Oh, how shocked they would be. She finally had the courage to enter a shop and explore sexuality with someone who truly ignited her flames and awakened her darkest passions. None of them could compete with what she now felt for Leo. 

"Can I help you?" a male voice asked politely. 

May gasped, her eyes adjusting to the dimmer lights of the store and focused on the speaker. He was a young guy, mid to late twenties, both ears pierced with diamonds, black kohl doe eyes, and a fishnet shirt with tight black leather pants. 

"First time shopper, huh?" he asked, coming out from behind the counter to step up to the fresh meat that had entered his shop. "It's okay, honey. I can help you find anything you need for any kind of kink you have in mind. There is no judgment here. Only the fulfillment of your desires and the living of fantasies, no matter how strange, perverse, or kinky you need it." 

May felt her cheeks heat. It was difficult talking to a male about the things she wanted. But the man, Grayson, by his name tag, was polite, professional, non-judgmental, and not suggestively perverted. After May got over her initial embarrassment, (which the dildos, vibrators, and life sized human torsos with fully functioning sex organs witnessed,) she tried to find the right words to express her needs, and not sound like a weird, sex obsessed, crazy person. 

Grayson didn't seem to mind. He listened to May's stumbling over her words for a moment before holding up a hand to stop her. "Honey, it doesn't matter what you want in here. I'm only here to help you find the right cock or pussy to make your fantasies come true. So in the vernacular, stop beating around the bush, and tell me exactly what you want to achieve in **your** bedroom." 

May swallowed hard, finding the courage to talk so dirty with a complete stranger intent on helping her find the things she wanted to try in the bedroom. 

"Well, my boyfriend," and oh how that sounded so sweet passing her lips, "is an athlete, really broad in shoulders and hips, and I was hoping there would be a harness or something I could use to hold on to...when...when we..." 

Blushing furiously in the dull lighting, she felt cotton rise in her throat, threatening to rob her voice. 

"We have adjustable harnesses," Grayson said, leading May toward the far left of the shop. There was no repugnance or perviness in his voice. Only professionalism. "There's leather, which is more pliable and longer lasting and doesn't have a lot of give, or we have ones made of a pleather. They aren't not nearly as durable, but are half the price. It all depends on whether or not you want something for daily use that will last, or something cheap for a few time thrills." 

"Definitely something that will last," May said, finding her discomfort melting away. Grayson didn't look at her funny or with disgust. He was genuinely curious as to her requirements to achieve the best possible experience in the bedroom. "How much does the leather adjust? He's a big guy." 

"Well, this one can fit a 400lb plus person," he said, taking one of the harnesses off the rack and opening the packaging. "I have a few customers who are on the heavy side and have reported this harness is fantastic for various positions. And," he unfolded the two inch wide black leather straps, "this model also has a compartment in the front for vibrators, dildos, or butt plugs. It's extremely versatile and has it's own toys that fit specifically for its perimeters so the user can ensure a proper fit and lessen the chance of malfunction." 

"Malfunction?" May asked, running her fingers along the leather. It was thick and stiff, fresh and new. It would take some time to wear it in properly. According to the picture on the packaging, the harness was worn over the shoulders, like Leo's own utility one that carried his phone, walkie, and back up weapons, but this new one also had two adjustable straps to secure around the legs, and a wide triangle in the crotch. There were also leather loops on the shoulders to provide a grip while being pounded. Leather loops and a metal circlet accented each hip to be used for leverage or immobilizing. 

"Sometimes the bases can slip out," he said, showing her the part were the toys were attached. "This model has toys that also have a locking strap to ensure that once you place the toy into the harness, it won't fall out until you remove it." 

"Sounds good," May said, rolling up the many lengths that resembled cargo netting and helping Grayson replace them in the packaging. "What kind of toys goes with it?" 

"Right here," Grayson handed May the package with the harness and pointed to the adjacent bay where the brand name shone on blister packages. "There's basic models that range in size, and then there's the more advanced." 

"What's the more advanced ones do?" May asked, frowning at a 10in knobby dildo in vibrant neon yellow. 

"More powerful motors, pronounced veins for a more realistic feel," Grayson said, showing her the models on display. "But seriously, the basics work just fine. And they're much cheaper. No sense in paying for bells and whistles when you only want a decent orgasm." 

May fought to stave off the heat creeping up her neck. 

"The basics also have a wider range of sizes, whereas the expensive stuff is all standard," Grayson said, pointing out the dildos that were arranged in a row resembling a pipe organ. "Standard starts at six inches and goes up by inch unto eighteen." 

"Eighteen?" May blurted, then panicked, searching the store for other customers. Thankfully no one else was there. Apparently no one else needed a vibrator that particular morning. 

"And range in girth too," Grayson said, unperturbed. Discussing lengths and girths were another day at the office for him. "I suggest finding something you're comfortable with. Guys naturally want something close to their own size, or larger, as they use it as a substitute. But I find most women prefer something a little shorter, so I recommend this one." 

Grayson plucked a packaged dildo off the display and handed it to May. If he noticed her hands shaking slightly, he didn't mentioned it. 

"Course with anything, you want variety. I recommend a couple different lengths and girths, see what works for you." 

May picked a seven inch dong with raised veins and smooth balls, and two vibrators. One for clitoral, the other a standard eight inch for penetration. 

"You might want to incorporate this, too," Grayson said, handing May what she realized was a cockring. "Since you're buying the harness and at least two of its accessories, you get the ring for free. And," he motioned for May to follow him three bays over, where he pointed to a display that carried the same brand name. "I'll even throw in a butt plug, if you're interested." 

May stared at the bulbous things, not sure the benefits they brought to the bedroom. Thankfully, Grayson read her body language correctly and explained. 

"You can get plain or vibrating, and I think we have one more in stock that squirts," he said, squinting to check the shelves high above. 

" _Squirts_?" May asked, flabbergasted. 

"Yeah, you fill the inner chamber with whatever you want, most people prefer warming lube, and when you cum, you can squeeze the pump on it and it will squirt into your ass," Grayson explained without pause. "Actually, I don't think I have one left. Might have sold it yesterday or the day before. It's a fast seller." 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah," Grayson said returning his attention to the display. "They feel amazing when someone is inside you. Makes you feel tighter. Compressing the area to give a nice, tight grab. Men and women both tell me they enjoy adding it to their activities." 

May knew she didn't need to feign being tight, but the idea of using one, maybe with some tongue or clit stimulation, might be nice? She picked out a small black plug specifically for beginners and added it to her growing collection of shameful toys. 

"What else?" Grayson asked. "You want to change it up with a pocket pussy or something along those lines to maybe simulate a threesome?" 

May curled her nose. "No, he doesn't need one of those and I don't find it appealing." 

"How about movies?" Grayson asked. "I have probably _**the**_ best collections in town." 

May thought that was a bit far fetched... until she followed him past the curtain and found the massive display of adult entertainment. Signs for everything imaginable, and then some, were above the bays offering adult entertainment. 

"Do you know what he prefers?" Grayson asked, leading her between two of the racks. "Blondes? Trannys? Double Penetration? MILFs? Bondage? Spoofs? Amateurs? Asian? Role Playing? Twinks?" 

May thought carefully, wondering if Leo would be interested in any of those things. She read over the titles, giggling at some and blushing at others. The adult world had the monopoly on turning a phrase. In the end she chose a compilation of 'bombshell beauties', a spoof of a popular sci-fi movie, and one for role playing of 'Ninja Cunnilingus Mercenaries.' She was almost done searching when a small section caught her attention. 

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the couple dozen videos simply labeled 'animal attraction.' 

"Porn stars with animals or there's a few where someone is dressed as an animal to have sex," Grayson explained. "It's popular with those who have animal fetishes, and do the extreme cosplaying." When May quirked her brow curiously, he added, "The people who dress up as animals or carry stuffed animals around? _Furries and Stuffies_? There's a convention down the block every year. I go through a lot of these videos. Apparently I'm the only place that caters to that kink." 

"Caters to the kink?" May asked incredulously. The whole thing was ludicrous to her. Then again, she was buying toys to have sex with a giant turtle. Who was she to judge? 

"I have movies and apparently my collars and leashes are more comfortable than other vendors," he said, taking pride in his unusual accolade. "I should set up a booth at the next convention, but that means closing the shop while I'm there." 

"Might be a bigger revenue and exposure," May pointed out. "Reach out to more people. Increase foot traffic." 

"Maybe," Grayson said, then cleared his throat. "Sorry. What else do you be want to make your fantasies come true?" 

May examined the collection she carried in a basket and grit her teeth in a crooked, guilty grin. "I think I'm done. At least, for now." 

Grayson beamed a glorious smile. "You're always welcome back. I love feedback from my customers." 

"Gives new meaning to customer satisfaction, eh?" May quipped, then instantly winced. 

Grayson laughed, leading May around the side of the shop that showed an assortment of costumes and lingerie. "Anything sexy to wear or you just gonna skin it?" 

Map sputtered, shaking her head at the lunacy of the proprietor. "I think we're going to stick with what we have." She glanced to a sexy gown made entirely of thin spaghetti straps. "Can't give the poor guy anything too complicated. He didn't graduate MIT." 

Grayson boomed with laughter. "Yeah, some of these outfits are pretty complicated. I think the designers go for more pizzazz and shock value than actual functionality." 

May wasn't listening. She was staring at a beautiful dark green shimmering camisole with matching crotchless panties that sparkled with fake emeralds. Running her fingers along the silken fabric, she delighted in the way it rolled smoothly across her fingertips, the light catching it as liquid emeralds. 

"That's a great color for you," Grayson said. "Goes great with your dark red hair and sparkling green eyes. Any man who sees you in that won't be able to resist you. I guarantee it." 

May bit her lip in thought. Would Leo appreciate such a thing? Would he find the green too distracting or be put at ease with the illusion? Deciding on getting it more for herself, as a way to feel sexy and alluring, she picked the small size and added it to her basket. She expected Grayson to be leering and smug, as most males are in such situations, but as always, he was a gentleman, but not discreet. 

"Honey, your boyfriend isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you," Grayson said knowingly. He gave a little wink. "And be sure to stop by and tell me all the juicy details of how you rocked his world and made him glad to be a man." 

Grayson made a low appreciative hum. May got the distinct feeling he swung both ways, which was probably why he was so well versed with his wares. She could respect someone who enjoyed their work and learned what was best, either by experience or hearing about it from others. 

She sat her basket down on the counter and saw the display of flavored lubricants. Knowing Leo loved strawberries, she picked the pink capped delight and added it to her purchase. As Grayson was ringing up her items, he grabbed a peach and wild berry lube, dropping them into her bag with a wink. 

"Shhh," he stage whispered. "Customer satisfaction!" 

May openly laughed, the tension finally leaving since she arrived. She already knew if Leo wanted more variety of toys and movies, she was definitely returning to this store. Her laughter trailed off when she noticed a display next to the register. 

A partial torso, from the belly button down and possessing a few inches of thighs, was spread eagle beneath a sign that read, "Try me!" 

" _What,_ is that for?" May asked before she could stop herself. It was rather obvious, as the torso possessed a hairless pussy and puckered ass. Its designed allowed for it to be used missionary style or doggie. 

"New item," Grayson said, abandoning the register to join May by the half woman. "It's a love doll but can be used to practice fisting." 

"Fisting?" May asked incredulously. 

"Here," Grayson held up his hand and made a fist, flexing his wrist straight and creating a rounded tip with his thumb and forefinger. "You can use either hole to practice so you don't hurt your partner." 

"And people actually do this?" May asked flatly. The idea of a guy putting his fist anywhere in her was a major turn off. 

"OH yeah," Grayson said. He grasped May's hand, "Make a fist and I'll show you." 

"Oh, gross," she said, but he wasn't one to be deterred. 

"It's not that bad! People only use their hand on this. It's not like I let someone mount it in my shop," Grayson quipped, closing May's hand into a fist and placing it at the fake pussy. "This is the new cyberskin that has a better feel. Makes it more realistic. And when you insert your hand," he added a little pressure and May's hand slipped inside the tight fake pussy. She gasped at the action. Grayson continued, "Feel that? It gives little squeezes, just like the real thing." 

May couldn't believe she was wrist deep in a fake pussy, and actually testing its capabilities by unfurling her hand and feeling the internal massage it provided. It's exactly what she imagined a guy felt when a woman orgasmed. Fascinating. 

And though it fit her entire hand half way to her elbow, it didn't feel loose and flabby. 

An idea curled up in her mind and settled itself in that raunchy place that made her pulse speed up. If she and Leo weren't compatible, this could be a great alternative, providing Leo the satisfaction of penetration and allow both the ability to experience the intimacy of lovemaking without the possibility of pain. 

But how to buy it without seeming like a pervert? 

May's dirty mind kicked in, taking up the slack and providing a good scenario to deter from her actual need for such a toy. 

"As a guy, what would you think if someone gave this to you with a cake, balloons and card that said, 'Pay your tickets or this will be you, prison bitch' ?" 

Grayson sputtered with laughter, spittle spraying on May's face. Immediately he apologized, wiping her cheeks with his fingers, though he was still giggling. 

"Oh, God, honey! That's hilarious!" He made sure she didn't have his slobbers on her any more and said, "Just for that, if you want one, I'll knock off fifty bucks and even gift wrap it for you." 

"Deal," May said, smiling at the dummy. Damn, she was good. 

The door dinged, signaling a new customer. May was silently grateful she had already extracted her hand from the doll. Would have been mortifying to have someone to walk in and see her elbow deep in a fake pussy. 

"Can you give me an hour?" Grayson asked. "I have to go to the stockroom to find your item and then it will take me some time to wrap it up nice for your prank." 

"Sure. In fact, I have some other stops. Shall we say four o'clock? Sound good?" she asked, checking her watch. It was fifteen after twelve, which surprised her. It was barely ten-thirty when she arrived. My, how time flew when one was surrounded by sex toys. 

"That would be great!" Grayson exclaimed, he smiled at his other customer who was browsing the butt plugs and signaling for assistance. He held up a finger and finished May purchase. 

As May was paying, she got a feeling of dread. She had seen some novelty bags with bouncing cocks and spread eagle beavers. She worried the store logo may be something similar. Hesitantly she asked, "What do your bags and boxes look like? I don't want people to know what I've bought." 

Grayson swiped her credit card and started placing her smaller items in a plain paper brown bag. "We only use discreet, non-attracting colors. I found out that the brighter the package, the easier it attracts unwanted attention and if you want discretion, best thing is something ugly, nondescript, and totally drab." 

May breathed a sigh of relief. Her stomach chose that moment to growl. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. 

"No problem," Grayson said. "Tell ya what, if you want, you can leave this other bag here and pick it up later. That way you're not carrying around a bag that can be peeked into or dropped and spill its contents." 

"I can?" May asked. Oh, she was definitely coming back to this store. The customer service was beyond expectation....and she had an acute interest in the black leather Dominatrix costume with matching riding crop. 

"Sure," Grayson handed her the sales slip and tucked the bag under the counter. The door rolled noisily to the side and a click ensured it was secure. "Anything else I can help you with today?" 

"No, that will be all. I'll see around four," May said, breathing a sigh of relief. She exited the shop and headed for a bistro that was brewing the worlds most enticing cup of coffee. Following her nose, she ordered a cup and went on a search to find some decent Greek food, as she was craving a Mediterranean cuisine. 

It took an hour to find somewhere that appealed to her and another half hour to slog through the lunch rush. She ate slowly, savoring her lunch and watching the crowd of bustling people. It was amazing to think that they continued on with their lives unknowing they were being watched and protected from the shadows. Four turtles who risked their lives every day to save the ignorant masses. Leo and his brothers were unsung heroes. She was privileged to call them friend. Even moreso for one in particular. 

She couldn't wait to see Leo again, hoping he wasn't going to be appalled at her choices for toys and entertainment. Course there was no guarantee he'd be willing to indulge in a physical relationship tonight. He was so bashful and naive. It was endearing. And May wasn't going to do anything to push him too far, too fast. Their relationship hinged on the speed in which he wanted to move. If he wished to experiment tonight, then she was willing. She crossed her legs to calm the throbbing that had been building. If he wasn't so inclined tonight, she was glad she had already invested in various toys to ease her mounting tension. 

Stopping by a bodega for some milk on the way back to the shop, she chatted with the cashier for a few moments and by the time she returned to the sex shop, it was ten till four. To her surprise, there were at least five other customers there. As expected, they didn't make eye contact and ignored each other when browsing the same aisles. 

"I found the perfect paper," Grayson said, hurrying toward the counter. "You're going to love this." 

May doubted it, but was immediately proven wrong as soon as Grayson sat the box on the counter, a grin threatening to split his head wide open. The paper was black and white striped, which he had applied horizontally. A curly blue ribbon adorned the top along with a pair of plastic handcuffs. 

"Oh, my gosh!" May breathed. Had she been gifting the item inside as she had hinted, it would have been the perfect motif. "You are amazing!" 

Grayson beamed, then extracted her bag that had been locked up on the bottom shelf. "Do you need help with all this?" 

"No thanks, I can manage," May said, hoisting the box in her arms and adjusting it on her hip. It was heavier than she anticipated, but then again, given its use, it needed to have some heft to it. Her bag of toys joined the bag on her arm that carried a quart of milk and a pint of fresh strawberries to get Leo in the mood. 

Grayson followed her to the door and opened it as a gentleman, smiling broadly and wishing her a good day as she left. 

It was a bit of a struggle, jostling a heavy box on her right hip and swinging two bags on her left, but she managed the few blocks to her apartment building. Mr. Davis was in the lobby, on the top of a ladder changing out a light fixture when she entered. 

"You need some help, May?" He called. He noticed the prison wrapped present and snickered, "You planning on a jail break?" 

"No thanks, I got it," May answered with a smile and nodded toward the box. "Surprise present for a friend. Thought he'd get a kick out of it." She was glad to see Grayson had also tucked some tissue paper at the top of her bag that held her sex toys. That bit of discretion went a long way. 

"I'm sure it'll be hilarious," Mr. Davis said, returning to his work. 

May entered the elevator and hit the top floor. When it dinged open, she exited, struggling with the box to set it down while she fished her keys out of her pocket. It took several moments for her to undo all the locks but finally, the door swung inward, revealing her apartment. 

May bent down to retrieve her packages and a mighty shove to her backside sent her headfirst into the door, sending her immediately into a dark oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPP!! 
> 
> *packs faster*


	25. Monster's Apathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sounds of static* Yes... yes I hear you... I'm speaking to you*static* from a secured location.... I am*static* unsure of when I'll be moved to another location *snow on screen* Apparently to prevent *static* my location from being *snow* located, after each chapter upload *static crackling louder* I will be moved for my own safety, as my readers *static* are going to rise up and *snow*.. beat my ass for the upcoming chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> *screen flickers, lines appear, signal lost*

CHAPTER Twenty-Five: Monster's Apathy

o-0-0o-0o-0o-0o0o-o0-o-o-o-o0-0o-0o-0o0o-o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

May awoke with a groan, head throbbing fit to burst, blood pounding in her ears. Groggily she opened her eyes, her own blurry lap slow to come into focus. Head feeling too heavy to lift, she struggled to get up, only to realize her arms and legs had been immobilized. The constraints snapped her out of her fog. 

"What the...?" May gasped, then winced as her head protested the motion. 

"Bout time. I was starting to get worried I knocked you out permanently," a male voice said, drawing May's attention to her plastic covered sofa. 

Now that the disorientation had cleared, she took in her surroundings more closely. She was tied to the one of her dining room chairs, legs to wooden legs and arms secured behind her back. Rope was crossed along her chest, looping up and over to secure her to the back of the chair, keeping her from leaning forward. She was seated on the far side of the room, granting a full view of her apartment. 

The bags she had been carrying were strewn about, along with the toys she had bought. To her horror, the fake, motorized pussy was out of its packaging on the floor. 

Slowly her eyes trained on the human sitting on her couch. With a lurch, she realized who he was. 

The man from the alley. 

The one who held a knife to her throat and was going to kill her before Leo stopped him. She recognized him from when he lay unconscious, awaiting transport to jail. 

He smiled in a sickly, venomous way, delighting in her reactions as she surveyed her predicament. He had made sure she was bound tightly with no means of escape. He wanted to witness the fear in her eyes when she realized she was helpless, with no chance of rescue. Her fear was a huge turn on. 

Slowly he rose, stalking toward her as predator to prey. May struggled to loosen the binds on her wrists and ankles, but they refused budge. If anything, they grew tighter. 

"What do you want?" May asked shakily. She hated how weak she sounded. She wanted to be tough and hard-assed, like Raph. But her efforts fell far short. 

"I wanted some alone time with you," he admitted, reaching out to curl her dark auburn tresses between his fingers. He stared at the vibrant red, breathing a deep sigh and meeting her eyes. "That night, in the alley. I needed a little something to help ease the tension and you were walking by at the right time. My two cohorts wanted to rob you and maybe rough you up a little, but I could tell you were a fiery one, and the fiery ones are always better in the sack." 

"Ew," May sneered. "Not interested!" 

"Well, I wasn't needing your interest," he said nonchalantly. "You see, you were only some random girl I was going to bless with my prowess." He adjusted himself meaningfully. "But that was before I realized you had betrayed your species." He leaned over May, clutching her face in his big meaty hand and squeezing her jaw, causing her to cry out. "I bet you were nice and tight. A good little fuck." His dark gaze raked her tethered form, his hungry eyes hovering inches above her. "At least until you fucked an animal. Now, you're probably really loose and stink like a bayou. Good thing I figured that out before I dipped my cock in you." 

May tried to speak but her words were strangled by his hold. Her eyes watered from the pain and horror that hovered above her. 

"Guess I'm going to have to start watching where I find my lays, huh?" he asked, finally releasing her. "Shame though. You're a screamer, I can tell." 

May wanted to scream, but given the apartment across from her and the one below were unoccupied, there was a slim chance she'd be heard. The clock on the wall showed it half past five, so she couldn't rely on the turtles to show up any time soon. It didn't get dark until eight. It was up to her to stall until Leo and his brothers arrived. 

But could she stall for three hours? 

The man gestured toward the pile of toys strewn about. "I would've loved to play with you, but the fact you got these for that swamp dweller totally puts the kybosh on my libido." 

May hoped to keep him talking, distracting him enough to not pay attention to the waxing sunlight. 

"How do you know about him?" May asked curiously. Her jaw ached to speak, but it was strange this man knew about her and Leo. They had always been discreet, and the turtles had been monitoring the couple of blocks around her apartment. Surely they would have seen him leering at her from one of the buildings. 

"Amazing what a cheap telescope can do," he said, plopping down on the couch again and picking up the fake torso. Idly he stroked the pink cheeks as a criminal mastermind stroking their pet. "Got out a few days after you had me locked up, and I didn't appreciate that, not one bit." He slapped the fake ass, hard. Had it been a living woman, she'd have turned a blistered red. "By chance, I saw you getting out of a cab and followed you home. Set up a few blocks away in an empty building, watching for the time to make my move. Would have happened sooner had I not noticed your ... _friends_." 

He bit the word out with great disgust. 

"You better not hurt me or they'll come after you," May threatened, feeling braver by the second. If this pitiful excuse of a man laid an unwanted hand on her, she knew the turtles would rip him to pieces. She only hoped she'd be allowed to watch. "They are very protective." 

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked, though his attention was fixed on the fake pussy. Using his thumb and forefinger on his left hand, he spread the outer lips, his right hand thrusting viciously between the fake folds. 

May made a face. The man had no form of class or sense of romanticism. Her lip curled as she watched him fist the doll with fast, uneven strokes. 

"Because Leo loves me," May said, a balloon of hope and happiness welling in her chest, threatening to burst. "He'll do whatever it takes to protect me. Him and his brothers." 

"Really?" he asked, removing his hand with a little pop and sighing at the lifeless torso. "Nice feel, but I prefer the real thing." 

May tensed, trying to cross her legs but they were anchored to the chair. The only solace she took was if he planned on raping her, he needed to untie her. If he did, she had every intention of kicking the shit out of him. 

"It would be better for you if you just left now. I won't tell them a thing. I'm moving on Saturday and you'll never have to see me again," May said, glancing to the window and the fading sun. She wished it was nighttime already. The minutes were dragging into an eternity. "Just please, let me go." 

He relaxed on the couch, the plastic crackling as he moved. The torso balanced on one thigh, rocking slightly as he extended his legs to prop up on the coffee table. 

"Let you go? Why would I do a thing like that?" he asked, amused. "You got me arrested. I didn't get the pussy I needed. I had a black eye for a week thanks to your boyfriend. Then I find my intended pussy is making out with a freak?" 

"He's not a freak," May growled, getting angry. "He is a genetically altered human hybrid." Not entirely a lie. Leo had humanoid characteristics not common in full blooded reptiles. And he was created in a lab. Sort of. 

"Oh please, like we have the science to do such a thing," he scoffed. "This isn't a sci-fi movie, honey." 

May thought quickly. "Remember that big thing in the sky several months ago? That thing from another world? Well, Leo," she hoped to humanize Leo to her captor so he'd see him a person and not a freak, "he had been part of a genetic experiment, started decades ago by scientists who had found genetic information from an alien source." 

"There's laws and shit that prevent human research like that," the man scoffed, his right hand stroking the cyberflesh with cruel tenderness. 

"You think when it comes down to the arms race of having a super soldier or possible cure for disease, scientists are going to let a little thing like **ethics** stand in their way?" May asked, hoping to play to the man's sympathy for those abused by a heartless system. "Add to the fact they were given genetic material of extraterrestrial origins, and the scientists were practically wetting their pants to collect new data from their test subjects." 

"So this... _thing_ your fucking... used to be human?" He asked, fingering the lifeless flesh on his lap. 

"At one time, yes," May said, adding vehemently, "a soldier. One who was genetically compatible with the samples created." 

"There's four," he sneered. "You claimed they were brothers." 

"They are," May said, brain working overtime. "They were brothers in arms, fighting for their country, and then they were injected with the same genetic materials, which makes them at least half brothers, by blood." 

"Huh," he scoffed. 

May noticed his attentions on the sex toy and added, "If you let me go, you can take that with you. I only bought it to hint to him about having another woman in our bedroom." 

Total lie, but May was working out of desperation. Besides, her captor was strangely enamored with the half doll. She had to find a way to appeal to his senses. To get him to see Leo as a human who had been mutilated by scientists, a soldier disowned by his country and left to hide in shadows. 

"Nuther woman, huh?" he asked. "You think there's another woman desperate enough to fuck him? Or were you planning on getting some whore drunk and luring her into your freak's bed?" 

"If another woman was interested," May said, hoping to drive home the point of consensual sex. "I wouldn't lower myself into forcing someone into such a thing." 

"I bet," he said, laughing, then sobered, his icy cold stare locked on May. "You hinting at something, girlie? You think I can't get a woman whenever and however I want? You think I need to force myself?" 

May's heart stopped, lodging halfway up her windpipe. She hadn't meant it that way, but that's how it came out. 

In a flash he was off the sofa, the torso falling with a dull thump onto the floor. He crossed the room and grabbed May by the throat, cutting off her air supply. 

"You think I'm low for wanting a piece of you?" he growled, spit flying on her face. "You think I'm scum because I wanted to enjoy your tight pussy and ass? That makes me _**low**_?" 

May's eyes bugged out, water flowing along her scarlet stained cheeks. Brilliant white comets appeared in her vision as her synapses began to misfire, starved for oxygen. He released his hold as the last possible second, allowing her to take in great gulps of air. 

"I should make you pay for that," he yelled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and jerking her head back. "Your cunt is loose, but I bet that mouth still knows how to work. How'd you like to choke on a real cock? To have a real man filling your throat? Better yet, has your freak fucked your ass? Would you like that? We can use some of these toys you so graciously bought to use with your grotesque man-thing." 

"Don't.... don't hurt... me," May gasped, crying up into the face hovering over her own. "Please, don't.... don't hurt me." 

He sneered, pulling her hair and grabbing his zipper, every intent upon ramming his cock down her throat, but suddenly he paused, staring into her green eyes as if only realizing something. 

"Fuck...you're...pregnant, aren't you?" he breathed, studying her face closely. 

May took the lifeline offered, after all, don't most men want to protect a pregnant woman? "Yes. Found out...few days ago." 

"Fuck!" he spat. He glanced to her belly, his lip curling. "Guess your freak had you good, didn't he?" 

"After I found out, I went looking for a bigger apartment," May said, building on the lie to appeal to his humanity... if he had any. "Need a nursery and this place is too small." 

"Sad," he muttered, stroking her still flushed cheek with his knuckles. It was tender, compassionate, and downright terrifying. "Too bad though. Kid probably would have looked like its father. I'm doing you a favor really." 

May's brow creased. "What do you mean by that?" 

"You see, I have a special skill set," he said seductively, a finger dropping to May's cleavage. "My job is extremely stressful, and when I need to blow off some steam, only one thing helps me to unwind and prepare for the next job." 

May swallowed hard, trying to keep her cool. He sounded as if he had watched too many movies and was more than a little unstable. Hoping to keep him amicable and not hurt her, she asked, "And what kind of job is that? Special Ops? CIA? FBI?" 

He laughed, a vicious, heart felt, malicious sound that echoed from the depths of hell. 

"You think I'd work for those douchebags?" he asked, slipping his hand into her shirt and bra. He found her nipple and gave it a series of hard pinches, simulating a nursing babe. 

May squirmed, trying to get free of his grip, but he grabbed her full breast, squeezing harder than necessary. She cried out, then bared her teeth, lunging for his forearm. 

"Ah, ah, ah," he chastised, releasing her breast and giving her nipple one last violent pinch that caused her to lift off the seat. "There will be none of that." 

May tried to lean forward to protect herself but the binding looped around her chest prevented it. Eyes watering, she struggled to put on a brave face and glare at her attacker. 

"Fine, you've made your point. I'm sick for dating a freak and even worse to be carrying his child," she said, lying fluently despite being terrified. "But I'll be gone by Saturday. You'll never see us again. You have my word." 

"Oh, of that I am sure," he said, leaning over to roughly kiss May. She tried to bite him, but he was too quick. He withdrew, licking his lips. "Still taste sweet, despite the swamp you've fucked." 

"Please," May stared up into his eyes, putting all her emotion into her expression, hoping to appeal to him. "Please, let me go. You can leave and I'll move on Saturday and you'll never see me, or Leo again." 

"Not that simple," he said, tilting his head to the side to regard May as a curious puppy. "You and your freak are going to pay. For having me arrested. For denying me much needed pussy. For him being a freak and for you to have lowered yourself into fucking something so disgusting. I can't ignore that level of disrespect. To let you get away with it. To move on. To not be punished." 

He sauntered back to the couch and picked up the remote, smiling at May as he pushed play. The scenes of a buxom blonde being undressed by two men appeared on the screen. "Since you provided the entertainment, it shouldn't go to waste while I work. Oh, and one more thing." 

He picked up the black butt plug and waved it as he approached. "I can't stand screaming unless it's in passion, so... to keep you quiet. Sorry if it tastes funny, but I used it while you were knocked out." 

"No! Don't! I'll be quiet!" May gasped, but he shoved the plug into her mouth. An acrid taste of soured salt assailed her senses, causing her eyes to water and bile rise in her throat. She fought the urge to vomit, because if she allowed it to rise, the only exit was out her nose, cutting off her air supply. Dying in a lungful of vomit was not how she wanted to go! 

Kneeling on one leg, he picked up the roll of packaging tape he had laid there while she was unconscious and wound it around her head, sticking her auburn tresses in the adhesive strips. Once he was sure she was mute, he smiled suggestively and held up a finger. 

"Now, don't go anywhere and no screaming. I'll be right back. Need to get my stuff from the other apartment." 

May glared at him, summoning up all the hatred she could muster but he was already gone. She wanted to kick herself for not thinking about the abandoned apartment across from hers. That should had been a priority. Probably forgot about it due to it being unoccupied for so long. Simple mishap. 

The man returned carrying two standard, ordinary black duffle bags. He sat one down a few feet from May, the other he took to the window Leo always frequented. He examined the pane closely, going over the entire casement with a surgeon's precision. The blonde on the screen moaned around a cock in her mouth while her hand worked his partner. 

May wasn't watching the movie. She was more intent upon the man and his bag of tricks. She didn't have to wonder long. He opened the duffle and extracted long grey rectangles wrapped in wax paper. May's eyes widened in horror. 

Explosives! 

She tried to break her bonds again but the rope was too strong. Oh how she wished she could send an alert to Leo and his brothers. But she was immobilized and mute, only able to watch this vile, loathsome, horrible man as he set to work rigging the squares around the window casement. He whistled while he worked, occasionally stealing a glance to the screen to see the blonde spread eagle, one man lapping at her core while the other suckled and pinched her obviously fake breasts. She moaned and writhed, encouraging them to continue. 

May's gaze dropped from the window to the duffle that was a mere three feet away. Did it contain the same? Full of explosives? 

The man extracted wires and a small black box, attaching it to the clumps spaced on the wall around the window. He smiled over his shoulder, his fingers busy at work they no doubt had performed countless times before. 

"Concoction of my own making," he explained. "Who said high school science class is useless, eh? Amazing what you can do with a few chemicals you find around the house, and a few you can find on the black market." 

May shivered, staring at this totally cold, calculating, heartless monster who was explaining the compounds he employed for maximum effect and the career he made out of perfecting said compound. 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That such evil could be out there, cloaked as any other pedestrian or mindless civilian. How easy it was for this... monster, to blend into society and move freely among unsuspecting victims. She shivered, something deep inside going cold. 

How many monsters had she passed on the street? Those exactly like this stranger? Would she have shared a cab with him? Bumped into him in the bodega? Stood in line behind him to get coffee? 

**How** could such evil be overlooked? Ignored? How could society allow such a person to not only exist, but to actually _**thrive**_? 

"So, not only do you get a good dispersion field, but you get the added benefits of incendiary devices," he prattled on, continuing his work as if May was the most important audience he ever entertained. "I call it the **'Boom N Burn'**. Cheesy, I know, but hey, I'm a simple guy. I don't need any complications in my life." 

Window done, he stood back and admired his work. The wall was evenly spaced with explosives, most of which were concentrated around the window and subsequent fire escape. 

He extracted a few grey bricks and a coil of wire and placed them in a line going right, toward the kitchen. He returned and repeated the process to the left, stopping at the door of the short hall and peering into her bedroom. He sneered at her bed. 

"Too bad I can't blow you two up in the middle of fucking." He turned away from her, disgusted, to stare at the screen and the two men who were positioning themselves at the blondes two entrances. One entered her brusquely from below, while the other spit on her hole and guided the purplish tip of his cock past the tight ring. She cried out in scripted passion and encouraged both to pound her tight holes. 

May twisted her wrists, trying to loosen the bonds, but they dug deeper into her skin, blood starting to slick her fingers. Ignoring the pain, she kept trying, desperate to get away from the man standing in front of her, cupping the huge bulge in his pants as he watched raptly while the woman on tv screamed in pleasure. 

Remembering he had limited time, he returned to the task at hand. The first duffle was flat, empty of its contents. He placed it on the sofa and with some difficulty, walked to May, his pants uncomfortably tight as his cock was dangerously hard and constrained. 

"If only you weren't so loose," he sighed, staring hungrily at her breasts, then lower to her lap. "I bet before you let that animal mount you, you were capable of giving a man a good fuck." 

May glared, hoping her eyes were conveying everything she wanted to say. 

"Oh well," he said, kneeling down to open the second duffle. More grey bricks were packed within its confines. "Good thing about my Boom N Burn's, once you set one off, the rest will surely follow. No chance of duds or missing my target. Everything get blown up and burned, nice and even, like a grill." 

May whimpered when he sat a dozen or so bricks around the base of her chair. Vision blurring with tears, she tried to plead with him, to spare her, to reconsider, but his cold, lifeless stare was determined, unwavering, unemotional. 

"Just a little longer," he breathed, busying himself with extending the bricks along the wall behind her to ensure maximum blast radius. When he finished, he checked his work over, making sure the connections were intact and ready to go. 

The clock on the wall read 6:34. 

Dusk was falling, the first tendrils of shadow crawling along the inner city and crept through alleys, preparing to cover the world in a veil. 

"Our time is near its end," he said, walking to May and caressing the side of her cheek with his knuckles. Her wide, expectant, pleading eyes did not phase him in the least. He stared to the screen where the blonde was yelling for the men to pound her harder and punish her clit. 

He turned to May and fondled the bulge under his zipper. "I might not get to fuck you, but I'm still going to mark you." 

He slid down the zipper and pulled out his aching cock. It swelled to full capacity at being freed, thick and rigid with an angry vein pulsing along the left side. Little sprouts of wiry, course black hair surrounded the base and an inch up the shaft. 

May swore it was the ugliest dick in existence. And it was pointed right at her. 

Hands stroking furiously, he watched the tv, trying to time his ejaculation with the men on the screen. When they neared, the blonde dropped to her knees, her mouth wide open. And when the first man squirted in her mouth, May's captor painted her face, squeezing the bulbous tip and using it to smear the white fluid. She curled her nose, trying desperately not to vomit. 

He sighed, giving her cheek one last swipe before tucking himself away. He leaned down, his expression more of an adoring lover than a psychopathic killer. 

"I wish I had more time with you, but I'm afraid, our time is coming to an end." 

May shook her head, trying to express her desire to speak, to convince him to let her go and forget about her, but he was not to be swayed. He picked up the last four blocks and placed them on her lap, securing them into position with the packing tape. 

"Unfortunately, this will be quick," he said, placing a hand on her lower abdomen where he believed a child was growing. "At least the kid won't have to live with being a freak. I can do the world a favor by making sure it doesn't suffer the horrors of being a freak." 

May cried, huge, sobbing tears that fell on her lap and soaked her clothes. There was no way for her to escape on her own or call out for help. And given that the curtains were wide open, granting Leo a full view of her when he visited, there was no doubt he'd rush to her aid, not realizing the full significance of the danger. She wished she was dead already. At least then, Leo wouldn't be in danger. Or his brothers. 

She refused to be used as bait! She'd find a way to get out this, or die in the attempt before Leo and his brothers arrived. By her estimation, they'd arrive in about an hour. If she couldn't break free by then, she'd somehow find a way to detonate the bomb. She'd willingly sacrifice herself to keep them safe. 

"One last thing," he said, reaching in the last duffle and extracting a small syringe. "In case you're thinking about escape and have managed to loosen those bonds," he glanced behind her to the few blood drops on the floor from where she had been twisting her wrists in the rope, "this helps take the edge off." 

Deftly he plunged the needle into her neck and depressed the end, emptying the contents into her bloodstream. 

May screamed around the plug in her mouth but it was no use. Nothing would stop the sinister injection. 

Ice poured into her veins, cooling her internal organs and providing an icy balm to her soul that had raged and burned with a righteous fire to escape this madman. As the drug wound its tentacles along her nerves, through her spine, up into her brain, everything melted away. The fire. The desire. The fear. The anxiousness. All replaced with a soothing tranquility usually found in comatose patients. 

The world flipped upside down in slow motion. Colors became bright, more vibrant. Sound became a tangible thing, dancing along the room, filling every space, inhabiting every atom, making everything speed up to the point of slow motion oblivion. 

"Relax and enjoy the last few moments of your life," he said, nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent one last time. 

May's head lulled, a leaden balloon that felt light and airy as concrete. Vaguely she could make out the strange man walking to her sofa and picking up the half torso and stuffing it in one of the black duffles. He rolled the other duffle up and tucked it into the bag next to his new toy. 

He held up the bag, smiling broadly, jovially, as if he were merely commenting on the weather. "Thanks for the toy. I'll think of you every time I shove my cock into it." 

He offered one last look, disappointment and satisfaction rolled into one twisted sneer, and closed the door, leaving May to her fate. 

Listlessly she stared out of the window, watching the sun fall to the horizon and the shadows climb the walls. She felt so tired, so heavy, so light and floating on a cloud of color and sound that filled the room. 

Helpless, mindless, hopeless, staring despondently as the sun faded for the last time, she waited for the inky blackness of night as it crept toward her, ready to pull her into its unforgiving maw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being transported to a new location... AGAIN! *ducks and hides* 
> 
> *yells from an echo chamber* Thoughts?


	26. Here You Will Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for the late update but Sunday evening my mother fell and broke her ankle, so I've been taking care of her. Then she finally decided to go shopping for a new bed (took 4 hours), then on the way home, she noticed my two front tires were literally 'shredding'.... yeah, the irony, I know. So I had to find a place to get me in for an emergency tire replacement (not as easy as you think) and then grocery shopping, bill paying, ect.... I've been too exhausted to deal with the computer. But, here's the next installment....
> 
> AN: Trigger Warning! DISTURBING IMAGRY AND VIOLENCE
> 
> ....I never said this is going to be a 'happy' fic.

CHAPTER Twenty-Five: Here You Will Lie

o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o-o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

Leo inhaled deeply, savoring the cleansing breath, clearing his mind, lifting his spirit, calming his turbulent emotions. He exhaled slowly and then repeated the gesture twice more before finally removing the pizza from the tray. 

There was just something mesmerizing about a fresh, hot-out-of-the-oven pizza that soothed him. 

Three loud sniffs came from behind him. He called absently, "Set?" 

"Yes!" three brothers chimed in unison. 

"Ha!" Leo exclaimed sharply, tossing the piping hot pizza into the air and drawing his twin katanas. With lightning fast reflexes, he sliced through the air with incredible precision, dropping the evenly cut pieces onto the four plates arranged on the table. When the last piece fell, he slid his blades back into their sheaths. 

Raph pointed to his plate where one slice had fallen to the side. "You're losing your touch. That one is halfway off the plate." 

Leo frowned at his brother and picked up his plate. "Well, if you don't want it, Mikey will eat it." 

"Dude," Mikey said, reaching for the offending slice. His hand was slapped away by Raph. 

"Don't even try it, small fry," Raph warned adoringly. If Mikey was legitimately hungry, he would willingly give up his own food so his brother could eat. But he knew their youngest was well fed, if not starting to show some pudge around his shell. 

Mikey snickered, grabbing his own plate and stacking one slice on top of another, sprinkling salt along the top, before taking a bite. He groaned in appreciation. 

Donnie chimed in, propping his feet up on the side of the table while he reclined to enjoy his pizza. "So, tonight are we doing more of the same?" 

"Run around the neighborhood and protect Leo's Lady Love," Mikey said, happy to be out of Leonardo's reach. 

"Don't you think we're becoming predictable?" Donnie asked, not for the first time. He worried over being spotted and traced to a central location. 

"It's only until Saturday," Leo said, finally sharing the good news May had divulged earlier. He had completely forgotten about it until that moment, the memory of her lips and the thought of exploring more of each other had kept his mind preoccupied. Each time he thought about touching her, kissing her, worshipping her pale, soft, supple skin, he slipped into a dangerous state of mind. 

What if he couldn't stop himself? What if she didn't like what she saw? What if she changed her mind once she realized how very different they were? What if he hurt her, by accident or his own fumbling clumsiness? 

"Leo!" Raph yelled, snapping his fingers under his brother's nose. "Earth to Leo!" 

"He's thinking about his chick," Mikey said knowingly. 

"Broad," Raph corrected. "He's daydreaming about his broad." 

Leo shoved Raph's hand away, scowling. "Knock it off, both of you." 

"I asked, why until Saturday?" Raph repeated for the fourth time, though Leo had missed the first three. 

"May found an apartment that's only a few blocks from here," Leo explained. "She moves in on Saturday." 

"Cool! I can go visit and have slumber parties with her!" Mikey crowed, spilling a ketchup bottle in his enthusiasm. 

"Mikey, about that," Leo said, setting down his pizza to address his youngest brother. He tried to find a polite way of saying he will be needing alone time with May without sounding crass, arrogant or hurt Mikey's feelings by making him feel unwanted. "You see, there's going to be times.... well, sometimes, May and I.. what I'm trying to say is, we will want... or will need..." 

"Oh for the love of cheddar!" Raph blurted, turning from Leo to Mikey. "Leo and May are a couple and will need to have alone time. Doesn't mean we will be excluded from their lives, but when they want to be alone, we need to respect that and give them privacy and space." 

Mikey's brow waggled suggestively. His voice dropped to a sexy purr. "Yeah, bro. Gonna show her your tail?" 

Leo wanted to disappear into the floor. He was grateful to Raph, but also pissed. 

"Mikey, enough," Raph said. 

Donnie turned a disapproving glare. "Yes, Mikey. Enough. We should be happy for Leo, not making him uncomfortable for finding acceptance and love. It's what we want if the roles were reversed." 

Mikey sobered. "Sorry, bro. Didn't mean it like that. Only wanted to tease. I like May. She's a great broad. If you two get together, that's great. But if not, I totally call seconds." 

Leo softly snickered. "Thanks, Mikey. I appreciate your honesty and your acceptance." 

Leo checked the time. "An hour of meditation, then we go on patrol." 

"Whoopie," Mikey groused. It was an act of divine intervention for him to quiet his mind. He followed his brothers into the dojo and settled on a pillow, closing his eyes and trying to calm the storm that was his scattered thoughts. 

-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o0-0o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o-0o 

Eight-thirty struck and found the four brothers gaining the street and climbing the tall buildings with stealth, Mikey having delayed their departure with a secondary snack before starting patrol. When they were a couple of blocks away, Raph asked, "Where do you want us?" 

"Same as before," Leo said, nodding in the direction of May's apartment. "I'll tell her we're patrolling." 

"Give her a kiss for me!" Mikey called, jumping out into the darkness and whooping into the night. 

Leo rolled his eyes and leapt the last few buildings, smiling broadly when May's apartment came into view. It did his heart good to see it. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, he dropped to the fire escape. His hand was raised to knock when he noticed the curtains were wide open. Light was coming from inside, spilling out over the balcony and shining on Leo. He crouched down, peering inside. His heart stopped. 

May was seated against the far wall, her eyes distant, glazed, blinking slow. Her breath was labored, her head struggling to stay up. Rope bound her tightly to a chair, keeping her immobile. Some sort of gag was held into place with clear tape wrapped around her head, plastering her auburn tresses to her head. 

His eyes focused on the bricks on her lap and with a lurch, his unresponsive heart dropping into the pit of his stomach, he realized what those grey bricks were. 

He had to get her out of there! 

Fumbling with the walkie on his shoulder, Leo yelled, "Guys! May's in trouble! I need you here! Now!" 

Frantically, Leo tried the sash, rattling the casement to get the window to rise. It squeaked once, twice, lifting half an inch at a time. Curling his fingers under the bottom, he gritted his teeth and jerked upward. 

The window opened fully. 

For a split second, Leo thought he was safe. Then the room exploded into a fiery crash that rattled the foundations ten stories below. 

Leo didn't have time to cry out in pain as he was thrown from the building, only stopping when he struck the stone and concrete wall of another building half a block away. 

Raph arrived in time to see Leo fall. Hurriedly he followed, jumping into the Stygian maw of the alley. When he found Leo, unconscious and unresponsive, time stood still. Raph couldn't move or think. The world simply ceased to move forward. Everything froze. Time. Sound. Raph's heart. 

Raph stared at the long, jagged shard of glass embedded in Leo's chest, partially melted to his plastron. The left side of his face was blackened and blistered from scorching heat. His left shoulder, plastron and hip were similarly burned, though not as badly. 

The only signs that Leo still lived was the short, shallow breaths he took and the pulse at his neck, which beat a broken staccato of life. 

Raph was pulled out of his trance when Donnie and Mikey arrived. Mikey immediately cried out, lunging for Leo. Raph's quick thinking stopped him from jostling Leo and potentially killing him. 

"Let Donnie check him out first," Raph said, holding onto Mikey for dear life. The youngest brother was shaking so hard, he was practically vibrating. Tears rolled down his face, soaking his orange mask and falling onto Raph's restraining arm. 

Donnie knelt, deploying his specialized goggles. The readings were not promising. 

"Second and third degree burns to 40% of his body. Broken arm. Severe concussion. Glass embedded between plastron plates, approximately one inch away from puncturing his heart. Blood pressure and respiration are dangerously low." Donnie turned to his brothers, his voice tiny. Helpless. "I..I.. don't know what to do. I don't have training to deal with this level of trauma. If I try to help him, I could kill him." 

Raph gave Mikey a hard shake, pulling the sobbing turtle out of his disorientation. Mikey heard and understood what Donnie was saying and respectfully maintained his distance. It was extremely difficult feat for the youngest turtle, as every ounce of his being wanted to fling himself on his big brother. 

Positive Mikey wasn't going to do anything brash, Raph grabbed his phone, dialing Chief Vincent's number. Usually the turtles texted her with addresses on where to pick up criminals for prosecution, but she was the only one who could get Leo the help he needed. 

Her voice was slightly irritated. "Hello?" 

"It's Raph," he said quickly. "A building exploded. Leo's been seriously injured. We need someone with knowledge on turtles. Now!" 

"Dear God," the Chief breathed. "What's the address?" She scribbled the address down, dashing through her house, collecting her badge and gun on the way out the door. "I'll send out the word you guys are involved so the officers know to use discretion. I'll have dispatch find me a vet." She got into her car, starting the engine and siren, wailing down the driveway and toward the disaster that awaited. She hung up on Raph and used the radio in the car, barking orders to assemble the unit and send them to the address Raph provided. Dispatch was confused when she asked for a vet who specialized in reptiles, asking her to repeat her request twice before they issued a broadcast. 

Raph glanced over two rooftops to what was once May's apartment. Now it was awash in flame, crackling over a dozen feet into the air. Dread made him feel sick to his stomach, but May might have been home and could be hurt. He grabbed Mikey, but the orange turtle was listless, staring longingly at his downed brother. Raph slapped him once, jerking him out of his reverie. 

"May might be hurt!" Raph yelled, making sure he broke through to Mikey. "We need to go check her apartment. Come on! Let's go!" 

Mikey followed, his usually jovial face grayed and hollowed. 

What was once May's living room was no longer. Now it was a distorted jumble of melted construction and blistering heat. The girders were exposed in two places in the living room and dining room. Flames crackled around her kitchen, slow to set the ceramic tiles alight. 

"May!" Raph yelled over the roaring of flames. He held up a hand to block the heat, but it was no use. The place was a furnace. He felt his scales harden and threaten to flake off. 

Mikey searched for a path to walk through the flames, but everywhere was breathing embers. Choking and fanning his face, he moved a little further to the right, squinting through the flames in search of May. But he couldn't see her smiling face, nor hear any calls for help. 

Several minutes passed, Raph and Mikey circling the building, hoping, praying, desperately trying to fight their way into the nova that was once May's apartment, but to no avail. Raph kicked out the small window in her bedroom and struggled through the narrow aperture. The room was filled with smoke, flames licked the hallway, slowly snaking their way toward the bedroom and bath. Coughing, Raph darted between the rooms, calling out May's name, but the rooms were devoid of life. He returned to the ashen bedroom to find Mikey holding one of May's suitcases. 

"What are you doing?" Raph asked, coughing from the acrid burn in his nostrils. 

"She'll need clothes," Mikey said by way of explanation. "Did you find her?" 

"No," Raph answered, eyes watering a constant stream down his face. His lungs started to protest the exposure, burning and aching in his chest. He knew Mikey was fairing no better, stumbling toward the window with May's suitcase. Raph grabbed it from Mikey's hand and shoved his brother out of the window, tossing the suitcase behind him. 

Mikey gasped for breath, wheezing hard, doubled over, hands on knees on the roof next door. The suitcase dropped beside him and sprung open, displaying May's clothes. Raph landed beside of Mikey, struggling to breathe and collected her clothes before sliding the suitcase between two air shafts on the adjoining roof. He'd get it later. 

"Wait here," Raph told a heaving Mikey. He leapt up to May's building and circled around to the front again, where her living room shone as the sun. 

He spotted other tenants of the building gathering across the street, watching the top floor of their building burn in a hellish blaze. He retraced his steps, yelling for May over the song of embers. 

Something caught Raph's eye. 

Fighting through the pain, he raced along a beam, the metal burning the bottom of his feet. With a sickening realization, he knew May would never answer. Her voice was stolen by the burning choir cackling all around. Hastily he retreated to the neighboring building, grabbed Mikey and ushered him to the alley where Leo lay unconscious. Sirens wailed in the distance, getting closer. 

Mikey carefully stepped toward Leo, falling to his knees, his shoulders slumped, his spirit broken. Donnie rose, joining Raph a few feet away. He knew it was safe to leave Mikey to his vigil. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Leo. 

"May?" Donnie asked softly. 

Raph gave a spastic jerk of his head, keeping his gaze locked on Leo's immobile form. Donnie's hand on his arm drew his attention. He turned, his eyes boring into Donnie's expectant ones. "She didn't survive." 

Donnie paled, nearly toppling backward from the news. He held on to Raph for support, both physically and emotionally. It took a moment to recover his senses. By then the sirens were a block away, filling the air with their song. 

"How.... how do you... know?" Donnie whispered faintly. 

Raph pursed his lips, shaking his head, unable to speak. If he did, he'd become a blubbering mess. And he needed to be strong. His brothers _needed_ him. Leo _needed_ him. Later, when the danger was passed, he'd succumb to his grief, but right now, he couldn't allow himself to lose focus. 

A deafening siren echoed in the alley. Raph pulled out his phone and called Chief Vincent again, giving her their exact location. She arrived two minutes later, running into the alley with two other officers. She skidded to a halt upon finding Leo, burned and unresponsive in the alley. 

"I'll get an ambulance in here, pronto!" She grabbed her walkie and issued orders for an ambulance to her location. 

When one arrived, she stopped the two EMTs and hastily explained the scene they were about to witness. Both registered shock upon finding four giant turtles, one of which was lying flat on his shell with a chunk of glass embedded in his chest, and three worried, talking turtles who stepped aside to give them room to work. 

Thankfully the walkie squawked, an officer letting the Chief know a vet had arrived and was being directed to them. She met the man at the entrance to the alley and sworn him to utmost secrecy, lest he face the highest extent of the law. She didn't mention the prospect of the turtles enacting retribution as well, as she didn't want to terrify the man before he saw his patient. 

While most expressed fear upon finding talking turtles, the vet, Dr. V. F. Kingston, a thin, weedy looking man with a more than slight resemblance to a rodent, gasped in shock and disbelief, which was quickly lost when he spotted his patient. He carried a small black bag and opened it, setting to work on stabilizing Leo. 

Dr. Kingston confirmed Donatello's findings and barked orders for the EMTs, who didn't hesitant to obey. They fought to save lives, even if they were a six foot talking turtle with a sword strapped to his back. 

Donatello knelt by the Dr, answering questions about their mutated forms, helping the doctor to treat his unusual patient. The crackling flame continued to howl up above, fire trucks on two sides providing dual streams to extinguish the flames. A police barricade kept the civilians away from the danger and allowed the first responders a chance to work unhindered. 

Raph took Chief Vincent aside, keeping his voice low to avoid being overheard. "The woman who lived in the apartment... she.... didn't make it." 

"You're certain?" she asked, glancing up to the tenth floor that was an inferno two buildings away. 

"We knew her. We were...close," Raph said, making sure Mikey and Donnie were out of earshot. "I saw a few....pieces," Raph wanted to rage and cry, but managed to maintain his resolve. "It was her." 

Chief Vincent reached out, placing her hand on Raph's forearm. Her eyes were filled with tears as she whispered, "I'm so sorry." 

Usually he shied away from such contact, but he took comfort in the gesture. He only hoped she wouldn't hug him, because he would totally lose his cool and become a sobbing child. And Raph would rather die than show weakness, especially in front of humans. 

The Dr ordered one of the EMTs to a vet's office a block a way with a list of needed medicines he didn't have on his person. The EMT took off like a bullet, racing out of the alley. While he was gone, Dr. Kingston directed the other EMT to bring the gurney, and motioned for Raph to join. 

Raph gave a single nod of thanks to the police Chief and joined the vet. 

"We need to transfer him to the gurney so I can remove the glass," Dr. Kingston said, motioning to Donnie. "Now, lift him very carefully. Slow now." 

Raph slid his massive forearms between Leo's shell and the concrete, while Donatello lifted Leo's legs. When they had him aloft, the EMT placed the gurney beneath him. Once Leo was secured, they wheeled him to the back of the ambulance, where the vet stepped inside, rattling around the compartments for the necessary items to perform an impromptu surgery. 

Chief Rebecca Vincent joined the two officers guarding the entrance to the alley. She pulled out her walkie, snarling orders to all those under her command to get their asses in gear and find some evidence to catch the heinous monster who would do this horrible thing. 

"We safe here?" the remaining EMT asked, glancing to the burning building. Ash was falling as grey snow, but so far, no debris had followed. Both ends of the alley sported overflowing dumpsters, the ambulance currently wedged between one of them and a brick wall. 

"Should be," Raph answered, taking pleasure in the EMT's stare as he surveyed Raph's impressive bulk. Being eyed with fear and apprehension helped Raph adopt his usual attitude. 

Donnie was too big to fit into the ambulance so he stood at the open door, prattling off technical terms in response to Dr. Kingston's inquiries while he started an IV. Raph kept his distance, Mikey sheltered in his shadow as they waited the final diagnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I'm terrible! 
> 
> But seriously.. this is my normal outcome for stories. I tend to get extremely violent and love hurting some of the main characters. I'm a sucker for hurt/angst/comfort.


	27. Red Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Still in hiding. Refuse to give location as there are still death threats and bounties on my head...... I'm staying well hidden and protected by sexy turtles. *points to four awesomely handsome, well muscled, sexy turtles*
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than normal.

CHAPTER Twenty-Seven: Red Rain

-0o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o0o-o-0o-0o0-o-0o0-o-0o0o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

The second EMT returned carrying a plain brown bag. Without word he sidestepped Donnie and hopped into the ambulance, joining the doctor. It was a difficult task, as Leo was so large, his legs sticking out a foot and a half over the end of the gurney. 

The other EMT spoke with Chief Vincent a moment before joining Raph and Mikey. The ambulance was too compact for him to assist in the unorthodox surgery, but he could lend his support to the beings waiting to see if their brother would survive. They may not be human, but they were still a sentient, intelligent, closely knit family unit, and they deserved the same respect and comfort as any other family member. 

His compassion kept him by the side of the two talking turtles as their brother was stabilized, which was a good thing. When Dr. Kingston clasped the glass and removed it from Leo's chest, blood spurting upward in a geyser, the orange banded turtle let out a little whimper and fell over. It was only fast reflexes and training that kept the EMT from missing the unexpected patient. He grasped Mikey by the arm, trying to hold him aloft long enough to steer him to a safe place to lower him to the ground. It was difficult, given he wasn't used to the anatomy of the unconscious turtle and fumbled with handling him correctly without causing injury or manhandling him in what may be considered a disrespectful or inappropriate way. 

Raph gasped when Mikey fell. His reflexes weren't quick enough to catch him, but thankfully, the human standing next to him was. Rushing to help, he caught Mikey under the arms and with the EMTs help, placed him near the wall, hidden behind a pile of stained and threadbare furniture. 

"Is he okay?" Raph asked, immediately. If something happened to Mikey, he'd never forgive himself. His brothers would never forgive him. "Did he get into something while we were checking the fire for survivors?" 

"You went into the fire?" the EMT asked, flashing a light into Mikey's eyes. The pupils responded immediately, which was a good sign. 

"We knew the woman who lived there," Raph said, sensing Donnie's arrival behind him. 

"What happened?" Donnie asked, panic stricken. He was shaking harder than a leaf in a hurricane. 

"I think he fainted," the EMT said, nodding toward the open door of the ambulance where doctor and other EMT were covered in blood as they patched Leo's wounds. "I think when he saw the blood, he fainted." 

"You sure?" Donnie asked weakly, sinking to his knees and deploying his goggles. They registered elevated heart rate and respiration, but no other form of distress. He gulped down air a couple of times and then returned the goggles to his forehead, staring desperately at his youngest brother. 

"I don't want to use the smelling salts on him, not if he was exposed to the smoke and ash of the fire," the EMT said, rising to his feet and placing a comforting hand on Donnie's shell. "I'll go get him some oxygen. Let him come out of it on his own." He faced Raph, who had been standing immobile. "Were you exposed to the smoke?" 

"A little," Raph murmured, offhandedly. He was absolutely terrified the world was going to come crashing in on him. 

Donnie shook his head negative. 

The EMT muttered about needing to know vital information before hurrying down the alley toward an ambulance that was parked around the block. He came back a few minutes later carrying two oxygen tanks and a stack of blankets. He placed the mask over Mikey's face, but the turtle's nasal passage was wider than the top portion that usually sat on the bridge of the nose. Flipping the mask upside down, he placed it over Mikey's head before turning on the oxygen. Opening the blankets, he draped them over Mikey's inert form, then he squared off with Raph. 

"I need you here, beside your brother," he pointed to the spot he wanted his next patient, but Raph crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"I'm fine," Raph said gruffly, adopting his usual surliness. 

"Bullshit," the EMT snapped, still pointing to the place beside of Mikey. "You've been exposed to smoke and are no doubt suffering from shock. Now, sit down and let me take care of you." 

Raph made to argue but Donnie's worried expression made him change his mind. "Fine." He plopped down next to Mikey and offered a warning growl when the EMT made to put the oxygen mask on him. 

"Look, I know you need to be strong for your brothers," he said softly, "but you're compromised and in shock. You'll be of no use to them if you drop from smoke inhalation or exhaustion." He slipped the mask over Raph's head and added, "Now sit here, take deep breaths, and allow your body and mind a chance to process everything that's happened." 

Raph did as instructed and immediately began to cough when the pure oxygen hit his lungs. The EMT's smug expression hovered for a second, then he concentrated on Mikey, clasping the orange banded turtle's wrist to find a pulse. Donnie knelt next to Raph, his expression half hidden in shadow. His voice disquieting. 

"I don't know what I'll do if I lost any of you," Donnie said, panting hard to stave off the tears that wanted to flow. Anger and fear choked his throat, making his voice raw and vulnerable. "Don't you... don't you.... dare." He shook a finger threateningly, his voice falling into a hoarse whimper. 

But Raph understood the message, loud and clear. He couldn't be so cavalier or do anything foolish or succumb to injury. Not now. Not with Leo's life in the balance and Mikey already traumatized. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys, you know that," Raph said, his voice broken by a few rattling coughs. "I'll be here, right by your sides, keeping you safe and fighting whatever monsters that try to hurt you. But I promise, I won't go looking for trouble. I won't do anything stupid." 

Donnie's tortured expression meant there was much more he wanted to say, but the doctor shouted, "Mr. Turtle! I need your assistance, please!" 

He offered Raph one last glance before racing back to the ambulance and discussing medicinal measures between human and reptile. 

Raph leaned his head against the arc of his shell behind him. The world had started out so nice. So normal. So...ordinary. And in the span of a few moments, a few fleeting seconds, the world imploded into chaos and pain and fear. If something happened to Leo, Raph knew they would never function as a team again. His brothers could never have the same cohesion, the same chemistry that made them strong and formidable. If Leo was lost, they too would become lost. 

A gentle shushing noise drew Raph's attention. He opened his eyes and found the EMT next to a whimpering Mikey, one hand caressing Mikey's forehead in a soothing manner. 

"What's your name?" Raph asked the man who was calming Mikey's distress. 

"Eli," he said, getting Mikey calmed and checking his pulse. 

"Raphael," he said, pointing to himself, then his brothers. "Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo." 

"Art fan, huh?" Eli asked, adjusting the O2 saturation for Mikey. 

"Named by a little girl who was a fan, yeah," Raph said with a shrug. The effort hurt. He sighed, resting his shell against the building, not liking the awakening of aches and pains that were cropping up. Mentioning April made him think to contact her, but with everything going on, he didn't want to inform her. Not yet. He really wasn't in the mood to contend with her insatiable thirst to find a story, sometimes forgetting there was a human element that usually ended up suffering because of her enthusiasm. Or in this case, a turtle element. 

Mikey groaned, eyes fluttering open, chest expanding several inches as he threw off the heavy sleep that had overtaken him. He frowned, eyes crossing to see the strange thing covering his snout. When he moved, the blankets popped up, falling away as he bolted upright, swiping at the oxygen mask. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eli said, calming Mikey and struggling with him to keep the mask on. "You've suffered smoke inhalation and shock. You need to calm down and take some deep breaths." 

"You calm down, dude," Mikey snapped, yanking the mask off his nose. "I'm going to freak out! I wake up in an alley, wrapped in blankets next to some strange dude," he pointed to Eli, "and have a jockstrap stuck to my face! That ain't cool!" 

Eli sputtered. Raph laughed. 

"It's an oxygen mask, little bro," Raph said, huge green finger tapping the identical thing on his own snout. "It's oxygen, Mikey. It helps. Trust me." 

Mikey eyed the strange contraption a second, heaving an exasperated sigh and allowed Eli to place it back over his nose. Eli rearranged the strewn blankets over Mikey, who became more subdued. His gaze drifted to the ambulance where Leo's foot was visible, the rest of him obscured by Donatello's wide shell as he stood in the open doors. 

"Any word yet?" Mikey's voice was tiny, frightened. 

Raph leaned sideways so his shoulder touched Mikey's. "Not yet. But their actions haven't been as frantic in the past ten minutes. I take that as a good sign." 

"Jacob's the best," Eli said, staring at his partner in the ambulance. "I've seen him help the doctors split open chests and sink elbow-deep into a guy's gut. The man is good. Scary good." 

"He should be a doctor," Mikey quipped halfheartedly. 

"Too expensive," Eli sighed. "Gotta sell your soul to afford medical school nowadays." 

Donnie wandered over ten minutes later and seated himself by Raph, who was staring blankly into the distance, his mind an avalanche of worst case scenarios. He knew it was wrong to dwell on the 'what ifs' and allow himself to be consumed by negative thoughts that could easily become disastrous. He had to be alert, lest further harm come to his brothers. They were relying on him to step up, to be strong and fearless, and give them direction, keep them together, and ease their misgivings. 

How Leo did it on a 24/7 basis was beyond Raph. Already he felt exhausted, physically and mentally, though he kept up a stoic front for his siblings. Donnie nudged shells with him, silently seeking comfort. 

Time resumed its normal pace as the three turtles watched the vet and Jacob finish attending Leo's injuries. 

"The trauma to Leo's chest appeared worse than it was," Donnie said, trying to inject hope into his voice, but it was a flat effort. "Doc Kingston was able to stop the bleeding and stabilize Leo's vitals. They're working on resetting his arm and cleaning his burns to prevent infection." 

Raph raised a brow ridge at Donnie who gave a knowing look, his eyes darting down past Raph and Mikey to Eli, who was listening in. 

"You're going to need a lot of antiseptics and gauze," Eli said, leaning over to peer at Donnie on the other end. "You can take whatever you need from the ambulance. I'll go clean out the other ones parked down the street. Should be enough to last ya a few days." 

"That'd be most appreciated," Donnie said with a smile. 

"Hopefully the Doc will have some good news," Eli said, gesturing toward the vet who was suturing a gash on Leo's right arm. His left arm was already immobilized in an inflatable cast, though it barely held his bulk. 

The four observed the vet at work, his hands a flash of motion, his voice calm and collected as he issued orders to Jacob, who displayed amazing skills with the sutures. 

The flames from May's apartment were finally contained. Her living room was a skeleton, ironwork and blackened plaster creating a macabre stage. Several fire trucks battled the blaze from either side, subduing the hellish demon that had claimed an innocent life. 

An hour passed, Raph and Mikey getting the green light to remove their oxygen masks and breath in the stale, stank, pungent aroma of downtown Manhattan. Mikey curled his nose, waving to get the mask back, but Eli showed him an empty gauge. Mikey didn't have long to fret though. Doc Kingston emerged from the ambulance, Jacob following behind, both tossing their gloves onto the floor. 

The turtles got to their feet, scared and relieved at the same time. They feared the diagnosis, but were sure Leo was still alive, as the vet appeared tired, but pleased. 

"First of all, let me say he is one lucky turtle," Doc Kingston exclaimed when he joined Leo's brothers and Eli. "Had he not been so resilient, he'd have suffered far worse injuries or even died." 

"You mean, he's okay?" Mikey asked, boyish and childish, and oh, so sweet. It would've been even worse if his innocence had been robbed by losing his brother in such a manner. 

"Not okay, no," the vet said. "I have removed the glass and cleaned the wound. He's going to be sporting stitches for some time, I'm afraid. But given time and proper care, he should heal, though there is going to be a nasty scar. Same with his face and arm. I cleaned his burns and dressed them, but the damage was severe. Those scars will remain with him." 

"The burn on his face will take longer to heal and there is a high probability, the explosion damaged his eye," the doc explained, running his fingers through his wiry white hair, his nose twitching at the smell traveling along the alley. "As a precaution, I have cleaned and bandaged his eye. The dressing will need to be changed daily. And he'll need antibiotic drops applied three times a day in that eye." 

"Thank you, Dr. Kingston," Raph said, stepping forward to formally address the man who has saved his brother's life. Now that Leo was out of commission, the responsibility to lead the team fell to Raph, and he refused to let Leo down. 

"I'm honored, I assure you," he said, shaking Raph's large meaty paw. He smiled up into the imposing figure of the largest turtle and added, "You are quite the feat of science and biology. I'd love a chance to examine each of you. For posterity, of course. In case you need medical attention again. I could formulate medications that will better aid you in healing." 

"That's very kind of you,' Donnie said, but Raph cut across. 

"Thank you, but I don't think that's a good idea," Raph gave Donnie a pointed stare, in an exact replica of Leo, to tell the nerdy turtle he mustn't say any more and to let Raph take the lead. Raph focused his attention to the doctor, "We can tend our own wounds. But if we have another emergency, we'll give you a call." 

Dr. Kingston looked disappointed at the prospect of losing such valuable specimens, but he agreed to the terms Raph set. He pulled out a notepad and began to scribble, "Here's my numbers at home, work, and cell, and my address. If you need assistance, I'm a phone call away." 

"Thank you," Raph said, putting on a fake smile. 

"I recommend him staying at my practice for a few days," the doc added hastily when Raph riled. "So I can monitor him. He can have his own private room. No one will know he's there. Not even my staff." 

"He's coming home," Raph said. 

"But, he'll need constant supervision, bandage changes, medications, IV changed out," Kingston prattled on, trying to make the talking turtle see reason. "He'll need to be kept in a sterile environment to ensure he doesn't contract an infection. I can monitor his blood work and treat him as soon as he shows any signs of infection." 

"No," Raph repeated, more sternly. "He's coming home. We will take care of him. He'll be safer with us." 

"But," the vet started to argue, but Eli spoke over him. 

"Jacob, help me collect the gauze, tape, wraps, IVs, and anything else you think they will need from the other ambulances," Eli jerked his head toward the end of the alley. Jacob headed to the direction indicated. "Doc, you write down all the instructions on how to care for Leo." 

The vet sighed, crestfallen, denied once again to appease his scientific curiosity about these fascinating and wondrous creatures. "Yes, of course. I'll have to bring them medication from my office tomorrow, but there's enough here to see him through the night." 

Kingston took out small notepad from his pocket and flipped through its pages. There were dark scribbles all over the white pages, little reminders of things to do and even a fractured version of a grocery list. 

"Bandages are good for at least a couple of days, unless he seeps," he said, writing out a list of meds. "The wounds will need to be cleaned with sterile water and antibiotic ointment applied before re-bandaging exactly as I have done. Okay?" 

Donnie, Raph and Mikey nodded. 

"Okay, he will need to be kept immobilized. No moving unless absolutely necessary," the vet reiterated, looking each turtle in the eye as he spoke. "When the IV gets low, I will show you here in a moment how to change it. One of you will have to monitor him and keep the IVs fresh. I've given him a sedative in the drip, that will keep him unconscious for awhile." 

Kingston motioned for the three turtles to follow. He got into the ambulance and withdrew a full IV bag. They watched with rapt attention as he changed the tubes, attaching a new supply to Leo's vein. He held up a small bottle with a syringe. "Now, when the fresh bag is hung, you'll have to make sure you add the sedative to keep him asleep. He can't be awake and thrashing around with the state he's in. He needs time to heal before bringing him out of it." 

"Medically induced coma, got it," Donnie said, accepting the needle and bottle from the doctor. He drew out the amount Kingston indicated, flicking the syringe to remove air bubbles, and introduced the drug to the small port on the bag. 

"Excellent!" Dr. Kingston praised. "You'd make a great assistant." 

Donnie glowed with pleasure. 

"Now, tomorrow, I'll have to drop off the medicine for his eye and a couple more bottles for his IV," the doctor wrote out the last bit of info, handing the instructions to Donnie and continued, "I think it'd be wise to keep him sedated at least a week. Then I can run a few tests on him to see how well he's healing and we can start weaning him off the sedative." 

"That won't be necessary," Raph said. It was worrisome this vet seemed determined to have so much one on one time with them. The desire to protect a patient was understandable, but there was something about the twitch to the vet's elongated nostrils that put Raph on edge. He didn't trust him. Not entirely. He was needed for the emergency, but it was prudent they limited contact with him, if not eliminated interaction all together. 

Kingston's rodent-like face twisted in a grimace. He let out a sigh. "I can't guarantee maximum, positive results then. If you keep him hidden away, without regular check ups, and monitoring of his condition, he could deteriorate and die or be horribly disfigured from unhygienic practices." 

"Then we know who to call." Raph offered a lopsided smile that made him seem more menacing than reassuring. 

"We should get him home," Donnie said, glancing to Leo's partially bandaged face. It seemed surreal, having him laying there motionless, covered in bandages, blood smeared everywhere. 

"I can take you home," Eli said, arriving with a red duffle bag packed with medical supplies. Jacob joined him a second later carrying an identical bag. 

"I don't recommend moving him," Kingston said quickly. "He's stabilized but jostling him around may undo the repairs and cause internal ruptures. He'll bleed out." 

"He can stay on the gurney. You guys keep it. Might need it again after he's better," Eli said, Jacob agreeing vehemently. 

"Yeah, the city has tons of them. Not like they'll miss one. We'll just say it was swiped by someone at the hospital and they'll replace it. No sweat," Jacob said, handing his bag of supplies to Mikey. 

"Thank you," Raph said, accepting the bag from Eli. "This won't be forgotten." 

"Hey, Chief Vincent told us you guys were responsible for stopping crimes, meaning you prevent bad guys from hurting people and creating a _lot_ of work for guys like us," Eli said, motioning between him and his partner. 

Raph was distinctly uncomfortable with the adulation being shown toward him and his brothers. He cleared his throat and nodded to Mikey. "You and I will carry these to rendezvous point delta." 

Mikey held the bag for dear life, knowing its contents could keep his older brother alive. He wasn't going to let anything happen to its precious cargo. He also knew the exact location they were going to meet up with Donnie to transport Leo underground to the lair. It wasn't safe to take the EMTs and vet to their home. Too risky. But there were several access areas that provided cover for the ninjas to come and go unobserved. 

"Donnie, you drive the ambulance and we'll meet you there," Raph ordered. 

"Wait, you guys drive?" Jacob asked, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He eyed Donnie carefully, unsure if he should trust the turtle to drive the ambulance. 

"I'm a very good driver," Donnie said, holding out his hand for the keys. 

Jacob made up his mind, dropping them into Donnie's palm. "Alright, but if something happens, you explain to my boss _ **how**_ a talking turtle operated a motor vehicle." 

"Deal," Donnie said, heading to the front of the ambulance. 

"I'll come with," Kingston said, hopping into the ambulance before anyone could stop him. "That way tomorrow morning, say nine o'clock, I can meet one of you at the exact location to deliver the medication you'll need to keep him sedated and his wounds cleaned. And you'll have to watch for signs of infection and treat his eye so he doesn't lose it." 

"Fine," Raph said. The rendezvous point was twenty blocks from the base, and that particular junction had a million cross tunnels. It was easy to get lost. Which is why it was chosen, along with a handful of other similar junctions. "I'll see you guys there." 

Raph and Mikey disappeared into the shadows, causing Eli and Jacob to gasp in awe. Eli got in the passenger seat, eyeing the turtle behind the wheel. Jacob joined the doctor in back, making sure Leo was secured for transport. Closing and locking the doors, he pounded on the side, signaling all was good. Donnie started the engine and much to his secret delight, hit the siren and wove expertly through traffic. 

Traversing a city as large as New York goes much faster when one doesn't have to stop for red lights. Donnie barely contained his enjoyment of barreling along the highway, siren blazing. It was exactly as he imagined, only better. 

When the reached the rendezvous point, Donnie switched off the siren a couple blocks away and drove up to an access hatch built into the side of an elevated walkway. Mikey and Raph were already waiting, much to the surprise of the humans. 

"How did...?" Eli stammered. 

Raph smirked. 

Carefully, Jacob pushed the gurney out of the ambulance, Raph catching Leo's feet and steadying the rolling bed until it stabilized on its own. 

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp," Kingston said, glancing around the area to get an idea of their location. 

"I'll be here," Raph assured him. "Thank you again. All of you." 

"You are welcome," Eli said. 

"No prob," Jacob said. "If you need anything, call dispatch and ask for us, Looney 100." 

"What?" Raph asked. 

"Our tank number," he pointed to the roof of the ambulance. "It says 100 but we kinda repainted it." 

"We'll keep it in mind. Thank you." Raph offered one last nod of gratitude, then directed Donnie to take the other end. Together, they disappeared into the dark doorway, Mikey closing the door behind them. 

A minute later, the spell was broken between the three humans staring at the place where the four turtles had disappeared. 

"Crazy ass night, eh?" Jacob asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Typical night in New York," Eli quipped. He clapped the vet on the shoulder good naturedly, "Hey Doc, do you need us to drop you off somewhere?" 

"No thanks," he said, stepping into the now empty ambulance and picking up his bag. A couple of blood stained gloves and gauze found their way into the bag as well, undetected by the two EMTs. "I don't live far from here actually. Took a cab to the crime scene so I think I'll walk home. Need the air after such a crazy night." 

"Too right," Eli agreed. "Have a great night, Doc. Thanks for your help." 

"Anytime," Kingston said, waving a cheery goodbye and heading toward his apartment five blocks away. 

He couldn't believe his luck! All this time! Four talking, six foot, sentient turtles! And they lived only a few blocks away! And he never knew! 

He wondered what other secrets were hidden beneath the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guesses to the vet? LOL Yeah yeah yeah... I know. Probably already done and redone. Oh well.... wanted to throw a familiar enemy in there.


	28. Cry of Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Trigger Warning: Mentions of death and suffering turtles
> 
> AN2: Whoever boobytrapped my computer to make it crash... NOT COOL. Friday, my harddrive literally burned up. Could smell the burnt plastic and metal. I think Shredder had a hand in it, pissed that I omitted him in this story and is taking revenge. 
> 
> So, bought new computer and after 4 hours of struggling, bitching, and threatening so called 'tech support' who were NO HELP WHATSOEVER (the bastards!!), I'm now back. Thank God I write exclusively on a flashdrive or else I could have lost the entire ending of this story and it would have basically ended there, cause I wouldn't finish it ...again. However, I DID lose 2 pages of of a Leo story that I'll have to try to remember how I 'fixed' it...... But at least it's not ALL my work! Have had that to happen before. NOT COOL>
> 
>  
> 
> And now.... on with the torture... ( you know you love it)

CHAPTER Twenty-Eight: Cry of Embers

o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0oo-0o-0-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o-o-0o-0o-o-o-0o-0o-o-0 

Splinter heard a distinct squeak coming from the far tunnel. Curiously he exited the kitchen, body tensing for possible attack as the noise grew louder. Eyes narrow, he adopted a defensive stance, prepared to defend his home from an intruder. He nearly collapsed from shock when his sons returned, drawn, forlorn, broken, Leo strapped immobile on a gurney between them. 

"What has happened!" Splinter demanded, rushing forward to clutch Leo's hand. Being so short, he had to wait until Donnie adjusted the height of the bed to peer down into Leo's bandaged face. 

"May's apartment blew up," Raph said, finding it hard to speak around the lump in his throat. He'd give anything to reset the events of the evening. "Leo was thrown clear by the blast, but he was severely injured. I called Vincent and she found a vet specializing in reptile anatomy and he saved Leo's life." 

Splinter's face grayed in anguish, gentling caressing the side of Leo's pale cheek. 

"Donnie, wheel Leo over there," Raph pointed to the far side of the room, where there were no drains or pipes that could drip or cause contamination of Leo's wounds. "Explain to Sensei what happened and the extent of Leo's injuries. Mikey and I will put away the supplies." 

Mikey hid in Raph's shadow, throwing a look of longing to Leo before shuffling behind his bigger brother, his shell drooped in defeat. Donnie steered the gurney to the place Raph had indicated his voice a low murmur as he explained the devastation and the extent of damage to Leo. 

Raph opened a cupboard to put away the supplies, but found the shelves filled with food. 

Grief punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out his lungs. 

May had bought the food. A week prior, she had graciously stocked their cabinets and fridge for no other than reason than to be helpful, the kind and generous soul that she was. 

And now she was gone. 

A snuffling noise drew Raph's attention to Mikey, who was losing the battle with his emotions. Tears leaked down his cheeks. His bottom lip trembled. His shell shook with suppressed emotion. 

Raph was never one to be overly sentimental, but since Leo was out of commission, it was up to Raph to step up. He placed the medical bag on the counter and pulled Mikey into a hug, folding the youngest in his embrace. Resting his cheek on the top of Mikey's head, he simply held him, allowing him to vent his sorrow. 

Mikey muffled his sobs into Raph's chest, clutching desperately at his big brother, the torment of the evening too much for him to bear. His fingers dug into the tender seam where Raph's shell joined his body, but Raph didn't flinch. If anything, he welcomed the pain. It paled in comparison to what he was happening in his heart. 

Raph allowed a few tears to escape, sharing in Mikey's grief as the smaller turtle clung to him for dear life. Though he normally shied away from such contact and display of emotions, he took great comfort in knowing the youngest of their group was safe and unharmed. If something happened to Mikey, Raph didn't know what he'd do. He may argue and threaten the little obnoxious brat, but he loved him as fiercely as his other brothers. 

Movement caught Raph's attention. He lifted his head to find Splinter standing a few feet away, Donnie beside him. Raph opened his arms, allowing his brother and father to join in the comfort. Without hesitation, both stepped into his embrace, helping to ease Mikey's torment as he shook with tears. 

For long moments they held each other, allowing the others to draw what strength they could. Donnie was the first to disengage. 

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Dr. Kingston, but I think if we injected Leo with small increments of our blood, our mutagen will help him heal. He lost a lot of blood in the ambulance. It will take his body some time to replenish what was lost. But I think we can speed up the process by providing transfusions." 

Raph rubbed Mikey's shell and allowed the smaller turtle to huddle with Splinter, who shushed him gently, as he used to do when the turtles were babes. 

"Anyway to separate it and give him a full dose, like when Sensei was hurt and we gave him an injection of the mutagen Sacks had taken?" 

Disappointed, Donnie shook his head. "That takes specialized equipment. Equipment I can't cobble together, let alone afford the components. Since we don't have any more of the concentrated mutagen, we'll have to do small transfusions that way it can work on Leo's injuries and not have an adverse reaction to the medications pumping through his veins." Donnie glanced to the inert form on the bed. "The sedative may slow down the process, but Dr. Kingston was correct in that Leo should remain unconscious while he heals. If he begins to thrash, he could cause severe internal injuries. Not to mention, I don't think the Tylenol we have can ease the kind of pain he will be in." 

Raph held out his arm. "Take as much as you need." 

Donnie opened the medical bag Raph had placed on the counter. "I can only do small withdraws, as I don't want the mutagen to have a negative reaction to the medication already in him." 

"As often as you need," Raph said. 

"I will start with one injection every 6 hours," Donnie explained, getting out the supplies and finding Raph's vein. "If he responds well within that time, I will up the frequency to every 4 hours. If he still shows no sign of reaction, I'll up it again." 

Raph watched as Donnie withdrew a full syringe, snapping the tourniquet off his arm and taking a few scales with it. He snarled at Donnie's carelessness but followed the purple banded turtle to Leo, where Donnie slowly injected Leo, staring at their inert brother for signs of distress. 

Leo slept peacefully. 

"Now, we wait," Donnie said, putting the used needle into an empty can. 

"Perhaps the three of you should rest?" Splinter said, rocking a drowsy Michelangelo. "You've had a long day and a trying ordeal. I'll watch over Leonardo." 

Fatigue had been creeping upon the three brothers since the explosion. Now that the initial adrenaline was wearing off, and Leo's continued existence was no longer in danger, the weight of everything that had happened was falling upon their shells. Lethargically, all three yawned, admitting to their exhaustion and knowing Leo would be safely guarded while they slept and recovered. 

Mikey joined Raph and Donnie and without communication, all three settled down exactly where they were, taking up guardianship by Leo's bedside. Within seconds, they were sound asleep. 

Splinter went to their bedrooms, collecting blankets and tucking each one in with fatherly tenderness. It had been a long time since he had done such a thing. With three slumbering turtles laying at the foot of Leo's bed, Splinter gave Leonardo one last glance before settling in for his long vigil. 

A couple hours later, Raph jolted awake, bolting upright and knocking Mikey's arm off his side. Mikey continued to snore, as did Donnie on Mikey's other side. Raph got to his feet, checking over Leo who was blissfully asleep. 

"He is fine," Splinter said softly, drawing Raph's attention to the couch, where Splinter sat serenely observing his sons. 

Raph joined his father on the sofa, plopping down on the worn cushions, the springs squeaking under his bulk. Raph absently rubbed his face and neck with rough hands, throwing off the last vestiges of slumber. 

"We almost lost him, Dad," Raph said. He rarely addressed Splinter in such a manner. Most of the time they referred to Splinter as sensei or master, a testament to his teaching of the martial arts. But when they were at their most vulnerable, they reverted to their formative years, returning to the familiar sentiment of parentage. "When I saw him....lying there...motionless...barely breathing...and the _blood_...." 

Splinter placed a hand on Raph's arm. "You have done exceptionally well, my son, rising to the challenge of getting help for Leonardo and keeping Donatello and Michelangelo safe. I am pleased you have taken upon the mantle of leadership so carefully, allowing reason and logic to direct your actions." 

Raph offered a weak laugh. "Yeah, it's easy to be a hothead when someone else takes the heat. Not so much when your ass is in the frying pan." 

"I suppose not," Splinter said, amused. His gnarled fingers traced the prominent scales along Raph's arm. "It feels only yesterday you and your brothers were children. Filling your days with play and childish arguments, the cruelty of the world far from your impressionable minds. And in the blink of an eye, you grew up. Facing unimaginable dangers, placing your lives on the line for a world of people who fear and hate you." Splinter hummed nostalgically. "You have become honorable young men." 

"We followed your example, Dad," Raph said, blushing a little. It wasn't often he received praise. 

"I did do rather well, didn't I?" Splinter quipped. Stolen moments like this were few and far between, especially with Raph. He was always the most difficult when it came to expressing his feelings. Except with his fists. 

Raph stared over to where Leo lay bandaged and immobile, his chest rising and falling in an even measure. "She's gone, Dad. Someone did this. Someone took her away from him. From us." 

"How can you be sure?" Splinter asked. 

"I can feel it," Raph confided, his eyes drawn. "I heard some of the cops talking about it being a gas leak, but I know it wasn't. Something wasn't right about this. It was too compact. Too devastating. Concentrated. If it was a gas leak, the entire building would have went up. No. This was more along the lines of a _focused_ explosion, not a gas leak or some absent minded person leaving on the stove." 

"You've been watching documentaries again, haven't you?" Splinter asked. He knew Raph had a passion for learning such things, though he tried to hide it. 

Raph gave a single shrug. "Considering most humans fear us and we're under constant threat to become lab experiments, or dealing with the Foot Clan trying to reopen the dimensional portal to find Shredder, you never know when the information about bomb defusing, explosives, and military procedures will come in handy." 

Splinter regarded his son for a moment. Raph's childish aggression finally appeared to be melting away, being replaced by something that could help him and his brothers in their quest to protect the people of New York, and the world. His most belligerent was maturing into a strategist. 

"And another thing," Raph said. It cost him great effort to get the words out. They kept wanting to catch in his throat and strangle him to death with their truth. "Explosions tend to throw a person from the concussion of the blast, sometimes hundreds of feet. Even landmines from previous wars send a person several feet away, leaving a hole in the ground from the downward pressure." 

Raph paused, taking several deep breaths before continuing slowly. "But this was...something...else. There was a strange smell to the fire, but it wasn't gas or kerosene, or any type of typical accelerant I'm familiar with. I don't know what it was." 

"And you are sure May was home when this explosion occurred?" Splinter asked softly. "She may have been away from her apartment and still be alive." 

Raph looked up, tears flowing freely. His normally vibrant green eyes were hollowed and dark, pain overshadowing the light that used to shine. The sight stole Splinter's breath. Such loss. Heartache. It was tearing Raph's soul apart, haunting his waking moments. 

"I saw.... _pieces_ , of her, Dad," Raph whispered, his voice being robbed by sorrow and the horrors he had witnessed. "Pieces of her. Everywhere." 

Splinter pulled Raph into an embrace, allowing him the chance to break down and mourn properly. 

Raph clung to the rat that raised him, rocking him as he tried to lament to the world of what was lost. Splinter held him tight, giving him an anchor to a world spinning with a burning rage of death and despair. 

Through his tears, Raph tried to speak, only getting out a few broken words Splinter had to piece together. 

"Partial head." "Hand." "Blackened shoulder." 

Splinter didn't need to hear any more. He surmised the grisly nightmare Raph had witnessed. 

Several minutes passed, Raph slowing his sobs into hearty gasping hiccups. He pulled away from his adopted father, his eyes pleading. 

"Mikey doesn't know," Raph gasped, trying to quell the internal hell warring in his heart. He clutched desperately at his father, green eyes drowning in endless depths. "He didn't see. I wouldn't let him see!" 

Splinter nodded, catching Raph's face in his bony, tapered fingers to steady him. "I can not express how saddened I am that you have had to witness such a thing. But I thank you for sparing your brother such horrors." 

"I tried to keep them safe," Raph whispered, his face twisted in a pained grimace. 

"And you performed admirably," Splinter reiterated, wrapping his arms around Raph's shoulders, mindful of Raph's shell, and held him close. "You have ensured your brothers were safe and Leo received proper medical care. You have done nothing wrong." 

"What if I have?" Raph asked, burying his face in his father's neck. "What if I could have done more? What if I did something wrong? And I didn't realize it? But it later turns out to be significant and it comes back to bite us in the ass, all because I missed the warning signs?" 

"Leonardo has expressed the same misgivings," Splinter confided. It did his heart good to know Raph was becoming more aware of his surroundings and the dangers that lurked out of sight. "Many times he has confessed these things that plague his mind each time he issues an order." 

Raph sniffled several times, regaining his composure. "He has?" 

"The role of leader is not one to take lightly," Splinter explained. "Leo struggles every day with the decisions he makes that affects the team." 

Raph thought for a moment, taking the time to calm down. "I guess I need to start giving the guy a break, huh?" 

"Indeed." Raph inhaled Splinter's scent, the softness of his fur, the tickle of his whiskers on his shoulder, the surprising strength in such a compact and frail looking body. His bleary gaze spotted one of Leo's spare katana's where he had left it with the intention of performing routine maintenance. He was a stickler for them to keep their weapons in top operational order. 

Raph finally withdrew from his father, ashamed of his blubbering. But Splinter would neither berate or tease Raph for showing such weakness. Raph looked back to Leo, eyeing the IV bag that hung from the small hook attached to the bed. It was halfway full. 

"I wish we could keep him like that," Raph muttered. "That way he'll never have to know what happened. He can sleep. At peace and not suffer the heartache that's waiting here in the waking world." 

"But oblivion is not a life worth living," Splinter said, following Raph's gaze. It distressed him to see Leo so badly injured. "Better to be alive and know the pain, than to hide from it in obscurity." 

"How am I going to tell him?" Raph whispered, distraught. "How do I tell him May is gone?" 

"When the time comes, I will deliver the news," Splinter said, patting Raph on the hand sympathetically. "But first he must be healed lest he suffer a set back." 

Raph's hollowed eyes fell to his father's hands. He clasped them in his much larger ones, drawing from their strength. "Thanks, Dad." 

o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o0-o-0o-o-0o-o-o-0o-o-o-o-o-0o-o-o0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

At nine o'clock sharp, Dr. Kingston waited patiently by the door where he had promised to meet the turtles the previous evening. He had arrived at the office early, after spending all night running tests and logging data, and had informed his staff when they arrived at eight, that he'd be an hour late to his appointments. Hurrying from his office, he practically ran to the location where he now waited, panting from the exertion of his haste. 

The door swung open and Raph appeared, cautiously peering out the darkness. 

"No one else is here," the vet said, stepping forward with the bag. "I wrote the instructions down for each medication and bagged them separately so they don't get confused. I also added another dozen IV bags to last you the week." 

"Thank you," Raph said, accepting the heavy burlap bag. Wanting to give the doctor an update on his patient, he added, "I just changed his IV and checked his wounds. Everything looks great. No bleeding." 

"Good, that's good," Kingston exclaimed. "Keep a close watch on that wound in his chest. A little seepage is okay, but if he starts to soak bandages, call me immediately." 

"Will do," Raph said, glancing around. "I should go. Don't wanna be seen." 

"Good luck," the vet said, waving cheerily. "And remember to watch for signs of infection." 

Raph offered a dip of his head. "Thank you." 

Kingston made to answer when his eyes penetrated the darkness a split second before the door closed behind Raph. There, in the darkness, watching him with beady eyes, was a four foot tall rat ... with a mustache! 

It was only a glimpse but the veterinarian knew exactly what his eyes had seen. It had not been a trick of the light, nor his imagination. 

In a daze he returned to his office, oblivious to his secretary calling for a boa constrictor in room one. He shut the door behind him and settled behind his desk, opening the bottom drawer on the left side. Two sets of beady eyes appeared, followed by soft squeaks. 

"My friends, I do believe I have found the ally we have been searching for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, great time to mention the Rat King. Before you ask, no I dont have plans to write a sequel to this story, or a story with the Rat King. he's gross. lol


	29. So Time Is Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end. Bitter sweet. 
> 
> THANK ALL OF YOU for your continued feedback and interest in my story. It's been fantastic, sharing this adventure with all of you.

CHAPTER Twenty-Nine: So Time Is Stolen

o-o0-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

Raph and Splinter entered the lair to find Donnie scanning Leo with his specialized goggles. He looked up when they entered, his eyes obscured by the clunky devices. 

"He came through?" 

"Have quite the haul," Raph said, holding up a grungy bag. He feared the doctor may have put a tracker into the one he gave them, so Raph had emptied it, tossing the doctor's bag into the river, removing any potential tracking device. 

"Leo is showing a five percent improvement," Donnie said, taking the bag and opening it to find a nice collection of antibiotics, antiseptics, needles, syringes, IV bags, and thankfully, a few bottles of the sedative that had to be added to Leo's IV. 

"Time to up his dose?" Raph asked, extending his arm to offer his blood. 

Donnie withdrew the items needed to take Raph's blood and began the procedure. When he had a full syringe, he injected it slowly into Leo's arm, eyes trained for any signs of distress. 

Leo made no movement or sound. Unlike Mikey, who was still sleeping by Leo's bedside. He gave a soft snore, slightly muffled due to his head retracted in his shell and buried under several blankets, resembling a decapitated corpse. 

"Four hours, we try again," Donnie said softly. 

"Good, there's something I need your help with," Raph said, motioning for Donnie to follow him. Raph lead Donnie to his bank of computers and sat the purple banded turtle down in his customary seat. "I want you to hack into the cameras in a three block radius of May's building. Starting with the ones closest and covering all entrances and exits." 

"What am I looking for?" Donnie asked, immediately hasting the search parameters. One by one, the screens popped up with hacked feeds. 

"You still have that facial recognition software you designed, right?" 

"Of course," Donnie said, affronted. "But _who_ am I looking for?" 

"Dunno," Raph admitted. "But find the time stamp from when May left her apartment yesterday. Whoever broke in had to do so while she was out." 

"There's a camera above the front door in the lobby," Donnie said, tongue pressed between teeth while he jacked the signal and looped it to the screen in front of him. He set the time for two o'clock and went backwards, waiting to see when May appeared. 

She exited the building a little before ten. Raph leaned forward, staring at the vibrant, beautiful, sassy red head, his heart hitching in his throat. She had no idea her life was to end in a few fleeting hours. 

"Right, use that as your starting point and go forward from this time until about eight," Raph said, stamping down the urge to cry. Now was not the time to get sentimental. "This feed and all surrounding. Concentrate on anyone who acts suspiciously. Get your recognition software to start running on them." 

"Could take hours," Donnie said, already loading up several feeds and initiating the program. 

"Let me know if you get a hit," Raph said. "I'm going to go start some breakfast." 

Donnie nodded, already distracted by his task. 

Raph entered the kitchen to assist Splinter in making breakfast. The smell of pancakes lured Mikey out of his hibernation. His head popped out, followed by a huge yawn and stretch. He rolled over, trying to figure out why he was on the floor, then his eyes found the metal frame of the gurney and it all came flooding back. He jumped to his feet, staring intently at Leo. 

"He's doing well, Mikey," Raph said, holding up a bottle of syrup. "Come eat." 

Mikey made sure Leo still lived before joining Raph and Splinter in the kitchen. Raph went about making breakfast, trying to appear as normal as possible. He placed Mikey's favorite toppings on the table for his pancakes, marshmallow crème and caramel, he studiously refused to acknowledge Leo laying motionless across the room. Every time he glimpsed the bandages, he wanted to rage and scream, but anger wasn't going to help the situation. He must be calm. Cool. Collected. Patient. 

Raph kept expecting Donnie to join them, but after half an hour the tech turtle remained absent, immune to the smells of the kitchen. Raph got up and went to where Donnie was hunched over his keyboards, oblivious to the outside world. 

"Come eat," Raph ordered, making Donnie jolt. 

"So far, no luck," Donnie said, standing up and stretching. Sleeping on the floor had not helped his posture. "I was able to find thirty-one camera feeds from the three block radius you indicated. But so far, there is no suspicious activity." 

Donnie detoured to check on Leo, deploying his goggles and running a scan. After a moment he hummed. "No adverse reactions. Things seem to be healing as they should. Will have to change out his IV in a few hours." 

"Great, now go eat," Raph said, giving Donnie a little shove toward the kitchen. 

Donnie pushed his goggles to the top of his head and went to the table, settling down to inhale his breakfast. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in years. 

Donnie's communications walkie buzzed, signaling an incoming call. He touched the button, putting it on speaker. 

"Donnie, I just heard!" April's voice came through loud and clear. "May's apartment blew up. They said she was inside, though the fire marshal and two inspectors haven't found a body. Have you heard anything? Is she with you guys?" 

Raph growled lowly, setting down his silverware and pushing his plate away. His appetite was gone. 

Donnie bowed his head, flipping the communication to private. "No, she isn't with us. She...didn't survive the explosion." 

"Oh, God," April whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "How's Leo taking it?" 

"Leo was injured in the blast," Donnie said, "He's been stabilized, but remains in critical condition. A veterinarian who specializes in reptiles was able to stabilize him." 

"Shit," April breathed. "Do you need me there? I can come right over." 

"No, that's not necessary. In fact, it's probably best if you didn't stop by while Leo is recovering," Donnie said, eyeing Raph's clenched fists. No doubt he overheard the conversation. "Trying to limit contact with him in case of contamination or infection." 

"Are you sure?" April asked. "It's no problem. I can take a few days off. Help out with him." 

"Anything for a story," Raph sneered, loud enough his voice carried over the phone. 

April riled, hurt he thought so little of her. She shouted over the phone so there was no mistaking her words. "Raph, I've apologized a million times! I didn't know Sacks had placed a tracker in that card. I wouldn't do that to you guys. You're family! You're all I have left! I'd rather die than lose one of you!" 

Raph flinched as if struck. May's death crashed down on him as an unexpected mountain, weighing on his shoulders, dragging him downward into the Earth to be buried under a mantle of molten anger and grief. 

Donnie hit the button to turn the speaker on so the two verbal combatants didn't have to shout toward him to jibe one another. 

Raph's voice was low, though it carried volume. "May probably thought so, too." 

Splinter placed a hand on top of Raph's. "There will always be evil forces at work which is why the strong are willing to fight and protect those they love." 

"You guys put your lives on the line every single day," April said, fire gone from her voice. "I would sacrifice everything to keep you guys safe. If it wasn't for you, Shredder would control New York. The world would be in ruins because of that alien. Millions of people would be dead. But you stopped it. You stopped _them_." 

"We were raised to do what is right,' Raph said, staring at the ancient hand of his father. "To stand up for those who are weak, defenseless." 

"I'm sure May knew that," April said softly. She had only met the girl for a short time, but she had liked her. And it was obvious the turtles were quite taken with her, especially one in particular. April knew chemistry when she saw it, regardless of the attracting elements. 

Raph cleared his throat, trying to stave off the heartache that threatened to crawl out of his soul. He glanced to Donnie and Mikey, "Just because Leo's out of commission for a few days doesn't mean we slack." He rose from the table, brushing his hand against his father's in unspoken gratitude. "Finish up. We have an hour of meditation and katas to perform." 

Mikey groaned. He hated meditation. 

Donnie turned the phone off speaker and muttered to the mouthpiece, "If you need anything, call." 

"You too," April said. "Oh, and Donnie? I'll ask around to my contacts. See if anyone knows anything about the explosion." 

"That would be appreciated," Donnie muttered, then added, "Be careful." 

"Shouldn't be dangerous," April said, her voice becoming tinny. "Alex isn't watching my every step at the moment." 

"Oh, why is that?" Donnie asked, polishing off the last few bites of his breakfast. Mikey and Raph were already in the dojo, waiting. 

"Said there was a family emergency and had to take a few days off," April said, her voice becoming distinct and clear once more. "We have a new boss, and she's pretty cool, so I asked her about hiring Vern again, so there's a good chance I can get him to be my regular cameraman." 

"Fingers crossed," Donnie said, putting his dishes in the sink and stopping by to check on Leo's vitals and medication. 

"Catch ya later, buddy," April said, signing off. 

Donnie scanned Leo quickly, then joined Raph and Mikey in the dojo, where all three settled down to meditate. 

Five minutes in, Mikey's sigh echoed around the room. Raph and Donnie opened their eyes to find Mikey staring at the empty place Leo always occupied. 

"He'll be okay, Mikey," Donnie said gently. "It's going to take awhile for him to heal, but he'll be back. He hasn't gone anywhere." 

"Doesn't seem real, does it?" Mikey asked, turning to his brothers. "One minute we're happy. The world isn't all that different, dark and hateful at times, but yet we have this nice, accepting person who doesn't see us for our shells, but sees past that to treat us as if we were ordinary humans." Mikey heaved a huge sigh. "And then, like that," he snapped his fingers, "she's gone. I feel so....cheated." 

"Because a monster took her away from us," Raph said, burning vengeance rising in his chest. He'd never rest until he found the one responsible. 

Donnie shrunk into his shell a little, his goggles perched on top his head resembling stubby antenna. 

"How could someone do that to her?" Mikey asked sadly, his blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "She was so nice. Pretty." His gaze dropped to the cold concrete. "She accepted us. Cared for us. And I know she loved Leo. How could someone hurt her like that? She didn't do anything wrong. Who would want to hurt her?" 

"Great evil lurks in every shadow," Raph said, staring distantly. "It's not always in the light where you can easily identify it. So much of it hides. We never know where it is or when it will strike. The only thing we can do is be vigilant. Watchful. Protect those who can't see it. Who don't know it's there. We fight when they can't." 

"But, there's so much," Mikey muttered. "How can we keep up? How do we save everyone?" 

"We can't," Raph admitted. "But we keep fighting anyway. Maybe one day, other's will see what we have done and will step up to fight beside us, helping us to overcome the evil that has been festering in the dark. But until then, we keep fighting." 

Mikey gave a single nod. 

Knowing meditation wasn't going to work with such heavy hearts and dark thoughts, Raph motioned for the other two to get up. "Come on, let's start with basic katas." 

Together the three brothers moved as one, retracing the steps they had taken since they first began their training, unknown they were being watched. 

Splinter slipped from the shadows, returning to the main room to check on Leo. His heart ached for his sons, who would always be children in his eyes. Young. Naive. Curious. Innocent. 

They now faced the trials of life and the horrors it could bring. He'd do anything to shelter them from such torment but no matter how hard he tried, he could not. 

Raph was right. There will always be evil, who destroys all things good and beautiful in the world, preying upon innocence and causing devastation. And it was the duty of those strong enough to stand and fight, protecting those who were unable do so for themselves. 

Splinter caressed Leo's cheek. His sons had taken the mantle of protecting the world with the grace of seasoned warriors far beyond their years. My, how time had flown, stealing their youth and making them face things that thrived in darkness and wickedness. 

Splinter wished he could prevent his sons from being hurt, but he knew it was futile. The best thing he could do was be there for them and take comfort in the fact he had raised and trained them well. They were shedding the last vestiges of youth, wisdom replacing the childishness and molding them into even more capable warriors. 

He was so proud of them. And absolutely terrified of what the future would bring. 

Twenty minutes later, a beeping alarm rang from where Donnie's main bank of computers took residence. A minute later, Donnie came rushing out of the dojo, an electric beep echoing from his equipment strapped to his shell. Raph and Mikey followed, knowing their routine was going to be delayed yet again. Raph stood behind Donnie as he typed on the middle keyboard. 

"What's going on?" 

"Computer recognition software has been activated," Donnie said, squinting at the small collection of screens on the left side. "I added an algorithm to log each face and cross reference it with mug shots and criminal records for the state of New York." 

"Any hits?" Raph asked excitedly. 

"Two hundred and four," Donnie sighed, "Most of these are for traffic citations and other petty crime. I'll wait until it's done scanning during the time frame, then set up another algorithm to eliminate petty crimes." 

"Because whoever did this will probably have an extensive and violent rap sheet," Raph provided, patting Donnie on the shoulder. "Good job!" 

Donnie grinned, dimples forming along his cheeks. Raph had never been one to hand out easy compliments. 

"Should have a few possible suspects by this evening," Donnie said, watching as the list grew by another dozen or so names. 

"Let's hope we find the person responsible," Raph said, eyes scanning through the list of names that scrolled on the screen. 

Donnie turned to Raph. "Now, we wait." 

"We prepare for tonight," Raph corrected. "Just because Leo's down, doesn't mean we shirk our duties. We have people to protect. Criminals to catch." 

"You think it's wise to leave the lair after," Donnie waved his arm airily, "everything that's happened?" 

"We'll limit our time out and location," Raph said, falling into the leadership role. "You'll monitor the surrounding block, that way you'll be closer to Leo if there's a problem. Mikey and I will patrol along the three block radius." 

Donnie nodded in agreement. "I'll change Leo's bandages and give him another injection before we head out." 

"Good," Raph said, glad Donnie wasn't going to argue with him. "We'll patrol from ten to midnight." 

Donnie gave a languid stretch, popping a couple of joints. "Short patrol sounds good. By that time, the computer should have generated a list of names for us to give to the police to follow up on the leads." 

"Yeah, let's hope," Raph said, though giving the list to the cops was the furthest thing from his mind. "Now, back to the dojo." 

"Aw, man," Donnie muttered, allowing himself to be led away from his computers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Raph has finally stepped up and realized the full extent of Leo's responsibilities.


	30. Ode To Those Who Watch the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! Been REALLY busy and next three days are going to be even more so. Hopefully I won't encounter any more delays, as we're nearing the end of this saga. i'm eager to start a new story, but unfortunately, with everything piled on top of me, I haven't had time to do much. Hopefully I"ll get some inspiration and at least a chapter or two banged out.

CHAPTER Thirty: Ode To Those Who Watch the Sky

o-0o-o-o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

Three days passed since Leo had almost been killed. His injuries were healing well thanks to the generous transfusions from his brothers. Donnie decided it was safe enough to remove the bandages, allowing air to circulate around the wounds. IV reset with fresh sedative and a hefty dose of Michelangelo's blood, (which he insisted would make Leo a thousand times more attractive and funny), and Raph lead his brothers out into the night. 

Since Leo's incapacitation, Raph had stepped up, performing admirably in his brother's absence. He kept his brothers performing their regular routines though both wanted to shirk duties since Leo wasn't cracking a whip on them. He was a stickler for routine and perfection. And Raph didn't see any reason why they should slack while Leo healed. 

Food, training, the occasional blood donation, and each brother took turns sitting an hour or two with Leo. Though he was unconscious, Donnie explained that research by renowned scientists claimed those in a coma were able to hear and understand everything going on around them to some degree. When the brothers took to their evening patrols, Splinter watched over Leo, often singing old lullabies he recalled from their youth. 

Donnie took up his position guarding the two block radius closest to the lair. Raph and Mikey going a couple blocks further, swallowed by the night. 

"I need to do something," Raph said into the walkie on his shoulder. 

"You should have went before we left, Brah," Mikey griped. His own 'nature calls' were severely disrupted, which made him one grouchy turtle. Donnie guessed it was stress and instructed Mikey to drink plenty of fluids. If he wasn't better in a day or two, he'd have to take drastic measures. 

"Something else," Raph said, returning to the sewer and taking the express route via the drainage ducts. 

"Now is not the time to play with your tail," Mikey said, finally cracking a grin. It wasn't in his nature to be crabby for an extended period of time. He was naturally cheerful, gleefully obnoxious, and downright charismatically sexy to a fault. A scowl or sour disposition didn't sit well with him. It was...unnatural. 

"Just, keep a lookout, Mikey," Raph said, exiting the tunnels and gaining the street with lightning speed. "This is important. Trust me." Mikey instantly stilled. He had been relying on Raph a lot in the last few days. It was unbalancing to have one of their own out of commission. Suffering the loss of a close friend, then having Leo knocking on death's door, Mikey was beside himself with grief. Many times he had broken down, overwhelmed by the pain and suffering that had struck so suddenly. 

Luckily, none of his brothers ever mocked or rebuked him for his moments of weakness. Not even when he'd seek them out, crawling into bed with them until he could fall asleep again. His big brothers would always be there, to fight the monsters both physical and imaginary. 

Raph grimaced, hoping and praying he wouldn't be disappointed. Fate smiled kindly on the red banded turtle. He almost cried in relief as he retrieved the suitcase he had stashed on the roof a couple buildings away from May's. Though it was cloaked in darkness, he detected the outlines of May's apartment, the blackened spires jutting upward into the unforgiving night. A silent tear slid down his cheek. 

"Don't worry, May," he whispered to the emptiness. "I'll find who did this to you and Leo, and make them pay. On my honor, you will not have died in vain." 

The wind caressed his cheek. Closing his eyes, he took a steady breath and could have sworn he detected May's scent. It had always been a very clean, subtle smell. Fresh linens and an underlying hint of whatever food she was cooking. Sunshine and peace. Crisp and clean. Feminine. She had smelled like...home. 

Raph spun abruptly, scouring the surrounding area but he was alone. Disappointed there were no monsters to fight to help him dispel the anger and hatred burning his blood, Raph returned to the sewer, quickly exiting the drain a few blocks away from his home, and climbed out of the manhole, putting the cover back with a metal clang. He flinched, berating his lack of ninja skills, and located Donnie at the end of the block. 

"You okay?" Donnie asked, concern for his big brother creasing his normally boyish face. "Yeah, I'm fine." Raph cleared his throat, hoping to keep the cotton from rising in his mouth and suffocating him. "Forgot about May's suitcase that Mikey saved that night. We had hid it on the adjacent roof. I found it and put it in the tunnel. Thought Leo would want something of hers. You know..." Raph shifted, becoming uncomfortable. 

"That was brilliant thinking," Donnie said sincerely. "In fact, it may aid in his recovery if there's something with her scent on it. Studies show that there's a 74.3% increase in brain activity with coma patients when a familiar smell is introduced." 

"Guess we're lucky Mikey thought to grab her clothes, huh?" Raph asked, trying to inject a little levity. 

"Knowing him? He probably wanted to go through everything. He's such a snoop." 

'"Dudes, I can hear you," Mikey said over the walkie. 

The other two turtles pretended they didn't hear him. They kept up their conversation, sharing a knowing smirk. 

"I wonder if he was trying to nuzzle her underwear?" Raph asked. 

Donnie grinned, dimples deepening. "Probably wanted to try them on." 

"I didn't notice anything lacy, though," Raph added. "Course, he might've found those first and kept them for himself." 

"Dudes, so not cool," Mikey said, glad they couldn't see his flushed cheeks. That kind of silliness is exactly what he **would** do. But he didn't do that to May. He had respected her. He'd never rifle through her drawers. 

"Well, be on the lookout in case he starts ordering stuff from Victoria's Secret," Raph said, trying to be serious but his cheeks with hurting with the effort to keep from laughing. 

"You gangly bastards would never look good in satin or lace," Mikey shot back, grinning good-naturedly. "I can wear... _anything_." 

"There's a mental picture I could have done without," Raph quipped, winking at Donnie and parting ways to begin his patrol. 

"You're only jealous because my shell is sexier," Mikey said smugly. 

"Whatever," Raph laughed, elated the sorrows of the past few days were slowly ebbing away and things were returning to normal. He never thought the day would come when he **wanted** to hear Leo bark out orders. He definitely had more respect for Leo's leadership, once thinking it was an easy and lacking any hardships. Now, having to endure the full weight of responsibility, Raph had a lot more respect and admiration for Leo. He had every intention of occasionally giving his older brother grief to rile him up. He was the belligerent one, after all. 

By the time two o'clock chimed, three turtles were tired, one extremely agitated. Mikey scowled when they regrouped and began the trek home and Raph's phone dinged a message. 

Raph withdrew his phone and checked the sender. Chief Vincent. Every morning she asked of Leo's recovery and if the turtles needed anything. Usually Raph found such sentiment to be annoying but he was rather touched she had wanted to keep updated on Leo's health. Maybe humans weren't so bad after all. 

Sending her a quick reply, and getting the customary 'end-of-shift-bad-guy-tally' she informed him that there were no new leads on May's case. Raph paused mid-step, staring at the words on the screen. 

_**'I've pulled some of the best guys I know from the main office in on this. We'll get to the bottom of it. You have my word! The one responsible won't escape justice!'**_

Raph was impressed by her adamant declaration. He had helped Donnie compile the faces from the security cameras he had hacked, carefully omitting the part on how he got said footage and designed such software, and had given the list of identified humans from the footage with their corresponding rap sheets (another careful omission), to Chief Vincent. 

Originally there were over 400 names, but after Donnie eliminated traffic violations and non-violent crimes, there were only a dozen or so. 

Minus one. 

The criminal list Vincent was given held the violent offenders, arsonists and manslaughter parolees. But what she didn't have was the single name and rap sheet secreted away by Raph when Donnie was busy compiling his dossier on his findings. 

The human male in the mug shot appeared as any other. 

Pale and ugly in Raph's opinion. 

What had caught Raph's attention though was the man's latest arrest was for aggravated assault, criminal mischief, attempted sexual battery, attempted robbery, and attempted manslaughter, third degree. Within a block of May's address. 

That had immediately raised the red flag to Raph, who had hid the papers until he could retrieve them for closer inspection. Offering to help Donnie track some of the criminals to aid the police, Raph learned how Donnie jumped from screen to screen, backtracking the criminals to find points of origin. Or at least a starting point for the cops. When Donnie took a break, Raph zeroed in on the file he sequestered away, following the man with four cameras. 

His digital image was nonchalant, carrying a black, odd shaped duffle. Something about the man made Raph burn with anger. There was a swagger. An underlying sense of self importance. A predatory gait that instantly made Raph suspicious. The man's last current address and favorite hang outs were memorized, ready to be put into use. When the time was right. 

Which wasn't now. 

Raph extracted May's case from where he had hid it earlier. Mikey's face grew gray upon seeing it. Timidly, he stared at it, as if expecting her to tumble out and declare the whole thing a big colossal joke. 

Softly, he spoke. "She's never coming back. Is she?" 

Donnie put his arm around Mikey's shoulders. It pained him to see Mikey struggling to handle May's death. "No, Mikey. But that doesn't mean we must forget her." 

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, paused, then took a deep breath. "Do you think she...knew? That we loved her, I mean. You know....we... loved her. Didn't we?" 

"Yes, we did," Raph said, putting his arm around his two brothers. With Donnie so thin and Mikey so short, it was an easy feat. "And I think she knew that too, even if we never actually said it out loud. She knew we loved her and she loved us." 

Mikey's big blue eyes gazed up into Raph's face, so lost, tiny. Defeated. "I'd like to go to the funeral. You think we should go to the funeral? I know there won't be anything to bury," Mikey swallowed hard, his gaze dropping to stare into nothingness, "but I'd like to go to her funeral. Say goodbye." 

"April hasn't found out any information yet," Donnie said. "You know how the police and coroner and fire marshal and all the red tape that the humans love to throw up is going to take some time to muddle through. And when they're done, there's always the chance May's family will want to have a funeral back home, where she grew up. I highly doubt we'd be able to make that journey, especially Leo. Not in his condition." 

"April will let us know what she finds out," Raph said, giving Mikey a tighter squeeze to reassure him. It tore Raph up to see Mikey so broken and lost. "Until then, let's help Leo get better. If we can't attend a human funeral for May, then we'll have our own. We'll celebrate her. I think she would've liked that." 

"Yeah," Mikey said softly. He took the case from Raph and lead the way into the lair, where Master Splinter was sitting next to Leo's bedside, meditating. 

Splinter cracked on eye when his sons approached. "He has not wakened, nor has his conditioned changed." He unfolded his legs and joined Raph and Mikey, as Donnie instantly switched into 'medic' mode. 

Donnie deployed his goggles and lifted the bandage over Leo's damaged eye. A milky white film had formed over it. Donnie hoped it was a sign it was healing and not of potential blindness. 

"Everything seems to be healing nicely," Donnie muttered, taking a sterile swab out of its packaging and wiping away a few more dead scales. Soft pink skin was revealed beneath. Donnie hummed while he worked. 

Splintered noticed the case in Mikey's hand. "What have you found?" 

"It's May's suitcase," Mikey said, setting down the heavy case and opening it. May's clothes were packed inside. "Thought Leo would like to have some of her things. You know... in case..." 

Mikey took a shirt out of the case and put it to his face, breathing deeply. Sadly he withdrew from the fabric, staring morosely at the tee shirt. "Smells exactly like her." He glanced to his father. "It's like she never left." 

"Bring it here, Mikey," Donnie said, motioning the youngest turtle over. 

Mikey obeyed, placing the shirt close to Leo's head. Slowly, Leo's head turned toward the shirt. Even in sleep, he was seeking her scent. Donnie grinned, giving Mikey the thumbs up. 

Splinter regarded Raph, who had stood frozen, staring at Leo's battered body. "Something troubles you, my son." 

Raph cursed his father's perceptive nature. He nodded toward Mikey, who was laying his head down next to Leo's, the tee shirt wadded between them. 

"Mikey's having a hard time coming to terms with May's death," Raph said softly as Donnie and Mikey were conversing. "I'm concerned for him. I wish there was something I can do for him, but," he glanced to his father, "I don't know what. I'm at a loss here, Sensei. _How_ can I help Mikey get through this?" 

"One can only guide a lost soul, not carry its burdens as well as our own. We each must face our emotions and though they are painful, we must continue forward," Splinter said. He too was worried over Mikey. The youngest had been a shell of his former self. "The best thing we can do is remain by his side, to comfort and support him when he needs it. Remind him he is never alone." 

"I wish Leo was awake," Raph sighed. 

"I wish that too, my son," Splinter said sadly. 

"I'm going to go out, clear my head," Raph said rubbing his temples to dispel the throbbing behind his eyes. "Need a break. Just for a bit." 

Splinter gave a slow nod. "Of course." 

"Watch over them, Sensei," Raph said, staring at his three brothers for a moment before taking his leave. 

"Always," Splinter vowed, looking not to his three sons, but to the place Raph had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo will be waking up soon, so no worries. Didn't want to drag it out, as there are some who still have a bounty on my booty. I remain in hiding until this is said and done and will rejoin human population when I feel it's safe. :D :P


	31. Call To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... nearing the end... and where did my readers go? Do I still have an audience or did y'all abandon me? *pokes randomly*
> 
> See... I didn't disfigure Leo too badly! :P He'll have some scarring and let's face it.. scars are sexy as hell! *growls*

CHAPTER Thirty-One: Call To Sleep

o-00-o-0o-0o-o-0o-o-0o-0o0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o-0o 

It had been one week to the day that May had been killed and Leo grievously injured. Donnie carefully removed Leo's stitches, revealing thin white lines where the wounds once inhabited. The medication supplied by Dr. Kingston had aided the blood transfusions, allowing Leo to heal at an accelerated rate, though there remained a 6 inch, white lightning shaped scar near the dead center of his chest. The bony structure of the plastron was slower to heal after enduring scorching heat and melted glass. 

Leo's eye was returning to normal, the milky whiteness retreating, revealing the crystalline blue of Leo's pupil. The skin that surrounded his eye was now a pale green, drawn, and lined with white scars, giving Leo the aspect of a scowling pirate. The burns that had blackened and blistered Leo's face, arm, and torso were now sporting pink flesh fading to his natural green, the black scales falling off to be replaced with pockmarked white indentations of hollowed scars from the damaged tissue. 

Donnie's goggles showed Leo's arm had fully reset, with 88% return to full density and mobility. Another few days of injections from his brothers, and his broken bone will be completely healed. 

"Time to wake him up?" Raph asked quietly as Donnie removed the last few stitches. 

"He's stabilized and approximately 85% recovered," Donnie said, dropping the coiled thread into the trash. "I don't want to keep him under any longer than necessary, but I fear he may damage himself if he tries to exert himself too much, too fast." 

Raph read between the lines. Leo wouldn't take May's death lightly. Such violent reaction would hinder his healing and could cause set backs. 

It was a double edged sword. 

Like so many times since Leo's injury, Raph assumed command. "Don't change his IV. Let him come out of it on his own. Until then, we need to get some rest. We'll need to be there for him when he wakes up." 

Donnie checked the IV, calculating another two hours remaining. Unsure how long it would take for Leo to throw off the effects of the sedative, Donnie settled with his brothers to keep vigil, getting as much rest as possible before the world imploded again. Donnie tucked May's tee shirt under the bed, not wanting Leo to wake up and find the garment next to his cheek. He needed to heal and not ask awkward questions until it was time to break the bad news. 

After a three hour nap, Raph was the first to wake, heading into the kitchen to cook. It was barely dawn and Raph knew it had been at least four hours since Mikey had eaten. The kid was probably half starved by now. 

Sure enough, by the time Raph removed the breakfast pizza from the oven, Mikey was following his nose to the kitchen, where he sat down heavily at the table, bleary eyes dragging around the room in slow motion to focus on the piping hot pie being sliced by Raph. He perked up considerably when a plate was put in front of him. Donnie soon arrived, adjusting the goggles on his head and yawning. 

"Leo's IV ran out an hour ago," Donnie said around his yawn, stretching at the table and hearing several satisfying pops. "He should be waking up anytime within the next three or four hours." 

"Should we make him some grub?" Mikey asked around a mouthful of pizza. "He hasn't eaten in a week." 

Donnie hadn't wanted to risk putting a feeding tube down Leo's throat in case he did it wrong and Leo choked to death. Though the turtles usually ate several times a day, they could go many days without eating. Well, except for Mikey. If he went longer than six hours, he became a downright monster. Donnie said it was because Mikey had a faster metabolism and his blood sugar dropped, altering his personality. 

"Might need some time to fully wake up before he can put anything on his stomach," Donnie explained. "The side effects of his medication are nausea, dizziness, lack of appetite and constipation." 

"We'll start him out with light stuff," Raph said, nodding to the cabinet on his left. "Soup, crackers, that sort of thing. If he can keep it down, we'll make him something else." 

"Nothing gross," Donnie said, looking deliberately to Mikey, who had the good grace to duck with shame. He had a habit of concocting some pretty disgusting culinary dishes. His intent upon seeing how green he could turn his brothers. 

A couple hours later, Raph and Donnie were chuckling at Mikey's antics when they heard a low, long groan coming from Leo. They rushed to his side, Master Splinter joining them a moment later. 

Leo flexed again, attempting to stretch but wincing when his injuries smarted. Slowly his eyes opened, fuzzy and disjointed until his family came into focus, hovering above. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but only dry, raspy air escaped. 

"Hold on," Donnie said, fetching a cup of water with a straw. 

Raph gently placed his hand under Leo's head, elevating it slightly to allow Donnie to dribble some water into Leo's mouth. "Easy, bro. You've been out awhile. Give yourself time to wake up." 

Leo accepted the water in slow increments, taking nearly twenty-five minutes to drink the entire cup before he sighed and gestured he'd had enough. It took three tries to force out scratchy words. 

"Wha....what... hap...happened?" 

"You got knocked out," Raph said, making sure to keep the information vague. "It's going to take you a day or two to heal up from it. You're going to have to listen to Donnie and take it easy." 

"Kay," Leo rasped, blinking slowly. He was so tired. It was costing him all his strength to remain conscious. 

"I'm going to give you an injection of blood," Donnie said, grabbing a tourniquet and needle. Raph immediately held out his heavily bruised arm. Donnie withdrew blood and explained to a groggy Leo. "I have no way to separate the mutagen in our blood to give you a concentrated dose, so I've been having to give you incremental transfusions." 

"How long?" Leo asked, voice gaining strength. 

"Should be able to be up and about in a couple of days," Donnie said, giving Leo the injection without warning. 

Leo coughed, wincing in pain. It took a moment for him to catch his breath. "How long was I out?" 

"A bit," Raph answered elusively, leaning over and placing his hand on Leo's head, inspecting Leo's damaged eye. Thankfully, he could tell Leo was able to focus on him. "I've had to step up in your place and trust me; those are shoes I never want to fill again. Ever. Understand?" 

Leo cracked a weak smile. "Not so easy, is it?" 

"Nope," Raph admitted, his thumb stroking the mottled skin below Leo's damaged eye. There were small lines intersecting along his temple and cheek where the burned tissue had healed. 

Leo turned away from Raph's touch, flinching from his injuries. He tried to swat his brother's hand away, but only managed a weak flopping of his hands. 

"It's going to take some time to get your strength back," Donnie said, grasping Leo's hand and giving it a squeeze. Leo answered in kind, though his grip was much weaker than normal. "You hungry?" 

"Starving," Leo admitted, groaning when he tried to move too fast. 

"Stay still," Donnie commanded, "I'll go get you some soup. We'll start off light in case you get sick." 

"Lovely," Leo muttered. He was never one for soup. His childhood nightmares were always plagued by being turned into turtle soup. "Where's May? Is she here?" 

Splinter took it upon himself to answer, making sure to keep the information vague so Leo wouldn't harm himself. "Not at the moment." 

Leo offered a tired hum, closing his eyes sleepily. Raph decided to change the subject, steering it away from the dangers of discussing May. 

"The guys haven't been too happy, but I've made them do their katas and exercises," Raph said, not hiding his distaste of the duty he had to perform in Leo's absence. "Think they're ready to mutiny." 

Mikey perked up, leaning over Leo, his blue eyes wide and terrified. "Raph even made me clean my room, dude. Do you know how difficult that was? I'm totally traumatized!" 

Leo laughed but stopped, groaning from the agony in his chest. "If you cleaned your room more often, you wouldn't have such a tedious task next time." 

"Dude, I can't function in clean," Mikey said sincerely. "Gotta have a mess. That's how I know where everything is. If it's orderly, I'm lost. If it's chaos, I'm at home." 

"Figures," Raph quipped, nudging Mikey. 

"Oh, on the plus side, I did find that missing katana of yours from like, six years ago," Mikey said, grinning at Leo. 

"What was it doing in _your_ room?" Leo asked incredulously. 

Mikey paused, thinking hard, then winked, casting his gaze to Splinter. "Must have been a rat building a nest." 

Splinter's long nose twitched. "Not funny." A smile threatened the corners of his mouth. He narrowed his beady eyes to his youngest and asked in a lazy drawl, "Wasn't there marshmallow residue on that katana?" 

Mikey stilled, eyes wide, mouth curled in guilt. "Uh....no?" 

Raph shook his head. "Those damn smores you kept making years ago. That's how you were roasting them?" 

Mikey offered a one sided shrug. 

Leo sputtered in indignation but it was short lived. He couldn't be mad at his little brother for long. No one could. There was something about Mikey that made you forgive him, no matter the trespass. The little snot was too damn cute and innocent for his own good. All kinds of mayhem and mischief were hidden within that baby-faced turtle. 

"I didn't make it too hot, in case your stomach decides to rebel," Donnie said, bringing a tall glass mug filled with soup. "Raph, can you help him sit up? I don't want him to choke." 

Raph obeyed, wedging himself under Leo's head and shoulders and propping the blue banded turtle on his chest. Leo whimpered as he was jostled, his hand shaking as he reached for the mug. 

"You need to regain strength," Donnie said, swatting away Leo's weak attempt to hold the mug and placed it at his lips. "I'll help you. Now, drink slowly. If you think you're going to vomit, let me know so I can get out of the way." 

Leo scowled, not liking the idea of being so helpless, but when his arms fell useless onto the bed, he realized he was in no shape to wrestle with his pride. Submitting to his brother's wishes, Leo allowed himself to be fed, though he despised himself for it. As soon as the soup hit his stomach, it growled and churned, demanding more. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the first taste. 

Leo downed the first mug, his stomach growling in hunger. Mikey retrieved some cookies and milk while Donnie heated up another mug of soup. Mikey's normally cheerful face was drawn, creased with worry. Leo shakily grasped Mikey's hand, feeling his younger brother tremble. 

"It's okay, Mikey," Leo said gently. "I'm feeling better already. Everything will be okay." 

Mikey perked up a little, putting on a fake smile and fed Leo a milk soaked Oreo. "Hurry up and get better, bro." He glanced to Raph who was watching him apprehensively. "Raph's a tyrant." 

Raph heaved a silent sigh of relief. He was terrified Mikey was going to let slip about May's death, but thankfully, their youngest was learning some self control. Raph chuckled, his laughter vibrating from his chest into Leo's shell. 

"Yeah, well, you need to clean your room more often," Raph said, grateful Donnie showed up with a second mug full of warmed soup. 

"Let's try chicken noodle this time," Donnie said, tipping the mug to Leo's lips. 

"Smells delicious," Leo said, able to help steady the mug while he drank down its contents. When he was finished, Leo moved his legs, disrupting the blankets that were covering him. "Uh, guys? What am I lying on?" 

"We had to... _borrow_ , a gurney from the city," Donnie said shiftily. 

"A gurney?" Leo asked, genuinely confused. "Why? What's going on? And why are you guys acting so...weird?" 

"You...don't remember?" Donnie asked, watching Leo closely. 

"I don't remember much of the past couple of days," Leo said, squinting as if to see something in the blurry distance. He groaned, rubbing blearily at his face. "Everything is kinda....blank." 

"It will come back," Donnie said reassuringly, patting Leo on the arm. He hoped he sounded optimistic. "Not uncommon to suffer some sort of memory loss when one has been knocked on the head." 

"What hit me?" Leo asked, half joking, half serious. He really had no clue what had transpired in the last day or so. 

"Mikey was cleaning his room," Raph interjected, his laughter shaking Leo who was still reposing on his chest. 

Leo groaned at the motion and noise reverberating through his battered body. Raph grunted an apology, becoming a solid mass once again for Leo to lean upon. 

"Seriously, what hit me?" Leo repeated, staring between his brothers and father, who had remained passive at his side. 

"A building, dude," Mikey said. "Got ya out, but man, you've been busted up." 

"Feels it," Leo quipped. "Was anyone in the building?" 

"You were checking for civilians," Raph lied. "Part of building was unstable and you turned your back. I guess you're gonna have to take your own advice and pay more attention to your surroundings." 

Leo gaped, appalled at such an error in judgment. His emotion didn't last long. A yawn stretched his jaws wide. His eyes drooped, body losing cohesion as his waning strength was demanding he sleep. 

"You need to get some rest," Donnie said, helping Raph lower Leo onto the bed. "Let the medicines work and make you better. Then you can get caught up on everything." 

"Feel like all I've been doing is sleeping," Leo said, yawning again. His eyes fluttered closed. "Why am I so tired?" 

"Well, you did have a building fall on you," Raph said. 

Leo made a noncommittal noise, taking a deep breath and sighing into slumber. 

Raph motioned for Donnie to follow him. When they were a safe distance away, Raph spoke. 

"Memory loss? Should we be worried? Do we need to call Dr. Kingston?" 

Donnie surveyed Leo's inert form for a moment. "I don't think so. It's not uncommon for humans to experience memory loss from a blow to the head or surviving a severe trauma. I don't think there has been any research done on absent minded or comatose turtles, so we'll have to go by the data collected by humans." 

"And if he never remembers?" Raph asked, a small part of him hoping he'd never have to burden Leo with May's death. He would be perfectly happy letting Leo live the rest of his life without suffering the heartache and loss. 

"He still remembers May, so we need to wait to see how far he can remember. To where his memory was reset. See if maybe the memories were wiped clean or if they're merely hidden." Donnie explained. He yawned and made for the kitchen. "Coffee?" 

Raph grunted in agreement and followed the resident genius into the kitchen for some much needed caffeine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Leo learns the truth.


	32. Kneeling In Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to last chapter.... try not to strangle me.

CHAPTER Thirty-Two: Kneeling in Ash

o-0o-0o-0o-o0-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o0-o0-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o 

Leo woke twice more, groggily eating some soup before dozing off again. By ten o'clock the next evening, he blearily stretched, groaning from the dull aches that inhabited his joints. His brothers were by his side in an instant. Leo's sleepy head lulled from side to side, smiling up at his kin. After a moment, he frowned. 

"Where's May?" 

"Not here," Raph said evasively. 

Leo smacked his lips together a few times and with some effort, pulled himself up into a sitting position. He flexed his arms little by little, the cords and muscle rippling beneath his green skin. He scanned his body, finding the pink flesh where the burns had healed and scales peeled away. His left arm was in a sling and when he moved it aside to examine his arm, his flesh was pale green, speckled with white pockmarks and his barbed tattoo on his bicep was suspiciously absent. When he yanked off the blankets covering him, he found the same hidden damage along his plastron and left side. Frowning, he looked to his brothers for explanation. 

"What happened to me? How long was I out for?" 

"Nine days," Splinter said, stepping forward. He wanted to assure and calm his son when the inevitable was asked. 

" _Nine_ days?" Leo gasped. "But wha?...." 

Leo's expression went slack. His eyes clouded over as memories that had lain dormant began to rise. 

The prospect of seeing May. Kissing her. Touching her. And then... Flashes of May tied to a chair, helpless. Relying on him for rescue. To save her. To stop the evil committed against her. 

" _May_?" Leo whispered. 

Fear griped Leo's chest all over again. He reached out; clutching his father as the images burned into his brain, desperation swelling in his chest, threatening to cut off his air as everything came flooding back in sharp relief. 

The struggle to open the window. The elation when the casement lifted to grant him access. 

The room bursting into blackened flame. 

A fleeting bout of pain before everything went dark. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo's brothers shifted uncomfortably and adverted their gaze. There was something they were hiding. 

Slowly, Leo turned to his father. "Dad, where is May?" 

Master Splinter softened his gaze. It robbed him of every once of his will to force out the words that were going to shatter his son. "She is... gone. She did not survive." 

"You lie," Leo hissed, yanking his hand away from his father. He ached all over, every minute injury flaring into life once again, burning with an intensity that stole his breath, but none of that mattered. "You're lying! She's okay. She got out. I was able to save her in time." 

"I'm sorry, my son," Splinter said, placing a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. 

Leo threw it off, his expression hard, callous. He was in no mood to be consoled. 

Splinter steeled himself and continued on, "The blast destroyed her apartment. You were thrown clear, though with heavy damage. Your wounds were attended to by a veterinarian who assured us that you will make a full recovery, given time and rest." 

Leo wouldn't listen. He pushed his father away. "No! I _**saved**_ her!" He pleaded with his father, eyes full of hope and desperation. His brothers crowded around him, Mikey clutching at his right hand but Leo jerked away from his younger brother. He glared angrily at Mikey, "This is a joke. A cruel, sick, pathetic joke!" Leo turned to Raph, and growled, "Look me in the eye and say it's all a huge joke! That she's alive and fine and everything is okay!" 

Raph couldn't do that. He adverted his gaze, staring resolutely at the floor. 

"I'm sorry," Splinter said, heart breaking. The sheer unfairness of it all was robbing Splinter of his resolve. May did not deserve to be blown up by cowards seeking revenge. Leo did not deserve to have his heart crushed. 

"NO!" Leo raged, getting to his feet and slapping at the hands trying to restrain him. "You're lying! Stop this! Stop it right now! May isn't dead! She's alive!" 

Donnie stepped forward, trying to get Leo to lie back down, but Leo fought him off. He shoved Donnie away, snarling in his face. "She got out and I'll prove it to you!" 

Despite his injuries, Leo dashed out of the lair heading to what was left of May's apartment, the sling laying crumpled on the floor. 

"Leonardo!" Splinter called, but it was too late. He was already gone. 

"I'll deal with this, guys," Raph said before taking off after Leo. 

Donnie hung his head in defeat, only moving when Mikey appeared beside him, bumping his head affectionately into his arm. Donnie opened his arms, accepting his brother into an embrace, which Mikey folded into, struggling to contain his grief. They had had days to prepare for Leo's reaction, but experiencing it first hand, the sorrow and disbelief, made the pain all too real, reopening the wound and drowning them in sadness. 

Splinter stroked Mikey's shell, soothing his youngest son while he wept in Donnie's arms. Donnie used Mikey's tears to mask his own, mourning all over again. 

Raph chased Leo through the storm drains, Leo having a head start. It appeared his injuries weren't slowing him down until he was a few blocks from May's apartment. When he tried to climb topside, he cried out, falling the couple of rungs to the ground. 

"This isn't wise," Raph called as he approached Leo's outline at the bottom of the ladder. 

Leo panted and reached up, hauling himself up one rung at a time until he removed the manhole cover and eased himself through. He paused in the darkness of the alley, grateful it was so late at night, catching his breath to continue his arduous journey. 

"I'm going to prove she's okay," Leo argued, not bothering to acknowledge his brother as Raph appeared beside him. "I have to see for myself." 

"There's not much left," Raph said. It hurt to deliver the news, but Leo had to understand that seeing the wreckage wasn't going to assuage his guilt. Nor would it bring May back. 

"I have to see," Leo's voice was broken, a hollow whisper that barely carried. 

"It will not give you peace," Raph said around the lump in his throat. He hated seeing Leo so weak. So vulnerable. So... broken. 

"I have to, Raph," Leo's blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I have to...have to..." Leo choked, unable to say the words. 

Raph understood. He looped an arm around Leo. "Then when you are ready, we go together." 

Leo's breath was ragged, but he nodded, allowing Raph to help him scale a building. Still being too weak to make the jump between rooftops, Leo clung onto Raph, grateful his brother was strong enough to carry him. 

Which was a good thing, as Leo's strength left him completely upon finding the skeletal remains of May's apartment. Raph landed on the top of the building that still bore the circular indentation from Leo's shell when he had been thrown clear from the blast. The building was four stories higher than May's, offering a full view of what had once been her home. 

Through the ambient light of the city, the two turtles could make out the blackened ruins with exposed beams reaching for the heavens. The stench of molten metal and burnt stone still clung to the air, the lingering scent stinging their nostrils. Yellow police tape fluttered on the breeze, marking off where the inspector had been during his investigation. Matching police tape circled the bottom of the building, the residents having been relocated due to potential damage to the support structure. 

"The blast pretty much destroyed everything," Raph said, staring at the charred apartment that had once contained a lively, brilliant, loving young lady who overlooked their mutations to see the men they were. Her heroes. "Chief Vincent has been relentless in searching for who did this, but has come up empty. She was hoping, when you were able, if you could give a statement as to what you saw." 

Leo surged forward, taking the dramatic leap to the edge of the building, landing in what was once the living room. The floor was a charred mess of exposed beams and blacked concrete, which groaned from Leo's weight, but he didn't notice. Slowly he sank to his knees in surrender at the spot where he last saw May, alive and gagged, tied to a chair, awaiting his heroic rescue. 

And he had failed. 

Raph didn't risk getting too close in case the floor gave out. He was much heavier than Leo, and their added weight might cause the damaged floor to go crashing in on the apartment below. He gave Leo his space, watching despondently as his brother stared at a blank space, seeing beyond the inky void. 

For several long moments Leo didn't move. The floor creaked again, sharing in his vigil. Slowly he rose from the ashes, his gaze drifting toward the partially melted fire escape. Memories flooded him, causing him to stagger. Strong arms wrapped around him and shuffled him backward, deeper into shadow. 

"Easy bro," Raph muttered, holding onto Leo as he swayed. 

It took Leo a few moments to recover, finding Raph had hidden them away in what was once May's bathroom. The tile had been blackened by the heat, and the walls were partially burned, but it offered sufficient shelter in case anyone was watching. The hollowed room beyond was what was left of May's bedroom, her bed a pile of soot and black coils encased by a frame of blistered, fire etched wood. 

Leo's strength gave out. He sank to his knees, tears falling freely. His shoulders shook, blurry eyes locked upon the remains of the bed they were going to share. 

Who could have done such a horrible thing? Who hated them so much they would destroy their lives? Who was so cruel to tear them apart? Why did this happen? 

Raph knelt in the ashes with Leo and held him, allowing his older brother the chance to grieve. Leo folded into him, heavy, gut wrenching sobs echoing up from his soul, now lost in purgatory, screaming for solace and justice. Raph couldn't take away the torment, but he could offer what comfort he could. So he held his brother, sheltering him from the viciousness of the outside world. Leo clung to him, fingers digging into his scales, clutching and scraping as the full magnitude of his grief drown his soul. 

Through his sobs, Leo spoke. "I... I never.... never got...got... got to say...." 

Anguish stole his voice, but Raph understood. Leo never told May he loved her. He had waited too long. Now, he'd never get the chance. Hoping to assuage Leo's guilt, Raph held his brother tighter, speaking directly into his ear. 

"She already knew, Leo. She knew you loved her. And she loved you." Raph rested his cheek on the top of Leo's head, his own tears falling as a river of benediction over Leo. "We all loved her, man. She knew that." 

Several long moments passed with the two brothers knelt in ash, allowing the dark to hide their pain. Finally, Leo withdrew, face creased with anger and sorrow. 

"Why would someone do this?" Leo asked, voice raspy due to crying. "Who would do this?" 

"Monsters," Raph said, scrubbing the emotion off his face with a shaky hand. He rarely showed emotion around others, not wanting to appear weak. But it didn't bother him Leo saw him with tear stained face and hitched breath. 

"I want to find the ones responsible for this," Leo said lowly. "I want to _**find**_ them! I don't care what it takes. How long it takes. I want to find them." 

Raph gave a single nod of understanding. Leo grasped Raph's massive forearms, staring up into his brother's face with bitter determination. The emptiness in Leo's shining blue eyes was terrifying. It made Raph's blood run cold. 

"I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to find who did this and make them pay." Leo tightened his hold on Raph's arms, making Raph flinch. "I won't allow this to go unpunished. They'll...pay." 

"Leo," Raph muttered, moving his arms to dispel the pain coming from Leo's vice-like grip. 

"NO! I don't care what you say! You can tell Master Splinter if you want, but no one is going to stop me from avenging her death! I'll make them pay for taking her away! For," Leo choked, hot tears flowing rapidly over his cheeks, "for killing her." 

"Leo," Raph said, torn. It destroyed him to see Leo so shattered. Even his physical injuries were not as bad as the emotional wound now raw and bleeding upon Leo's soul. 

Leo's voice dropped, his gaze becoming distant as reality filtered through his tormented mind. "I'll never see her again. Never hear her voice. Her laugh. She was taken from me by a monster. And I'll never rest until that monster has been destroyed." 

Raph broke. He loosed Leo's hold and gripped his face, forcing Leo to stare into his eyes. 

"You don't have to, Leo," Raph said softly, entrusting Leo with a secret he had been carrying the past few days. "I already took care of him." 

It took a moment for Leo to comprehend. Slowly he blinked, his mind registering Raph's words. 

"Wha...what?" 

"I found the guy who did this," Raph admitted. He knew he should feel ashamed for what he did, but facing Leo's raw grief, it felt cleansing to divulge his secret. "I know I shouldn't have. I should have left him for you to deal with, but I was so angry, and you were hurt, almost killed, I couldn't wait. So I found the guy and took care of him." 

Leo was having a hard time contemplating Raph's words. He wanted to be the one to avenge May's death, to have the satisfaction of removing the threat that hurt innocent people. But a part of him was grateful for Raph, wanting to take away the pain, sparing his brother more heartache. 

"You....you?" Leo asked hesitantly. 

"He took her away from us, from _you_ ," Raph said, his hands dropping from Leo's face to fall at his sides. If Leo wanted to take retribution for being robbed of his vengeance, he wouldn't defend himself. "Donnie had ran some facial recognition software and found several possible candidates. One of them corresponded with an arrest for the time and date where you had saved May from those muggers. The other two are still in jail, but the one was released. So I found him. Kidnapped him. Pretended to be interested in his...work." 

"And you are sure? Sure you found the right man?" Leo asked, feeling a tight coil in his chest start to unwind. If Raph had taken revenge on the wrong person.... 

Raph paused for a moment, then slowly met Leo's gaze. "He... _bragged_ , Leo. About May. Asked if I had seen the news about the explosion. I told him it could have been an accident and," Raph swallowed hard, "he told me... everything." 

Raph choked on the huge lump in his throat. He didn't want Leo to know everything told to him, as the man had bragged about killing May for loving a freak and carrying his child. Raph wasn't sure if such a thing was true, but he didn't want to burden Leo with the thought of not only losing the love of his life, but their unborn child as well. 

"He described May, her apartment, and how he had done similar jobs, and had never been caught." Raph explained, tears pooling in his eyes again. It had been extremely painful to hear the strange man talk so casually, so callously about killing an innocent woman... to punish her for loving a giant turtle. 

Leo grasped Raph's hands, so large and strong in his own. Able to crush without hesitation. Leo knew why Raph had done it and though he wanted to perform the deed himself, it gave him great comfort that the evil man had been taken care of. That no other would suffer and die a horrible death due to the monster who preyed on innocents. His brother had stepped in to perform the duties he was unable to. 

"How?" Leo asked, staring intently into Raph's eyes. Something niggled in his mind and he couldn't help himself from asking, "Our training? Did you... use our training to avenge her death?" 

"No," Raph admitted softly. He maintained eye contact with his older brother, allowing his eyes to convey his emotions as he spoke. "I told him he killed the love of my brother's life." Raph shrugged one shoulder. "He learned he couldn't hold his breath as long as a turtle." 

Leo flinched as if struck, pain firing along every nerve, raw and powerful and causing his head to throb in tandem to his broken heart. He glanced to Raph's side, where one of his sais reposed quietly in its leather scabbard, a silent witness to unimaginable horrors. 

"Raph, you shouldn't have done that. What if his body is found? You know human science can find forensic information that can lead straight to us. You put us at risk! Chief Vincent won't be able to protect us! Our relations with the mayor are shaky at best and even though a lot of the police force has accepted us, our cooperation is tenuous. If they think we've gone rogue, they'll start hunting us." 

"He won't be linked to us." Raph didn't display any emotion when he explained. "His death will be labeled an accidental drowning." 

"But Chief Vincent can still link him to us!" Leo said, feeling hysteria rise up to burn through his brain. "She'll follow the same lead you did. Realizing it was the same guy who was arrested for attacking May and when she finds him drown, she'll put two and two together. She's not an idiot, you know. She'll figure it out. And if she realizes what you've done, she'll turn on us." 

"I knocked him on the head so it will appear as an accidental drowning," Raph explained. "Then I swam him down a hundred miles into Jersey. They won't link him to us. To her." 

"You...took him to...Jersey?" Leo asked slowly. 

"Bout a hundred miles down shore," Raph confirmed. He stared out into the sooty abyss that had once been May's apartment. "He'll never hurt anyone ever again." Resolution shining in his green eyes, he added softly, "I took care of him. For her." 

Leo grabbed Raph by the back of the neck, drawing their foreheads together, his blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Do the others know?" 

"No. I stole the dossier before Donnie could pass it on to Vincent, and Mikey has mostly been by your side. They don't know. Neither does Sensei." 

"Then this stays between us," Leo said, his grip firmly holding Raph. "Don't tell the others. They must never find out. To keep them safe, they must never know." 

Raph nodded, the action moving Leo's head as their foreheads were touching. It suddenly struck Raph how important it was to keep certain bits of information to himself, lest others suffer from his indiscretions or by their own foolishness. He realized the strength of character and effort Leo had displayed that day when he asked Donnie to keep the secret of the purple ooze. He may not had agreed with Leo's judgment at the time, but he now had a clearer understanding of **why** he had made such a call. And given Raph's rash actions that lead to their discovery and April being arrested, Leo had been correct in his assessment. 

"They must never know." Raph parroted. 

Pact made in the silent night, sealed by ash, Leo shakily withdrew. Raph caught him before he lost his balance. 

"You need to rest," Raph said steadying Leo while he regained his composure. 

Leo cast his eyes around the shelled apartment, his spirit lighter with the knowledge the one responsible would never harm another person again, yet his heart was raw and hollowed. He allowed Raph to steer him through the wreckage, back into what was once the living room. The moon was nearly full, bathing the world with a pale light. 

Leo paused at the place where May had lost her life. Taking a deep breath, he said the words that had failed him during her life. 

"I love you." 

He could have sworn the ghost of May rose from the ashes, smiling lovingly at him, but it was probably his eyes playing tricks. The paleness of the moon and the emotional toll he endured had made him see things. That's all it was. An illusion. Nothing more. 

Together, Leo allowed Raph to help him into the sewer, where they took their time returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you ask, yes, Raph stared the guy in the eyes and watched him drown. He avenged May in the only way he could. 
> 
> See, told you it would have a happy ending :D 
> 
> One more chapter!


	33. My Will, Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Oh, so bittersweet, but here's the conclusion to my insanity. THANK YOU ALL for your kind words, the threats, the passionate messages of disbelief and frustration. hehe I consider the emotional outbursts a good thing, as it means I did my job and told an engaging, emotionally charged story that generated various forms of feedback. 
> 
> No idea when I'll get to Donnie's fic, as I"m SWAMPED with house renovations I'm doing myself. Don't have time to write while I'm busy working on the house and the ever demanding, yard work/mowing.

CHAPTER Thirty-Two: My Will, Your Way

Two weeks after May's death, life had returned to semi-normalcy at the lair. Leo regained his strength and after another couple days of injections, his wounds were but a memory, save for a few white lines around his eye and cheek, small indentations from missing scales along his neck, arm and side, and the mottled green scar between the plastron plates from the imbedded glass. He returned to training with a fervor, losing himself in perfecting the techniques he had learned since childhood. The only time he left the dojo was to eat, and even then, one of his brothers or Splinter would have to drag him to the table. He'd eat hurriedly, meditate for a couple hours, then restart his routine until exhaustion claimed him. 

The day after he woke up, Donnie had given him a new phone, as his other one had been destroyed in the blast. Thankfully, Donnie had been able to save all the information, including the picture of Leo and May kissing. Leo had politely accepted the new phone, but refused to use it. Chief Vincent now contacted Raph, who had taken on the job of coordinating patrol routes. 

Leo remained at the lair, quoting lingering injury though everyone knew better. 

But no one held a grudge. They allowed Leo his space to think and work out everything in his head, and heart. If immersing himself in training helped to battle his demons, then they'd give him the time and privacy to sort out his emotions. No one was going to rush him or guilt trip him into assuming his usual duties. He'd return when he was ready. They just had to be patient with him. 

Raph a little less so than his brothers. 

The past few evenings when he came home from patrol with Mikey and Donnie, Raph barged into Leo's room, and dropped his heavy weight on the edge of Leo's bed, startling him awake. Each time Leo protested the interruption, Raph gave him a detailed description of people saved and criminals caught. 

Leo knew what he was doing. Each time he entered Leo's room uninvited and disturbed his rest, giving him an update on the crime and violence, it was Raph's not so subtle way of showing how needed the turtles were. How many innocent lives had been helped by their vigilance. 

Usually Leo would mutter about being tired and tuck into his shell to evade Raph, but this night, he didn't. He turned over, staring up at Raph who perched on the side of his bed, a big, green, shell backed gargoyle wearing a red bandana. 

"I know what you're gonna say, Raph," Leo said to the dark outline hovering over him. "I get it. I really do. But, I'm not ready to go back out there." 

"Actually, I'm here to tell you April and Casey are back in town," Raph said gently. He saw Leo squeeze his eyes shut in the semi-darkness. It tore Raph's heart to see his brother suffering so. "April's been trying to call but you won't answer." 

Leo rubbed his face. He had been avoiding human contact. The few times April, Casey, or Vern had visited; Leo had sequestered himself in his room, reciting fatigue and need for rest. The only time he had joined their human allies was when Casey brought a bottle of something called 'scotch' and made a toast to May's life. It was a sweet gesture. Heartfelt. Genuine. 

Unfortunately, high grain alcohol did not sit well with giant turtles or rat. Casey had made the first toast, then April, Casey again, and by the time it came for the turtles to say something, it was virtually impossible. 

Raph sat slackjawed, staring at the table, unable to comprehend what was going on around him. Leo faired no better, toppling over where he sat. Donnie sunk into his shell, snoring. 

Mikey attempted to dance, but fell over. Vern caught him and the smallest turtle flirted heavily, to which Vern became very uncomfortable and Mikey extremely embarrassed when told the next day. The two had studiously avoided each other since. 

And Splinter, sadly, had slid out of his seat onto the floor, giggling and squeaking as his species. Unfortunately, in his drunken state, his squeaks were more raspy _wheeks_ and snuffling noises one might hear from a suffocating guinea pig than a talking rat. 

The humans wisely did not take pictures or video of the disturbing evening, as not to be targets from angry mutants. 

"April said there was a lawyer guy at May's funeral," Raph said, forcing the words out. May's family had opted to have a funeral in her home state of Vermont. April and Casey had attended and April signed the turtles and Splinter's names out of respect. "Apparently this lawyer needs to see us. He lives here in New York, and he gave her a card. Said he needs to speak with us." 

Leo slowly sat up, staring at Raph. "What would a lawyer want with us? Do you think she told him about us?" 

"Dunno, and don't care," Raph said with a shrug and handed Leo the card April had given him earlier. "When you get up tomorrow, call the guy. Find out what's going on." Raph yawned and gave a stretch. "I'm hitting the rack. Been a long day." 

Raph got up and was at the door when Leo called out. "Raph?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks. For everything," Leo said. 

Raph gave a snorting chuckle. "Well, that's what brothers are for. Now, get some rest. You have to talk to a lawyer tomorrow and you're going to need your wits about ya." 

Leo laughed, placing the card on his bedside table before lying down again. Sleep did not come easy. 

The next morning Leo awoke at eight-thirty. Since being injured, he had been sleeping three times longer than normal. Making a pot of coffee, he shuffled through the kitchen, preparing breakfast for his father and siblings when they arose. Absently he thumbed the card Raph had given him the previous night. Not wanting to put it off any longer, he opened his phone, wilting at the picture of May kissing him, and dialed the lawyer's number. A secretary answered with a long winded greeting of the company name. 

"How may I direct your call?" she asked politely. 

"Mr. Weissman, please," Leo said. 

"May I ask whose calling?" 

"This is Leonardo. I'm returning his call concerning the May Forrester case," Leo said, hoping to sound confident and professional. 

"Oh, certainly! One moment, sir," she said before the line clicked off and rang into another extension. 

After three rings, a deep vibrato voice answered, "Weissman." 

"Mr. Weissman, my name is Leonardo. April O'Neill gave me your card to contact you." 

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "You're a hard man to get a hold of, Leonardo! I've been trying to find you for a week! I've left several messages at the number Miss Forrester provided, but haven't received any replies. I thought I had gotten the wrong number. Thank goodness Miss O'Neill wrote your name upon the ledger or else I'd still be looking for you." 

"May I ask, _why_ were you looking for me?" 

"Well, Miss Forrester had named you and," there was a shuffling of papers, "Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and a," he paused for a moment, then spoke, "a _Splinter_? Is that right?" 

"Yes," Leo said, wondering how and why the lawyer knew the names of his family. 

"Well, she named the five of you as beneficiaries to her will," Mr. Weissman said, then added, "As her lawyer and executor, she confided in me of your...unique situation." 

"What?" Leo asked, sitting down at his kitchen table. Surely May wouldn't have divulged the secret of her mutant friends. 

"I am aware of your _physiology_ ," Mr. Weissman said, though there was a part of him that couldn't believe everything his client had divulged. "As beneficiaries to her will, I have been granted this important knowledge and she gave me authority to assist you by whatever means necessary." 

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand," Leo muttered, his head spinning. 

Mr. Weissman explained patiently. "Miss Forrester has named you, your brothers, and your father as beneficiaries to her will. When she changed her will a month ago, she explained who you were and that there are extenuating circumstances to your situation." 

"What do you mean, her will? Why would she change her will?" Leo asked. The world was spinning faster and all he wanted to do was get off before he was thrown clear. 

"According to Miss Forrester, you had saved her one evening from being attacked in an alley," Mr. Weissman said. "You had refused to take payment for such an act of heroism. When the two of you became closer, she saw fit to include you in her will." 

"Why would she do such a thing?" Leo asked faintly. 

"She was a lovely, generous, kind hearted woman," Mr. Weissman said softly. "Granted, when she first approached me with such a thing, I was hesitant. Given her youth and gullibility to be manipulated out of her estate, I was wary of your intentions." 

"My intentions?" Leo sputtered. "I would never hurt her!" 

Leo's voice choked off. It was difficult to refer to May in the past tense. It was so hard to believe she was gone. The pain in his heart ached all over again, raw and bloody, ripped from his chest in slow motion torment. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mr. Weissman said sincerely. "She was a wonderful young lady." 

"She was," Leo agreed softly, his heart bleeding in memory. 

"Given your need for secrecy, I am prepared to meet with you and your family at a time and place of your choosing, to make the official notification of the bequests so it will be easier to settle her estate." 

Leo thought long and hard. This might be a ploy to lure his family out into the open for an ambush, but his instincts told him that wasn't the case. Leo recited an address and scheduled a meet at midnight, to which Mr. Weissman agreed, offering his condolences one more time then hanging up. 

Leo sat at the table, staring at his phone and the image of the kiss that forever burned his lips. 

"What did you do?" he asked the digital image. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Midnight came quickly and as promised, Mr. Weissman was on time. He got out of his white BMW with a black leather briefcase and walked once around the car, searching for signs of his new clients. Leo and his brothers were perched high above, Donnie scanning the strange human, his vehicle, and his briefcase. He gave a thumbs up, signaling the all clear. Not wanting to scare the man, the dropped into the shadows and waited until he faced their direction again before stepping out into the light. 

Mr. Weissman gasped loudly, his eyes going wide as his mouth at the four beings emerging from the darkness. 

"Wow," he breathed, taking in their size and obvious power. "She wasn't exaggerating, was she?" 

"Mr. Weissman, I presume?" Leo asked, stepping forward. 

The man came into full view, showing a shock of white hair around a boyish face that sported a few laugh lines. His dark eyes were framed by thin wire glasses that were perched on his long, bony nose. 

"You must be Leonardo," he said, bolding approaching the four turtles and extending his hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you." 

Leo accepted the hand, gentlemanly fashion. "My brothers. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." 

"Pleasure,' Mr. Weissman said, shaking hands with each. Mikey was amused, adding a goofy grin. "Sorry we've had to meet under such circumstances." 

Leo's jaw tightened. He crossed his arms over his plastron, adopting an intimidating pose. "Would you please explain what you meant by being beneficiaries to May's will?" 

"Yes, of course,' Mr. Weissman said, motioning for the four to follow him to his trunk, where he placed his briefcase and opened the double latches. "Miss Forrester left a sizable estate and the four of you, along with your father," he glanced up and around, "we should wait until your father joins us so I can tell all of you at the same time." 

"I am here," Splinter said at Mr. Weissman's left. 

Mr. Weissman jumped a foot in the air, hand clutching his chest. "Dear God! You guys are like ninjas!" 

Raph smirked over the human's head. 

"Excuse my lateness," Splinter said, "as you may have guessed, we must maintain our secrecy, for safety." 

"Yes, understandable," Mr. Weissman said, panting to catch his breath as he blinked at the four foot tall rat. He cleared his throat and focused his attention to his briefcase. He pulled out a sheaf of papers and explained, "Miss Forrester added each of you as a beneficiary in the event of her death. Now, it takes several months to settle her estate, but the sooner we deal with the paperwork, the faster we can do the transfer." 

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Mikey asked, peering over the man's shoulder. "She left us something? What for?" 

"My understanding is, she wanted to make sure each of you were taken care of. A repayment for saving her life." 

"We don't need payment," Raph said, flexing his muscles. The action didn't go unnoticed by the human, who stared, mesmerized. 

"She felt otherwise," Mr. Weissman said. He smiled at Leo. "Especially toward you." 

"Me?" Leo asked, feeling uncomfortable by this human's gaze. It was hard to gauge the man's thoughts about the relationship he had with May. 

Mr. Weissman's expression softened, his voice dropped into a low timbre, "The way she would light up when speaking about you... she thought very highly of you." 

"She did?" Leo asked, clenching his jaw to keep from breaking down. He didn't want this stranger to see him weak. 

Mr. Weissman took a chance and laid a hand on Leo's arm. "She spoke of you often. At first I had my misgivings, fearing you were preying upon her vulnerabilities to swindle her out of her money. But upon meeting you, I know her affections were not misplaced." 

"I'd never hurt her," Leo reiterated softly, his voice cracking. 

"I know, son," Mr. Weissman said compassionately. "And she knew that." 

"Wait a minute, what money are you talking about?" Mikey asked, frowning at the human. "She lived in a small apartment and didn't have a lot of luxuries, though she did have a **sweet** video game collection." 

Mr. Weissman gave Leo a reassuring pat and continued, "Miss Forrester won the lottery when she was nineteen. She was a very wealthy woman." He handed each of the mutants a thick stack of papers. Across the top declared: _**Last Will and Testament of Maybel Andrea Marie Forrester.**_

"She left ten million to her parents," Mr. Weissman said, thumbing through his own copy of May's will. "Her sister, Vivian, also receives a ten million dollar trust fund, along with a two million dollar college fund." 

"Dude! She was loaded and she never said?" Mikey said, finding the words on the page to resemble English, but making no sense whatsoever. 

"Not wise to allow strangers to know your financial status," Splinter said, reading over the other stipulations. 

"Various charities receive one million dollar donations," Mr. Weissman said, leaping through the two pages of donations until he got to the last page. "The final decree is to be split between the five of you, though you," he looked to Leo, "are the sole beneficiary to her five million dollar life insurance policy." 

Leo stared blankly at the pages. They were so heavy in his hand. Weighted by her compassion, her thoughtfulness, her love. So strange he could hold such a thing in his grasp. 

"She left us... money?" Mikey asked. "How much? Enough to buy a pizza place?" 

Raph and Donnie rolled their eyes. 

Mr. Weissman laughed softly. "If you so wish. I don't have a definitive amount to give you, as it will take some time to settle her estate and deal with her life insurance and home insurance companies. But I'm estimating there will be at least thirty million to divide amongst yourselves." 

"Thir....thir..." Raph sputtered, eyes bugging out. 

Donnie blinked, eyes wide behind his glasses. " _Thirty_?" 

" _Dollars_?" Mikey asked, stunned. "Not, pennies or tacos or something?" 

"Approximately," Mr. Weissman emphasized. "She also gave you all her investments and stocks, which generates about," he fumbled with some papers, searching for the information he needed, "roughly three million a year. You have the option to keep them or sell them for a profit. They're yours to do as you wish." 

Turtles and rat simply stared at the clause that held their names and the inheritance given to them by a loving human. 

"If you'd be willing, I'd be happy to represent you and your interests in the corporate world," Mr. Weissman said, "If you wish to make further investments or purchases. It would be my pleasure to enact as your proxy." 

"Why would you do that?" Raph asked gruffly. He didn't mean for his words to sound so harsh, but emotion was threatening to steal his voice. 

"Miss Forrester placed her trust in you," Mr. Weissman said honestly. "She had good instincts and I know she'd appreciate it if you were well looked after. To honor her memory, I will proudly represent each of you as well." 

"That would be most appreciated," Leo said hoarsely, staring sadly at the human. 

Mr. Weissman noticed the dark blue of wet tears on Leo's face but didn't comment. It struck him exactly how deeply this strange, mutated humanoid had felt for his client. 

"Mr. Weissman, would you be able to assist me in obtaining some patents, and maybe procuring some ...difficult items?" Donnie asked. 

"Nothing illegal, I hope," Mr. Weissman asked, brow cocked suspiciously. 

"No! No, nothing like that!" Donnie said quickly. "It's just... I like to experiment and some of the chemicals I want are considered restricted and I can't get accurate predictions with the substitutes I've been using and I think some of them can be a real benefit to mankind, given I have proper tools and supplies and I was hoping you'd be able to help obtain them." 

Mr. Weissman blinked, shocked the turtle could say all that in one breath. 

Mikey stepped up next to Donnie, slinging his arm around his brother and telling the lawyer, "Donnie's a certified genius. Like in, Mensa version genius. He's a good guy. Not a mad scientist dude who wants to take over the world." Mr. Weissman's eyes grew wide and Mikey added, "He's the one that hacked Krang's spaceship and sent it back to the dimension he came from." 

"That big ship last year?" Mr. Weissman gaped. 

"Yup, that's the one," Mikey said, beaming. "We sent that wad of gum home, with his spinal cord tucked between his....uh, robotic legs." 

"You guys got rid of that giant ship?" Mr. Weissman asked faintly. "That thing was right over my kids' school. I've never been so terrified!" 

"We took care of it," Mikey said, knocking Donnie into the shoulder. "Thanks mainly to this guy, hacking the system and taking that ugly dude **down**." 

"I owe you a huge debt," Mr. Weissman said, stepping forward, holding out his hand to Donnie. "My three children were directly under that thing." 

Donnie took the lawyer's hand and gave it a firm shake. "We were only doing our job, protecting the city and everyone in it." 

"Holy shit," Mr. Weissman muttered. "Well, anything you need, I'll do everything I can to get it done. Anyone who saves my family gets my unwavering cooperation." 

"I promise it's nothing bad," Donnie said with a grin that dimpled his cheeks. "I hope to perfect some of my inventions that can assist in law enforcement and the military. But I want to make sure I have it absolutely perfect before I present it." 

"I don't have experience with patents, but there are some in my firm who are," Mr. Weissman said. "I'll see what I can do about getting everything set up for you." 

The lawyer extracted a card and scribbled a number on the back. "This is my home number. Feel free to call me at any time after business hours." 

Donnie accepted the card, tucking it into his pocket. "Thank you." 

Mr. Weissman's phone beeped, signaling a message. He pulled out his phone, and sighed, "I'll contact you when the paperwork has been finalized in three months, and you can tell me your decision on the stocks and bonds so I can prepare your dossiers. Do any of you have any questions right now?" 

"Not that I can think of," Donnie said. His brothers shook their heads, still trying to wrap their minds around the fact they were left such a generous sum. 

"You have my number," he said to the turtles in turn. "I will keep you apprised and let you know when you can take custody of your inheritance." 

The lawyer's phone beeped again. 

"Problem?" Raph asked, still not fully trusting the new human. 

"My ten year old is vomiting," Mr. Weissman said, checking his phone. "Wife needs me to pick up a few things at the store." 

"Sick kid?" Donnie asked. 

"Yeah, bug going around at school," Mr. Weissman said. "Only a matter of time before the other two get it as well. Then they'll pass it on to my wife and I. Share the germs, you know." Mr. Weissman laughed. He typed in a search for a pharmacy and found one three blocks away. "I need to get going. Are you sure you don't have any questions?" 

"Nothing at the moment, but we can call you later," Leo said, watching as the human closed his briefcase and went to the drivers side of his BMW. "Go, take care of your family." 

Mr. Weissman tossed his briefcase into the passenger seat and offered a crooked smile. "Thanks. And please, any thing you guys need, all you have to do is call." 

"Will do," Leo said. "Thank you for everything you've done." 

"Thank **you** ," Mr. Weissman said. His phone beeped again. "Good night." 

"Good night," the turtles muttered together. Splinter had already disappeared without a word. 

The turtles watched the lawyer leave, his taillights winking around the corner. They returned to the sewer, taking the long way home. When they were walking between junctions, Leo gained Donnie's side. 

"Do you really have experiments to help law enforcement and the military?" 

"Oh yes," Donnie said, grinning in a way that meant he had a lot more on his mind than what he let on. "In fact, I've been toying with the idea of giving us some stealth capabilities, allowing us to move a little more freely through the city." 

"Like what?" Leo asked, Raph and Mikey falling into step, curious as to what their genius brother had been concocting. 

Donnie smirked. "Something that can camouflage us and prevent cameras from detecting our presence." 

"A cloak of invisibility?" Mikey gasped, wide eyed. 

"Or block us, like a camera flare?" Raph asked, ignoring Mikey's childish antics. 

"Yeah, something like that." Donnie admitted to Raph, ignoring Mikey's sigh of disappointment. 

They reached the junction that lead to the lair. Leo grasped Donnie's arm, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "You have something else in mind too, don't you?" 

“Aside from some serious upgrades to the lair?” Donnie's smile was broad, infectious, and loaded with layered meaning. His eyes twinkled in that suspicious way that made his brothers apprehensive. "How do you guys feel about… blimps?" 

Before his brothers could ask if he was serious, Donnie jumped into the drain, racing the water toward home. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end. 
> 
> No, I dont plan on expounding on this story.
> 
> No, there won't be a 'sequel.'
> 
> Yes, if someone is interested in picking up a thread from it and running with it, I wouldn't mind, just give me a notice and credit. :D 
> 
> Finally: Well, what do you think? Did ya like the story? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, probably been done a million times, but not by me, so this is MY rodeo.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!!!!!


End file.
